


Лучшее во мне - это ты!

by Ahe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, OOC John, OOC Sherlock, Romance, daily
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок Холмс - это обаятельный и достаточно любвеобильный консультирующий детектив, знающий себе цену, эгоизм которого не имеет границ. Джон Уотсон - его сосед и единственный друг, чувства которого он игнорирует. Однако, новое дело заставит детектива по-новому взглянуть на своего компаньона.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Все началось с блога...

**Author's Note:**

> В данном фанфике так же используются музыкальные композиции (присутствуют ссылки на прослушивание) и есть их текстовый перевод, но это ни в коем случае не songfic, они скорей служат для создания атмосферы и настроя. Основная их часть на испанском, есть и на итальянском и английском. Это песни таких исполнителей как Ricky Martin, Alejandro Fernandez, Nek и группы Arctic Monkeys.

Джон обновил страницу и с ужасом посмотрел на количество сообщений. Триста семьдесят четыре за сутки. Устало пробежав взглядом по заголовкам, он тут же удалил те, которые начинались с дифирамб, посвященных Шерлоку Холмсу. Не то чтобы это его задевало, но самолюбие консультирующего детектива уже не знает предела.   
  
\- Ты видел утреннее ток-шоу? - Шерлок выглянул из кухни с пробиркой в руках.  
  
\- Да. Твое появление в «The morning» уже активно обсуждается у меня в блоге. – Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука и, увидев на развороте газеты «The sun» фотографию Холмса, даже не стал брать её в руки.   
  
\- Что-то не так? – Холмс подошел ближе и присмотрелся к обложке газеты. – Ты тоже заметил, что они поместили самое плохое мое фото на первый план. Нужно было расстаться с Итаном не после первой же ночи. Он хоть и главный редактор, но ведет себя как оскорблённая барышня. Не моя вина, что он сдался на первом же свидании.   
  
\- Можно подумать, ты бы назначил ему второе? – скептический взгляд Уотсона.  
  
\- Нет, - категорично заявил Холмс и направил колбу на свет. - Отлично, реакция уже началась, - после стремительным шагом направился на кухню.   
  
Джон посмотрел в окно и осторожно открыл ноутбук. В комментариях его блога замелькали сотни фотографий-скринов с утреннего шоу. Активно обсуждалась каждая мелочь, слово, взгляд, как ведущие говорили с ним, что отвечал Шерлок.   
  
Пролистав на триста сообщений вниз, Джон понял, что участники обсуждения уже начали задаваться вопросом, кто на этот раз будет объектом покорения Холмса, при этом вспомнив и «засорив» блог фотографиями, на которых был замечен Холмс в компании с женщинами и весьма привлекательными мужчинами. Большинство предоставленного фанатами материала было отснято во время очередного светского раута, на который Джон решил не идти, сославшись на свидание с Мэри (можно сказать, постоянной девушкой, но которая больше друг, чем объект обожания). Что, опять же, дало повод для сплетен:  
  
  


11:34[sexy_sherlock]

 __  
Вы посмотрите, как этот испанец пожирает взглядом нашего Шерлока! Где носит Уотсона? Какого черта он позволяет своему парню? Как хотсон шиппер, я не могу смотреть на это спокойно! (обратите внимание на то, где держит руку Холмс :-0 )  
  


11:35 [Johnlock]

 __  
Сколько раз повторять?! Они не встречаются! В сети есть много фото, где Джон ужинает в ресторане с какой-то блондинкой *она такая страшная бе-ее, пакет ей на голову* :(  
  


11:35 [maggie_umbra]

 __  
Мери Морстер не нравится никому!  
Jonhlock, пакет на голову - отличная идея xD  
  


11:36 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
А может, Холмс специально это делает? Всячески пытается спровоцировать дока, поэтому и щупает и держит других мужиков за всякие места }:- >   
  
P.s. Наш док вовсе не такой моногамный гетеросексуал, которым хочет казаться. Вспомните интервью с его сослуживцем, он сказал в прямом эфире его прозвище в армии – «Джонни три континента»!  
  


11:38 [Jonhlock]

 _  
  
Crazy_bitch, права. Холмс коварный искуситель, вот почему он всегда щеголяет в облегающих костюмчиках и постоянно дотрагивается до Джона (^_^)  
_  
  
Больше он читать не стал.   
  
Человек, который открыл всему миру обаятельного и единственного в своем роде консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса страдал от ревности и отчаянья. Он влюблен в этого человека уже не первый год, однако объекту его грез было все равно.   
  
Мистер кульминация - это гребанное совершенство, - в самом начале их совместной жизни на Бейкер-стрит, когда Джон только искал квартиру, расставил все точки над "i":  
  
 _\- Даже не знаю, зачем ты можешь мне понадобиться, и почему я должен сожительствовать именно с тобой, - опасно понизив голос, Шерлок подошел ближе, окидывая Джона оценивающим взглядом, отчего тот вспыхнул. - Что ты мне можешь предложить?  
  
\- Интимные услуги, - весело произнес Джон, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. Хотя он был бы действительно не прочь поработать под ним.   
  
Шерлок расхохотался, причем сам не понимая до конца, что его больше насмешило – уверенность Джона, что его домогаются, или то, как легко сбить его с толку.   
  
\- Поверь мне, у меня даже в мыслях не было, - усмехнулся он, поправив воротник своего пальто, - не возбуждаешь.  
  
Джон покраснел и закусил губу, чувствовал он себя крайне глупо.  
  
«Хотя, чего я ждал от этого красавчика? Что ему придется по вкусу отставной военный-хирург? Пора спуститься с небес на землю, Джон. Если ты прошел первый этап отбора будущего сожителя, не факт, что дойдешь до финала».   
  
\- Вот что, Джон, - выдержав паузу, заявил Шерлок, - я давно нуждаюсь в помощнике…  
  
\- Я согласен, - не дослушав, произнес он, и под влиянием вдруг нахлынувших чувств подписал договор аренды._  
  
Воспоминания Джон не очень любил, поэтому он встал из-за стола и прошелся по гостиной. Чем больше он узнавал детектива, тем сильнее была привязанность. Он был как большой ребенок, не способный в должной мере позаботиться о себе, но зато вдоволь пользующийся своей внешностью и впечатлением, которое производит на окружающих. Его живой ум, чувство юмора, манеры - вот, пожалуй, три основных показателя, пользующихся популярностью у обоих полов. Никто не мог устоять перед ним, и он прекрасно знал об этом.   
  
За четыре года совместной жизни Уотсон уже свыкся с тем, что никогда не сможет стать кем-то большим, чем просто друг, и дело тут даже не во внешности – Холмс любил добиваться от людей взаимности. Чем равнодушней вел себя объект его грез, тем сильней он загорался. Игра. Его небольшое развлечение, которому он отдавался с не меньшей страстью, чем к очередному опыту или раскрытию убийства. Джон прекрасно знал её правила и совершенно не хотел отправляться «за борт» после первого же поцелуя.   
  
Так и не найдя себе места, Джон сел на диван и включил телевизор:  
  
 _\- …сегодня в Кенсингтонском парке был обнаружен труп молодого мужчины…_    
  
\- Шерлок, - крикнул Джон, - тут есть кое-что интересное, как раз для тебя.   
  
Холмс тут же оторвался от микроскопа и прислушался. Джон в этот момент прибавил звук на телевизоре.  
  
 _\- …Тело обнаружили в листве и, похоже, пытались растворить его в кислоте, но убийце это не удалось, - монотонно произнес инспектор Морис. - Клеточной ткани не осталось, зато хорошо сохранился скелет. Наши эксперты уже взяли материал для ДНК-анализа._  
  
\- Вы намерены раскрыть это дело сами, или привлечёте свои лучшие силы - мистера Холмса? - репортер из BBC One вдруг влезла в кадр и выдвинула свой микрофон вперед, другие же ведущие остались недовольны её выходкой. Началась толкучка.  
  
\- Мы действительно собираемся обратиться к нему, сразу, как только установим личность убитого.  
  
\- Почему вы сейчас не пригласили его осмотреть место убийства? – не унимались журналисты.  
  
\- Смотреть здесь не на что. Это не привычный всем нам труп, а скелет. Мистер Холмс не антрополог, чтобы работать с такими данными. – Инспектор поднял правую руку вверх. – Все, больше никаких вопросов.   
  
Репортаж с места событий тут же прекратился, Джон вновь убавил звук, а вот Шерлок же недовольно фыркнул и оставил свой опыт.  
  
\- Какой абсурд! Я умею работать с костями и останками. – Шерлок резко подскочил и застегнул пуговицы на пиджаке. - Джон, нам пора в морг. Нас ждет новое дело!   
  
Уотсон нажал красную кнопку на пульте, и экран телевизора погас.   
  
\- Только вот у меня для тебя печальная новость, Шерлок, - Джон достал из кармана кошелек и проверил, лежит ли там пластиковая карта метрополитена, - центр Лондона полностью перекрыт.  
  
\- Как же я ненавижу эти общественные праздники, придется ехать на метро, - раздраженно пробурчал Холмс. Джона также не радовала эта перспектива лишь потому, что это всегда заканчивалось массовым помешательством граждан туманного Альбиона, которые считали Холмса своим национальным героем.  
  
"Лучше я бы действительно писал блог о своих чувствах и переживаниях, сохранил бы в целостности кучу вещей и собственные нервы..."


	2. Подземная вакханалия.

Джон с самого начала знал, что эта маскировка уже никуда не годится. Кто не узнает забавную охотничью шапку Шерлока Холмса? Да она только одним своим видом привлекает к владельцу внимание.  
  
\- Мы будем очень признательны, мистер Холмс, если вы пройдете в кабину управляющего, - настоятельно произнес охранник метрополитена. - Больше нельзя допускать давок.   
  
\- Ладно. - Двери поезда открылись, и Шерлок с гордым видом шагнул внутрь. Джон сделал шаг, но охранник тут же остановил его.  
  
\- Только мистер Холмс, - сурово произнес он.   
  
Джон поджал губы и решительно вошел в пассажирский вагон.   
  
В поезде было душно и полно народу, впрочем, последнее совсем не удивительно, ведь в данный момент это - единственный доступный вид транспорта. Джон решил не протискиваться внутрь, поэтому остался рядом с выходом, но, как только поезд тронулся, сильно пожалел об этом решении. Чье-то огромное тучное тело плотно прижало его к двери. Закрыв глаза, Джон поправил свою кепку. Ни один человек не обратил на него внимания, хотя его лицо периодически мелькало на обложках газет и экранах телевизоров.  
  
«А все ведь из-за Холмса! Люди как будто на нем помешались», - Джон попробовал встать боком, но лишь ухудшил свое положение. Этот толстяк навалился на него. Оставив свои попытки развернуться, он обреченно решил продолжить путь в таком положении, пусть даже это грозило мышечной болью (попробуйте, удержите на своем плече два центнера).   
  
«Хорошо, что нам ехать всего две остановки», - успокаивал себя он. Воздух постепенно становился тяжелым и спертым. Первая остановка была на подходе.  
  
Как только двери вагона открылись, Джон едва успел ухватиться за перила и удержаться на своем месте. Никто не вышел, но пассажиров заметно прибавилось.   
  
Теперь поездка стала еще трудней. Джон уже не мог дождаться момента, когда выберется на улицу и вдохнет свежий воздух.   
  
Мужчина, что зажал его, резко качнулся и ещё тесней вжался в него, когда поезд остановился на следующей станции. Уотсона припечатало к стеклу. Двери вагона пока не открывали. Это были самые томительные минуты ожидания.   
  
\- Это же Шерлок Холмс! – внезапно завизжал кто-то. Джону тут же стало чуть посвободней - масса липких тел ринулась в ту сторону, откуда это донеслось.   
  
Он тут же оценил ситуацию как массовую истерию, и был искренне рад, что вокруг него освободилось пространство. Этот поезд застрял на станции как минимум на десять минут, нужно ведь дать «звезде» покинуть метро.  
  
Внезапно, не сговариваясь, толпа в едином порыве ринулась к окнам. Было странное ощущение единства, раньше подобного Джон не видел, а сейчас был удивлен этим зрелищем. Концентрация чувств смотрящих возросла до энной степени, так что отчётливо слышалось даже некое гудение, которое издавала эта масса. Каждый стремился посмотреть воочию на детектива. Джон тоже развернулся лицом к дверям.   
  
И тут же в поле зрения появился он.   
  
Невероятно, но мимо них, на расстоянии всего лишь фута, по теперь уже абсолютно пустой платформе шел Шерлок Холмс. У Джона вдруг появилось странное ощущение, что он присутствовал на съемках в кино.  
  
Никто не издал ни единого звука. Все как завороженные следили за ним, как он элегантно, статно, с высоко поднятой головой и устремленным вперед взглядом шел прямо к выходу.  
  
«Интересно, он ни о ком не забыл? - ядовито прозвучал в голове голос. - Я удивлен работниками метро, что же они ему эскорт то не предоставили?»  
  
И тут одна молодая женщина оказалась больше не в силах сдерживать свои эмоции, несмотря на то, что она находилась в лондонском метро. Она стала колотить кулаками по стеклу и закричала голосом, полным страсти: «Шерлок!».  
  
После чего к ней присоединились и другие. Со всех сторон начало доноситься просящее и хриплое: «Шерлок!», «Шерлок!».  
  
Холмс даже головы не повернул. Взгляд был устремлен только вперед и ничего вокруг для него не существовало.  
  
Когда люди стали усиленно стучать по стеклам, Холмс царственно и очень медленно повернул голову и ослепительно улыбнулся. Теперь все окончательно забыли о сдержанности. Во всех вагонах, по мере того, как их кумир проходил мимо них, неистово кричали, визжали и колотили в окна.   
  
\- Как трогательно! – не скрывая сарказм, произнес Джон.  
  
Холмс решил пойти дальше и показать, как один из лучших сыщиков растроган таким проявлением любви публики, что даже соизволил подмигнуть какой-то девушке, на которую упал взгляд его серых с поволокой глаз.   
  
И после этого он окончательно скрылся с горизонта.   
  
На минуту воцарилось гробовое молчание. Пассажиры, отойдя от шока, что буквально минуту назад созерцали самого Шерлока Холмса, начали разговаривать друг с другом.  
  
\- Вы видели, он смотрел на меня!  
  
\- Боже, в жизни он ещё шикарней.  
  
\- Он ведь мне подмигнул! Подмигнул!  
  
\- Какой же он высокий и красивый.  
  
\- Мои друзья ни за что не поверят мне!  
  
\- Я думала, в обморок упаду!  
  
\- Моя дочь будет просто в шоке, когда я ей расскажу, кого видел в метро!  
  
Джон был поражен: все эти люди, которых помимо их воли продержали в душном, закрытом пространстве кошмарных пятнадцать минут только ради того, чтобы расчистить проход для знаменитости, вели себя как полные идиоты.  
  
Он даже ухмыльнулся, представив их же реакцию, если кто-нибудь обнаружил бы его. Уровень обожанья и ошалелости возрос бы в разы.   
  
Еще минут через пять двери вагона, наконец, открылись, и ошеломленные и потные пассажиры оказались на платформе, готовые бежать по следам Холмса.  
  
Джон натянул козырек своего кепи еще раз и двинулся на выход. Впрочем, пошли они большой компанией, он даже успел заприметить того толстяка.  
  
«И где же мне искать Холмса? Не стал же он меня дожидаться, верно?!»  
  
Опасения его оправдались, впрочем, до морга Бартса Джон мог найти дорогу и самостоятельно. Он ведь уже давно смирился с тем, что Холмс забывал, а иногда и попросту не замечал его.


	3. Чуть больше о жертве.

Джон громко хлопнул дверью, присутствующие недовольно посмотрели на него.  
  
\- Простите, - пробормотал он и подошел к детективу.  
  
\- Ты задержался, - с укором произнес Шерлок. В этот момент Молли Хупер расстегивала пакет с трупом.  
  
\- Я наслаждался трогательными минутами любви наших фанатов, Шерлок, - иронично ответил Уотсон, после чего перевел свой взгляд на труп: - О, боже! – непроизвольно вырвалось у него. Зрелище было еще то, даже человек со стальной выдержкой, повидавший в свое время сотни ожогов, обрабатывавший множество ранений, не раз встречавшийся с гангреной и гноем, был поражен. Перед ними лежал почерневший и обугленный скелет, на котором частично сохранились останки материи. Одежду, если таковая вообще была, полностью разъела кислота. Глазницы были пусты. Зубы растворились, как и нос, и волосы, обнажая черепную кость. Молли расстегнула молнию полностью, демонстрируя тело. Джон сглотнул. Шерлок Холмс с нескрываемым интересом наклонился к трупу.   
  
\- Перчатки, - не отрывая взгляда от кистей рук покойного, произнёс он. Молли и Джон переглянулись, - быстрее! – нетерпеливым голосом приказал Шерлок. Молли побежала к шкафу и достала из коробки пару патологоанатомических перчаток.  
  
\- Вот, - она принесла их и протянула Холмсу. Он выдавил из себя благодарную улыбку, от чего щеки Молли порозовели, а в глазах появился блеск.  
  
Джон обошел тело. Шерлок, надев перчатки, дотронулся до кисти руки и начал внимательно осматривать ладонь, точнее то, что от нее осталось.  
  
\- В район лучезапястного сустава был нанесен удар тупым предметом, ладонная локтезапястная связка повреждена, и, если судить по краям, травма была нанесена уже после смерти, - Холмс выпрямился. - Рука у него почти без кожи. Эпидермиса нет – никаких отпечатков пальцев.  
  
\- Кажется, инспектор Морис говорил что-то про антрополога, он сделает анализ ДНК костей, - пояснила Молли. - Мне нужно подготовить тело.  
  
\- Dermestidae*, хотел бы посмотреть на это, но времени нет, - Шерлок раздвинул края брюшной полости, обнажив органы. - Нужно понять причину его смерти, - задумчиво произнес он, - ни следов от пули, ранения острым предметом.  
  
\- Удушье? Асфиксия? – начал подавать идеи Джон.   
  
\- Возможно. Нужно посмотреть, что осталось от легких. Сомневаюсь, что они хорошо сохранились. А это что у нас, Джон, посмотри, - Шерлок сделал шаг в сторону. Джон встал на место детектива и внимательно посмотрел на органы.  
  
\- Печень вздута и с легкой деформацией слева, и, если это - не результат химикатов и воздействия кислоты, перед нами труп героинщика, - вынес вердикт Уотсон.  
  
\- Не против, если я сделаю срез печени? - Шерлок просящим взглядом посмотрел на Хупер. Она лишь кивнула.   
  
В принципе, Джон и не ожидал услышать от этой девушки другого ответа. Как можно отказать тому, в кого влюблен? В этом плане доктор Уотсон находил их положение с Молли бедственным. Они оба не могли рассчитывать на взаимность и не могли отказать в помощи Шерлоку. Замкнутый круг получался.  
  
Холмс отделил частицу плоти и поместил ее на стеклышко.  
  
\- Я отправлюсь в лабораторию, сделаю несколько анализов, - Шерлок стянул перчатку с правой руки. - Тебе же, Джон, нужно связаться с инспектором Морисом. Спасибо, Молли, - Шерлок наклонился и мягко поцеловал Хупер в правую щеку. Девушка растаяла и еще больше покраснела, а Шерлок с довольным видом покинул морг.   
  
Джон уже привык видеть подобный жест, исходящий от детектива. Шерлок подобным образом налаживал контакт и открывал себе круглосуточный доступ в Бартс, правда, сегодня он обошёлся без комплиментов, но не исключено, что эту часть представления Джон пропустил. Молли Хупер, от природы скромная девушка, принимала подобные знаки внимания за чистую монету. Джон осуждал за это Холмса – зачем давать пустые обещания?  
  
Выйдя в коридор, он сделал звонок инспектору. Морис был как всегда немногословен и малоинформативен, впрочем, это была специфическая особенность всех людей, кто работал в Скотланд-Ярде. Одним, пожалуй, исключением являлся Лестрейд, но у него была другая ипостась – он наоборот любил поговорить, особенно на публике.   
  
Джон сбросил вызов и отправился в лабораторию. Шерлок в этот момент изучал образец под микроскопом, и даже успел поместить часть образца в центрифугу.  
  
Не привлекая к себе внимания, Джон уселся на свободный стул.   
  
\- Что сказал Морис? – Шерлок увеличил изображение в микроскопе.  
  
\- Место убийства чисто, собаки больше ничего не нашли. Хотя, я думаю, они там больше ничего и не искали.  
  
\- А передал что-нибудь? Неужели, никаких пожеланий?  
  
\- Только два: держать его в курсе дела и не распространятся прессе. Вот, пожалуй, и все.   
  
\- Хочет погреться в лучах моей славы, - констатировал Холмс, - как просто устроен мозг этих людишек.  
  
\- Сказал смертный, - подшутил Джон. - Кстати, в эту пятницу я буду сниматься в The Graham Norton Show, меня будут спрашивать о том, как мне живется с тобой. Сказать им правду?  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся и произнес:   
  
\- Армия моих поклонников сократится, многие перебегут в твою команду. Как я смогу это пережить?   
  
\- Ты прав. Я не могу разбивать сердца стольких людей, многие ведь верят в то, что ты милый и добрый двадцать четыре часа в сутки.  
  
\- А разве это не так? – Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Они оба расхохотались.   
  
Центрифуга пикнула и остановилась. Шерлок нетерпеливо достал образец и положил на предметный столик микроскопа, заменив один образец на другой, и навел револьвер с объективами прямо на него. Увиденная им картина в окуляре не произвела на него впечатления. Все было предельно просто.  
  
\- Наша жертва - хастлер. Мальчик по вызову, – сухо произнес Шерлок. – Остается проверить образцы крови с базой данных, и мы узнаем, кто этот человек.  
  
\- Подожди! Это тебе кусочек его печени сказал? – он подошел к нему. Шерлок позволил Джону самому посмотреть в окуляр микроскопа.  
  
\- У парня был сифилис, гепатит В и С, подобный микс действительно встречается только у представителей данной профессиональной ниши! - удивленно произнес Джон. - Пожалуй, печень сказала нам достаточно. Что будешь делать? – Джон увеличил изображение и рассмотрел молекулы.   
  
\- Проверю, где в ближайшем месте от Кенсингтонского парка находится гей-клуб, погляжу на публику.   
  
\- Почему именно гей-клуб, может, он работал на дороге? – Джон оторвался от микроскопа и посмотрел в глаза детективу.  
  
\- Вспомни форму черепа и то, как выделяются скуловые кости и нижняя челюсть. У парня идеально симметричное лицо, как врач ты ведь понимаешь: чем лучше соотносятся эти параметры, тем привлекательней внешность. Не говоря про его увлечение героином - уличным хастлерам он не по карману, значит, наш убитый работал на фрилансе.  
  
\- Нам придется посетить гей-клуб, - с сомнением произнес Уотсон.  
  
\- Да, - совершенно спокойно подтвердил Холмс.  
  
\- Поползут слухи.  
  
\- Они есть всегда. Кстати, как насчет кофе?  
  
\- Сходи сам, Шерлок, - тут же ощетинился Джон.  
  
\- Ты прав, кофе все равно тут не вкусный, - вынес вердикт детектив, а Джон лишь закатил глаза и молча ждал момента, когда Холмс закончит второй анализ.   
  
Вернулись они домой через два с половиной часа и изрядно уставшими. Выход Бартса окружили журналисты, плюс еще одна поездка в метро. Открыв новую запись в блоге, Джон напечатал несколько предложений об убитом и его впечатление. Реакция читателей не заставила себя ждать:  
  


16:01 [Jonhlock]

 __  
  
Не представляю, каково работать с трупами! Брр…  
Надеюсь, Шерлок раскроет это дело и найдет убийцу. Я в него верю!  
  


16:02 [Helga]

 __  
  
Я видела интервью из Бартса! Каким же бледным вышел оттуда Джон, и как смотрел на него Холмс… я просто :’(  
  


16:03 [Mr. Deduction]

 __  
  
Helga, успокойся! Шерлок знает свое дело ;)  
  


16:04 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
  
Я сделала несколько скринов. Обожаю химию между этими двумя. Прям в дрожь бросает от взгляда Холмса… Как он смотрит на Джона ^}{^  
  


16:05 [Jonhlock]

 __  
  
Crazy_bitch, я люблю тебя, ты сделала мой день x)  
  


16:06 [maggie_umbra]

 __  
  
Одного только не понимаю: почему только мы видим, насколько хорошо они подходят друг другу?! Холмс, где твои глаза и знаменитая дедукция? :(  
  


16:06 [sybelle]

 __  
  
Черт, они же просто идеальная пара! Нужно собраться и написать петицию Шерлоку Холмсу, так больше продолжаться не может! Уведут ведь и окольцуют *одна уже крутится вокруг него*, а Шерлок останется один :-/  
  


16:07[Love_SH]

 __  
  
Тогда появится шанс сблизиться с детективом. Я бы бездействовать не стала ^_^  
  


16:08 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
  
Love_SH, хватит пускать слюни на клаву, поди, растеклась лужицей от одной мысли об этом. Как человек из команды Джона, я не позволю обижать его. Он принадлежит Шерлоку, как и Шерлок - Джону, и никаких Мэри!!!  
  
  
Джон скрыл обсуждения как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок проходил мимо.  
  
\- Так что ты решил? – Джон с серьёзным видом скрестил руки на груди, пытаясь сдержать смех. Подобные «баталии» чем-то умиляли. Ему было приятна забота Team John - так именовали себя те, кто были фанатами его блога.   
  
\- Мы пойдем сегодня, - Шерлок заглянул ему через плечо. - Печатаешь в блоге про наше новое дело? Тогда не забудь упомянуть, что я сам определил профессию убитого и провел осмотр тела, - самодовольно озвучил просьбу он.  
  
\- Уже сделано, - Джон почувствовал легкий и приятный аромат парфюма детектива. То, что их тела находились на столь близком, можно сказать - интимном расстоянии, ничуть не смущало его.   
  
\- Нужно реабилитировать свою репутацию. Только вдумайся, как я могу не знать антропологию?  
  
Джон с умным видом кивнул. Это - самое простое, что он мог сделать. Задевать самолюбие Холмса – это все равно, что оказаться на минном поле - не знаешь, где сдетонирует. Гораздо большего внимания требовал поход в гей-клуб. Шерлок, понятное дело, будет вычислять убийцу, не забывая при этом расточать свое обаяние на всех присутствующих и флиртовать. Джон же просто не представлял, что делать ему. Физиономист из него поверхностный, а дедукция слабая.  
  
«Буду действовать по ситуации, не думаю, что гей клубы отличаются от традиционных. В конце концов, мне ничего не мешает сесть за стойкой в баре и ждать Холмса», - на этой воодушевляющей ноте он стал ожидать наступление вечера.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dermestidae* – в переводе с латыни кожееды, данные жуки применяются для очищения кости от остатков кожи после ожогов и воздействий химикатов. Процедура занимает 5-8 часов.


	4. Первое сомнение...

Джон нажал на телефоне отбой и откинулся на спинку кресла. Нет, он, конечно, ожидал, что в скором времени Мэри захочет большего, совместный отдых с дальнейшей перспективой жить вместе, к примеру, но не так быстро. Они ведь знакомы всего три месяца! В общем, этот роман для него закончился на четвертой стадии взаимоотношений. Чувствовал ли он сожаление? Может быть, совсем немного. Джон Уотсон уже привык к тому, что многие его романы заканчиваются на данном этапе, когда нужен первый серьезный шаг, а головой ты понимаешь, что это не тот человек, с которым ты видишь свое будущее.   
  
\- Она бросила тебя, - констатировал Шерлок, садясь в кресло напротив.  
  
\- Спасибо, кэп! – процедил Джон и подпер рукой голову.   
  
\- О, только не злись, уже завтра ты забудешь о ней, точно так же как и о Ребекке, Зои и Мишель!  
  
\- У меня никогда не было девушки по имени Мишель! – возмущенно вставил Уотсон.   
  
\- Да какая разница? – Шерлок перекинул ногу на ногу. – Они все равно надолго не задерживаются в твоей жизни, каким бы серьезным ты ни был, но, согласись, ты не способен на длительные отношения.  
  
Джон посмотрел на детектива убийственным взглядом, но Холмс развел руками, своим жестом говоря, что не сказал ничего особенного, только правду.  
  
\- Я все равно расстроен, - признался Уотсон. - Мэри… мне было хорошо с ней.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - Холмс закатил глаза. - Но, пожалуй, на этом этапе я попрошу тебя остановиться. Не то, что бы я совсем ненавидел сантименты и терзания, не говоря уже про то, что ты собираешься изливать мне душу, но нас ждут дела посерьезней твоего разрыва отношений с очередной девушкой.  
  
\- Просто скажи, что не хочешь слушать.   
  
\- Нужно выбрать одежду, мы должны не выделяться среди посетителей клуба, - сказал он, не обращая внимания на слова Джона.   
  
\- Ты специально игнорируешь меня? - требовательным голосом спросил Уотсон.  
  
Холмс непонимающе посмотрел на него, Джон встал.  
  
\- Хорошо, но ты первым будешь подбирать «камуфляж» на сегодняшний вечер, - сдавшись, предложил он. Шерлок согласно кивнул.  
  
  


Через двадцать семь минут.

  
  
\- Ты выглядишь как типичный гей, вышедший на охоту, - со смешком произнес Джон, а Шерлок нахмурился. - Нет, у тебя отлично развиты грудные мышцы и хорошо выделяются бицепсы и трицепсы, но я бы на твоем месте все же надел рубашку, на которой чуть больше пуговиц.  
  
\- Завидуешь? – детектив расправил плечи и с вызовом посмотрел на Джона. – По-моему, неплохо.  
  
\- Да, если ты хочешь снять кого-нибудь на ночь, - вставил Джон. - Шерлок, это плохой костюм для конспирации. Тебя быстро узнают.   
  
\- Хорошо, мистер зануда, что же наденете вы? – Шерлок расстегнул единственные три пуговицы на рубашке и кинул её на спинку кровати. Джон облегченно вздохнул: ему абсолютно не хотелось этим вечером отбиваться от поклонников Шерлока, жаждущих познакомиться с детективом и рассчитывающих на более тесный контакт. - Так что же ты замолчал? - детектив прищурился, и Джон, улыбнувшись, произнес:  
  
\- Джинсы и рубашка.  
  
\- Типичный Джон Уотсон? – с сомнением прозвучал голос детектива.  
  
\- Именно, - с достоинством произнес он. - Тривиальный стиль, вполне подходящий для бывшего военного доктора.  
  
\- Костюм не надену, - протестующе сказал Холмс. - Я хочу, чтобы люди были сговорчивы со мной, ведь иду я туда не для развлечения, нужно непременно что-то откровенное и вызывающее.  
  
\- Думаешь оголенным телом покорить местную публику? – скептический взгляд.  
  
\- А чем тебе не нравится мое тело? – Холмс покрутился со всех сторон, демонстрируя его. – Мои любовники находят его божественным, - при этом понизив голос и имитируя страсть, произнес он.   
  
\- Я уже воспел твою гениальность и артистизм, используя все возможности английского языка. Ты больше не дождешься от меня комплиментов, Шерлок. И вообще, с каких пор ты напрашиваешься на них? Хочешь соблазнить меня? - эти слова сорвались с его губ быстрее, чем он смог их удержать, и за это идиотское предположение Джон тут же захотелось наорать на себя, громко и со вкусом. А хуже всего было то, что он говорил всерьез: небольшая, но весомая его часть отчаянно хотела услышать, что Шерлок был хоть немного заинтересован, но детектив состроил очередную гримасу и ответил:  
  
\- Если я начну тебя клеить, Джон, ты поймешь. Я же не заинтересован. Ни капли. – Шерлок снял с вешалки черную рубашку. – Что насчет этой?  
  
\- Отлично, - сухо произнес Джон, уже совершенно не обращая внимания на то, какую вещь достал Шерлок. Его все мысли снова сконцентрировались на том, о чем он всячески запрещал себе думать. - Знаешь, - Джон посмотрел на циферблат своих наручных часов, - я загляну к Мэри, заберу свои вещи. Давай встретимся в клубе? Во сколько ты планируешь там появиться?   
  
\- Часов в десять, - Шерлок повернулся к нему спиной и начал снимать брюки. Джон молча вышел.  
  
Не то, чтобы Уотсон любил убегать от проблем, но сегодня ему хотелось побыть немного одному. По дороге к своему любимому кафе (к Мэри он не собирался, поскольку единственное, что он мог забрать – это зубную щетку), повстречал несколько фанатов, сфотографировался с ними и раздал автографы, они высказали свои пожелания, Джон выдавил из себя улыбку и распрощался с ними. Настроение решительно не поднималось с отметки "паршивое". Заказав вегетарианскую лазанью, он стал настраивать себя на то, что этот вечер он не будет топить в алкоголе, жалея себя. Жизнь продолжается, верно? Джон Уотсон уже пережил немало побед и поражений, а слова детектива он уж как-нибудь вынесет.   
  
Часовая прогулка по улицам Лондона, и в голове снова порядок.   
  
Ночной клуб оказался довольно большим и престижным заведением. Судя по транспорту, припаркованному на автостоянке, здесь собирался высший свет английского гей-сообщества. Также его на эту мысль навела строгая система пропусков и установленный дресс-код. Тут удача начала благоволить ему. Охранники на входе узнали помощника-биографа Шерлока Холмса и без замешательства пустили его. Билет оказался не из дешевых – полтинник за вход, стоимость коктейля от шестнадцати фунтов, но собравшиеся внутри люди были готовы платить любые деньги. Несмотря на столь раннее время, клуб довольно быстро заполнялся людьми. Протискиваясь сквозь однородную потную массу, движущуюся под ритмы очередной популярной r'n'b песни, Джон мельком смотрел по сторонам, направляясь к бару, и не прогадал: Шерлок сидел за стойкой в компании длинноногого, модельной внешности парня, который, судя по частичному отсутствию одежды, на роль интеллектуала не претендовал. Он решил не мешать Холмсу налаживать «контакты», поэтому устроился с другой стороны (барная стойка была сделана в форме большого круга). Рикардо - именно так звали бармена, - мгновенно оказался возле него.   
  
\- Что будешь заказывать, красавчик? – Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, но тут же вспомнил, что он в гей-клубе, где все достаточно раскрепощены и бесцеремонны.   
  
\- Виски с колой. Хотя нет, лучше просто виски, - Джон обернулся и посмотрел на толпу танцующих. Тут определенно понадобится не один заход в клуб.   
  
\- В первый раз? – Рикардо поставил перед ним стакан с выпивкой.  
  
\- Да, - Джон улыбнулся, - так заметно?  
  
\- Ты тут один, – Он подмигнул, и, задержав свою руку на стакане, произнес: - Тебе следует чаще улыбаться, - заговорщицким видом этот кареглазый брутальный парень наклонился к нему, - никогда не будешь один.  
  
\- Спасибо за совет, - тут же поблагодарил Джон и потянулся к стакану, их руки соприкоснулись. Взгляд Рикардо говорил сам за себя.  
  
\- Если тебя никто не уведет, знай, я заканчиваю в час, - чувственно и дерзко озвучил он, - этот виски за счет заведения. - Рикардо отпустил его руку и направился выполнять следующий заказ.   
  
«Пожалуй, этот вечер обещает быть не таким скучным и ужасным, каким его представлял я».   
  
Джон отпил и достал телефон. Нужно было сказать Шерлоку о своем местонахождении.  
  
\- Вы ведь Джон Уотсон? – вдруг обратился к нему мужчина, сидевший на соседнем барном стуле.  
  
\- Да, это я, - он повернул голову к нему, незнакомец был явно рад встрече.   
  
\- Обожаю ваш блог и вас, - обворожительная улыбка.   
  
\- Меня? – голос Уотсона звучал заинтересованно, взгляд мужчины тут же загорелся.  
  
\- Вы интересный, достаточно умный, но не настолько, чтобы быть занудой, верный и придерживаетесь правил. Ну, и самое главное - вы очень симпатичный, особенно сейчас.  
  
Взгляд Джона был открытый и явно довольный происходящим, теперь он оценивающе посмотрел на собеседника. Он был высок, в отличной физической форме - Джон сразу обратил внимание на его крепкие и мускулистые руки, симпатичный, но не смазливый, но больше в нем привлекали внимание синие глаза и черные, как смоль, волосы.   
  
\- «Сейчас»? - Джон улыбнулся и сделал глоток. Незнакомец наклонился к нему и прошептал:  
  
\- Вы просто светитесь, притягиваете к себе взгляд и от вас сложно оторваться.  
  
\- Разве? – Джон уже не обращал никакого внимания на то, что вокруг, этот бархатный баритон просто манил.  
  
\- Поверьте мне, - он наклонился еще ближе, расстояние между ними было меньше дюйма, - вы даже не представляете, сколько людей сейчас на вас смотрит.  
  
\- Возможно, они фанаты моего блога и хотят взять автограф, - тихо ответил он, стараясь не разрушать эту интимную атмосферу, что сложилась между ними.   
  
\- Как же вы наивны, - Джон почувствовал жар чужого тела, их плечи соприкоснулись. - Они охотятся уж точно не за ним.  
  
Зазвучала спокойная композиция на испанском языке.  
  
\- Как насчет танца? - мужчина встал со стула и приглашающе протянул руку. - Люблю эту песню (cсылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/56507992775).  
  


_…Más si te acercas un poquito más \ Еще ближе, если ты подойдешь еще ближе,  
me meterás, en ti \ то сольешься со мной._

  
  
\- Я плохой танцор, вечно сбиваюсь с ритма, - неловко произнес Джон.  
  


_Más si te sueño más \ Еще раз, если ты приснишься мне еще раз,  
ya no podré dormir nunca jamás \ я уже не смогу спать — никогда-никогда..._

  
  
\- Не имеет значения, мы ведь будем делать это для собственного удовольствия, нам не нужен ритм, - он все так же приглашающе держал руку.  
  
Джон почувствовал, что действительно хочет потанцевать. Улыбнувшись и ухватив за руку, он соскочил со стула и они отправились на танцпол.   
  


_…Así susurrándome, tú te vienes a mí \ Снова зазвучит твой шепот и ты подойдешь ко мне,_  
Y mi habitación se llenará \ и моя комната раскрасится  
De verde agua de mar \ цветом морской волны.

  
  
Мужчина, мягко положил свою руку ему на талию.  
  


_Verde que me pierde \ Проклятье, я пропадаю..._

  
  
Джон поднял голову вверх и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
  


_Más y más \ Все больше и больше,  
Si más te quiero quiéreme \ если я люблю тебя все больше и больше,_

  
  
Они медленно закружились в танце.  
  


_Tú mucho más \ и ты люби меня, люби меня сильней._

  
  
Джон никак не мог понять, что с ним происходит…  
  


_Más y más \ Все глубже и глубже._

  
  
  
Что-то было невероятно привлекательное в этом человеке…  
  


_Dentro de mí entrarás \ Ты проберешься все глубже в мою душу._

  
  
…внутри зарождалось тепло.   
  


_Tú más y más tú más y más \ Все глубже и глубже... глубже и глубже._

  
  
Джон разорвал зрительный контакт, почувствовав, что за ним пристально наблюдает еще одна пара глаз. Он повернул голову. Шерлок Холмс смотрел прямо на них.  
  


_Yo no sé como abrazarme a tus brazos \ Я не знаю как мне довериться твоим объятиям  
y no sufrir \ и при этом не страдать_

  
  
На лице детектива он впервые увидел тень сомнения…  
  


_Voy, voy por la vida pidiéndote un amor \ Я привык, привык жить, умоляя тебя о любви,  
de suicida \ которая погубит меня._

  
  
…и боль.  
  


_así susurrándome tú te vienes a mí \ Снова зазвучит твой шепот и ты подойдешь ко мне._

  
  
Партнер прижал Джона ближе к себе, он опомнился.  
  


_Más y más \ Все больше и больше,  
Si más te quiero quiéreme \ если я люблю тебя все больше и больше,_

  
  
Шерлок резко развернулся…  
  


_tú mucho más \ и ты люби меня, люби меня сильней._

  
  
…и ушел.  
  


_Más y más \ Все глубже и глубже  
Dentro de mí entrarás \ Ты проберешься все глубже в мою душу._

  
  
Джон провожал его фигуру взглядом.  
  


_Tú más y más tú más y más \ Все глубже и глубже... глубже и глубже._

  
  
\- Ты отлично двигаешься, - произнес незнакомец, и Джон перевел свой взгляд на него. - Я забыл представиться – Алекс Тернер.  
  
\- Очень приятно, - Джон старался успокоиться. То, что он видел сейчас… Шерлок… его реакция, она ничего не значила. Ему все равно.  
  
Алекс чувственно вел себя в танце, Джон заметил, что ему легко в компании этого человека.   
  


_Y mi habitación se llenará \ И моя комната раскрасится  
de verde agua de mar \ цветом морской волны._

  
  
Все воспринималось теперь по-другому.  
  


_verde que me pierde \ Проклятье, я пропадаю..._

  
  
Алекс наклонил голову и произнес:  
  
\- Ты не против?  
  


_Más y más \ Все больше и больше,  
si más te quiero quiéreme \ если я люблю тебя все больше и больше,_

  
  
\- Чего? – немного взволнованно прозвучал голос Джона.  
  


_tú mucho más \ и ты люби меня, люби меня сильней._

  
  
\- Если я тебя поцелую, - Алекс приблизил свое лицо, - у тебя соблазнительные губы.  
  


_Más y más \ Все глубже и глубже  
Dentro de mí entrarás \ Ты проберешься все глубже в мою душу._

  
  
Джон вдруг вспомнил слова, произнесенные Шерлоком пару часов назад, и ту обиду, что он почувствовал в этот момент.  
  


_Tú más y más tú más y más \ Все глубже и глубже... глубже и глубже._

  
  
\- Да, - ответил он, и тут же почувствовал прикосновение чужих обветренных губ.  
  
Тем временем небезызвестный Шерлок Холмс в сквернейшем настроении вырвался на улицу, чем напугал людей, стоявших в очереди чтобы попасть в клуб. Он раздраженно посмотрел по сторонам. Весь мир для него вдруг окрасился в красный цвет ярости. Монстр, что проснулся в груди, требовал крови…   
  
Перед глазами до сих пор была эта картинка… То, как Джон смотрел на этого мужчину, будто он - это центр вселенной… его вселенной…  
  
Грудной монстр издал рык.   
  
Присутствующие в клубе люди тоже наблюдали за его Джоном. Шерлок успел оценить, какие заинтересованные взгляды они бросали на его блоггера, как они следили за ним, будто он - самый лакомый кусочек. Холмс пока сам не мог до конца понять, что сегодня заставило стольких обратить внимание на Джона Уотсона, ведь он ничем не выделялся. Да, дружелюбная улыбка, маленький рост, приятное лицо…   
  
Шерлок прокрутил события в своей голове назад, в тот момент, когда он только получил смс с местонахождением Джона и отправился к нему. Толпы людей у бара. Шерлок заметил знакомую фигуру, идущую под руку с каким-то незнакомцем. Многие расступились, пропуская пару вперед. Он еще раз постарался вспомнить мелкие детали и проанализировать этот момент, что такого особенного было в них?..   
  
И тут Шерлок Холмс осознал, что Джон Уотсон впервые выглядел настолько открыто и раскованно, его улыбка стала намного ярче, а в глазах был веселый блеск. Аура, что исходила от него, располагала к нему.   
  
Это было явно большим упущением со стороны детектива, ведь тогда получалось, что о Джоне Уотсоне он не знал совсем ничего. Ведь тот, кого он увидел на танцполе, был совершенно не похож на него. От него буквально исходил свет!  
  
Шерлок сделал глубокий вдох, ему явно не мешало бы успокоиться. Его разум ревниво нашептывал, что нельзя отпускать Уотсона, необходимо забрать то, что принадлежит ему. А Джон Уотсон принадлежал только ему!  
  
«Он давно уже влюблен в меня, не думаю, что эта встреча повлияет на наши взаимоотношения. Прежде чем сделать какой-либо шаг, я должен выяснить всё и обдумать, - Шерлок набрал на телефоне службу такси. - Это только эмоции, и ревную я лишь только потому, что впервые увидел такой интерес к кому-либо с его стороны, особенно к мужчине. Возможно, я ошибаюсь, и он для меня по-прежнему просто друг». 


	5. Жаркий танец.

Из колонок вновь полилась динамичная танцевальная мелодия. Джон разорвал поцелуй и улыбнулся.  
  
\- Вернемся к бару? – Джон взял за руку Алекса.  
  
\- Почему? - лукавый вопросительный взгляд.  
  
\- Это не моя музыка, всегда чувствую себя идиотом, танцуя под это, я ведь уже говорил тебе, что у меня нет чувства ритма, - безобидно сказал Джон.  
  
\- После того, что ты мне продемонстрировал, я готов оспорить каждое твое слово, - Алекс сжал его ладонь крепче, - у тебя все получится, стоит только отпустить себя и почувствовать ритм сердцем.  
  
\- Я подумаю, - Джон подмигнул и повернул голову в сторону бара, - так мы идем?  
  
\- Пошли, - Алекс покорно последовал за Джоном. Они сели на свои прежние места.  
  
\- Ты, наверное, уже привык к вниманию толпы, то, что все жаждут познакомиться с тобой? - произнес Алекс, не оторвав взгляда от лица собеседника.  
  
Джон с умным видом ответил:  
  
\- К такому невозможно привыкнуть, я до сих пор удивляюсь, когда на улице меня останавливают и просят дать автограф, мысленно постоянно спрашиваю себя: «А это они точно обращаются ко мне, может рядом идет другая знаменитость?» и все в таком духе, но когда рядом со мной Шерлок, и уж если фанатам удается сфотографироваться с ним, - Джон сделал удивленное лицо и начал пародировать их голосом, - «О Боже, я его потрогала!!». – Алекс засмеялся. - В общем, - уже чуть более серьезно начал он, - как минимум три оргазма и пять слезных истерик обеспечены.  
  
\- А ты, оказывается, не такой уж добрый, - Алекс похлопал его по плечу.  
  
\- Ты не поверишь, но именно так это все и выглядит.  
  
Рикардо подошел к ним.  
  
\- Вижу меня опередили, - сделав акцент на согласные, протянул бармен, - неплохой выбор, - он выразительно посмотрел Джону в глаза, а тот согласно кивнул. – Ты мне должен танец, - он указал пальцем на Уотсона.  
  
\- Я? – Джон изобразил крайнее удивление. – Прости приятель, но я не умею танцевать.  
  
\- Доверься Рикардо, - самодовольно произнес он, - я знаю, о чем говорю. Надеюсь, твой друг не будет против? - Рикардо выразительно посмотрел на Алекса, но тот покачал головой, говоря, что совершенно не против.  
  
\- Когда зазвучит подходящая композиция, я дам тебе знать, а пока, - Рикардо взял бутылку виски и налил в стакан, - я угощу тебя, красавчик.  
  
Джон чувствовал себя на удивление легко, и эта ситуация ничуть не смущала. Его новые знакомые, пусть и были напористыми, но все же приятней холодного и эксцентричного Холмса.  
  
«Лучше проводить время в этой компании, чем предаваться пустым мечтам, ошибочно думая, что Шерлок когда-нибудь будет относиться ко мне иначе», - Рикардо поставил перед ним стакан с виски.  
  
\- А что будешь пить ты? – бармен обратился к Алексу.  
  
\- Скотч с содовой, - Рикардо кивнул.  
  


Тем же временем на Бейкер-Стрит.

  
  
Шерлок не знал, чем занять себя. Нетерпеливо открыв крышку ноутбука Джона, он уселся за стол. Процесс на компьютере возобновился и, задав пароль, на экране появилась страница блога. Пробежав взглядом по старым комментариям, он нажал на «Обновить».  
  
Счетчик показывал +4309, блог превратился в переполошённый пчелиный улей, что очень удивило детектива, ведь Джон на вряд ли мог опубликовать что-то интересное.  
  
Нажав на «Показать последние 10», детектив начал читать комментарии:  
  


23:46 [maggie_umbra]

_  
  
Это все правда и не фотошоп! на инстаграме я нашла еще несколько фото О_О  
  
_

23:47 [S.H.]

_  
  
Мир точно сошел с ума!!!! Планета должна перевернуться и сделать кульбит!!!!!  
Джон танцевал с Алексом Тернером - золотым призером по плаванию на дистанции 100 м *наша всеми любимая Crazy_bitch, опознала его*, а детектив спокойно себе посиживал в компании с моделью Дэнни Шварцем.  
Бл*ть, в какой точно вселенной это событие должно было произойти?!!!!...  
  
_

23:48 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
Уж точно не в нашей! Нет, я не понимаю! Шерлок, алло, где твоя прославленная быстрая реакция? … Как? Как вообще такое может быть?!!!  
  
_

23:49 [tacoface]

_  
  
В твиттере @randyjones, написано, что Джон продолжает оставаться в гей-клубе :-|  
Цитирую: «Атмосфера становится горячее… Я жажду еще раз увидеть в танце Джона»  
Внизу прилагается размытое фото, где Джон и Алекс сидят за стойкой бара, а значит, нам следует готовиться к новому стрессу :‘ (  
  
_

23:50 [sh2jw]

_  
  
S.H., не мир сошел с ума, а наши мальчики точно сошли с ума!!! Всевышний не так понял наши просьбы: Джон и Шерлок должны быть геями и быть вместе, а не быть геями(бисексуалами), но при этом встречаться с кем-то еще :(  
_

23:51 [lostconner]

_  
  
Я одна вижу, насколько счастливым выглядит Джон? Когда вы в последний раз видели у него такую улыбку? Лично я вообще такого не припомню.  
Можете закидать меня тапками, но я почему-то искренне рада за него, Шерлока уже давно нужно проучить *сами только вдумайтесь, как можно было Джона променять на какого-то манекенщика* =/  
  
_

23:52 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
А спортсмен, стало быть, лучше консультирующего детектива, единственного в мире – Шерлока Холмса?! Где логика, lostconner?  
  
_

23:53 [Crazy_bitch]

_  
  
Шерлок нуждается в умном мужчине, который будет помогать любимому в любой момент, заботиться о нем… Джон Уотсон – вот он идеальный кандидат, а не молоденький, легкомысленный и помешанный на собственной внешности манекенщик. Кто-то из них обязан одуматься! И я надеюсь на Шерлока =)  
  
_

23:54 [marikaart]

_  
  
Я тоже за счастье Джона! Но так грустно, что тот, кто заставил его так «светиться» и улыбаться не Шерлок Холмс, а пловец… Не знаю даже, что и сказать, но я приму любой его выбор :-|  
  
_

23:55 [maggie_umbra]

 _  
  
madlori обещает снять на видео следующий танец, если таковой вообще будет. Не знаю девочки, как вы, но Джону действительно не мешает снять оковы и расслабиться, а гей клуб для этого подходящее место, там ведь совсем по-другому общаются между собой (бывала пару раз), возможно, тот поцелуй даже ничего и не значил._    
  
Шерлок ни разу не моргнул, сильно зажмурив глаза, он тут же открыл их. Его только обретенное спокойствие стало испаряться. Этот вечер грозил стать самым худшим, ведь собственные эмоции не поддавались логике. Он решительно настроился дождаться возвращения своего соседа.  
  


Гей - клуб.

  
  
Джон уже выпил свой стакан виски, беседа с Алексом была веселой и приятной, не без флирта естественно.  
  
\- Так значит ты пловец? – Джон покрутил в руках стакан.  
  
\- Да, а ты бывший военный хирург, - оба переглянулись и улыбнулись, - знаешь, обычно я веду себя намного скромнее и редко знакомлюсь первым, - признался Алекс, - ты же исключение по всем пунктам.  
  
\- Я не целуюсь с теми, с кем знаком меньше часа, так что ты для меня тоже исключение, - Джон расстегнул рукава рубашки и закатал их, - становится жарко.  
  
\- Это только начало, останешься тут до утра, и на тебе уже почти не будет одежды, и я был бы совершенно не против, если бы все так и вышло, - чувственно произнес он.  
  
Джон рассмеялся, Алекс ненавязчиво положил свою руку ему на бедро, лицо доктора тут же переменилось и приобрело настороженное выражение.  
  
\- Прости, - Джон убрал его руку, - но я не люблю спешить.   
  
\- Понимаю, - Алекс, сдаваясь, поднял руки вверх, - больше так делать не буду.  
  
Музыкальная композиция сменилась, и танцпол наполнился звуками барабанов (ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/56589241585).  
  
Рикардо тут же вышел из-за барной стойки и подошел к ним.  
  
\- Ты обещал мне танец, - Джон прислушался к композиции, нет, эта музыка совершенно не то, что он смог бы станцевать, он ведь не настолько… смелый.  
  
\- Прости, но я не могу, из меня ужасный танцор, - протестующе начал Джон, Рикардо взял его за руку, потянув за собой.  
  
\- Я вижу в тебе природную страсть и огонь, - Джон нехотя встал со стула.  
  
  


_Lelolai ailelolelo \ Lelolai ailelolelo  
Yo vengo con cosa buena para mi pueblo \ Я иду с хорошей новостью к своему народу, несу любовь,_

  
  
\- Рикардо, знает, что ты не похож на этих типичных, холодных, как рыбы, англичан. Тебе нужно только разбудить это в себе, - бармен указал на сердце Джона.   
  


_Traigo amor, traigo ese suero \ несу эту сыворотку,_

  
  
И повел его в самую толпу - к сцене.  
  


_Que alegra los corazones del mundo entero \ что радует все сердца мира._

  
  
Уотсон старался не думать, а действительно расслабиться и получить удовольствие, не взирая на то, что может последовать дальше…  
  


_Pa'l dolor pa'l mal de amores \ От боли, от несчастной любви  
Nada como el repique de mis tambores \ ничего нет лучше, чем ритм моих барабанов,_

  
  
\- Освободись, - крикнул сквозь шум Рикардо, - будь самим собой!  
  


_Que hay que tirarse a la calle \ что заставляет выйти на улицу,_

  
  
\- Расстегни, наконец, эти две верхние пуговицы на воротничке!  
  


_Dejando atrás los problemas \ оставив позади проблемы._

  
  
Джон, вслушавшись в звучание песни, выполнил действие.  
  


_Que como decía mi madre \ Как говорила моя мама,_

  
  
Они взобрались на сцену, где вовсю веселился и танцевал народ…  
  


_Bailando todo se arregla \ танец всё приводит в порядок._

  
  
Рикардо отпустил руку Джона…  
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного,  
Te llaman los tambores \ тебя зовут барабаны,_

  
  
Джон прочувствовал этот момент.  
  


_Olvida los temores, \ забудь свои страхи_

  
  
Его сердце забилось быстрее.  
  


_Que el tiempo se nos va \ пусть время нас несёт._

  
  
Он ощущал легкость, наполнившую каждую клеточку его тела.   
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного_

  
  
Рикардо внимательно наблюдал за ним, пританцовывая в ритм песни.  
  


_Y mueve esas caderas \ и двигай бёдрами,_

  
  
Джон давно не чувствовал себя настолько счастливым.  
  


_Mamita cosa buena, \ это хорошо,_

  
  
Прежний Джон Уотсон растворился…   
  


_Que a mí me pone mal \ мне за это не стыдно._

  
  
… преодолев боязнь выглядеть глупо и неуместно. Джон сделал смелое движение бедрами, Рикардо улыбнулся. Джон Уотсон уже вовсю начал танцевать отдаваясь музыке.   
  


_Mueve tus caderas muchacha morena \ Двигай бедрами, смуглая девушка,  
Báilame ese ritmo con sabor a pena \ танцуй со мной в этом ритме со вкусом стыдливости,_

  
  
Язык тела Джона начал говорить сам за себя.  
  


_Y una pesetita pa' esa bellotera \ и опусти монетку в музыкальный аппарат,  
Para que te olvides de todas tus penas \ чтобы забыть все твои печали._

  
  
Пластичные движения.   
  


_Y esta noche quiero más, \ Этой ночью я хочу большего,  
Esta noche quiero fiesta yeh yeh \ этой ночью я хочу праздник._

  
  
Джон смело посмотрел в зал и улыбнулся, продемонстрировав одну из самых лучших улыбок!  
  


_Hoy no habrá mal \ Сегодня не будет ничего плохого,_

  
  
Он привлек внимание многих…   
  


_Que por bien no venga \ что бы хорошее не унесло,_

  
  
...заведя толпу.  
  


_Unamos los corazones, \ объединим сердца,_

  
  
Они с Рикардо переглянулись.  
  


_Hoy todos somos multicolores \ сегодня мы все разноцветные!_

  
  
Джон произнес одними губами: - «Спасибо».  
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного_

  
  
Свет софитов и ламп.  
  


_Te llaman los tambores \ тебя зовут барабаны,_

  
  
Раскованные, зажигательные движения.   
  


_Olvida los temores, \ забудь свои страхи_

  
  
Ни единого следа застенчивости.  
  


_Que el tiempo se nos va \ пусть время нас несёт._

  
  
Джон демонстрировал себя настоящего, ослепляя всех своим внутренним светом.  
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного_

  
  
Все, кто танцевал рядом со сценой, не могли не обратить на него внимания.  
  


_Y mueve esas caderas \ и двигай бёдрами,  
Mamita cosa buena, \ это хорошо,_

  
  
Толпа радостно гудела и скандировала.  
  


_Que a mí me pone mal \ мне за это не стыдно._

  
  
Джон прикрыл глаза.  
  


_Ay Dios!!! \ О, Боже!!!_

  
  
Эта музыка заводила его, возрождая из пепла прежние чувства…  
  


_Y que venga el coro (que venga) \ И пусть зазвучит хор (пусть)  
con todo el amor (que venga) \ со всей любовью (пусть)  
para nuestros niños (que venga) \ для наших детей (пусть)  
que venga la paz (que venga) \ пусть наступит мир (пусть)  
y que vengan todos ( que venga) \ и пускай все идут (пусть)  
a bailar mi pena (que venga) \ танцевать мои печали (пусть)  
bien pegadito (que venga) \ вплотную (пусть)  
con mucho cariñito (que venga) \ со всей нежностью (пусть)_

  
  
Джон ощущал себя тем же двадцатилетним парнем, не знавшим никаких преград, когда ощущал себя значимым для этого мира, когда верил в свои силы, идеалы и для которого не существовало ничего невозможного! Это было словно воскрешение! Он вновь почувствовал себя тем, кем был до Афганистана, не сломленным войной и утратами, человеком!  
  


_Y que vengan ríos de bondad \ И пусть текут реки доброты  
a todos los pueblos de la Tierra \ для всех народов Земли,  
que no nos podemos olvidar \ ведь мы не можем забыть,  
que el amor puro libera y la mentira envenena \ ведь чистая любовь освобождает, а ложь отравляет.  
que como decía mi madre, \ И как говорила моя мама,  
bailando todo se arregla \ в танце всё встаёт на свои места!_

  
  
Рикардо танцуя, приблизился к Джону…  
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного_

  
  
Наклонился.  
  


_Te llaman los tambores \ тебя зовут барабаны,_

  
  
И произнес:  
  


_Olvida los temores, \ забудь свои страхи_

  
  
\- Ты сказал, мне, что не умеешь танцевать, но смотри, огонь твоего сердца покорил их!  
  


_Que el tiempo se nos va \ пусть время нас несёт._

  
  
Джон открыл глаза…  
  


_Pégate un poco más \ Взбодрись еще немного_

  
  
…публика действительно была покорена им. Все наблюдали за ним и его танцем, радостно приветствуя.   
  


_Y mueve esas caderas \ и двигай бёдрами,  
Mamita cosa buena, \ это хорошо,  
Que a mí me pone mal \ мне за это не стыдно._

  
  
Это был момент его славы, когда весь мир, можно сказать, вращался вокруг него и ему это безумно нравилось!  
  


_Traigo el suero \ Несу сыворотку  
para mi pueblo \ своему народу  
¡ay, sí!!! \ да!  
cosa buena \ хорошая вещь  
para quien quiera \ для тех, кто любит  
la noche entera \ всю ночь._

  
  
Песня закончилась, но Джон не собирался покидать танцпол, собравшиеся на танцполе мужчины продолжали с нескрываемым интересом наблюдать за ним, Рикардо просто сиял.  
  
\- Я был не прав, - улыбаясь, кричит Джон, - на самом деле я люблю танцевать, мне нравится музыка! Не представляю, как я мог жить и даже не знать об этом! – Джон продолжает двигаться, подстраиваясь под другой ритм. – Не помню, когда в последний раз я чувствовал себя настолько живым и счастливым! Спасибо, - Джон развернулся лицом к Рикардо, - спасибо, что напомнил мне об этом.  
  
\- Я ведь заметил сразу, у тебя есть характер и темперамент, - он прищурился, - и ты не холодный, как рыба!  
  
\- Это уж точно! – искренне произнес Джон, окончательно позабыв обо всех своих печалях.  
  
Камера выключилась. Телефон, что снимал все это действие начал загружать видео во всемирную сеть.  
  


Бейкер – стрит. Двадцать четыре минуты спустя.

  
  
Шерлок с трудом верил в подлинность видео. То, что было запечатлено - не поддавалось объяснению!   
  
Он никак не мог поверить в то, что этот человек, который настолько зажигательно двигается в такт музыке, у которого настолько очаровательна улыбка – его сосед! Привычный, скучный Джон Уотсон, который делит с ним кров!  
  
Живой взгляд, эти великолепные руки, темперамент… Шерлок впервые рассматривал своего соседа, находя его действительно великолепным и уникальным.   
  
Шерлок впервые вообще употреблял слово «уникальный» по отношению к Джону. Его поразило насколько привычный Джон, отличался от того, что на сцене! Тот Джон был абсолютно свободен, страстен и очень горяч! В самом детективе проснулось что-то неведанное. Оно хотело покорить, удержать, и быть рядом с ним! А это полностью противоречило всем принципам детектива, который никогда не стремился заводить отношения.  
  
Шерлок нажал на «Обновить», и под видео, замелькали новые комментарии:  
  


00:19 [deareje]

_  
  
Я просто в шоке! Я…я..даже не знаю что написать…  
По-моему, это самое лучшее, что я видела в своей жизни *_*  
  
_

00:20 [Jonhlock]

_  
  
Абсолютно поддерживаю… мыслительный процесс в моей голове до конца пока не восстановился, но я уже собираюсь еще раз пересмотреть эту прелесть :)  
  
_

00:21 [maggie_umbra]

_  
  
Сколько же всего, оказывается, может быть скрыто в человеке, но стоит подобрать момент!!!  
Джон Хемиш Уотсон – ты самый лучший, самый страстный и сексуальный мужчина, которого я когда-либо видела! Лучи любви и обожанья x)  
  
_

00:22 [Crazy_bitch]

_  
  
Господи, будь бы я на месте Шерлока или другого привлекательного представителя мужского пола, я бы утащила это чудо в какое-нибудь темное, скрытое ото всех место и просто бы…кхм…одаривала бы своей любовью!!!  
  
_

00:23 [Mark_G]

_  
  
Я ослеп! Почему-почему я не знал, что он так умеет танцевать и почему я не пошел в этот клуб?! Он великолепен, я… просто даже не знаю, что добавить :)  
  
_

00:24 [Love_SH]

_  
  
Всё, однозначно записываюсь в команду Джона!  
  
_

00:25 [Mr. Deduction]

 _  
  
Не представляю, о чем он думал в этот момент, но, кажется, это было что-то светлое, как и он сам. Повержена и покорена им на веки!!!_  
  
Шерлок скрыл комментарии. Любовь публики понятное дело. Они так же ошеломлены записанным на видео Джоном, как и он сам.   
  
«Я должен срочно поменять стратегию, - Шерлок встал со стула, - мне нужен он, я это всегда знал, но сейчас все уже иначе. Я действительно хочу, чтобы Джон Уотсон был моим!».


	6. The Graham Norton Show (Часть 1)

Джон быстро преодолел лестничный пролет. В его голове по-прежнему звучала музыка, а настроение продолжало быть восторженно-приподнятым. Шерлок открыл дверь, как только он преодолел последнюю ступеньку. Джон равнодушно посмотрел на угрюмого детектива и проскользнул внутрь.  
  
\- Что случилось с рукавами твоей рубашки? Фанаты разорвали их на кусочки? – ядовито спросил Холмс, но Джон лишь отмахнулся и отправился на кухню. Детектива это задело.  
  
Все еще пританцовывая, Джон наливал из графина воды, Шерлок же боролся с желанием схватить его и прекратить эту провокацию. Шерлоку совершенно не нравились эти покачивания бедрами, на которое его тело, реагировало так, будто перед ним танцуют стриптиз, а не просто наливают воду!  
  
\- Что-то не так? – вежливо поинтересовался Джон, сделав глоток воды.  
  
\- Да, - Шерлок подошел ближе и указал на оборванные концы, все, что осталось от рукавов рубашки, - что произошло? – настойчиво повторил он.   
  
\- Было жарко, я решил избавиться от них и оторвал, - с улыбкой пояснил Джон, - какие еще будут вопросы, Шерлок? – иронично спросил Уотсон. Холмс тут же придал себе важности.  
  
\- Мне просто интересно, и это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что ты вернулся в четвертом часу, вдоволь наразвлекавшись в клубе.  
  
\- Я так и понял, - уверил его Джон, - как вообще такие вещи могут интересовать такого умного и великого человека!   
  
\- Ты пьян? – подозрительно произнес Холмс.  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – наигранно задал встречный вопрос Уотсон.   
  
\- Твое поведение… - Шерлок прищурился. – Таблетки? Экстази? ЛСД?  
  
\- Если ты захотел испортить мне настроение, то это плохая попытка, - спокойно ответил Джон, - говори все, что хочешь сказать сейчас, иначе я иду спать.  
  
Шерлок, громко хмыкнув, вышел из кухни. Джон закатил глаза и направился к себе, не сказав детективу уже привычное: «Спокойной ночи».   
  
Атмосфера на Бейкер-Стрит 221Б стала накалённой.  
  


Через пять часов и сорок семь минут.

  
  
Джон блаженно потянулся. Сон этой ночью у него был, как у младенца. Приняв освежающий душ и переодевшись, он спустился вниз.   
  
Если кто-нибудь спросил бы Джона, что он на самом деле думает о системе распределения и фильтрования информации методом Холмса, его ответ поразил бы красочностью эпитетов и совершенно некультурных, режущих слух слов. Джон до сих пор не мог понять, как правильно нужно раскладывать носки в комоде Холмса, почему детектив постоянно перекладывает его галстуки, зачем хранит в ванной шерсть собак, и почему «трофеи» - напоминания о каждом успешно раскрытом деле детектива, должны быть именно в его спальне.   
  
Это утро ничем не отличалось от остальных. Шерлок с увлечённым видом копался в своем архиве, именно так именовались четыре объемные коробки, которые стояли посреди гостиной, и ничего не замечал, пока Джон не решил деловито покашлять, чем тут же привлек к себе внимание.   
  
\- Доброе утро, - быстро сказал детектив, и тут же вернулся к своему занятию, - буду кофе и пару тостов, слабой поджарки.  
  
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, - Джон сел на диван, - ты что-то выяснил вчера в клубе?  
  
\- Нет, я был занят другими, - небольшая пауза, - другими делами.  
  
\- Понятно, - заговорщицки произнес Джон, - я видел твое другое «дело».  
  
\- А, ты про Денни, - Шерлок снова поднял голову и несколько удивился тому, что Джон не отправился на кухню, - мы договорились встретиться в эти выходные, кажется, он хочет ближе познакомиться с моей дедукцией.  
  
\- Рад за вас, - сухо произнес Джон.  
  
\- А что же ты? Разве не встречаешься с тем парнем? – Пресным тоном задал свой вопрос Шерлок.   
  
\- Он, кажется, не оставил мне своего номера, - спокойно ответил Джон, мысленно радуясь тому, что не побежал вчера за Шерлоком. Что касается Алекса, то стрельнув еще пару раз глазками в его сторону, он ушел под утро в компании какого-то другого парня. Жалел ли об этом Джон? Да не особо. Если честно, то после зажигательного танца с Рикардо, ему уже было плевать на спутника, единственное, чего ему хотелось - это танцевать. Плохо это или хорошо, разбираться совершенно не хотелось.   
  
\- Странно, - на лице искреннее удивление, - вы выглядели настолько… парой, - выдавил из себя он не в силах подобрать точного слова.  
  
\- Я не оправдал его надежды на мимолетное знакомство, плавно перетекающее в секс на одну ночь, - услышав это, Шерлок расслабился. Грудной монстр был доволен ответом. - Так все же, что ты ищешь?   
  
\- После того, как ты отправился спать, я ненадолго спустился в чертоги своего разума, и понял, что я уже когда-то давно читал про подобное убийство. Жертву так же пытались растворить в кислоте, - Шерлок достал кипу бумаг и бросил их на пол, - пострадало больше лицо, чем само тело. Тебе о чем-нибудь это говорит?  
  
\- Нет, - Джон задумался, - ничего не припоминаю, но могу предположить, что наш убийца был привязан к своим жертвам, раз так решительно уничтожал их лица. Он явно больше не желал видеть их.  
  
\- И как же ты это понял? Твой проснувшийся гей-дар рассказал тебе об этом? – Шерлок явно желал задеть Джона, вот только он не покупался на такие провокации.  
  
\- Простая психология, шеф, - Джон усмехнулся и поправил платок в нагрудном кармане, - этот вопрос тебе на самостоятельное размышление, - тоном школьного учителя произнес он.   
  
\- Ты куда-то спешишь? – только сейчас детектив обратил внимание на новый костюм Джона.   
  
\- Я ведь говорил тебе про съемки в шоу Грэхема Нортона, мне нужно быть в студии через час, завтрак себе приготовишь сам.  
  
\- Припоминаю, - проигнорировал последнюю фразу Шерлок, - ты будешь говорить про меня, - скучающе произнес Шерлок и заглянул в одну из многочисленных папок.  
  
\- Нет, о нас, - весьма сдержанно поправил Джон.  
  
\- И чем же ты отличился? - Холмс начал внимательно рассматривать фотографии из газетных вырезок.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что я абсолютно бесполезен? - начал терять терпение Джон.   
  
\- Ты забываешь, - выразительный, насмешливый взгляд, - на твоем месте мог оказаться любой.  
  
Джон встал, приторно улыбнулся, и, смотря на Шерлока с вызовом, произнес:  
  
\- Вот и поведаю об этом всей Британии, проведешь новый кастинг, - с гордым видом он покинул гостиную.   
  
\- А завтрак? – Крикнул вслед детектив, но Джон предпочел оглохнуть ко всем его просьбам.  
  


Через два часа и семнадцать минут. Студия BBC ONE.

  
  
\- Свет настроен, до начала записи 20 секунд, - раздался голос режиссера.  
  
Грэхем поправил охотничью шапку, подобную той, что носил детектив Шерлок Холмс. Камера начала крупным планом снимать ведущего, облаченного в длинный черный плащ, поверх которого небрежно повязан синий шарф, а позади него стояли приглашенные зрители, на головах которых красовался такой же аксессуар.   
  
\- Кто же этот человек? – грозно спросил, смотря в камеру Грэхем.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс, - крикнули они.  
  
\- Почему его так много и что это за место? – телеведущий достал из кармана большую лупу и навел её на объектив видеокамеры.  
  
\- Шоу Грэхема Нортона, - хором отвечала толпа.  
  
\- Наш сегодняшний гость? – Грэхем убрал лупу.  
  
\- Джон Уотсон, - озвучив эту фразу, зрители в студии зааплодировали.  
  
\- Да, - Грэхем снял пальто и отбросил его в сторону, - это Шоу Грэхема Нортона, и мы в эфире, - он навел указательный палец на камеру. Режиссер выключил её.  
  
\- Пять минут, - показывали многочисленные экраны в студии. К Грэхему тут же подбежали гримеры, а зрители начали возвращать реквизит. Джон подошел ближе к ступеням. Чем ближе был этот миг, тем больше давало знать о себе волнение. Ему казалось, что ботинки ужасно жмут, а грим, который ему нанесли, даст о себе знать и его лицо приобретет странный оттенок. Его левая рука онемела. Хоть это и не первое его появление на телевидении, и он знал, что стоит только преодолеть три ступеньки, выйти к толпе - телезрителям, страх пройдет! Это было что-то на подсознательном уровне и это невозможно остановить или контролировать.  
  
\- Готовимся, одна минута, - предупредил режиссер, гримеры и статисты покинули съемочную площадку.   
  
Грэхем, увидев на табло зеленый свет, выбежал на середину площадки.  
  
\- Добрый вечер, всем тем, кто еще не лег спать и продолжает смотреть нас, - толпа зрителей загудела, - сегодня у нас необычная программа, сегодня с нами будет тот, кто знает, как важна наблюдательность и внимательность. Этот человек уживается под одной крышей с тем, для кого не существует никаких «секретов». Прошу вас, давайте поприветствуем нашего любимого блоггера! Джона Уотсона!   
  
Джон широко улыбнулся и поднялся по ступеням, зрительный зал очень бурно отреагировал на его появление, он под овации поклонился, и поднял правую руку вверх, приветствуя всех.  
  
\- Кажется, нам следовало пригласить больше мужчин, - понизив голос, сказал Грэхем, - это конкуренция, - признался он.  
  
Джон еще раз поклонился и пошел к креслам для гостей.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Джон помахал рукой, - я тоже рад всех вас видеть!  
  
Грэхем подошел к Джону, они пожали друг другу руки, после чего ведущий сел за свой стол, а Джон присел в кресло, и, взяв в руки стакан с водой, сделал небольшой глоток. Публика успокоилась.   
  
\- Так что, - Грэхем взял в руки карточки с текстом, - готов ответить на все наши вопросы? – хитрым голосом спросил он.  
  
\- Готов ко всему, - Джон постарался удобней устроиться в кресле.  
  
Аплодисменты зрителей и улюлюканье толпы. Грэхем наклонился вперед и чуть тише сказал:  
  
\- Кажется, они все еще не могут поверить, что ты здесь.  
  
\- Да, но я действительно здесь, - Джон еще раз помахал.  
  
\- Тогда я думаю, мы начнем, - Грэхем поменял карточку, - ты уже в третий раз на нашей программе, и обещал поделиться с нами грязными секретами из вашей совместной жизни.  
  
\- Разве, не помню, чтобы такое говорил, - Джон вернул стакан на стол.  
  
\- Я могу тебе напомнить, - Грэхем показал на экран, где появился изображение Джона из прошлого выпуска, у которого двигался только рот, и басом, он произносил: «- Да, в следующем выпуске вы узнаете много о нашей совместной жизни».  
  
Джон рассмеялся, как и зрители.  
  
\- Хорошая шутка, - Джон расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке, - не думал, что мой голос так звучит со стороны.  
  
\- Я все-таки должен снова спросить об этом, - ведущий сделал серьезное лицо, - вы встречаетесь с Шерлоком Холмсом?  
  
\- Нет, - тут же ответил Джон, - мы с ним просто соседи.  
  
\- И даже никогда не спали вместе? - зал снова загудел, а Грэхем изобразил крайнее удивление.  
  
\- Только в одежде, - смеясь, произнес Джон.  
  
\- Значит, надежда еще есть, - обращаясь к телекамере, произнес Нортон. – Так…  
  
\- Так… - повторил Джон.  
  
\- Я не люблю, когда в моей программе меня передразнивают, - Нортон прищурился.  
  
\- Не страшно, - Джон поднял левую руку, и напряг её, демонстрируя мускулы.  
  
\- Верю, бывшему солдату нечего бояться скромного ведущего, - сдался Нортон и вновь поменял карточку с текстом, - тебя уже много раз просили рассказать о жизни с Шерлоком.  
  
\- Очень-очень много раз, - серьезно произнес Джон.   
  
\- Теперь я задам вопрос по-другому, - Джон сделал вид, что очень внимательно и напряженно слушал, - какие есть причуды у знаменитого консультирующего детектива?  
  
\- Напомните, ребята, сколько длится эфир? - Джон обратился к публике. Доносилась куча ответов, но правильным был: «Двадцать минут». – Тогда смею вас огорчить, мы займем все эфирное время и разойдемся только к утру понедельника.  
  
\- А если назвать самые яркие, которые удивили тебя больше всего? – Не унимался Нортон.  
  
Джон задумчиво поднес указательный палец ко рту.  
  
\- К примеру, Шерлок Холмс не считает необходимым запоминать обозначения цифр и букв размеров одежды, которую он носит, искренне полагая, что эти знания бесполезны, либо вещь подходит, либо нет. Что же еще? – Джон повернулся лицом к зрителям. – Если я назову много таких вещей, какова вероятность, что мне не придется сегодня же вечером искать новую квартиру? – Прошептал он, обращаясь уже к ведущему.  
  
\- Ничего, не будет, - тут же заверил Нортон. Публика поддержала его.  
  
\- Ну что ж, прости, друг, - обратился он в телекамеру, - Шерлок очень любит музыку. Когда я впервые заглянул в его айпад, у меня не нашлось слов, чтобы прокомментировать этот случай. – Джон выдержал паузу, - у него есть песни на все случаи жизни, и я не преувеличиваю! Вся его обширная коллекция файлов разбита на многочисленные папки по особой структуре, в зависимости от места и времени, например, есть подборка «Завтрак», «В Скотланд-Ярде», «Общаясь с Лестрейдом», «Дорога», «Мой дорогой братец», «Ланч», есть даже «Скучное дело». Таких папок у него множество, даже есть «Снотворное», её я, кстати, боюсь нажать больше всего, - зал засмеялся.  
  
\- А что еще? – возбужденным тоном спросил Грэхем.  
  
\- В нашем холодильнике, вы никогда не найдете молока, потому что Шерлок постоянно восполняет ряды погибших бактерии, которых он выращивает.   
  
\- Вы разводите бактерий? – удивленно переспросил телеведущий.  
  
\- Они неотъемлемая часть любого эксперимента, - пояснил Джон, - хотя, может на самом деле это прибыльное дело и затраты на молочную продукцию бы окупились. Я не знаю.  
  
\- Эфирное время еще осталось, что еще можешь поведать нам? – Нортон откинулся на спинку кресла.  
  
\- Скажу то, что определенно придется по душе всем девушкам, - Джон улыбнулся, - Шерлок любит устроиться на диване с новым выпуском журнала My Weekly. В подвале уже собралась обширная коллекция.  
  
\- И чем же он интересуется, новыми веяниями моды?   
  
\- Его привлекает колонка частных объявлений, с его слов, там можно найти все на свете.  
  
\- Теперь вы знаете, как еще можно обратиться к Шерлоку Холмсу, - обратился телеведущий в камеру, раздался гонг.  
  
\- Ладно, перейдем к самой обсуждаемой новости интернета, - Нортон перевернул карточку.  
  
\- Какой же?  
  
\- Нельзя быть таким милым скромником, - протянул ведущий, - твое видео в ютубе бьет по популярности все рекорды, мне кажется еще немного и оно опередит корейца PSYя.  
  
\- Я есть на ютубе? – Искренне прозвучал голос Джона.  
  
\- Да, и ты там весь такой невероятный и крутой танцуешь. Все жители Великобритании этой ночью сладостно стонали: «Джон», в своей постели! Судя по удивлению на твоем лице, ты даже не представляешь, о чем идет речь? – Нортон выглядел довольным.  
  
\- Нет, я действительно хорошо повеселился в клубе, но не знал, что меня заснимут, и будет такая реакция.  
  
\- Тогда комментарии скажут сами за себя, смотрим.  
  
На экране появились фото с комментариями под видео:  
  


[TheLuigiEdu]

_  
  
Его улыбка заставляет меня самого улыбаться)))  
Я гей, и вот он мой идол!!! И я хочу его!!  
  
_

[amazingme88]

_  
  
Какой он горячий… я бы хотела бы себе такого в постель!!!  
  
_

[hattersuffa]

 _  
  
Я возбудился только от одного просмотра…Джон Уотсон, вы должны немедленно напечатать в блоге, где вы будете в следующий раз так отдыхать!!!_  
  
\- Ты покраснел! – громко озвучил Нортон, – его еще можно смутить, прокрутите и покажите еще комментарии!!  
  
\- Вы правы ребята, можно, - Джон сделал глоток воды.  
  
\- Что скажешь? – ведущий выразительно посмотрел на гостя.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я так же станцевал здесь, - Джон показал на экран, где по-прежнему была страница с ютуба.   
  
\- У выпуска был бы отличный рейтинг, - не без намека сказал Грэхем.  
  
\- Как-то так, - Джон сделал смешное движение руками.  
  
\- Нет, так мы только обгоним по просмотрам канал Disney, я же хочу, чтобы ты зажег по-настоящему, как в клубе, мы даже нашли трек у этого же исполнителя, под который невозможно не станцевать.  
  
\- Звучит угрожающе, - Джон перекинул ногу на ногу, - я не смущаюсь, но танцевать один я не буду, если зал поддержит меня, - он посмотрел на всех тех зрителей, что сидели на трибунах, - и выйдет на площадку.  
  
\- Публика против? – крикнул Нортон.  
  
Со всех сторон донеслось оглушительное: «Нет».  
  
\- Кажется, они не против и готовы составить тебе компанию. - Грэхем встал со стула.  
  
\- Мне следует встать, да, - Джон снял пиджак и положил его на столик перед собой. Зрители в студии вышли из своих мест.   
  
\- Если ты, конечно, не продолжишь танцевать сидя, - подшутил Грэхем.  
  
\- Нет, сидя мне не нравится, - Джон поднялся и подошел к зрителям. Взгляд девушек тут же загорелся.  
  
\- Ты смелый, раз действительно решился на это, - Грэхем подошел к нему, - вдруг мы включим самую ужасную и ненавистную композицию?  
  
\- Такой просто не найдется, если вы конечно не припрятали у себя запись того, какие ужасные звуки может издавать скрипка в руках Холмса, когда он в не настроении.  
  
\- Мы бы не стали так издеваться над телезрителями, готов?  
  
Джон кивнул головой. Появилась музыка (ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/56663960038/the-graham).  
  


_Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (Да)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (Да)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (Да)_

  
  
\- Вы издеваетесь! - Джон указал пальцем на Грэхема, люди на площадки стали пританцовывать.  
  


_Go, go, go (Go, go, go) \ Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд  
Ale, ale, ale (Ale, ale, ale) \ Але, але, але  
Go (Go) \ Вперёд (вперёд)  
Go (Go) \ Вперёд (вперёд)  
Go (Go) \ Вперёд (вперёд)  
Go (Go) \ Вперёд (вперёд)   
Here we go! \ Мы идём сюда!_

  
  
\- Даже не думали, это любимая песня нашего звукорежиссера, она постоянно у нас играет!  
  


_The cup of life, \ Кубок жизни  
This is the one. \ Единственная вещь   
Now is the time, \ Сейчас настало время   
Don't ever stop. \ Что не остановиться_

  
  
\- Рейтинг у программы должен быть самый высокий в истории, - Джон обернулся.  
  


_Push it along, \ Стремись вперёд  
Gotta be strong, \ Будь сильным  
Push it along, \ Стремись вперёд  
Right to the top. \ Правильно, в высь_

  
  
\- Простите, - он обратился к симпатичной темноволосой девушке, - не составите мне компанию?  
  
Она кивнула и взяла его за руку.   
  


_Como Cain y Abel \ Как Каин и Авель  
Es un partido cruel \ Здесь жестоко бороться_

  
  
Он прижал девушку ближе к своей груди.  
  


_Tienes que pelear por una estrella \ Ты должен бороться за место под солнцем  
Consigue con honor \ Делай это с честью_

  
  
И повел её в танце.  
  


_La copa del amor Кубок любви  
Para sobrevivir y luchar por ella Чтобы выжить и бороться за неё_

  
  
Наблюдавшие эту сцену, захлопали в ладоши.   
  


_Luchar por ella (Yeah!) Бороться за неё (да!)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (да)_

  
  
Джон начал зажигательно двигаться, девушка со всей страстностью отдавалась ему в танце.  
  


_Here we go!! Ale, ale, ale \ Мы идём сюда! Але, але, але  
Go, go, goal!! Ale, ale, ale \ Вперёд, вперёд к цели! але, але, але_

  
  
Джон улыбнулся и отпустил её.  
  


_Arriba va!! El mundo esta de pie \ В высь! Весь мир стоит  
Go, go, gol!! Ale, ale, ale \ Вперёд, вперёд!!Але, але_

  
  
Девушка закружилась вокруг него, в тот момент, когда он опустился на колено, интенсивно хлопая.   
  


_La vida es \ Жизнь это  
Competicion \ Соревнование_

  
  
Другие девушки присоединились к ней. Камера показала танцующего Грэкхема.   
  


_Hay que soñar \ Надо мечтать  
Ser campeon \ быть чемпионом_

  
  
Джон плавно встал.  
  


_La copa es \ Кубок это  
La bendicion \ Благодать_

  
  
В его крови вновь начал просыпаться огонь.  
  


_La ganaras \ Которая рядом  
Go go go\ Вперёд, вперёд, вперёд_

  
  
В студии все уже раскованно двигались и танцевали.   
  


_And when you feel the heat, \ И когда тебе хорошо  
The world is at your feet. \ И мир у твоих ног_

  
  
Пропуская музыку через свое сердце, Джон начал танцевать.  
  


_No one can hold you down \ Никто не управляет тобой  
If you really want it! \ Если ты не хочешь этого по настоящему!_

  
  
Студия вновь наполнилась звуками оваций и ликования!  
  


_Just steal your destiny \ Просто убеги от предписанного  
Right from the hands of fate. \ Прямо из рук своей судьбы_

  
  
Камера крупным планом начала показывать движения Джона, то, как страстно и энергично он двигался на импровизированной сцене.   
  


_Reach for the cup of life \ Добудь кубок жизни  
'Cause your name is on it! \ Потому что на нём есть твое имя  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (да)  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (да)_

  
  
\- В студии творятся просто латиноамериканские страсти, - комментирует ведущий, - танцуют абсолютно все, и я даже не знаю, чья это заслуга, певца или обворожительного гостя, Джона Уотсона.   
  


_Tu y yo, Ale, ale, ale! \ Ты и я, але, але, але  
Go, go, gol! Ale, ale, ale! \ Вперёд, вперёд, але, але_

  
  
Камера вновь показала Джона, который уже выводил в центр под руку уже другую девушку.  
  


_Tonight's the night! We're gonna celebrate! \ Этой ночью мы будем праздновать  
The cup of life! Ale, ale, ale! \ Кубок жизни! але, але_

  
  
\- С вами был я, Грэхем Нортон, - ведущий, танцуя, подошел к Джону, - и я никогда прежде не видел настолько зажигательного англичанина в своей студии.   
  


_Gotta go and get it. \ Должен пойти и достичь  
Do you really want it? \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему?_

  
  
\- Спасибо, что ты снова пришел к нам, Джон, - Грэхем обратился к Джону тот остановился и улыбнулся.  
  


_Gotta go and get it. \ Должен пойти и достичь  
Do you really want it? (Yeah!) \ Ты хочешь этого по настоящему? (да)_

  
  
\- Спасибо вам, что не забываете, - шутя, сказал он.  
  
\- Ну и ответь на последний вопрос, пока звучит эта песня, - Грэхем приобнял за плечо Джона.  
  
\- Спрашивай, - Джон не переставал улыбаться.  
  
\- Есть много слухов, но никто точно, не знает, влюблен ли ты?   
  
\- Нет, мое сердце сейчас абсолютно свободно, - громко произнес он.  
  
\- Тогда, если ты не против, - Грэхем быстро поцеловал в щеку Уотсона, - я должен обрадовать всех жителей, и может быть саму Королеву, что путь свободен, и этот удивительный человек, все еще один, - Грэхем положил свою руку ему на талию, - спасибо, что были с нами, всем приятных выходных.   
  
Камера выключилась. Грэхем отпустил Джона.  
  
\- Ты молодец, - поздравил его тот, - придерживался намеченного сценария. Не думал, что человек вроде тебя согласится на такое.  
  
\- Я сам не думал, что на такое способен, - Джон повернулся к своему фан-клубу, - чья была идея пригласить в студию Команду Джона?  
  
\- Они сами записались, - пояснил ведущий, - но согласись, было весело.  
  
\- Даже очень, - Джон подошел к группе девушек, и те сразу начали закидывать его вопросами. Он любезно на все отвечал, прежде чем ему в голову не пришла одна подленькая по отношению к Шерлоку мысль… он ведь, все еще ощущал обиду!


	7. The Graham Norton Show (Часть 2)

Джон вошел в гримерку Нортона.  
  
\- Я хочу сделать заявление на этом шоу! - твердо произнес он. Телеведущий с удивлением посмотрел на Джона.  
  
\- А раньше не мог сказать? Все уже отснято, а зрители покинули телестудию, - недовольно ответил Нортон.  
  
\- Вставьте это в промо, - попробовал убедить его Джон.  
  
\- Я все понимаю, вижу только по одному твоему лицу, что это для тебя важно, но от меня ничего не зависит. Тебе следует обратиться к режиссеру или переговорить со сценаристом. – Раздраженно заявил он. Джон подошел к нему ближе и сел на стул.   
  
\- Я знаю, ты можешь их убедить, - с надеждой сказал он. Нортон по-дружески похлопал Джона по плечу.  
  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился телеведущий, - думаю, мы можем вставить тебя в самый конец, после того как я попрощаюсь с публикой, надеюсь то, что ты собираешься сказать действительно важно и заинтересует публику.  
  
\- Уверяю - это станет эксклюзивом.  
  
Грэхем задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
  
\- Верю на слово.  
  
Джон встал и расправил плечи.   
  
\- Слово военного, - Джон протянул руку. Нортон встал и пожал её.  
  


Бейкер-стрит. 20:49

  
  
Шерлок посвятил немало времени поискам, но та информация, которой он теперь располагал, была поистине бесценной.   
  
«Нужно сказать Джону, чтобы он связался с Морисом», - Шерлок встал с пола и потянулся, мышцы ног и спины свело из-за неудобной позы. Оглядевшись, он с удивлением отметил тот факт, что за окном начало темнеть, и в квартире не было ни единого признака присутствия Джона. Включив свет, Шерлок подошел к каминной полке, взял свой смартфон и набрал короткое смс.  
  
 _Где ты? ШХ._  
  
Ответ пришел через минуту.  
  
 _Кардифф. Останусь в гостинице._  
  
Холмс нахмурился. Между его бровями образовалась глубокая складка. Эта непривычная немногословность, скрытность доктора невероятно раздражала. Вернув телефон на место, он недовольно сел в кресло, случайно задев пульт телевизора.   
  
 _\- Прошу вас, давайте поприветствуем нашего любимого блоггера! Джона Уотсона!_  
  
В кадре улыбаясь и помахивая рукой, появился Джон.  
  
Шерлок потянул колени ближе к подбородку, про себя отметив, что Джону невероятно идет зеленая рубашка и этот костюм.   
  


Кардифф. Best Western Plus Maldron Hotel. 20:55

  
  
Джон лег на кровать, съемки закончились пять часов назад, а он все еще ощущал прилив адреналина. Решение встретиться с сестрой было спонтанным и не встретило никаких возражений, тем более, что жители этого города более сдержаны в проявлении своих чувств, а он планировал пережить всплеск своей вдруг возросшей популярности, подальше от шумного и многолюдного Лондона.   
  
Сняв одноместный номер в трехзвездочной гостинице, он принял душ и позвонил Гарри. Встречи были ежемесячными и обязательными в исполнении, ему было необходимо знать, что с его пьянчужкой-сестрой все в порядке. Непрошенная опека младшего брата злила её.  
  
\- Лучше возвращайся к своему…Шину, - заплетающемся голосом произносит она. Джон берет трубку телефона в другую руку.  
  
\- Его зовут Шерлок, Гарри, и я не собираюсь уезжать, - Джон принял сидячее положение, - ты обещала больше не напиваться по пятницам, - жестко, не приемлюще никаких возражений, сказал он.   
  
\- Конец рабочей недели, братишка, - гнусавым голосом тянет она, - мне необходимо расслабиться.  
  
\- Клара звонила мне на днях, - Джон потянулся к пульту, что лежал на журнальном столике.   
  
\- И что же она сказала? – резко едва не срываясь на крик, произнесла она. Джон поморщился. Он не выносил пьяных истерик.  
  
\- Ничего нового, - спокойно ответил он, - ты прогуливаешь работу, не отвечаешь на звонки, пьешь вдвое больше, - Джон переключил на BBC One и отключил звук, - снова депрессия? – заботливо поинтересовался он.  
  
\- Я устала от этого, - шорох в трубке, - меня тошнит от твоей заботы, братишка, и от того, что моя бывшая все еще сует нос туда, куда не следует!  
  
\- Мы беспокоимся о тебе.  
  
\- А не пойти ли вам обоим?! – заплетающимся голосом кричала она.   
  
\- От нее ты уже избавилась, Гарри, меня же исключить из своей жизни будет намного сложней, - сквозь зубы произнес он.   
  
\- Ты так думаешь? – она засмеялась, – пустой треп, Джон! Разве твой детектив сможет так долго обходиться без тебя?  
  
\- Вполне, ведь я не его нянька, - Джон внимательно смотрел на экран, отметив, что сегодня в кадре он не выглядел старше своего возраста, а как раз наоборот.  
  
\- Остановился там же где обычно? – уже беззлобно поинтересовалась она.  
  
\- Да, но не думай, что это помешает мне заглянуть к тебе в гости.  
  
\- Кто сказал, что я тебе открою?   
  
\- Жди, - Джон встал с кровати и наклонился, чтобы надеть на ноги ботинки, - больше никакой выпивки!  
  
\- Есть, капитан, - с издевкой произнесла она и бросила трубку, Джон включил звук на телевизоре.  
  


Бейкер-стрит. 21:59

  
  
Шерлок молча наблюдал за происходящим. Нортон как обычно хотел оправдать формат своего шоу, предполагающее шокировать и удивлять публику, но то что Джон согласится… Было полной неожиданностью, особенно упоминание чтения женских журналов и этот танец. Еще вчера детектив осознал, что Джон способен привлечь и завладеть вниманием, однако танец на центральном телевиденье под хит Рики Мартина «The Cup of live» (Шерлок помнил имя исполнителя и название песни лишь потому, что далекий 1998 год стал началом его карьеры, а эта песня звучала в кэбе, когда он впервые получил доступ к месту преступления) был слишком сексуален.   
  
Лицо детектива в первый раз исказилось в тот момент, когда показали Джона приглашающего на танец симпатичную, грудастую, брюнетку в коротком платье. Чем больше показывали их, тем он больше подмечал про себя, что её фигура далека от идеальной. Кривоватые ноги, волосы не в самом лучшем состоянии, на боках есть жировые складки, по лицу он без труда определил, что возраст её колеблется между тридцатью двумя и тридцатью пятью, в список вредных привычек входит курение и злоупотребление алкоголем, если судить по состоянию кожи шеи и лица. Она долго не состояла в отношениях, и у неё давно не было мужчины, читал он в вожделеющем взгляде девушки.  
  
Второй раз его маска базразличия спала ровно в тот момент, когда вместо одной, Джон вдруг решил уделить свое внимание сразу нескольким девушкам, двигаясь в центр сцены. Переводя взгляд от одной к другой, Холмс ставил им неутешительные оценки и «диагнозы». Выбрав самую неприметную, серую мышь, как окрестил её Шерлок, Джон вывел её вперед, не переставая танцевать. Холмс уже готовил речь для того, чтобы уличить своего соседа в дурном вкусе, как неожиданно Нортон оказался рядом с его другом.  
  
 _\- С вами был я, Грэхем Нортон, и я никогда прежде не видел настолько зажигательного англичанина в своей студии. Спасибо, что ты снова пришел к нам, Джон.  
  
Джон прекратил танцевать и обворожительно улыбнулся. _  
  
Шерлок немного подался вперед и насторожился.  
  
 _\- Спасибо вам, что не забываете, - шутя, сказал Джон.  
  
\- Ну и ответь на последний вопрос, пока звучит эта песня, - Грэхем приобнял за плечо Джона._  
  
Глаза Холмса сузились, придав чертам лица что-то звериное - хищническое.   
  
 _\- Спрашивай, - Джон не переставал улыбаться.  
  
\- Есть много слухов, но никто точно, не знает, влюблен ли ты?   
  
\- Нет, мое сердце сейчас абсолютно свободно, - громко произнес он._  
  
Желваки Шерлока заиграли. То, что Уотсон только что озвучил не было правдой…  
  
 _\- Тогда, если ты не против, - Грэхем быстро поцеловал в щеку Уотсона._  
  
Шерлок сильнее прижал ноги к своей груди, вдавливая коленки в грудную клетку.   
  
 _\- Я должен обрадовать всех жителей, и может быть саму Королеву, что путь свободен, и этот удивительный человек, все еще один, - Грэхем положил свою руку ему на талию, - спасибо, что были с нами, всем приятных выходных._  
  
Вновь приступ дикого раздражения и ярости! Шерлок прикусил до крови губу, ему совершенно не пришлась по душе эта фамильярность Нортона. Ему отчетливо представилось, как он заламывает эту же руку, слыша хруст костей и видя искаженное от боли лицо. Внутренний монстр удовлетворенно заурчал.   
  
Вместо привычных титров появился фиолетовый фон, на котором было написано «Exclusive» и через пару секунд на экране предстал Джон, на котором снова был надет пиджак.  
  
 _\- Я должен сделать официальное заявление, чтобы в дальнейшем у многих не появилось вопросов, - Джон сцепил руки в «замок», - так вышло, что расследование, которое ведет детектив, будет для меня, как его помощника и ассистента, последним. - Пауза. Шерлок увидел движение его кадыка. Джон сглотнул. – Прошло уже четыре года с момента нашего знакомства и, так получилось, что я совсем забыл о себе, посвящая все свободное время Шерлоку Холмсу, желая увековечить гениальность этого человека, - Джон вдруг остановился и, помотав головой продолжил, - мнение которого всегда уважал и ценил. Это конец нашего тандема. – Джон вновь посмотрел в камеру, уголки его губ поднялись, имитируя улыбку. – Можете не волноваться, Шерлоку не составит особого труда найти мне замену, я же обязуюсь отдать моему преемнику свой блог, чтобы вы продолжали находиться в центре событий. Еще раз большое спасибо, - Джон искренне улыбнулся, - и прощайте!_  
  
Картинка сменилась, и появились титры. Шерлок не шевелился. Мыслительный процесс ускорился, стараясь найти уловку, вычислить ложь в словах Джона, его жестах и позе, детективу было необходимо увидеть это обращение в конце снова… Это ведь не было правдой!  
  
Шерлок подскочил и по инерции пошел к ноутбуку Джона, который стоял на столе и показывал страницу Yahoo. Детектив справедливо рассудил, что фанаты блога не станут долго ждать и первыми зальют видео в сеть. Его надежды они полностью оправдали.   
  
В блоге Джона Уотсона, под его последней записью с описанием трупа, добавилась новая тема для обсуждения и несколько видео записанных на камеру телефона. Пересмотрев этот кусок еще раз, Шерлоку бросились в глаза комментарии читателей, которые были полны «слез» отчаянья, впрочем, он понимал их чувства. Заявление Джона мозг по-прежнему воспринимал как злую шутку - дешевый трюк в стиле Грэхема Нортона.  
  


21:04 [Spira_spera]

 __  
  
Я все еще не могу прийти в себя… :’(  
Этот танец так порадовал меня и завел, я была готова пуститься в пляс, но вот конец… он выбил из меня все силы… у меня перед глазами стоит его лицо и эта первая, вымученная улыбка, не могу сдержать слезы… девочки, скажите, что это не правда, и мне все это приснилось!   
  


21:05 [Dextral]

 __  
  
Со щемящим сердцем говорю тебе, Spira_spera, что это правда! =_=  
Теперь мне кажется, что танец в шоу приобрел символических окрас, особенно если вспомнить слова в песне. Копилка моих потрясений и переживаний за эти дни переполнилась.  
  


21:06 [Jonhlock]

 __  
  
Я была там, в студии, в живую видела его. Было очень весело :) Как только он вышел к нам, сразу стала ощутима энергетика этого человека! Он действительно невероятный, и я была весь день полна надежд, воскресить свои чувства и вспомнить, каково это быть рядом и танцевать вместе с этим человеком! То, что я увидела сейчас!!! Простите, но у меня нет слов… просто, не могу поверить :(  
  


21:07 [Helga]

 __  
  
Поражена до глубины души! Джон действительно прекрасный танцор, а вот его слова в конце заставили о многом задуматься. Я поняла его чувства. Теперь я прониклась еще большим уважением к нему! Какой бы он выбор не сделал – это правильно!  
  


21:08 [Mr. Deduction]

 __  
  
Согласна с Helga!  
Первые несколько минут после конца шоу я ощущала гнев, чувство, что меня только что развели и обманули, предали! но пересмотрев еще раз, я поняла, что это правильно, как бы тяжело это не было, но Джон Уотсон невероятно сильный человек…   
Вдумайтесь в его слова: «Прошло уже четыре года с момента нашего знакомства и, так получилось, что я совсем забыл о себе, посвящая все свободное время Шерлоку Холмсу,желая увековечить гениальность этого человека, мнение которого всегда уважал и ценил »!!!   
Он чувствует, что если останется, потеряет себя! Новый преемник…  
Знаете, теперь я смотрю на поведение Холмса по-другому. За это время мы видели детектива в компании с разными людьми и, судя по его отношению к окружающим *тут я прошу обратить внимание не на его манеры и поведение, а на то, как он поступает*, я понимаю, что с ним тяжело ужиться, и ему будет действительно поистине непросто найти замену!  
  


21:09 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
  
Это конец… =(  
Не хочу читать истории о Шерлоке Холмсе, написанные кем-то другим. Все ведь будет уже не тем... Простите, но если уходит Джон, уйду и я.  
  


21:10 [maggie_umbra]

 __  
  
Сама чувствую, что не выдержу, если на место Джона придет кто-то другой.  
Он такой классный! И дело уже даже не в его танцах, хотя я постоянно вспоминаю, как раскованно танцевал он в клубе…   
Если рассмотреть его как личность, то тут пойдут в ход все эпитеты, но я назову самые основные и ценные для меня. Джон Уотсон великолепный, верный, хороший, галантный, добрый, заботливый и надежный друг! Таких, как он, во всем мире днем с огнем не сыщешь! Шерлок Холмс родился под счастливой звездой, если судьба свела их вместе! Это совершенно не правильно... все не должно заканчиваться так!  
  


21:11 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
  
Холмс просто самовлюбленный говнюк, если позволит уйти ему. >:-]  
  


21:12 [sexy_sherlock]

 __  
  
Что за нападки на Холмса? Да, Джон Уотсон решил уйти, для меня лично не принципиально важно, кто будет следующим повествователем, он ведь особой роли не играет! Лично мне интересен сам детектив, его дедукция. Грязное белье и личная жизнь мне совершенно по боку!  
  


21:13 [Winter&CB]

 __  
  
Присоединяюсь к sexy_sherlock. Шерлок может вполне справиться и без него.  
  


21:14 [sh2jw]

 __  
  
Сказали две бесчувственные суки :(  
Блядь, просто скажите, что вы без ума от его внешности и вам проще жить с осознанием того, что детектив совершенно свободен!  
  


21:15 [Owl]

 __  
  
Что за нападки?!  
Команда Джона вдруг почувствовала себя ненужной и оскорблённой? }:->  
  


21:16 [Sherly]

 __  
  
Просто их любимцу указали на дверь, вот они и бесятся! (^_^)  
  


21:17 [marikaart]

 __  
  
Что хотите сказать, что Команда Шерлока теперь в лидерах и никакой любви и сочувствия? :-/  
Джон был хорошим биографом, но если он готов отдать свои полномочия кому-то другому, мы должны отнестись понимающе к его решению.  
Взрослый человек - взрослые поступки.  
  
Шерлок закрыл окно браузера. Последние комментарии ввели в эмоциональный ступор. Он совершенно не представлял в своей жизни кого-то другого, пришедшего на смену Джону, которого бы впустил в свой мир! Ему не хотелось даже представлять подобную ситуацию… Это было иррационально, не правильно и совершенно глупо!  
  
«У меня еще есть время все исправить, он не уйдет, ему так же как мне необходимо ощущение опасности и адреналина, только я способен с лихвой обеспечить ему их, - уверенно звучал внутренний голос, - он не уйдет от меня, духу не хватит! Расследование только началось, и я докажу ему, что он не сможет жить без меня! Он будет только со мной!».  
  
Шерлок захлопнул крышку ноутбука и пошел за своим мобильным. Пришло время раскрыть свои «карты» инспектору.


	8. Новый поворот.

Шерлок приложил к обнаженной груди белую на первый взгляд классическую сорочку из последней коллекции Armani. Существенным отличием её были швы на спине и по бокам, что позволяли рубашке, садиться по фигуре, облегая. Он выглядел в ней более чем неплохо, точно как человек, сошедший с обложки журнала GQ. Его новый дизайнерский костюм от Шона Глисона лежал в чехле на кровати, а модельные туфли покоились в шкафу.  
  
Шерлок Холмс всегда стремился быть на высоте, ведь для него имидж – это все. Именно поэтому многим было просто невдомек, как стать подобным ему, а глянцевые журналы не раз задавались вопросом: «Как ему это удается удерживаться и возглавлять топ самых хорошо одетых мужчин?». Его внешний облик и то, как он способен влиять на людей - результат долгой работы, посвященной созданию образа, способного покорить каждого. Однако хороший вкус прививался с самых ранних лет, но он как всегда довел все до совершенства.  
  
Он выглядел молодо и свежо, несмотря на то, что спал всего по три-четыре часа в сутки, а ел крайне редко. Часовой душ, ежедневные физические упражнения, и вот он - маленький секрет успеха. В отличие от своего соседа ему было не жалко тратить деньги на шампунь за триста тридцать девять фунтов, а на парфюм - в пять раз больше. Шерлок не видел ничего предосудительного в том, чтобы знать и разбираться в современных модных тенденциях, пусть даже он не держал в голове собственный размер одежды. Он понимал, что именно одежда скажет примерно семьдесят процентов, о том, кто этот человек, характер, его интересы и работу. Шерлок всегда подмечал в облике людей каждую мелочь, их отличительную черту, способную в дальнейшем помочь в расследовании.  
  
Сегодня же он собирался произвести впечатление. Вчерашний звонок Лестрейду, который стал главой отдела, и уже следующим утром, в субботу, назначена большая пресс-конференция в Скотланд-Ярде. Шерлок знал, что Джон будет смотреть дневной выпуск новостей, поэтому он столь тщательно готовился во всем блеске предстать перед фото- и телекамерами.   
  
Взлохматив кудри и проведя подушечками пальцев по подбородку, нащупывая щетину, Шерлок усмехнулся отражению и повесил рубашку на ручку двери.   
  
"Разве кто-нибудь сможет устоять передо мной?" - самодовольно произнес внутренний голос.  
  


Кардифф. Best Western Plus Maldron Hotel. 10:25

  
  
Джон завтракал у себя в номере. Его визит к сестре был недолгим и закончился тем, что он уложил её спать и вернулся в отель. Желание пробыть в Кардиффе этот уикенд заметно поубавилось, поэтому он уже всерьез задумался над тем, чтобы вернуться в Лондон. Его небольшая дорожная сумка была готова и стояла на пороге. Допив чай, он бодрым шагом, прихватив свои вещи, спустился вниз, чтобы вернуть ключи. Холл отеля был немноголюден, рядом с ресепшн уже стоял один человек и видимо ожидал регистрации. Джон встал позади него.  
  
\- Вы ведь Джон Уотсон? – раздался вежливый вопрос, и Джон застыл, недоуменно смотря в спину говорящего. Тот обернулся. Это был высокий, худощавый парень не старше тридцати. Завитки его светлых волос, небрежно убранных за уши, смешно топорщились и падали на лицо. Одного только взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: явно при деньгах, раз «упакован» по последней моде, и он никогда не видел его прежде.  
  
\- Да, разве мы знакомы? – немного резковато спросил Уотсон, ему не хотелось с самого утра угодить «в лапы» очередного фаната или журналиста.  
  
\- Нет, но я знаком с Шерлоком, - он облизнул губы и сглотнул. Джон удивленно вскинул бровь, пытаясь определить, к какой группе знакомств тот относится: бывший клиент, почитатель, любовник.   
  
\- Очень интересно, - неуверенно сказал он, - простите, но мне нужно ехать, - Джон положил на стойку пластиковую карту-ключ.  
  
\- Если вы не против, могу подбросить до вокзала, - дружелюбно предложил он. Джон поджал губы и коротко кивнул, этот парень внешне не походил на очередного маньяка или убийцу, и в целом выглядел безобидно.   
  
\- Алан, - представился он и протянул руку. Джон быстро пожал её. Он мгновенно отступил и позволил Джону встать на его место. Джон смекнул, что этот человек приехал сюда ради встречи с ним, и это немного настораживало.   
  
Быстро вернув ключ и расплатившись, они оба вышли из здания и отправились на стоянку. Положив сумку Джона в багажник, Алан сел за руль, а Джон уселся на соседнее сиденье рядом с водителем.  
  
\- Тебе нравится жить и работать с Шерлоком? – поинтересовался Алан, заводя двигатель.  
  
\- Ага. Очень. – Сочащийся сарказм заглушился шумом двигателя.   
  
\- Так и думал, - продолжил Алан, - интересные дела, кучи тайн и интриг - прекрасная жизнь, - голос Алана был полон дружелюбия, Джон понадеялся, что улыбка вышла у него искренней. Рассказывать об изнанке его соседства с Холмсом не хотелось, тем более что Джон нашел этого парня забавным и разочаровывать его не было никакого желания. Ведь в его новом знакомом напрочь отсутствовало зазнайство и снобские замашки, которые были у всех типичных пижонов - владельцах Jaguar XKR-S или машин подобного класса.  
  
\- Не видел вас раньше, - решил вдруг поддержать разговор Джон и заодно выяснить, кто же это такой.  
  
\- Можно на «ты». В основном я живу в Кардиффе, в Лондон теперь выбираюсь редко, - он сделал сильный акцент на этом.  
  
\- Разумеется. – Джон сразу вычеркнул «почитатель», ведь дальше не последовало ни единого вопроса о жизни детектива.   
  
\- Не люблю столицу, - доверительно сообщил Алан, - общество настолько полно мишуры и лжи: все эти стандартные социальные игры, навязанные правила поведения. Здесь как-то свободней и интересней.  
  
\- Да ты романтик, - безобидно сказал Джон. Алан в ответ громко расхохотался.  
  
\- А как же, именно благодаря ей я все время один, в то время как…  
  
Алан резко замолк, опустил водительское окно, потянулся к бардачку за сигаретой и зажигалкой.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не против? – пробормотан он, многозначно глянув на Джона. Тот отрицательно покачал головой, определив, что они дошли до стадии душещипательных бесед. Выслушивать их совершенно не хотелось, но ждать такси тоже.  
  
\- Знаешь, ты ведь писатель, - Алан щелкнул зажигалкой и сделал сильную затяжку, - разбираешься в чувствах людей, верно?  
  
\- Я действительно смыслю в них, но не думаю…  
  
\- Скажи, ты когда-нибудь был с кем-то не по любви? Просто так. Ну, только секс и ничего больше?   
  
Джон несколько опешил от столь неожиданного вопроса, но, тем не менее, ответил:  
  
\- Нет, - уверенно заявил он, - я всегда питал чувства к тем, с кем ложился в одну постель.   
  
\- Традиционные отношения, с совместными завтраками, обедами, ужинами?  
  
\- Как-то так, - задумчиво согласился Джон.   
  
\- Ясно, - Алан пожевал нижнюю губу, - я видел вчера твое шоу, мне понравился танец.  
  
\- Спасибо, - без капли благодарности прозвучал ответ.  
  
\- Могу ли я задать вопрос из серии «чисто гипотетически»? - натянуто улыбнулся Алан.  
  
\- Положим - можешь.  
  
\- Представь, что у тебя есть девушка или парень, - Алан оторвал руки от руля, усиленно жестикулируя.  
  
\- Представил, - спокойно произнес Джон, хотя ему совершенно не нравилось, какую сторону межличностных отношений затрагивал этот вопрос.   
  
\- Но только вы не вместе.  
  
\- Просто спим? – вежливо уточнил Джон.  
  
\- Да. Спите, и больше – ничего. И тебе хочется нормальных, полноценных отношений. Но твоя половина этого не хочет.  
  
\- Почему же? – Уже более заинтересованно звучал голос Джона.  
  
\- Просто не хочет. Все устраивает, а отношения ей не нравятся, - Алан выкинул окурок в окно, - но ты хочешь попробовать все изменить, поговорить и рассказать о чувствах, но ты так же понимаешь, что возможно это будет концом ваших взаимоотношений, или ты вполне можешь продолжить довольствоваться тем, что есть.  
  
\- Ты спрашиваешь меня, как поступить? – Джон нахмурился. – Никогда не любил все эти неопределённости и выбрал бы первое.   
  
\- А как же шанс потерять? - еще раз предостерег Алан.  
  
\- Тогда не судьба, - резонно произнес Джон, - и зря тратишь свое время.  
  
\- Веришь в судьбу?   
  
\- Я был на войне. – Джон поправил ремень безопасности. - Да, я верю. Считаю, что все в мире предопределено, но если я сильно захочу что-то изменить, я это сделаю.  
  
\- Нагло, - с неприкрытым восхищением произнес Алан.   
  
\- Может быть. Главное – действительно хотеть.   
  
\- Иногда этого бывает недостаточно, Джон, - печально улыбнулся Алан и откинул мешающую прядь волос назад. – Иногда нужно обоюдное желание.   
  
\- Тебя послали? – Джон решил уже перейти непосредственно к делу.   
  
\- Ага. Он изначально поставил перед условием: никаких обязательств. Я знал, на что шел, - вздохнул Алан, - и я сделал тот же выбор, Джон. И проиграл.   
  
\- Оу, - мозаика в голове Джона мгновенно сложилась, как недостающие кусочки пазла. Теперь он понял, как именно этот человек связан с детективом. – Поэтому ты не бываешь в Лондоне? Из-за того, что Шерлок живет там?  
  
\- Не совсем, просто мы разбежались четыре года назад, а я до сих пор не могу забыть то, что между нами было. – Алан обогнал машину. – На протяжении этого времени я говорил себе: «Не судьба» и старался забыть, ища мимолетные связи и ждал того момента, когда он сам позвонит. Нам было хорошо вместе. Понимаешь? – выпалил Алан, – очень хорошо. Просто идеально. Я очень разозлился, когда узнал, что в его жизни появился ты сразу же после нашего расставания! Он ведь подпустил тебя так близко… - Нервный смешок, Алан не отрываясь, смотрел на Джона. – Я дико ревновал, и ты даже не представляешь, какое же я испытал облегчение, когда ты обзавелся блогом и стал писать про вашу жизнь. Это снова дало мне надежду.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что Шерлок не изменился? – осторожно поинтересовался Джон. Умереть из-за того, что бывший любовник его соседа совершенно не обращает внимания на дорогу – не хотелось.  
  
\- Знаю, - мрачно произнес он, - он постоянно за кем-то «охотится».   
  
\- Да, - ненавязчиво подтвердил Джон, искоса посматривая на дорогу, которая пока была пуста.   
  
\- Мы занимались охрененно классным сексом на протяжении двух лет, а после моего признания он просто взял и вычеркнул меня из своей жизни!  
  
Джон вздрогнул. Два года – это слишком большой и значимый срок, особенно для Шерлока и его «нелюбви»!   
  
«Нет, - тут же остановил себя Джон, - пожалуй, я не стану задумываться сейчас о том, через сколько дней, недель или месяцев, Шерлок забудет и про мое существование».   
  
\- Я любил его, - отчаянно произнес Алан.  
  
\- Смотри за дорогой, Алан! - жестко произнес Джон. Тот выполнил его приказ, Джон облегченно вздохнул. – Я понимаю то, что ты чувствуешь, и могу дать только один совет: отпусти.   
  
\- Не получается, - зло ответил Алан, - он словно заноза засел в моем сердце!  
  
\- Хорошо, я помогу тебе, - Джон иногда ненавидел себя за эти благородные порывы, - и устрою вам встречу.   
  
\- Я даже не думал, - тут же не скрывая благодарность начал Алан, - это было бы великолепно! Я…  
  
Джон больше не слушал - мысленно считал до десяти, чтобы успокоиться и не забрать свои слова обратно. Противоречивые чувства вдруг охватили его. Это ведь будут их последние дни вместе, пока не подойдет к концу расследование…   
  
Ему уж точно не хотелось делиться детективом с кем-то еще, особенно с его бывшим любовником, ведь он сам живет с этой же занозой в сердце – он любит этого бессердечного Шерлока Холмса.   
  
Закусив щеку с внутренней стороны, Джон признал, что шансов на счастливый финал все же больше у Алана. Два года быть постоянным любовником – уже победа, а если взять во внимание, что никто после Алана не задерживался, тогда получалась совсем обнадеживающая картина.  
  
«Пора набраться выдержки, мужества и стойкости и, наконец, отпустить Холмса в свободное плаванье. Возможно, этот парень и есть его судьба».


	9. Пресс-конференция.

Джон купил билет и посмотрел на Алана, который сидел за столиком, попивая кофе. Проверив еще раз время отправки, он с ужасом подумал о том, что еще побудет какое-то время в компании этого человека. Положив билет в сумку, Джон как можно с более безразличным выражением лица, сел напротив Алана. Притворяться, он всегда умел.  
  
Алан улыбнулся, и Джон еще раз отметил, что этот парень по всем внешним параметрам во вкусе детектива. Даже слишком.  
  
\- Когда отправляешься? - Алан вытер салфеткой пенку оставшуюся от кофе в уголках губ.  
  
\- В 11: 30.  
  
\- У тебя пятнадцать минут, - довольно констатирует Алан.  
  
\- Да, - Джон поставил сумку на соседний стул и взял меню, лишь бы чем-нибудь себя занять. Алан отодвинул кружку и сложил руки перед собой. Искоса посмотрев, Джон понял, что этот парень едва сдерживал себя. – Ты что-то хочешь сказать? – не отрывая взгляда от брошюры, спросил он.   
  
\- Да, - неестественная улыбка, - что мне делать?  
  
Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на собеседника. Он еще никогда не давал советы своим «соперникам».  
  
\- Я еще не думал об этом, - Джон освободил руки, - как насчет того, чтобы на эти выходные приехать в Лондон?  
  
\- Конечно, только мне необходимо собрать вещи, - Алан закатал рукава своего синего пуловера.   
  
\- Обычно в субботу мы ходим ужинать в итальянский ресторан, владелец которого бывший клиент Шерлока, Анджелло. Не думаю, что сегодняшний день будет исключением.   
  
\- Ты предлагаешь якобы случайно оказать там? – взгляд Алана загорелся.  
  
\- Да, - Джон приложил указательный палец к верхней губе и задумчиво протянул, - думаю, тебе стоит надеть что-то официальное, изысканное, тогда Шерлок будет сражен наповал.  
  
Эти слова были истиной. Шерлок всегда придавал слишком большое значение внешнему виду.  
  
Гардероб же самого Джона, раньше постоянно подвергался критике. Щеки обдало жаром при воспоминании, каким уничижительным взглядом одарил его Шерлок, когда рассматривал в первую их встречу. Ну конечно. Это Холмс спокойно спускал бешенные деньги в различных бутиках и от всего мира ждал примерно такого же. А тут он, Джон, такой ущербный, бывший военный хирург, в купленной на распродаже одежде, и неважно, что она была из фирменных магазинов, пусть и для среднего класса. Но со временем Шерлок смирился с тем, что носил его сосед. Джон не только из вредности не хотел отказываться от этих вещей, пусть и у него появилась возможность покупать что-то дороже, он чувствовал себя комфортно в свитерах, джинсах и рубашках в клетку. Это было естественной частью его натуры, хотя за четыре года совместной жизни под одной крышей, он все же приобрел парочку официальных костюмов, но предпочитал надевать их только в исключительных случаях.   
  
  
\- Значит, мне следует купить билет на вечернюю электричку, - Алан встал и пошел к кассе. Джон проводил его взглядом.   
  
«Обрадуется ли детектив? Не представляю даже его реакцию. И вообще, чем сейчас занимается Шерлок?» - подумал Джон и потянулся в карман за телефоном.   
  


Скотланд-Ярд. Зал для пресс-конференций. 11:19

  
  
Лестрейд сел по центру, по левую руку от него расположился хмурый инспектор Морис, настроение которого испортилось ровно в тот момент, когда раздался утренний звонок Лестрейда, который сообщил, что у Шерлока появились новые улики, и он вынужден сам взяться за расследование. В нем сейчас бушевала ущемленная гордость. С правой стороны от Грега сидел Шерлок, по лицу которого было сразу понятно, что он собирался блеснуть своим умом и покорить собравшуюся публику.   
  
Приглашенные журналисты расселись по своим местам, а операторы с видеокамерами встали по бокам от большого стола, фотографы вдоль стен. В помещении было душно, кондиционеры совершенно не справлялись.  
  
Грег поправил микрофон.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, я - комиссар полиции Грегори Лестрейд, начальник убойного отдела Скотланд-Ярда, - послышался шорох, журналисты сделали заметки, - я пригласил вас сюда, чтобы подробней рассказать об обстоятельствах дела связанного с обнаружением трупа на территории Кенсингтонского парка. - Уровень посторонних звуков повысился. – Инспектор Морис вел это дело, однако в свете текущих событий мне придется самому вести расследование. - Щелканье фотокамер. – Наш консультант Шерлок Холмс готов поделиться результатами проведенной работы.   
  
Выражение лица Шерлока тут же разительно переменилось, теперь не осталось и следа насмешки, на смену ей пришла серьезность и сосредоточенность.  
  
\- Могу с уверенностью сказать, что мы столкнулись с маньяком и это не первая его жертва, - сдержанный тон, в аудитории сразу наступило молчание, - в литературе по криминалистике часто можно встретить, что у серийных убийц более или менее выражено желание, чтобы его нашли. Именно поэтому на местах преступления он оставляет маленькие закодированные послания и следы, которые в итоге могут привести к нему. – Шерлок сделал многозначительную паузу. - Однако мы столкнулись с совершенно другим случаем, когда он не хочет оказаться за решеткой, и не жаждет славы, поэтому не возможно обнаружить никаких улик. У него нет стандартной схемы убийства, - его голос становится чуть громче и эмоциональней, что создает особое напряжение, - его жертвы молодые люди, тела которых он поливал кислотой, и степень поражения всегда варьировалась от полного уничтожения лица и кожи на всем теле до частичного поражения эпидермиса. Маньяк постоянно меняет концентрацию вещества, место убийства. – Взгляд Шерлока стал выразительным, брови чуть приподняты. - Перерыв между этим и его прошлым убийством пять лет, еще тремя годами ранее на территории Лондона было найдено четыре трупа в разное время. Если он рассчитывал на то, что кто-то увидит связь между преступлениями, и специально ложится на дно, в таком случае мы сталкиваемся с действительно опасным преступником, который дисциплинирован, хитер и не подвержен мании саморазрушения, из-за которой попадается большинство маньяков. Он превращается в расчетливого убийцу, которого едва ли могли поймать прежде, чем он устроит кровавую бойню, - он выделял каждое слово особой интонацией, - но теперь на его поиски вышел я, а для меня нет дела увлекательней, чем вычислить очередного серийного убийцу, - высказавшись Шерлок улыбнулся лишь уголками губ.   
  
С присутствующих тут же спало некое оцепенение, и они усиленно начали что-то строчить в своих блокнотах. Шерлок сделал небольшой глоток воды.  
  
\- Кхм, - откашлялся Лестрейд, - Скотланд-Ярд уже поднимает старые дела, и мы намерены положить конец этим преступлениям, и пусть расследование пока не закончено, но я и Шерлок Холмс готовы ответить на все ваши вопросы.   
  
В первом ряду молодой мужчина тут же поднял руку и сразу же заговорил:  
  
\- Корреспондент The Guardian, Питер Престон, - представился он, - меня интересует вопрос: почему нельзя было раньше объединить эти дела еще пять-восемь лет назад?  
  
Грег покосился на Шерлока, и тут же начал говорить:  
  
\- Все дело в территориальном разбросе, Шерлок узнал список районов и даты, - Грег посмотрел перед собой и быстро пробежался взглядом по краткому отчету, - сначала в Холборн, месяц спустя Брикстон, а через неделю Кэтфорд, полгода спустя Саттон - жена обнаруживает у себя в гараже мужа, который, по словам соседей, был нечист на руку и был связан с местной мафией. Убийство в совершенно разных частях Лондона, а места преступлений от темных переулков до многолюдных парковочных стоянок. Эти дела ничего не объединяло, жертвы были представителями разных социальных слоев, а единственный ключ – они все пострадали от кислоты, ничего кроме этого не указывает на действия серийного убийцы.  
  
\- Насколько тщательно проводился осмотр места преступления? – Доносится из толпы.  
  
Инспектор Морис наклонился ближе к микрофону.  
  
\- Самым лучшим образом. Преступник удаляет все возможные улики: отпечатки пальцев, волокна одежды, следы на земле, волосы, частички кожи которые могли сохраниться под ногтями у жертв, что менее пострадали от воздействия кислоты.  
  
\- Другими словами, - перебил его Шерлок, - вы не найдете следов гротескных ритуальных действий, его «визитной карточки» с посланием, что именно он был здесь. За этими четырьмя убийствами последовало три года затишья, прежде чем он снова решился на это.   
  
\- Значит, есть вероятность того, что он снова исчезнет? – спросила женщина, сидящая в центре третьего ряда.  
  
\- Не исключено, - буркнул Грег.  
  
Шерлок недовольно поджал губы. Телефон во внутреннем кармане завибрировал, оповещая хозяина о поступившем смс. Он тут же полез за ним.  
  
 _«Через час приеду, надеюсь, дома не будет никаких сюрпризов?»_    
  
Холмс усмехнулся и начал быстро печатать ответ, совершенно не обращая внимания на происходящее.  
  
 _«Ничего такого, с чем ты прежде не встречался, несколько неудачных экспериментов на кухне и случайный поджог твоего комода. ШХ»  
  
«Ты поджег мой комод?!»  
  
«Я проверял его огнестойкость, все было чисто научно, и ни один из твоих ужасных свитеров не пострадал. ШХ».  
  
«Точно без потерь?»  
  
«Несколько пар носков и большая часть твоего нижнего белья, я все возмещу. ШХ»  
  
«Иногда я всерьез задумываюсь над тем, почему я так долго живу с тобой?»._   
  
И тут словно отрезвление: в голове зазвучал тот монолог Джона в конце шоу. Шерлок дотронулся до плеча Лестрейда и, наклонившись, тихо сказал:  
  
\- Мне нужно срочно уйти.  
  
\- Ты не можешь! Прошло меньше десяти минут, в конце концов, ты же установил связь между этими преступлениями,- шипит Лестрейд.  
  
\- Больше мне сказать нечего. Ты комиссар полиции Скотланд-Ярда, используй свою способность заговаривать людей до смерти! – Шерлок резко отодвинул стул и с гордым видом покинул пресс-конференцию.  
  
Журналисты проводили консультирующего детектива взглядом, после чего некоторые стали перешептываться между собой.  
  
Морис обратился к Грегу:  
  
\- Какая муха его укусила?   
  
Лестрейд лишь пожал плечами. Тем временем Шерлок Холмс стремительным шагом шел на выход.   
  


Электричка. 12:05

  
  
Джон после «счастливой» новости о том, что его гардероб вновь подвергся очередному натиску и стал частью эксперимента, немного приуныл. Подобное неуважение к частной собственности ему уже было поперек горла. Посмотрев в окно, он тут же сморщился, этот пейзаж лишь напоминал ему о том, что в скором времени ему все же придется перебраться из дорогого Лондона в место поспокойней, где жизнь течет размеренно, и на скромную армейскую пенсию можно прожить. А еще эта встреча с Аланом совершенно дезориентировала его! Этот парень приедет на вечерней электричке, а он пока совершенно не готов морально еще раз встретиться с ним и дело уже даже не в банальной ревности. Просто странное ощущение, что вот-вот появится человек, способный заменить его, стать Шерлоку другом и близким человеком. Получалось, что Шерлок Холмс больше не нуждался в услугах Джона Уотсона. И вроде бы, он сам не хотел полностью посвящать свою оставшуюся жизнь человеку, не нуждающемуся в любви, но отчего-то было больно…   
  
Поправив наушник в левом ухе, он нажал на «Поиск радиоволны» в телефоне. Звуковые волны и частоты быстро сменялись, поиск остановился. Джон закрыл глаза.  
  
 _\- С нами была Лиза Хизингтон, которая призналась в прямом эфире, что по-прежнему любит своего уже бывшего мужа. Я ставлю композицию Алехандро Фернандеся «No se me hace fácil», что переводится как «Не так-то просто для меня...» и посвящаю, её всем кто никак не может разлюбить. Слова песни на языке любви – испанском. Слушаем дамы и господа._  (ссылка на прослушивание: - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/57312966016).  
  
Мелодия, что звучала, подействовала на его сознание не самым лучшим образом, возможно дело даже было во внутреннем состоянии. Он начал вспоминать моменты из их совместной жизни…  
  


_Tal vez no quieras que esta melodía \ Возможно тебе не понравится эта мелодия  
Te susurre el alma \ и то, что обращаясь к твоей душе,  
y te lleve al recuerdo \ она пробудит воспоминания,_

  
  
Первое расследование. То удивительное несравненное ни с чем чувство восхищения…  
  


_Tal vez aunque no estemos juntos \ Возможно мы не вместе, но почувствуй этот прохладный  
Sentirás el aire que viene por ti \ ветерок, что дует на тебя_

  
  
….тогда он впервые почувствовал себя нужным. Нужным Шерлоку.  
  


_Quizás no quieras que la cobardía \ Может быть тебе не нравится, что малодушие  
De tu corazón no cure mi silencio \ твоего сердца легко принимает мое молчание,_

  
  
Этот выразительный, проникающий, казалось бы в саму душу взгляд серых глаз.  
  


_Tal vez nunca te has detenido \ Может твоя гордость никогда не смягчится,_

  
  
Случайные прикосновения.  
  


_A reemplazar tu orgullo por mi amanecer \ чтобы вновь принять меня_

  
  
Он отчетливо помнил тот день, когда осознал что любит его… по-настоящему…   
  


_Tal vez soy yo el que se equivoca \ Может быть я один не прав,  
Cuando pienso que has cambiado \ Но когда я думаю, что ты изменишься,_

  
  
Когда понимаешь, что тебе ничего не стоит пожертвовать своей жизнью или свободой ради него…   
  


_Y me provocan mis ganas de verte, mi melancolía \ Я вновь хочу видеть тебя, моя грусть  
No me han avisado que esto se termina \ подсказывает мне, что еще не все потеряно_

  
  
Когда ты не готов отпускать.  
  


_No se me hace fácil olvidar \ Не так-то просто для меня все забыть,  
Déjame besarte una vez más \ позволь мне вновь целовать тебя,_

  
  
Близость, какое-то влечение…  
  


_Regresar de noche convertido en sueño \ Вернуть ночь и изменить мечты,_

  
  
Когда тебе не нужен никто другой, и ты не понимаешь, что с этим делать и как поступать...  
  


_No es tan fácil, desprenderme de tu corazón \ Не так-то легко для меня все оторвать от сердца,  
No es tan simple desafiarte amor \ Не так-то просто для меня игнорировать любовь,_

  
  
Невозможно даже представить свою жизнь без него.  
  


_Y tenerte atada a algún motivo \ Может ты чувствуешь себя так же,  
Ser la sombra en tu camino \ поэтому тень легла на твой путь._

  
  
Бесконечный водоворот чувств и воспоминаний, когда было достаточно просто быть рядом.  
  


_Tal vez no quieras que esta melodía \ Возможно тебе не понравится эта мелодия  
Te susurre el alma \ и то, что обращаясь к твоей душе,_

  
  
Совместные ужины. Язвительные комментарии во время просмотра телевизора…  
  


_y te lleve al recuerdo \ она пробудит воспоминания_

  
  
Возбуждение от погони, когда в крови бурлит адреналин… Возможность видеть его улыбку.  
  


_Tal vez podrás cambiar mi piel \ Может ты хочешь изменить меня,  
Por otra que no tiene nada que decir \ поэтому тебе нечего мне сказать._

  
  
Но всегда какая-то отстраненность и холод.   
  


_Tal vez soy yo el que se equivoca \ Может быть я один не прав,  
Cuando pienso que has cambiado \ а ты думаешь, что изменился,_

  
  
Нужно вести себя иначе.   
  


_Y me provocan mis ganas de verte, mi melancolía \ Я вновь хочу видеть тебя, моя грусть  
No me han avisado que esto se termina \ подсказывает мне, что еще не все потеряно_

  
  
Самому отстраниться.  
  


_No se me hace fácil olvidar \ Не так-то просто для меня все забыть,  
Déjame besarte una vez más \ позволь мне вновь целовать тебя,_

  
  
Разве можно вычеркнуть и забыть эти четыре года?  
  


_Regresar de noche convertido en sueño \ Вернуть ночь и изменить мечты,_

  
  
Забыть обо всем?  
  


_No es tan fácil, desprenderme de tu corazón \ Не так-то легко для меня все оторвать от сердца,  
No es tan simple desafiarte amor \ Не так-то просто для меня игнорировать любовь,_

  
  
Жить обычной жизнью?  
  


_Y tenerte atada a algún motivo \ Может ты чувствуешь себя так же,  
Ser la sombra en tu camino \ поэтому тень легла на твой путь_

  
  
Без него…  
  


_No se me hace fácil olvidar \ Не так то просто для меня все забыть,  
Déjame besarte una vez más \ позволь мне вновь целовать тебя,_

  
  
Перед глазами словно фотографии замелькали разные улыбки, взгляды…  
  


_Regresar de noche convertido en sueño \ Вернуть ночь и изменить мечты,_

  
  
Как близко он стоял…  
  


_No es tan fácil, desprenderme de tu corazón \ Не так-то легко для меня все оторвать от сердца,_

  
  
Насколько легко было вдвоем…  
  


_No es tan simple desafiarte amor \ Не так-то просто для меня игнорировать любовь,_

  
  
Все придется перечеркнуть.  
  


_Y tenerte atada a algún motivo \ Может ты чувствуешь себя так же,_

  
  
Научиться жить заново…  
  


_Ser la sombra en tu camino \ поэтому тень легла на твой путь._

  
  
…одному…  
  
Он резко вытащил наушник, зажмурился, сдерживая совершенно неуместные и никому не нужные слезы. Все ведь всегда заканчивается. Джон открыл глаза и выдернул наушники из отверстия в телефоне, его дыхание участилось. Покрутив в руках свой гаджет, Джон нажал на значок «Интернет» и просмотрел краткую сводку новостей. Увидев пометку: «Пресс-конференция в Скотланд-Ярде. Новые факты об загадочном трупе Кенсингтонского парка», Джон нажал на ссылку. Следовало несколько фото с места событий, где он заметил Шерлока, его взлохмаченные волосы, плотно сжатые губы и сосредоточенный взгляд, внизу следовала небольшая заметка, из которой он понял, что этот убийца-маньяк, на поимку которого могут уйти годы.  
  
Мысленно чертыхнувшись от перспективы того, что возможность съехать от Холмса может появиться только через несколько лет, он закусил губу, уверяя, что выдержит. Пусть даже детектив будет с кем-то другим. Он не станет мешать. Больше он не станет подпускать Шерлока так близко к своему сердцу, ему больше не будет больно.  
  
Решение зайти в свой блог было неосознанным, пальцы сами нажали на иконку с этой закладкой в браузере. Удивившись тому, насколько болтливы его читатели, он из любопытства, но большей виной из-за скуки и нежелания предаваться жалостью к самому себе, решил почитать комментарии последней их дискуссии, однако это было его ошибкой…  
  


_11:59 [maggie_umbra]_

_  
  
Я, кажется антисоциальна, но я впервые очень рада тому, что дело может затянуться. Возможно это шанс на то, что все между ребятами все нормализуется и Джон никуда не уйдет!  
  
_

12:00 [sybelle]

_  
  
В это верится с трудом, maggie_umbra. Бывший военный не откажется от своих слов, надежда тут совершенно бесполезна :(  
  
_

12:01 [Helga]

_  
  
Что за пессимизм в наших рядах? :)  
Мне кажется, это расследование снова сблизит их, по крайней мере, я в это верю!   
  
_

12:02 [sh2jw]

_  
  
Да! Шерлок осознает, что никто ему не нужен, кроме Джона!!! как вариант он может подольше растягивать поимку преступника… Ух, вот это было бы жутко весело и романтично ;)  
  
_

12:03 [Owl]

_  
  
Команда Джона продолжает сидеть на радуге xD  
Дело раскроется быстро, полиции ведь помогает Шерлок, не может быть никак иначе!   
Шерлоку Холмсу важна его репутация, а не тот, кто ведет этот блог. Почему не можете понять-то этого?!!   
Джон Уотсон - это обыкновенный человек, повествователь и не больше. Шерлок Холмс может вполне жить без него, на его умственных способностях уход Уотсона никак не отразится.   
P.S. Как вам преображение детектива? Он выглядел неотразимо.  
  
_

12:04 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
Это да… *_* После краткого ролика на канале News, еще несколько минут неподвижно сидела перед экраном. Иногда я очень жалею, что живу далеко от Лондон Сити.  
  
_

12:05 [Winter&CB]

_  
  
Расстояние не имеет значение, постоянно в центре, но я ни разу не встречала его, хотя кто-то умудряется увидеть его в метро!!!  
  
_

12:06 [Mr.Brain]

_  
  
Команда Шерлока, как насчет того, чтобы составить карту его возможного местонахождения и передвижения? :)  
  
_

12:07 [SweetGirl]

_  
  
Только за, готова дневать и ночевать, каждый день обходить эти места лишь бы встретить =)  
*проходя по Бейкер-Стрит всегда чувствую дикое волнение, вдруг увижу его*   
Слушайте, а ведь в скором времени место Джона освободится! Может уже пора готовиться для того, чтобы впечатлить своей эрудированностью детектива? ^__^  
  
_

12:08 [Crazy_bitch]

 _  
  
Кто еще тут не слезает с радуги? }:- >_  
  
Электричка остановилась. Джон решил сойти с этой станции и немного пройтись, прежде чем поймать такси. Он убрал телефон в карман. Нужно было срочно сделать глоток свежего воздуха, иначе собственные эмоции полностью захватили его, а ему сегодня как никогда нужно быть сильным.


	10. Такой, как я.

Шерлок сидел в кресле и нервно отбивал ритм левой ступней. По его скромным подсчетам, Джон должен был появиться пятнадцать минут назад. Борясь с желанием проверить расписание поездов и электричек, он стал стучать еще и пальцами по подлокотнику. Почувствовав, что это еще больше выводит его, он резко встал. Выпрямился, обернулся и посмотрелся в зеркало, вернувшееся на свое законное место над камином. Шерлок провел руками по воротнику пиджака, разглаживая мнимые складки. Каждая секунда ожидания была томительной, и он не знал, куда себя деть. Несколько раз прошелся по гостиной, после чего вдруг подскочил к окну и раскрыл шторы. Холмс с неудовольствием отметил, что улица была немноголюдна, и нигде не наблюдалось подъезжающего кэба. Посмотрев на прохожих, Шерлок разочарованно вернулся в кресло и взял скрипку в руки. Закрыл глаза и начал играть. Те звуки, что издавал инструмент в его руках, не были похожи на мелодию, а больше походили на то, как режут металл, причем долго и протяжно. Заглушив ими весь дом, он не заметил появления своего соседа, пока тот не выдернул инструмент из его рук.

\- Разве можно так издеваться над слуховым аппаратом? – Джон кинул скрипку в соседнее кресло, а сам направился на кухню. Шерлок только потянулся за музыкальным инструментом, как сосед громко крикнул - не смей!

Шерлок грациозно откинулся на спинку кресла, отказываясь от попытки вернуть инструмент. Он сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и пристально начал следить за тем, что делал Джон, подмечая, что его друг явно напряжен. 

Джон загремел посудой и тихо выругался, увидев, сколько грязи осталось после двух экспериментов этого гения. Тарелки, кружки, столовые приборы горой навалены в раковину, при всем при этом, они испачканы в чем-то синем, что уже успело сильно присохнуть и очень резко пахло. Зажав нос, Джон включил кран и осторожно перевернул тарелку, что громоздилась на самой верхушке, стараясь не задеть ничего. Зная кругозор детектива и то, с чем он мог экспериментировать, Джон понимал, что лучше не трогать голыми руками. 

Холмс же тем временем проводил анализ, при этом сделав как можно более беспристрастное лицо, совершенно не выдавая своего интереса. Выводы получались достаточно необычными, взять хотя бы то, что Джон явно не зол, а просто недоволен. Шерлок четко научился определять это только по одним жестам рук, которые в данный момент не совершали резких, отрывистых движений. Так же судя по складке на лбу, он провел как минимум час в раздумьях. Не то, чтобы это необычно, но Джон всегда приходил к странным и зачастую неверным выводам, особенно пытаясь построить свою догадку относительно мотивов преступника.

«Наверняка его решение уйти от меня как раз последствие очередного осмысления, - звучит голос разума, - ладно, об этом я поговорю вечером и в совершенно другой обстановке».

\- Почему стоит мне один раз не ночевать, и кухня превращается в бедлам! Я даже не знаю, как это выразить культурнее, чтобы тебе было понятно! – Джон вернулся в гостиную и уставился на невозмутимого Шерлока. – Что, никаких объяснений?

\- Тебя что-то расстроило еще до того, как ты заглянул на кухню, - неопровержимо констатировал он.

\- Слушай, только не надо всего этого! – Джон старался не повышать голос, но почему-то это спокойствие детектива нервировало его.

\- Я озвучиваю лишь то, что вижу. – Шерлок поднялся с кресла. – Разве это не так? – насмешливый тон.

\- Кто сказал, что я хочу услышать это? – Джон подошел к детективу ближе и, несмотря на разницу в росте, выглядел он угрожающе. – Мне не нужна правда, пойми, не все люди хотят её слышать, - он больно ткнул указательным пальцем в грудь Шерлока, - поверь мне!

Детектив выразительно поднял бровь, при этом схватив за запястье его руку, опустил её вниз. 

\- Ты зол. Учащенный пульс, - Шерлок наклонился ближе к лицу Джона, так и не отпустив его руку, - сбившееся дыхание. Даже твои зрачки расширены, и боюсь, дело тут уже не в этом, не так ли? – тихим голосом завершил он. Джон еще больше напрягся, то, что для Шерлока никогда не существовало понятия личное пространство, он понял еще в первый день. Интимность же этого момента заключалась в том, что Шерлок почти шептал ему на ухо, и в том, как расстояние между их телами сократилось до пары дюймов. От детектива восхитительно приятно пахло, его новый парфюм разительно отличался ото всех предыдущих. Это был терпко-свежий аромат с нотками тубероза. Запах чем-то напоминал самого владельца, несмотря на некую сладость, что придавал экзотическое растение тубероз, в нем чувствовалось что-то холодное и горьковатое. 

Пауза затянулась.

\- Ошибаешься, - обуздав свои эмоции, спокойно произнес Джон, - мне нет дела до тебя, Шерлок! – он сделал особое ударение на его имени. 

Ухмылка с лица детектива исчезла. Он поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Джона, пытаясь найти ответы на свои вопросы, но впервые Шерлок ничего не мог понять.

\- Что-то не так? – вызывающе спросил Джон, при этом выдернув свою руку, – я действительно недоволен. Ты это хотел знать? Или тебе нужна причина? Спроси! Я отвечу на твой вопрос. – Процедил Джон.

Холмс вновь сел в кресло и потянулся за газетой. Джон все так же нависал над ним и неотрывно наблюдал за каждым действием. Его руки дрожали, а нос все еще щипало от сладковатых ноток парфюма Шерлока.

Детектив продолжал игнорировать Джона и демонстративно, с отстранённым выражением лица, читал газету. В горле противно запершило, поэтому Джон развернулся и отправился к себе. Вот сейчас он был по-настоящему зол!

Щеки горели. Кровь бурлила в жилах. Он непривычно громко стукнул дверью, едва сдерживая порыв запустить или разгромить что-нибудь, лишь бы выпустить пар. 

«Как же мне надоели эти игры! Холмс, который вечно хочет видеть всех насквозь, поступки которого вообще не поддаются логике. Чего он добивался сейчас? Этот шепот, то, как он обхватил мою руку. Боже, как он говорил сейчас со мной?! В его словах был подтекст, а интонация...». 

Не возбуждаешь - уничижительные слова эхом пронеслись в сознании, и Джон стиснул кулаки. Больше так ошибаться не будет. 

Он лег на кровать и положил правую руку под голову. 

«Черт с ним, я не хочу портить себе настроение из-за него. Скорей бы вечер. Пусть этот красавчик сам возится с мистером Холмсом. Я же буду жить спокойней!».

Бейкер-Стрит. 18:37

 

За пять часов, что эти двое провели порознь, злость, и обида друг на друга прошла. Оба как по негласной договоренности готовились к походу в ресторан.

Шерлок за это время сменил рубашку и теперь красовался в черной. А все оставшееся время до выхода, листал справочник по антропологии, подробней узнавая об особенностях скелета людей разных этнических групп. Джон же после холодного бодрящего душа достал второй имеющийся в его гардеробе костюм. Особого повода, чтобы надеть его не было, но какая-то часть хотела произвести хорошее впечатление на присутствующих. Точнее ему просто не хотелось затмиться на фоне бывшего любовника Шерлока. Джон точно был уверен в том, что он облачится в свой самый лучший костюм, ведь он так хочет вернуть себе расположение детектива.

«Можно подумать, он стоит того, чтобы его вернуть», - язвительно подметило сознание Джона. Взяв пиджак в руки, он спустился вниз к Шерлоку. Холмс тут же оторвался от книги и встал с дивана.

\- Костюм? – искреннее удивление.

Джон подошел к зеркалу и надел пиджак, Шерлок тем временем, не отрываясь, следил за ним в отражении. Уотсон развернулся. 

\- В Кардиффе я встретил одного знакомого, - пояснил Джон, - он обещал прийти.

\- Какого рода было ваше знакомство? – вдруг уточнил Шерлок, скептически оценивая наряд Джона. Сознание детектива мгновенно уцепилось за мысль о том, что в Кардиффе у Джона помимо сестры мог обнаружиться бывший поклонник.

\- Близкого, - громко ответил Джон и застегнул пуговицы на пиджаке, совершенно не обратив внимания на то, как вытянулось лицо Холмса. 

\- Он будет ужинать с нами? – спросил он, продемонстрировав в новых красках свой голосовой диапазон. Этот тон был совершенно остужающий и хладнокровный. 

\- Да, - никак не прореагировав, ответил Джон, - я уверен, он тебе понравится. Мы с ним хорошо пообщались, пока он вез меня до вокзала. Отличный парень.

Холмс прищурился, теперь он вновь ощущал это странное чувство конкуренции и то, что он совершенно точно не хочет выпускать его из дома. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что его Джон так вырядился для него.

\- Ладно, - Шерлок взял с журнального стола свой мобильный, - нам пора идти. 

Джон молча кивнул, не ожидая от предстоящего вечера ничего хорошего. 

Итальянский ресторан. 19:03

 

Они устроились за столиком у окна, который каждый вечер субботы был зарезервирован только для них, но, несмотря на это, раз за разом на столе их ожидало несколько свечей. Джон закатил глаза, увидев Анджело зажигающего их. С добродушием настоящего итальянца он поприветвовал гостей и удалился. 

Молчание между Джоном и Шерлоком затянулось. 

В такси оба предпочли делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Шерлок всю дорогу размышлял над таинственным знакомым, который сегодня присоединится к ним, а Джон погрузился в раздумья относительно того, как скоро ему придется уйти, ведь Алан и Шерлок наверняка захотят остаться вдвоем. 

Джон пробежался взглядом по знакомому меню и остановил свой выбор на кролике по-лигурийски, а Шерлок заказал себе мясную фритатту, приготовленную на пару, хотя совершенно не ощущал чувства голода. 

В ресторане играла музыка. Шерлок старался подобрать слова, чтобы начать разговор. Впервые он испытывал с этим проблемы. Джон же наоборот вел себя слишком уж непринужденно и явно не желал нарушать эту тишину, пока не придет Алан. 

Шерлок поставил локти на стол и задумчивым взглядом посмотрел на доктора. Приглушенный свет, приятный запах от ароматических свечей. В зале заиграла мелодичная композиция на итальянском (ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/57393465871) 

Появилось желание сказать все сразу, про свои сомнения, чувства, пусть он даже не до конца с ними разобрался. Разум тут же отбросил эту идею, не видя в этом необходимости.

Si dice che l'amore da assuefazione \Говорят, что любовь – привычка,

 

Начать с того, что он пересмотрел свои взгляды?

non puoi durare una vita così \ Ты не можешь вот так прожить всю жизнь.

 

Он чувствовал, что где-то внутри произошли огромные перемены. 

di questa regola io sono eccezione \ Я исключение из этого правила,

 

Все теперь было по-другому. 

non so abituarmi a quei tuoi occhi che mi dicono sì. \ Я не могу привыкнуть к этим твоим глазам, которые говорят мне да.

 

Воспринимался Джон уже совершенно иначе и не так, как раньше. 

E come sempre nasce tutto per gioco \ И как всегда, все рождается из шутки,

 

Теперь вдруг он ощутил себя безнадежно влюбленным. 

le grandi cose hanno bisogno di poco \ Великие дела довольствуются малым.

 

Бесконечно пытающимся добиться взаимности.

poi la tua faccia quando fai la sicura \ Твое лицо, когда ты изображаешь уверенность,  
sai cosa c'è non so più andare via andare via da te. \ Знаешь, что? Я больше не могу уйти, уйти от тебя.

 

Он понял степень своего заблуждения, когда говорил, что сможет обойтись без него. 

E' inevitabile inaсcettabile \ Это неизбежно, немыслимо,  
che tu sia tutto per uno come me \ Что ты – все для такого, как я.

 

Шерлок впервые почувствовал себя идиотом…

è inconcepibile, inaffrontabile \ Это непостижимо, несравнимо,  
che tu sia amore per uno, uno come me \ Что ты любовь для такого, для такого, как я.

 

..который так долго не мог понять эту совершенно простую истину, взяв во внимание лишь несколько фактов.

Vorrei che fosse solamente attrazione \ Хотел бы я, чтобы это было бы всего лишь влечение,

 

Никогда прежде не дававшая о себе знать ревность. Нарочно грубое поведение. 

e invece no c'è in ballo molto di più \ Но нет, но тут все гораздо серьезнее.

 

Гениальный консультирующий-детектив сам не смог с первого раза дать оценку своим чувствам.

tutti i miei istinti sono in competizione \ Все мои инстинкты борются друг с другом  
io non capisco se sei paradiso o schiavitù \ Я не знаю, ты рай или рабство.

 

Совершенно запутавшись в них, так что теперь не понятно как поступить.

A questo punto sono fuori controllo \ С этого момента я не поддаюсь контролю,  
Mi fa paura ma di certo non mollo \ Мне страшно, но, конечно же, я не сдаюсь.

 

\- Почему ты так пристально смотришь на меня? – голос Джона взволнованный. 

poi l'espressione che fai quando mi parli \ Эффект, что ты производишь на меня, когда говоришь,  
sai cosa c'è non voglio andare via andare via da te \ Знаешь, что? – Я не хочу уходить, уходить от тебя.

 

Шерлоку вдруг понял, что ему безумно нравится тембр Джона. 

E' inevitabile inacettabile \ Это неизбежно, немыслимо,  
che tu sia tutto per uno come me \ Что ты все для такого, как я.

 

И в целом он находил этого человека прекрасным во всем!

è inconcepibile, inaffrontabile \ Это непостижимо, несравнимо,  
che tu sia amore per uno, uno come me. \ Что ты любовь для такого, для такого, как я.

 

Каждая хорошо знакомая морщинка, глубина этих глаз… Все вызывало какой-то внутренний восторг! 

L'apoteosi di una storia perfetta, \ Апофеоз идеальных отношений,

 

Он был всегда рядом и терпел любые выходки.

sai c'è alchimia non sono uno che aspetta \ Это алхимия, я не тот, кто ждет,

 

Никогда не требовал ничего взамен тому, что давал.

so che queste cose non finiscono mai \ Знаю, что эти дела бесконечны,  
e allora adesso lo sai non so più andare via andare via da te. \ И тогда теперь ты знаешь, я не в силах больше уйти, уйти от тебя.

 

Он тот, кто всегда был нужен! Тот, с кем хотелось просыпаться по утрам! С кем хотелось проводить каждую минуту! Чьи мыслительные способности не так раздражали! Когда этот человек успел проникнуть так глубоко? 

Sono annientato sono fuori controllo \ Я уничтожен, не поддаюсь контролю,  
mi hai spaventato ma di certo non mollo \ Я испуган, но, конечно же, я не сдаюсь.

 

Это было необходимо озвучить. 

poi la tua faccia quando fai la sicura \ Твое лицо, когда ты изображаешь уверенность,  
sai cosa c'è non voglio andare via andare via da te. \ Знаешь, что? – Я не хочу уходить, уходить от тебя.

 

Джон чуть ослабил галстук. Шерлок захотел снова дотронуться до его руки. 

E' inevitabile inacettabile \ Это неизбежно, немыслимо,  
che tu sia tutto per uno come me \ Что ты – все для такого, как я.

 

Крепко сжать её.

è inconcepibile inaffrontabile \ Это непостижимо, несравнимо,  
che tu sia amore per uno, uno come me \ Что ты любовь для такого, для такого, как я.

 

И не отпускать…

E' inevitabile inaccettabile \ Это неизбежно, немыслимо,  
che tu sia tutto per uno come me \ Что ты – все для такого, как я.

 

Ведь больше не нужно никого искать и соблазнять…

è inconcepibile inaffrontabile \ Это непостижимо, несравнимо,  
che tu sia amore per uno, uno come me \ Что ты любовь для такого, для такого, как я.

 

Джон Уотсон всегда будет рядом!

 

Шерлок выбрался из потока собственный мыслей и сразу заметил, что Джон с интересом поглядывал на него, не в силах понять, что такое произошло с ним, раз он полностью проигнорировал вопрос, лишь улыбнулся. 

\- Шерлок? – Джон еще раз сделал попытку привлечь к себе внимание.

\- Джон, - Шерлок подался чуть вперед, - я хочу тебе сказать… - дверь резко открылась и на пороге, во всем великолепии, предстал Алан. Холмс резко оборвал свое предложение. - Это тот, о ком я думаю? – Он указал пальцем на вошедшего, который никак не проходил дальше. 

\- Здравствуй, - радостно произнес Алан, обращаясь к Шерлоку, которого тут же перекосило. Джона подобная реакция удивила.

\- Я был в Лондоне и решил зайти… - начал было Алан.

\- Прекращай уже поток этой лжи, - перебил его Шерлок, - пришел ужинать, верно?

Алан обиженно поджал губы, Холмс, не вставая отодвинул для него соседний стул. Тот устроился на нем. Джон перевел взгляд с одного на другого. Особой химией между ними и не «пахло». 

\- Хорошо выглядишь, - Алан адресовал эту фразу Джону, - тебе идет.

\- Вижу, ты не слишком изменился, - процедил Шерлок, - все продолжаешь пользоваться всякими уловками и раздариваешь комплименты, пытаясь казаться милым.

\- У меня был прекрасный учитель, Шерлок! – взвился Алан.

\- Я думаю, что мне стоит оставить вас одних, - Джон положил руки на подлокотники, собираясь отодвинуть стул.

\- Подожди, - остановил его Шерлок, - это наш ужин.

Джон покосился на Алана. Тот был явно не доволен происходящим.

\- Впервые вижу, чтобы ты кого-нибудь останавливал, значит, ты не так бессердечен, - как бы случайно обронил эту фразу Алан. 

\- Могу тебя успокоить, я продолжаю жить по принципу - никаких оправданий, извинений и сожалений. Поэтому сразу внесу ясность, если ты рассчитываешь на секс, то это только в твоих снах, дорогой, - не скрывая сарказм, произнёс Шерлок. 

Джона позабавило, как после этой фразы лицо Алана стало пунцовым. 

\- А как же наши два года? – бывший любовник выразительно посмотрел на детектива, вызвав у него только сардоническую улыбку.

\- Ты позволял мне экспериментировать и практиковать такое, о чем моему блоггеру не стоит знать, - многозначно протянул Шерлок.

\- Хочешь сказать, я ничего не значил? Или может, ты не помнишь, что именно я покрывал тебя перед твоим братом? - Алан сорвался на крик. Бывший военный очень поразился тому, насколько несдержанными бывают мужчины. 

\- Думаешь, Майкрофт забудет обо всем, включая свои обязанности, увидев блондинчика с великолепной задницей? – Шерлок рассмеялся. – Пожалуй, ты еще глупее, чем я думал.

\- Знаешь, я очень жалею, что приехал в Лондон, - Алан резко встал.

\- Я же вообще не понимаю, зачем ты пришёл, - не менее любезно парировал Холмс. 

Хмыкнув, Алан ушел. Шерлока повеселила сложившаяся ситуация, а вот Джон вдруг понял, что ему жаль этого парня. 

\- Зря ты с ним так, - сухо произнес он, стараясь не смотреть на детектива, - он не виноват в том, что по-прежнему любит тебя.

\- Он любил не меня. Ему нравилась та боль и то унижение, которое он получал благодаря мне. Он самый настоящий сабмиссив и нуждается в жестоком доминанте. Я же перестал практиковать эти игры, как только они мне наскучили своей однотипностью.

Откровенность Холмса так поразила Джона, что он не мог произнести что-либо. Ему необходимо было время, чтобы смириться с мыслью, что он ничего, совершенно ничего не знал о прошлой жизни детектива. Шерлок Холмс практиковал БДСМ! Форумы бы взорвались от такой новости. Мозг Джона подкинул несколько картинок того, как именно Шерлок мог брать контроль над Аланом, и почему этот сабмиссив не в состоянии найти себе другого доминанта. Всплеск собственной фантазии и Джон тут же ощутил, что в помещении градусов на десять стало жарче, а брюки теснее.

Официанты поставили на стол два блюда. Джон неловко взял в руки вилку и нож, стараясь не выдать ни лицом, ни взглядом, о чем он на самом деле думал. А Шерлок же считал момент упущенным, ведь новый факт его биографии должен был шокировать Джона, поэтому решил отложить признание на другой, более подходящий раз.


	11. Необычное предложение.

Утро воскресения не было ничем примечательно. Джон приготовил завтрак, перед этим отдраив всю посуду, тем самым уничтожив все последствия экспериментов Холмса. Не самое благородное занятие для бывшего военного врача.  
  
Шерлок с семи утра, увлеченно и с упорством, пытался взломать государственную базу поставок химических веществ. Как бы неэтично это не было, внутренний логик опирался на тот факт, что концентрация кислоты в составе примерно 95-99% и совершенно без примесей, судя по её воздействию, такую не просто достать, а химически вывести еще более затруднительно. На черном рынке она большая редкость и её количество ограничено, а вот в государственных учреждениях, лабораториях, было вполне достаточно.   
  
Джон поставил рядом с макбуком Холмса тарелку с гренками «по-валийски» и кружку,наполненную крепким мадагаскарским кофе. На десерт шли традиционные английские сконы: маленькие квадратные булочки с хрустящей корочкой и нежным мякишем. Джон периодически пек их, потому что рецептура была достаточно простой, а он не любил возиться, да и время приготовления около тридцати минут.   
  
\- Ты сегодня расстарался, - с довольным видом комментировал Шерлок, беря гренку в руки. Джон сел за стол напротив и был искренне рад тому, что ему не пришлось насильно впихивать в Холмса еду.  
  
\- Как продвигаются твои успехи? – Джон открыл крышку своего лэптопа.   
  
\- Никак, - запив, ответил он, - после предыдущего моего вмешательства в их систему они значительно сократили количество лазеек. Я даже еще не подобрался к серверу, - раздраженно произнес он.  
  
\- Помощь от «большого брата»? – Джон зашел на сайт BBC-NEWS, скрыв сводку политических статей. После Афганистана, он понял, что это самые недостоверные и недостойные внимания новости.  
  
\- Майкрофт будет последним, к кому я обращусь, - Шерлок вновь стал вчитываться в белый текст на черном экране макбука, пытаясь определить какой код необходимо вписать, чтобы программа обошла эту степень защиты, - знаешь, я доволен тем, что кто-то начал думать и работать в этой стране.   
  
\- Даже если ты не можешь взломать систему? – иронично поинтересовался Джон, в этот же момент он заметил их имена в списке популярных статей за сутки, статья называлась слишком броско: «Воссоединение Шерлока Холмса и Доктора Уотсона».   
  
\- Да, - Холмс посмотрел на Джона на лице, которого было слишком сильное удивление, - что-то случилось? – скептически произнес он, вставая из-за стола. Джон не шевельнулся и ни разу не моргнул. Холмс подошел к нему и посмотрел на то, что ввело в ступор его друга. – А, очередная статья, в которой люди строят догадки относительно наших взаимоотношений, - пресным тоном заявил он, - ничего нового, - он увеличил фото при помощи тачпада, - правда, качество изображения значительно улучшилось, - он прокрутил их, внимательно рассмотрев все шесть снимков, - хорошо, что они не сфотографировали, как мы едим.  
  
\- Ты беспокоишься только об этом? – придя в себя, произнес Джон, – Шерлок, наша с тобой жизнь уже достояние общественности! Это не очередной форум и даже не мой блог, а чертов сайт BBC! Только не говори, что тебя это не волнует, ни за что в это не поверю.  
  
\- А с чего это вообще должно меня волновать? – искреннее удивление Холмса, – по-моему совершенно безобидные фото: я смотрю на тебя, а ты на меня. Что в этом не обычного?  
  
\- Мы для всех теперь пара, точнее мы и раньше с тобой вместе обедали, но… - Джон вдруг замолк, не придумав достойного аргумента, - просто, поверь мне. Эти снимки сделаны через оконную раму, а прежде мы ни разу не попадали в объектив фотокамер в подобных местах.  
  
\- Ты предлагаешь больше не ходить в рестораны? – насмешливо прозвучали слова детектива. Иногда Холмс специально задавал подобные вопросы, чтобы заставить Джона позлиться.  
  
Джон закатил глаза и закрыл вкладку с фотографиями.  
  
\- Просто теперь нам следует быть более осторожными, - спокойно пояснил Джон, - нет, ты только почитай, что они пишут. Из нас с тобой делают драматичных героев.  
  
Шерлок хмыкнул и начал читать абзац.   
  
 _На днях этот великолепный тандем – капитан Джон Уотсон, Пятый нортумберлендский пехотный полк, и Шерлок Холмс - консультирующий детектив - очень удивил всех, открыто заявив, что они прекращают сотрудничество. Джон Уотсон сказал об этом в Шоу Грэхема Нортона в эту пятницу и объявил о том, что блог может перейти в другие руки. С того дня, интернет сообщества всполошились и разделились на два лагеря: кто-то недоволен, а кто-то рад происходящему.  
  
Однако никто не знал и до сих пор не знает мнение самого Шерлока Холмса, ведь во время субботней утренней конференции в Скотланд-Ярде он слишком рано и взволнованно покинул её, что ни один журналист не успел задать ему этого вопроса. Остается только самим догадываться, как при этом чувствует себя он. _  
  
Шерлок пролистал фото с пресс-конференции.  
  
 _Тем же вечером они были замечены в итальянском ресторане. Судя по романтичной и интимной обстановке, и тем умиротворенным выражениям на их лицах, эти двое разрешили свои конфликты. Я же, как и многие их фанаты надеюсь на то, что Шерлок и Джон избавились от недомолвок и помирились._  
  
\- Автор статьи еще видимо не научился писать текст больше двухсот слов, - вынес вердикт Шерлок, - слишком много она добавляет собственных эмоций, только посмотри на эти…  
  
\- И я о чем тебе говорю, - перебил Джон, - это сплошные догадки.  
  
\- Хочешь послать им опровержение? – подшутил Шерлок и вернулся обратно за стол.  
  
\- Смейся-смейся, но когда ты не сможешь подцепить кого-нибудь, посмотрим, кто из нас был неправ, - гордо ответил он.  
  
\- А я больше не нуждаюсь в знакомствах, - неожиданно признался Шерлок, вновь просматривая код программы.   
  
\- Почему же? – с напускным безразличием спросил Джон, осторожно выглядывая из-за ноутбука, но Холмс был полностью поглощен процессом, что даже не заметил этот жест.   
  
Вопрос стал риторическим, ведь уже второй раз Шерлок ничего не ответил.  
  
«И что с ним творится? - мысленно задался вопросом Джон, – вчера в ресторане он вдруг впал в ступор, сейчас же он опять не слышит меня, будучи полностью поглощенным своими мыслями. Если бы это был кто-то другой, я бы решил, что он влюбился. Нет, Шерлок, конечно, человек, чувства ему не чужды, но с чего ему вдруг не нужны знакомства? Не может же ему разонравиться удивлять и покорять людей, верно? – сомнение во взгляде, – или может? Он настолько многогранная личность, что уже путаюсь, где он настоящий, а где он актер, притворщик и провокатор».   
  
Джон закрыл вкладку. Значок почты горел оранжевым, оповещая владельца о новых письмах, кликнув по нему, тут же предстало двадцать шесть непрочитанных писем. Девять из них отправились в корзину, поскольку рекламные акции его совершенно не интересовали. Письма от поклонниц он пометил как «прочитанные», в конце концов, он уважал чужие чувства и затраченное время людей, которые писали их. Количество сократилось до трех. Письмо от издательства, уже четвёртое по счету в этом месяце. Они просили продать право на публикацию собранного им материала. Джон не мог дать им утвердительного или вообще, хоть какого-нибудь ответа, только потому, что их главный герой - Шерлок Холмс, не знал, хотел ли он, чтобы книжные полки магазинов заполнились книгами – распечатками блога. Его самолюбию это, конечно льстило, но иногда Джон позволял себе печатать правду, что и гениальный консультирующий детектив, редко, но ошибался. Второе письмо от агентства по найму, рассылка у них автоматическая, и как только у них появляется работа в каком-либо медицинском учреждении, на его почтовый ящик приходят краткие требования к будущему сотруднику и контактный телефон. Третье же письмо удивило своим заголовком. Оно было от журнала Fiasco Homme. Открыв его, он пробежался взглядом по строчкам.  
  
 _Здравствуйте. Я - Паоло Беллисарио, главный редактор Fiasco Homme UK. Мы бы хотели, провести фотоссесию с вашим участием, снимать будет один из наших лучших фотографов - Стефан Гифттхалер*. На съемочной площадке у вас будет партнеры: Алиса Миллер*, Миккель Дженсен*, Денни Шварц*. Планируются большие билборды, так же обложка самого выпуска, из всей фотоссесии необходимо выбрать 10 фотографий. Одежда представлена домом моды Пола Смита*. Съемки запланированы на ближайший понедельник, в 11:00 часов. Ждем вашего звонка._  
  
Джон протер глаза. Не в силах поверить, что его кто-то там ожидает завтра на фотоссесию. Очередной отголосок популярности? Он же был не похож даже типажом на модель.   
  
\- Шерлок, - тихо позвал он, - какова вероятность того, что письмо перепутали и послали другому Джону Уотсону?  
  
\- Около пятнадцати-двадцати процентов, а что? – Шерлок снова оторвался от программы.  
  
\- Меня, кажется, приглашают принять участие в фотоссесии журнала Fiasco Homme, - неуверенно звучал его голос, - облачив при этом в костюмы от Пола Смита. Они даже готовы разместить мой снимок на обложку!  
  
Холмс удивленно вскинул брови.  
  
\- С твоим ростом 5 футов и 7 дюймов тебе там нечего делать, среднестатистическая мужчина-модель должен быть как минимум 6 футов, - поумничал Холмс.  
  
\- Знаю-знаю, что я мало имею сходства с ними, - раздраженно произнес Джон, - но, разве случайности не случайны?   
  
\- Это не тот случай, - отмахнулся Шерлок.  
  
\- Думаешь, я бы не смог заинтересовать ни один глянцевый журнал? - с вызовом спросил Джон.  
  
\- Исключительно только, как источник информации, но не как лицо какого-то бренда, - Шерлок начал печатать. Джон поджал губы и вытащил из кармана свой мобильный, чтобы до конца прояснить этот вопрос и по возможности поставить кое-кого на место. Он быстро набрал указанный в письме номер и нажал кнопку вызова.   
  
Гудки и в трубке раздался приятный мужской голос.  
  
\- Алло.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, это Джон Уотсон, я только что прочитал ваше письмо, - в этот момент он выразительно смотрел на Шерлока, который откинувшись на спинку стула, слушал внимательно его разговор.  
  
\- Рад вас слышать! Мы действительно хотели провести фотоссесию с вашим участием. После появления в сети видео с вами, многие люди пересмотрели свои взгляды на мир, на само проявление чувственности и сексуальности, вы ведь понимаете о чем я?  
  
Джон сделал умное, заинтересованное лицо, хотя знал, что собеседник не увидит его.  
  
\- Конечно, - Джон дотронулся до нижней губы, - значит в одиннадцать быть на студии? – он посмотрел на указанный в письме адрес.  
  
\- Да, - смех, - очень рад, что вы согласились на это! Знаете, Стефан просто гений, работать с ним очень легко, вы не пожалеете.  
  
\- Я на это рассчитываю, - Джон улыбнулся уголками губ.  
  
\- Простите, но мне нужно спешить, буду рад встретить вас лично, завтра в нашем генеральном штабе Fiasco Homme.   
  
\- До свидания.  
  
\- Всего хорошего.  
  
Джон сбросил вызов и с триумфом посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот сидел с совершенно невозмутимым лицом, но Джон знал, что детектив просто не хочет признавать свое поражение.  
  
\- Так значит завтра? – Шерлок навел курсор, выделил и удалил все то, что напечатал.  
  
\- Завтра, - подтвердил Джон.  
  
\- Надеюсь, тебя не вырядят, в какой-нибудь смешной твидовый костюм, - совершенно невинно произнес детектив, взяв в руки надкушенную гренку.   
  
\- Тебя это волнует? – Джон отодвинул стул.  
  
\- Нет, совершенно, - и откусил. На самом же деле ему не нравилось, что его бесценный блоггер будет красоваться на обложке журналов, и на него будут много, очень много смотреть.  
  
«Пусть даже не думает, что я отпущу его одного», - с этой коварной мыслью Шерлок уплетал свой завтрак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fiasco Homme – фешн-журнал, издаётся на территории Европы и США, достаточно молодое, но амбициозное издание. 
> 
> Стефан Гифттхалер - итальянский фэшн-фотограф. Родился в 1982 году. Снимает мягкие живописные работы, некоторые же его творения отличаются особой легкостью и сексуальностью. Сотрудничает с Fiasco Homme, Vogue Gioiello, Vanity Fair, Elle Decor, L' Officiel UA и т.д.
> 
> Алиса Миллер - американская топ-модель, активно сотрудничает с агентствами Нью-Йорка, Франции, Великобритании, Италии. Дата рождения 1989 год, её рост – 175 (5 футов и 9 дюймов).
> 
> Миккель Дженсен – датчанин, модель, часто участвует в показах Givenchy, Mugler и Calvin Klein, и можно увидеть его в различных фотоссесиях. Родился в 1989, его рост – 187 (6 футов и 1.5 дюйма).
> 
> Дэнни Шварц - англичанин, лицо бренда Missoni наравне с Наташей Поли и Изабели Фонтана. До того как стать моделью, Дэнни был ди-джеем. В ходе последних недель моды он был нарасхват и демонстрировал одежду Bottega Veneta, Dolce & Gabbana, DSquared2, John Richmond, Roberto Cavalli, Versace, Givenchy. Шварц родился в 1987 году, его рост — 186 см (6 футов и 1.5 дюйма).
> 
> Пол Смит — английский модельер, сэр. Получил известность, благодаря выпуску мужской одежды. Является одним из самых успешных и уважаемых модельеров в мире. Дизайнер определяет направление бренда как «сочетание традиций, инноваций и юмора, свойственных английской моде». Коллекциям Paul Smith присущи черты smart-casual, business-casual и уличного стилей. Логотипом Paul Smith являются 28 цветных полос (иногда встречается 14). Коллекции бренда производятся в Англии и Италии. Над их созданием работает команда дизайнеров, ключевые идеи по исполнению принадлежат Полу Смиту. Модельер придерживается принципа минимализма – выбирает строгие линии, четкие формы, натуральные ткани, преимущественно не использует декоративные элементы. Базовыми вещами мужских и женских коллекций в каждом сезоне становятся классические рубашки и брюки, жакеты, двубортные или однобортные пиджаки и джемперы.


	12. Фотосессия.

\- Ты не пойдешь, Шерлок! – Джон пригрозил ему пальцем, но детектив невозмутимо смотрел на него. – Из тебя плохое «успокоительное».  
  
\- Да, брось, думаешь, я не смогу поддержать своего друга! – Шерлок усмехнулся, поправив воротник рубашки.  
  
\- Нет, не сможешь, - настаивал Джон, - и я не волнуюсь.  
  
\- Да, конечно, - Шерлок сделал шаг навстречу Джону, тот еще больше насторожился, - взгляни на свои ботинки, - почти приказал ему Холмс.  
  
Джон нахмурился и посмотрел на них. Ничего такого необычного вроде не было.  
  
\- Ты неаккуратно завязал шнурки, - пояснил детектив, видя его замешательство.  
  
\- Это не говорит о том, что я нервничаю, - протестовал Джон, пристально смотря на Шерлока.  
  
\- Хорошо, но как быть с твоим маленьким порезом от бритвы? Ты всегда достаточно аккуратен и щепетилен.   
  
Джон дотронулся до упомянутого детективом пореза на подбородке, который до сих пор саднил. Возразить ему было нечем. Он действительно ощутил волнение, как только решил встать с кровати и его босые ступни коснулись пола. Идти никуда не хотелось. Ведь он ничего, абсолютно ничего не знал: ни как встать, какую позу принять, какой у него хороший ракурс, что стоит, а чего не стоит делать на съемочной площадке. Ему действительно не помешала бы поддержка.  
  
\- Ты чрезвычайно ужасное существо, - сказал Джон со вздохом проигравшего, а Шерлок улыбнулся, поняв, что добился желаемого. – Поехали.   
  
Телефон Шерлока «ожил». Он недовольно достал его из кармана брюк и, увидев вызывающего абонента, закатил глаза.  
  
\- Да, Лестрейд, - Джон подошел к двери и собирался уходить.  
  
\- Привет… - только успел произнести собеседник, и Шерлок убрал трубку от уха, не собираясь выслушивать вступительный монолог инспектора, точнее уже комиссара полиции.   
  
Джон вопросительно посмотрел на Шерлока, тот кивнул и Джон начал спускаться. Детектив поднес телефон к уху.  
  
-… нужно, - услышал он фразу Лестрейда.  
  
\- Я сейчас занят, перезвони позже. – Он сбросил вызов и поспешил за Джоном. Впервые совершенно наплевав на работу, ведь теперь были дела важнее очередной просьбы Скотланд-Ярда.  
  


Фотостудия Fiasco Homme. 11:47

  
  
Визажисты заканчивали свою работу, Джон, правда со всей этой суматохой не видел еще своих партнеров, впрочем, и то, куда исчез Шерлок.   
  
Основной белый фон установили прямо по центру, выровняв свет. Для антуража поставили шесть белых деревянных тумб, полых внутри, две из которых взгромоздили друг на друга, третью поставили рядом, имитируя ступеньку, а остальные три расставили хаотично.   
  
Джон встал и еще раз поблагодарил за работу Монику. Она первый гример, справившийся со своей работой за полчаса, сделав при этом все качественно. Теперь настала пора надеть первый костюм.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - к нему обратился молодой парень, беседовавший с одним из осветителей, - я - Стефан Гифттхалер, человек который будет стоять по ту сторону объектива.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, а я Джон Уотсон, - представился он, стараясь игнорировать то, что фотограф не пожал его руку.  
  
\- Можете не спешить, наши звездные модели пока демонстрируют характер, - Джон понимающе кивнул, - идите, примерьте костюм, жду вас на площадке через пятнадцать минут, начнем с ваших индивидуальных снимков, - отмахнулся от него фотограф. Что-то он не очень походил на фотографа, с которым легко сработаться. Джон вошел в комнату ассистентов, служившую примерочной.   
  
  
Шерлок, наконец, нашел идеальное место для наблюдения, где просматривался белый фон, и где никому из многочисленных ассистентов он не мешал. Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел на циферблат часов в надежде, что время ускорится.  
  
\- Кхм, - донеслось за спиной, Шерлок недовольно обернулся, ожидая очередной просьбы уйти с дороги.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Лестрейд? Разве ты не должен быть на своем рабочем месте.  
  
\- А я тут как раз по работе, Шерлок, - зло ответил Грег, - новое убийство, и я приехал сюда за тобой, чтобы самому лично отвести тебя на место преступления.   
  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что я здесь? – спросил он, полностью игнорируя тот факт, что где-то произошло преступление, – Джон сказал? - Шерлок нахмурился.  
  
\- Да. Я должен был понять, какого черта ты сбрасываешь трубку, - Лестрейд упер руки в бока, - вот и написал ему, а Джон поведал, какие у тебя «важные дела», - не без иронии произнес комиссар.  
  
\- Я поеду только с Джоном, - заявил Шерлок, вновь повернувшись спиной.  
  
\- Хорошо, я готов подождать, - Грег встал наравне с ним, - слушай, это не мое дело, и я не хочу лезть в ваши взаимоотношения, но что происходит?  
  
\- О чем ты? – Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как фотограф настраивает фотокамеру.  
  
\- О ваших с Джоном взаимоотношениях, - Грег наклонился к Шерлоку и тихо произнес, - ты ревнуешь его?  
  
\- С чего ты взял? – Тут же встрепыхнулся Шерлок, стараясь проанализировать каждый свой жест и шаг, который мог привести Лестрейда к такому выводу. – Я не могу ревновать его!  
  
\- Я думал, тебе есть дело, раз ты решил прийти сюда. - Намекнул он. - За эти три дня твой сосед из доброго, дружелюбного блоггера, превратился в невероятно сексуального мужчину, на которого плотоядно смотрит половина жителей нашей страны. Ты не представляешь, какие картинки стоят на рабочем столе у моих сотрудников, и что теперь рисуют ваши фанаты, кстати, одно из новых их творений я увидел на рабочем месте Донован.  
  
\- Джон нервничал, ясно? Я его друг и не мог отправить его одного, - ядовито произнес Холмс, мысленно ставя задачу проверить интернет на то, какие картинки и изображения попали и распространились в сети, - я тут не из-за ревности и мне нет никого дела до его сомнительной популярности, - поспешил тут же пояснить он, повысив голос.   
  
\- Хорошо, понял, не волнуйся ты так! – Лестрейд похлопал его по плечу. – Я знаю, что тебе нет никакого дела, просто хотел подшутить. Кстати, ты уже ищешь себе нового сожителя?  
  
\- Слишком много вопросов. – Решил поставить точку в разговоре Шерлок. В этот момент мимо них прошли три модели, судя по костюмам и тому, что среди них присутствовал один знакомый Шерлока – Дэнни Шварц.  
  
\- Только посмотри, какая сексуальная, - ухмыляясь, потянул комиссар, пожирая взглядом девушку в облегающем платье телесного цвета, - видимо, планируется групповая фотоссесия. Как же повезло Джону, я бы сам был не прочь сняться и познакомиться с этой особой.  
  
\- С такими просьбами тебе нужно к Майкрофту, - поддел его Холмс. Грег покосился на него.  
  
\- Просто красивая девушка, - несколько обиженно звучит его голос, - я же не утверждал, что хочу переспать с ней, твой брат меня полностью устраивает.   
  
\- Зачем ты оправдываешься? Учитывая наши взаимоотношения, я ничего бы ему не сказал, – Холмс прищурился, рассматривая предполагаемых партнёров Джона по съемочной площадке. Теперь он еще больше убедился в том, что отпускать сюда одного Уотсона нельзя. Эта модель, впечатлившая Лестрейда, не представляла для него опасности, она была явной охотницей за большим кошельком, чего нельзя сказать о тех двух парнях. В модельном бизнесе среди мужчин не так много тех, кто добился настоящего признания и успеха, а те, кто не смог достичь этой ниши, нуждались в надежном и стабильном партнере, будь то женщина или мужчина. Джон Уотсон всегда производил впечатление как раз такого человека.   
  
\- О, вот и он! – Лестрейд указал на вышедшего из гримерки Джона. Шерлок сглотнул. Джон был облачен в легкие белые льняные брюки, идеально сидящие на нем, голубой пиджак, в нагрудный карман которого вставлен платок с яркой полоской, синяя рубашка в клетку идеально дополняла образ этакого лондонского денди. Пол Смит был действительно гением в своем деле, Шерлок даже немного забылся, наблюдая, как Джон несколько неуклюже подошел к белому фону, и взволнованно ожидая команд, смотрел на фото-режиссера.  
  
\- Всем приготовиться, - громко крикнул Стефан.  
  
\- Что мне делать? – тихо поинтересовался у него Джон, – как лучше встать?  
  
\- Расслабься, - Стефан отвел фотокамеру от лица, - будь самим собой. Никакой скованности, двигайся, мы сделаем серию пробных снимков, подурачься немного, чтобы почувствовал себя свободно.   
  
\- Это будет сложно, - признался Джон. Стефан снял камеру с шеи, положил её на пол и подошел к Джону.  
  
\- Представь, что тут никого нет, что ты один, и никто не наблюдает за тобой. Наедине с самим собой. – Стефан встряхнул его за плечи. – Запомни. Ты символизируешь современного мужчину, который много работает, в жизни которого есть строгие принципы и идеалы, но за всем этим живет человек. Нам нужна сущность то, что скрыто внутри. Этот костюм нужно оживить и украсить. Пол Смит именно так трактует новую коллекцию, желая заставить каждого облаченного в его наряд внести свою «изюминку».  
  
Джон кивнул головой, но все равно чувствовал себя неловко, одно дело позировать перед прессой и совсем другое, чтобы представлять коллекцию именитого дизайнера и украшать обложку журнала.  
  
\- Есть какие-нибудь пожелания? – Джон заметил, что Стефан все больше и больше стал походить на обычного человека, а не на заносчивого фэшн-фотографа.   
  
\- Может это глупо, но что насчет музыки, она действительно расслабляет, - тихо признался Джон.  
\- Что-нибудь придумаем, - Стефан дружески улыбнулся и дал знак одному из своих помощников, чтобы тот включил какую-нибудь песню. Он побежал к музыкальному центру в конце площадки и включил его. (ссылка на прослушивание *пусть композиция по смыслу не совсем подходит, но она ассоциируется у меня с героем* - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/57872866395).  
  
\- Пойдет? - вежливо поинтересовался фотограф, вернувшись обратно на свое место, взял камеру в руки.  
  
\- Вполне, - Джон расправил плечи, стараясь сконцентрировать больше на той музыке, что он слышит, а не на том, что он будет позировать.   
  


_Vivi con la stessa intensità \ Ты живешь с той же напряженностью,  
Di quando fai l'amore, \ с которой занимаешься любовью,_

  
  
Было слишком непривычно. Джон постарался избавиться от внутреннего оцепенения и скованности.  
  


_Fallo e piano piano sentirai di essere migliore, \ Делай так и потихоньку ты почувствуешь, что стал лучше._

  
  
Встал боком и заинтересованно посмотрел в камеру.  
  


_E nella frenesia sull'attenti, \ И в мании к стойке "смирно"_

  
  
Сделал таинственное и загадочное выражение.  
  


_Tu sbracciati e poi buttati avanti, \ Засучи рукава и бросайся вперед,_

  
  
Вдруг выпрямился.  
  


_E vivi come se stessi guardando sempre in faccia il sole... \ И живи, как все, всегда смотря в лицо солнцу._

  
  
Мягко улыбнулся.   
  


_Cercati uno spazio per esprimerti \ Найди для себя пространство для самовыражения  
E lasciarti andare, \ И позволь себе быть собой._

  
  
Дотронулся правой рукой до подбородка. Стараясь выглядеть при этом естественно.  
  


_E spremere i tuoi giorni fino in fondo, \ Выжимай по максимуму из своих дней,_

  
  
Поддаваться порыву.   
  


_Convinto sempre \ Будь всегда убежденным в том,  
Di spaccare il mondo, \ Что ты можешь сломить мир._

  
  
Он расстегнул пуговицу на пиджаке и подогнул штанины, что мгновенно добавило в образ что-то игривое, мальчишеское.  
  


_Perché se guardi bene oltre \ Потому что если ты хорошо посмотришь  
Il limite di ogni confine, \ За предел каждой границы,_

  
  
И изобразив на лице удивление, подпрыгнул вверх.  
  


_C'è di più... \ Там есть нечто большее._

  
  
Усиленное щелканье фотоаппарата.   
  


_Verrà il tempo per farti amare, \ Настанет время, когда ты тоже полюбишь,  
E per distrarti e commuoverti,\ И ты будешь развлекаться и будешь волноваться,_

  
  
Джон нагнулся.  
  


_Verrà il tempo ci puoi giurare, \ Настанет время, ты сможешь в этом поклясться,_

  
  
Изображая крадущегося человека.  
  


_Se credi, se credi! \ Если ты веришь, если веришь!  
Verrà il tempo di camminare, \ Настанет время, чтобы двигаться вперед,_

  
  
Стефан улыбнулся, полностью одобряя эту вольность.  
  


_Se credi, se credi!... \ Если ты веришь, если веришь!_

  
  
Джон изобразил, как будто держит чашку в руке, поднося ее ко рту.  
  


_Spogliati di tutte le tristezze con un bel sorriso, \ Освободись от грусти с помощью красивой улыбки,_

  
  
Подпрыгнул улыбаясь.  
  


_Lascia stare l'ombra d'incertezza \ Не обращай внимания на тень неуверенности,  
Quando hai già deciso, \ Когда ты уже решил,_

  
  
Снова прыжок и другие эмоции на лице, теперь он изображал сомнение.   
  


_E sposta l'obbiettivo sempre avanti, \ И ставь цель всегда вперед.  
Ci vuole forza soprattutto in quei momenti, \ Нужна сила, особенно в те моменты,_

  
  
Джон почувствовал уверенность в том, что он делал.  
  


_Perché se guardi meglio oltre \ Потому что, если ты посмотришь лучше  
Il limite di ogni orgoglio, \ За пределы гордости,_

  
  


_C'è di più... \ Там есть нечто большее..._

  
  
Он знал, что эта фотоссесия изменит все.  
  


_Verrà il tempo per farti amare, \ Настанет время, когда ты тоже полюбишь,_

  
  
Игривая улыбка.  
  


_E per distrarti e commuoverti, \ И ты будешь развлекаться и будешь волноваться,_

  
  
Огонек в глазах.  
  


_Verrà il tempo ci puoi giurare,\ Настанет время, ты сможешь в этом поклясться,  
Se credi, se credi! \ Если ты веришь, если веришь!_

  
  
Ни капли лжи.   
  


_E ancora, \ И снова,  
Verrà il tempo di camminare, \ Настанет время идти   
A cielo aperto ed immergerti, \ К открытому небу и окунуться_

  
  
Джон вскочил на тумбу и сделал вид, что смотрит вдаль.  
  


_Di tutto quel che ti fa star bene, \ Во все то, что делает тебя счастливым,_

  
  
Он ловко перескочил на другую.  
  


_Se credi, se credi! \ Если ты веришь, если ты веришь!_

  
  
Присел на той, что была в виде лестницы.   
  


_Così tra la folla passerai, \ И вот так ты будешь идти в толпе_

  
  
Джон не обращал внимания на эти вспышки.  
  


_E più libero sarai, \ И будешь становиться все свободнее,_

  
  
Стоило только посмотреть в толпу собравшихся помощников и статистов, он сразу заметил эту фигуру.  
  


_Se ti volti mi intravedi, \Если обернешься, то разглядишь меня,  
Se credi... \ Если ты веришь..._

  
  
Шерлок выглядел заинтересованным и впечатленным.   
  


_E sposta l'obbiettivo sempre avanti, \ И ставь цель всегда вперед,_

  
  
Джон больше не хотел топтаться на одном месте.   
  


_Ci vuole forza soprattutto in quei momenti, \ Нужна сила, особенно в те моменты,_

  
  
Он вырос из этих взаимоотношений.  
  


_Perché se guardi bene oltre \ Потому что, если ты посмотришь лучше_

  
  
Роль вечной второй скрипки, больше не для него.  
  


_Il limite di ogni confine, \ За пределы любой границы,_

  
  
Джон встал.  
  


_C'è di più... \ Там есть нечто большее..._

  
  
Он будет стремиться забыть его…  
  


_Verrà il tempo per farti amare, \ Настанет время, когда ты тоже полюбишь,_

  
  
Поднял носок левого ботинка.  
  


_E per distrarti e commuoverti, \ И ты будешь развлекаться и будешь волноваться,_

  
  
Подмигнул.  
  


_Verrà il tempo ci puoi giurare, \ Настанет время, ты сможешь в этом поклясться,_

  
  
Завел руки за спину.  
  


_Se credi, se credi! \ Если ты веришь, если веришь!_

  
  
Во взгляде читалась присущая только ему мягкость и человечность.  
  


_E dopo, \ И потом,_

  
  
Джон стремился изобразить, как можно больше эмоций.   
  


_Verrà il tempo di camminare, \ Настанет время идти  
A cielo aperto ed immergerti, \ К открытому небу и окунуться_

  
  
Безупречно демонстрируя через мимику лица, что он абсолютно свободен и раскрыт.  
  


_Di tutto quel che ti fa star bene, \ Во все то, что делает тебя счастливым,  
Se credi, se credi!... \ Если ты веришь, если ты веришь!_

  
  
\- Первая часть отснята! – крикнул Стефан, и его ассистент мгновенно выключил проигрыватель, – прекрасная работа, Джон! Алиса, Миккель, Дэнни, быстро на площадку, я хочу сохранить и как можно больше запечатлеть эту атмосферу.  
  
Шерлок напрягся, как только эта троица во всем великолепии приблизилась к блоггеру. Джон дружески улыбнулся и сел снова на тумбу. Стефан начал давать различные указания моделям. Алиса встала рядом и томным взглядом смотрела на Джона. Дэнни сел у его ног, взгляд был не менее откровенным, Миккель встал спиной к камере, за Джоном, и смотрел через плечо.  
  
Как только фотограф сделал первый снимок, в Джоне вновь проснулось что-то невероятно притягательное и страстное. Этот его взгляд слишком много обещал...   
  
Чем больше Шерлок наблюдал, тем сильнее ощущалась тяжесть внизу с перспективой превратиться в хороший такой стояк. Его возбуждал Джон. Он тут же прикрыл промежность руками. Искоса глянул на Лестрейда. Он был не менее заинтересован происходящим.  
  
Джон встал, несмотря на разницу в росте, он выглядел среди них гармонично. Дэнни поднялся с пола и прижался к Джону, Миккель дотронулся до его плеча, Алиса села так, чтобы создавалось впечатление, что она наблюдает за ними…  
  
Шерлока напрягла эта поза. Их близость. Красноречивые взгляды, которые мало походили на наигранность…   
  
\- Переодевайтесь, - крикнул фото-режиссер.   
  
Шерлок тут же вознамерился утащить Джона на место преступления или еще куда-нибудь, где точно нет переполненных тестостеронами и флюидами молодых парней.  
  
Когда он с Лестрейдом подошел к ним, Джон уже смеялся над шуткой Дэнни или Миккеля, Алиса же предпочла сразу отправиться в гримерку. Шерлок собственнически положил руку Джону на плечо, дожидаясь, когда его представят.  
Джон обернулся и удивленно посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Шерлок, - дежурная улыбка, - познакомься, это Миккель, с Дэнни ты уже знаком, - он указал на парней, - представляешь они фанаты моего блога!  
  
\- Впечатляет, - кисло произнес Холмс, так и не убрав руку.  
  
\- Хорошее начало, - подбодрил Лестрейд. Джон перевел взгляд на него.  
  
\- О, спасибо, правда, до настоящей модели мне далеко, - Джон ухмыльнулся, - что-то ведь случилось, раз ты здесь?  
  
\- Новое убийство, я приехал за Шерлоком, а он не хочет идти без тебя, - пояснил инспектор.  
  
\- Мне нужно знать мнение компетентного врача, - оправдался детектив.  
  
\- Прости, но я думаю, тебе следует ехать без меня, - обратился он к Шерлоку, - я тут надолго. Еще три смены костюмов.  
  
\- Поехали, - начал настаивать Лестрейд, - Джон вполне уже расслабился и не нуждается в тебе, и твоей поддержке.  
  
Холмс сощурился и, окинув парней-моделей презрительным взглядом, развернулся и пошел на выход.   
  
\- Кажется, в дикой природе, это называется заявлять права или метить территорию, - сказал Грег.  
  
\- О чем ты? Мы не…  
  
\- Джон, - успокаивающе начал Лестрейд, - этот сигнал, - он дотронулся до того же места, где была рука детектива, - откровенно говорит «руки прочь!».   
  
\- Тебе следует меньше смотреть канал Animal, - скептически произнес он.  
  
\- Поведение животных ничем не отличается от человеческих, - Грег наклонился ближе к нему, - его территория - это ты. Но поскольку у вас все слишком запущенно, Шерлок даже сам не понимает этого.  
  
\- Иди уже, - Джон улыбнулся, - он уже заждался тебя.  
  
\- Если вы действительно разойдетесь, знай: я всегда буду твоим другом.  
  
\- Все лишние люди должны покинуть съемочную площадку, - четко произнес ассистент.  
  
\- Я пойду, - Грег похлопал по плечу, - пока.  
  
\- Пока, - Джон развернулся к Дэнни и Миккелю, - так о чем мы говорили?


	13. Новая улика.

Лестрейд приглашающе поднял ограждающую ленту, Шерлок прошел. Инспектор Донован тут же оказалась возле них.  
  
\- Вот и наша знаменитость, - ухмылка на её лице, - куда подевался твой горячий сосед?   
  
\- Кажется, оправдывает свое новообретенное звание, - неестественная улыбка, Донован насмешливо смотрела на него, - слышал от комиссара, что ты интересуешься творчеством фанатов Шерлока Холмса и Джона Уотсона.  
  
\- Я получаю огромное удовлетворение, когда вижу, как на одном из этих милых артов твой сосед жестко имеет тебя, сбивая твою спесь, - приторно сладким голосом произносит она.  
  
\- Вуайеризм, мисс Донован, скрытые желания, подсознательное стремление увидеть боль – это что-то ведь явно из психологии, – вызывающе посмотрел Холмс.   
  
\- Пойдемте, в здании находится труп, после поделитесь своими сексуальными предпочтениями, - напомнил о себе комиссар, - мы пока не решились удалять жидкость.  
  
\- Утопленник? – поинтересовался Шерлок, следуя за Лестрейдом, подмечая, что местом преступления стал государственный центр помощи и реабилитации подростков-наркоманов, судя по вывеске над входом и множеству брошюр.  
  
\- Был бы рад, если это было так, - пренебрежительно ответил он, - все гораздо хуже и имеет отношение к нашему неуловимому серийному маньяку.  
  
\- Тот же "почерк"? - Шерлок надел медицинские перчатки, что протянул Лестрейд, как только они подошли к двери с табличкой ванная комната.  
  
\- Определенно, - инспектор распахнул перед ним дверь, Салли тут же сделала шаг назад.  
  
\- Ужасный запах, - она зажала нос, - не помню, когда в последний раз труп вызывал у меня такое отвращение.  
  
Ни один мускул на лице детектива не дернулся, он натянул на руки эти силиконовые изделия и переступил порог.   
  
\- Пахнет растворителем и концентрированной соляной кислотой, - Шерлок осторожно заглянул за шторку ванной, в этот момент один из мед. экспертов протянул комиссару защитную маску, - интересно.  
  
Ванна была заполнена до краев красным кровяным раствором, в котором, как желатин, застыл белый, выделившийся, но пока не растворившийся, подкожный жир, части тела частично проглядывались у поверхности, а уцелевшими были лишь правая коленка и макушка, на которой сохранились короткие светлые волосы.  
  
Грег вошел в комнату с маской в руках, предназначавшейся для консультирующего детектива.  
  
\- Предположительно мужчина, - Шерлок раздвинул шторку до конца, Салли охнула, выглядело это отвратительно, - возраст не определен, - наклонившись, он стал присматриваться к выглядывавшей коленной чашечке, которая при ближайшем рассмотрении была угловатой и хрупкой, что наводило мысль о подростке, - судя по состоянию уцелевшей конечности и её неизношенности, не старше двадцати, худощавого телосложения.  
  
\- Его обнаружили полтора часа назад, Андерсон установил, что он уже «купается» девять часов, - голос Лестрейда звучал глухо из-за маски.  
  
\- Не верно, он тут не меньше двенадцати, ведь у него уже почти растворился череп, - Шерлок указал на что-то мутно-желтоватое рядом с бортиком ванной, где торчала макушка, - нужно немедленно вытащить то, что пока еще уцелело.   
  
\- Принесите два пакета и зажим, будем вытаскивать части тела, - дал распоряжение своим подчиненным Лестрейд.  
  
\- Проверили, кто живет и проходит курсы реабилитаций? – Шерлок встал.  
  
\- Да. Никто не пропал. Я поручил Морису обзванивать всех, кто посещал центр или хоть раз попадал сюда, хотя, зная подростков, думаю, половина номеров, что они оставляют липовые, как их имена и место жительства.  
  
\- Верно, а еще они постоянно сбегают, - Шерлок скривился, - это государственная клиника, где все дружелюбны и желают помочь, бесплатная еда, на вкус напоминающая размоченный картон, бесконечные беседы, стабилизаторы, что заглушают боль во время ломки и притупляют сознание. Я жил в таком заведении, недолго, правда. Мне было семнадцать, и я очень много экспериментировал. Это было единственное место, куда не мог сам лично явиться мой брат.   
  
\- Все-таки те слухи были правдой? – Грег опустил маску.  
  
\- Нет, я не бывший наркоман, просто наблюдал со стороны, притворяясь одним из них, - Шерлок пропустил человека в защитном костюме, который, раскрыв пакет с уликами, подцепил специальным зажимом макушку с уцелевшей теменной костью и колено, поместил их в специальные пакеты, а затем в контейнер, после чего ушел. Холмс с интересом наблюдал за всей процедурой. – Надеюсь, мне дадут с этим поработать?  
  
\- Это единственные уцелевшие останки человека, - назидательным тоном произнес Лестрейд.  
  
\- Даже нельзя прихватить себе этот человеческий жир? Ему он уже точно не пригодится.  
  
\- Ничего нельзя брать - это место убийства, - Грег вышел. Шерлок с недовольным видом проводил взглядом, однако его зоркий глаз, в этот момент увидел в отражении зеркала, что висело напротив, кое-что интересное. Он наклонился. Рядом с металлической ножкой ванны выглядывал темный уголок визитной карточки, осторожно достав её, чтобы не уничтожить любой возможный отпечаток или частичку кожи, что могла сохраниться на поверхности, он вложил её в заранее приготовленный пакет для улик, что всегда держал на всякий случай в правом кармане пиджака.   
  
Бар имени байкера - Юджина Фиджи, район Брайтона, посетители которого совершенно не жалуют новичков. Придется сильно постараться, чтобы пробраться туда.   
  
«Нужно сегодня же взять напрокат мотоцикл и освежить в памяти, как оседлать этого железного коня, надеюсь, Джон не против вечерних прогулок с ветерком» - Шерлок стянул перчатки и бросил их в урну.  
  


Бейкер-стрит. 18:32

  
  
Джон вернулся домой вымотанным, но в приподнятом настроении. Он даже не думал, что парни-манекенщики могут быть вполне нормальными веселыми людьми, которые помимо тряпок и модных тенденций, интересуются спортом, читают и в целом ведут активный образ жизни. Ему было легко общаться с ними, он даже забыл о Шерлоке и том, насколько неопределённой может стать в скором времени его жизнь. В груди уже появилось чувство предвкушения, ведь в эту среду появится новый выпуск Fiasco Homme, а в магазинах Пола Смита над входом повесят снимок, на котором будет он – простой парень Джон Уотсон. Эта фотоссесия была лишь первым этапом того, чтобы, наконец, начать уважать самого себя. Его дебют решено было отметить, Дэнни и Миккель должны будут прийти сюда, на Бейкер-стрит, вечером в среду.  
  
Он блаженно опустился в кресло и прислушался, в ванной шумела вода, а значит, Шерлок был дома.  
  
  
  
Шерлок Холмс еще раз намочил волосы и расческой зачесал их назад, выпрямляя кудри. Эта процедура была долгой, а структура его волос совершенно непослушной.  
  
«Может просто не снимать шлем? – Шерлок посмотрелся в зеркало и выдавил мусс сильной фиксации. – Тогда эти байкеры даже не станут меня слушать. Нужно выглядеть, как герой боевиков, что так любит Джон».  
  
Он нанес мусс на расческу и распределил его равномерно на волосах, отмечая, что выглядит теперь брутально и даже отдаленно не похоже на привычный образ Шерлока Холмса.  
  
«Вряд ли местные байкеры меня узнают. Интересно, когда уже придут отчеты из Бартса? Ни по первому, ни по второму трупу еще ничего нет. Я уверен, что эта визитная карточка быстрее выведет меня на след убийцы, чем эксперты установят личности жертв. Во всем есть какая-то связь».  
  
Шерлок открыл дверь, схватил черную кожаную куртку, что висела на дверной ручке с обратной стороны, и вышел в гостиную. Джон просматривал корреспонденцию и совершенно ничего не замечал.  
  
\- Джон, – Шерлок встал перед ним, - оденься потеплей, нам предстоит поездка на мотоцикле в Брайтон.  
  
\- На мотоцикле? Ты о чем?! – Джон посмотрел перед собой и обомлел. Такого перевоплощения он совершенно не ожидал, ведь тот, кто стоял перед ним, имел черты, дающие сходство с его другом, но выглядевший совершенно иначе…  
  
«Быть такого не может… - Джон моргнул, - просто невероятно… Шерлок Холмс, черт, никогда не видел его с зачесанными выпрямленными волосами и уж не думал, что ему это так идет. Просто другой человек».  
  
\- Вижу, тебе нравится, - самодовольно произнес Шерлок. Джон тут же пришел в себя и постарался сделать как можно более безразличное лицо.   
  
\- Просто необычно, - он прокашлялся, - ты упомянул мотоцикл?  
  
\- У нас будет веселенькая ночка, - с азартом произнес Шерлок, надевая куртку, - давно я уже не демонстрировал свое умение ставить байк на дыбы.  
  
\- Шерлок, - Джон встал, - я не стану в этом участвовать.  
  
\- Это необходимо для расследования, и я собирался обо всем подробней рассказать тебе в дороге, - Шерлок выглядел при этом самым невиннейшим образом.  
  
\- Будем притворяться байкерами? – недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
  
\- Именно, - Шерлок подошел и бесцеремонно обнял за плечи, - будем изображать любовь к свободе и друг к другу.  
  
\- Почему это? – Джон напрягся, его совершенно не радовала подобная перспектива.  
  
\- Я взял напрокат один мотоцикл, да и потом так будет проще, ты ведь не против?  
  
Джон мысленно взмолился всем богам, чтобы это не оказалось очередной опрометчивой ошибкой. Изображать человека, влюбленного в Шерлока, что может быть проще? Он ни в коем случае не хотел затрагивать свои же чувства, теребить ту боль в груди, но если того требовало расследование…  
  
\- Да, я согласен, - Джон убрал руку Шерлока с плеча, - пойду, переоденусь.  
  
Он поспешил скрыться в собственной спальне и попробовать в очередной раз собраться с мыслями. Все опять складывалось не самым лучшим образом.  
  
«Кажется, мне не суждено разлюбить тебя, Шерлок, - Джон расстегнул рубашку, - не суждено».


	14. Крутящий момент.

Стоило только Джону спуститься, как Шерлок тут же всучил ему в руки мотоциклетный шлем. Молча они вышли на улицу и двинулись к ближайшей парковке. По пути Шерлок натянул перчатки и, обойдя дом, он достал из кармана куртки пульт дистанционного управления сигнализацией мотоцикла и нажал кнопку. «Дукати» пискнул, давая понять, что сигналка отключена. Джон с сомнением посмотрел на это чудо инженерной мысли, Шерлок же воодушевленно шел вперед, и ему явно не терпелось прокатиться на нем. Джон сжал шлем, ведь теперь вся эта затея стала казаться самоубийством, особенно если этот спортивный байк окажется в руках Шерлока Холмса.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что справишься? На нем ведь ничего не стоит разбиться. - Джон подошел к мотоциклу, как раз в тот момент, когда Шерлок садился на него.  
  
\- Я взял его напрокат, страховка на случай угона или аварии есть. А что насчет «разбиться» - это же Ducati Multistrada Sport, он абсолютно безопасен и полон программ контроля, - Шерлок надел шлем. Джон мысленно досчитал до трех и последовал примеру детектива, надев единственное средство защиты, уселся сзади, крепко схватив Шерлока.  
  
\- Полегче, - громко произнес Шерлок, Джон чуть ослабил хватку.  
  
Мотоцикл завелся, обрадовав Шерлока мгновенной реакцией двигателя и готовностью набрать 3000 оборотов за минуту. Крутанув ручку, Шерлок открыл подсос до половины, сдвинул кнопку блокировки двигателя вниз, а затем вверх, выбрал первую скорость из шести и отпустил сцепление. Мотоцикл двинулся плавно, как по маслу. Шерлок на ходу подстроил одной кнопкой под свой рост высоту лобового стекла. К тому моменту, когда они миновали конец улицы, спидометр показывал сорок миль в час. Не ощущалось ни малейших проблем с завихрением или коррекцией корпуса байка, Джон больше не старался впечататься грудью в спину детектива. Однако он все равно чувствовал себя не слишком комфортно, особенно учитывая ограничительные дорожные знаки, которые они благополучно миновали за пределами разрешенной скорости, и вдобавок это странное ощущение, что защитное стекло на шлеме неплотно прилегает.   
  
Шерлок выехал на трассу А23, которая начиналась с Стритам-Хай-роуд и заканчивалась в Брайтоне, плавно переходящую в Лондон-роуд. Они свернули по кольцу и затормозили на светофоре – в первый раз за все время их пути им не высветился зеленый. В момент этой небольшой передышки, Шерлок возился с тугими перчатками, а Джон со шлемом.   
  
Когда загорелся желтый, Шерлок полностью перекрыл подсос, выкрутив газ до пяти тысяч оборотов, всем своим весом сместившись вперед, на бензобак, чтобы удержать переднее колесо. Джон поняв, что через пару секунд будет резкий старт, снова, что есть силы, вцепился в Шерлока. Сцепление Холмс отпустил, как только желтый сменился зеленым, заднее колесо «дукати» замолотило. Пару секунд и механизм автоматически переключился на режим «спорт», и через миг они летели вдоль дорожной полосы со скоростью шестьдесят пять миль в час, а еще через две с половиной секунды огни фонарей и дорога в глазах Джона слились в одно большое темное пятно.  
  
Они подъехали к неприметному одноэтажному кирпичному зданию перед входом, которого стояли десятки мотоциклов. Шерлок остановился на расстоянии одной лиги, снял шлем и отчетливо произнес:  
  
\- Я пойду один.   
  
\- Подожди, но ты мне так и ничего не сказал, - подняв защитное стекло, произнес Джон. Шерлок нахмурился и слез, ему совершенно не хотелось напрасно подвергать опасности своего блоггера, ведь не исключено, что эта визитка могла быть оставлена кем-то другим, не имевшим отношение к убийству.  
  
\- Говорить в любом случае пока нечего, - Шерлок расстегнул куртку, - если понадобишься, я дам знак.  
  
Джон насторожился и кивнул, обычно это не предвещало ничего хорошего.   
  
Шерлок переступил порог. В нос ударил спертый запах от застарелого пролитого пива и терпких сигарет. Посетители тут же замолкли, заприметив незнакомца. Шерлок уверенно подошел к барной стойке, устроил свой мотоциклетный шлем на свободном стуле и обратился к бармену:  
  
\- Стакан Guinness, - небрежно кинув четыре фунта, Шерлок облокотился на стойку, вызывающе смотря в зал.   
  
\- Вот, - бармен поставил пиво рядом с ним, тут же забрав деньги, - что-то еще?  
  
Воспользовавшись случаем, Шерлок решил выкурить хотя бы одну сигарету. Ведь Джон продолжал их прятать, борясь за здоровье его легких, а миссис Хадсон с радостью ему в этом помогала.  
  
\- Пачку Dunhill Fine Cut Dark Blue, - Шерлок достал десятифунтовую купюру, - без сдачи.  
  
Коротко кивнув, бармен достал пачку сигарет и положил на стойку.   
  
\- Спички в подарок, - хрипло произнес он и отдал черный коробок с надписью "Фиджи".  
  
Распечатав и закурив, Шерлок снова оглянулся, среди завсегдатаев этого места, он заприметил знакомое лицо. Чем больше он в него всматривался, тем больше осознавал, что это Стивен Робертсон, на котором вместо привычного длинного пальто – обычной одежды эксбициониста, были надеты черные джинсы, белая футболка и косуха. Необычное совпадение, особенно если учесть, что два года назад он проходил по делу об убийстве соседа по квартире и его арестовали как раз в Кенсингтонском парке, когда он вышел на свою «охоту».   
  
Сделав несколько сильных затяжек, Шерлок кинул окурок в пепельницу, взял в руки бокал пива, к которому еще не притронулся и отправился к старому знакомому, прекрасно понимая, что в случае паники последнего, его личность будет раскрыта.   
  
\- Добрый вечер, - в нужный момент Шерлок мог быть очень любезным и при этом выглядеть совершенно не нахально.  
  
\- Я вас знаю? – Робертсон сидел один, но его «приятели» тут же навострили уши.  
  
Шерлок решительно отодвинул стул и сел напротив. Старый знакомый тут же изменился в лице.  
  
\- Какого черта вы меня преследуете? Это ведь вы! Я рассказал тогда полиции все и отработал положенные тридцать дней общественных работ! - Сказало он нервно. При упоминании полиции бармен встал ближе к стойке с напитками, в специальной нише которой для подобных случаев хранились бейсбольные биты. Все теперь настороженно поглядывали на Шерлока.  
  
\- Я не полицейский, - он ухмыльнулся и отпил из бокала, - однако у меня к вам есть разговор.  
  
\- Вы меня изводите, - начал Робертсон.  
  
\- Ну-ну, - Холмс выдал подобие улыбки, - я действительно должен кое-что узнать. А извожу я вас, потому что раньше вы изводили других.  
  
Робертсон изменился в лице, теперь оно стало еще более неприятным. Но Холмса это не переубедило, он был довольно хорошим физиономистом, чтобы понять, перед ним не серийный убийца и уж точно не человек, способный нанести ему хоть малейший вред. Поэтому Шерлок решил взять его напором:  
  
\- Кенсингтонский парк, ночь. Помните ли вы свои пристрастия? Сколько девочек теперь не могут уснуть? - Холмс произнес это ядовито и с презрением.  
  
Робертсон ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Прошло уже два года, я изменился, - он наклонился ближе к Шерлоку, - навряд ли я травмировал этих девиц, вызвав отвращение к половой жизни, - Робертсон взял зубочистку в рот.  
  
\- Будем откровенны, я знаю, что вы врете, это проскальзывает в каждом вашем жесте. Уверен, вы продолжаете давать свои «представления».  
  
\- Где же доказательства, а? Мистер Холмс, у вас на меня ничего нет, весь наш разговор - это блеф.  
  
\- Вы правы, но мне ничего не мешает сделать один звонок, и вы моментально окажетесь под следствием, как возможный убийца двух молодых парней, а если учесть узколобость ярдцев на вас могут повесить еще пять трупов, если у вас не будет хорошего алиби.   
  
\- Я не педик! – Выплюнул тот. – Я не виноват в том, что на этих педерастов постоянно нападают.  
  
Посетители бара начали шептаться, готовясь в случае чего силой дать отпор.  
  
\- Разве я что-нибудь говорил про их ориентацию? – насмешливый голос детектива.  
  
\- Нет, но я так думаю, это ведь их постоянно насилуют и убивают… Так что вы хотите узнать у меня? – Хрипло, с мукой в голосе спросил Робертсон.   
  
\- Во-первых, где вы провели вечер в прошлый четверг?   
  
\- Я был дома…  
  
Шерлок резко подался назад и отодвинул стул, готовясь встать, не желая слушать эту откровенную ложь.  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, - жалобно начал Робертсон, - меня не было дома!  
  
Холмс вновь пододвинул стул. Посетители уже к этому моменту уже не так явно косились в их сторону.  
  
\- Вижу, вы теперь согласны сотрудничать. Только один вопрос. Как часто вы даете «представления»?  
  
Робертсон замолчал. Шерлок покачал головой.  
  
\- Я знаю, что вы с этим не покончили, Стивен, - Шерлок сцепил руки в замок и пристально посмотрел на собеседника, - пусть даже в полицию не поступают жалобы, но сомневаюсь что представительницам женского пола, нравятся ваши обнаженные органы.  
  
\- С чего вы решили, что там были девочки? – угрюмо спросил Робертсон, – и кто сказал, что публике не нравится.  
  
\- Тогда вы сами себе противоречите. – Скучающим тоном произнес Шерлок. - Так вот почему никогда не поступало жалоб, местные геи?   
  
\- Да, там, рядом вроде элитный гей клуб, знаете богатые «папики» и тусовщики. Они знают, где и когда меня можно увидеть. Они приходят и уходят… - Робертсон был явно горд этим, но Шерлоку этих сведений было мало.  
  
\- В парке ведь не только геи, почему вас не замечают?  
  
\- Я обычно осторожен, да и кого мне боятся по вечерам, подростков, покупающих дурь?   
  
\- В пятницу нашли тело, - сухо произнес Шерлок.  
  
\- Всю прошлую неделю я пробыл в Лондоне и слышал об этом в новостях, - Робертсон вынул изо рта зубочистку и сломал её пополам.  
  
\- Вы можете это подтвердить? Есть свидетели, ваши зрители, в конце концов?  
  
\- Да, - Робертсон закивал, - и я был бы очень признателен если…   
  
\- Я не стану мешать вашим представлениям. – Перебил его Шерлок, доставая вторую сигарету. Щелчок зажигалки. Легкие наполняются сигаретным дымом.   
  
\- Значит, мне за это ничего не будет? – Робертсон явно волновался и стал говорить еще тише.  
  
Шерлок закатил глаза.  
  
\- Если и дальше будете скрываться, то да. – Шерлок встал. - Вопрос второй: были ли вы когда-нибудь в центре реабилитации для подростков?  
  
\- Нет, никогда, - тут же выпалил Стивен.   
  
Холмс хмыкнув, развернулся и тут же путь ему преградил здоровенный бритоголовый амбал.  
  
\- Куда-то собрался? - по выражению лица этого идиота, Шерлок понял, что дальше последует неравный бой, из которого будет крайне затруднительно выйти победителем, ведь один к тридцати семи не самая лучшая комбинация.  
  
\- За своим шлемом, - спокойно ответил он.  
  
\- Разве не следует проявлять больше дружелюбия? Взял просто так допросил Стиви, а он хороший мужик и уж точно не педик. – Он ухмыльнулся. – Знаешь, по вечерам мы любим, давать таким, как ты бесплатные уроки.  
  
\- В уроках тугодумия и кретинизма не нуждаюсь, - резко звучал голос Шерлока.  
  
\- А ты смелый, - сильный тычок в грудь Шерлока, - будешь ли ты таким же через пять минут?  
  
\- Не сомневайся.  
  
Остальные повставали со своих мест, не давая возможности сбежать. Шерлок выпрямился, он знал, стоило сделать хоть малейшую осечку и все закончится не самым лучшим образом.  
  
\- Ну, так что? – амбал вытащил спичку из рта, – готов пополоскать рот собственной кровью?  
  
Тот, кто стоял позади Шерлока, предпринял попытку схватить его за руки, заломив их за спину, но детектив перехватил его, за что поплатился сильнейшим ударом по лицу…  
  
Джон нервно ходил вокруг мотоцикла. Это странное место, байк, все мысли сводились к тому, что Шерлок мог запросто угодить в какую-нибудь неприятность из-за маленькой улики. Услышав шум, он поставил шлем на асфальт и побежал к бару.  
  
Распахнув двери, он увидел Шерлока с рассеченной скулой, вступившего в открытый бой сразу с четырьмя противниками и, судя по состоянию, детектив все же превосходил их. Остальные же молча наблюдали, готовясь вступиться в любой момент. Джон понимал, что Шерлока необходимо вытащить, жизненный опыт вкупе со здравым смыслом полагали, что ничего невозможного нет, а левая рука считала своим долгом врезать им всем. В этот момент решение было как раз за ней.  
  
Он двинул первому же, кто встретился ему на пути, по подбородку, услышав в ответ клацанье зубов, и увидев оседающего на пол противника, остальные «зрители» отступили на несколько шагов, освобождая путь. Джон отлично знал, что его удар был увесистым и точным, ведь его сила напрямую через челюсть достигала мозжечка, где это волнообразное движение порождало ряд коротких замыканий, влекущих за собой потерю сознания или различные мозговые травмы*.  
  
Шерлок заметил его, именно поэтому он нанес серию сильных ударов по корпусу противников, прежде чем рвануть к Джону, схватив его за рукав, выбежав вместе с ним на улицу.  
  
\- Быстрее, - кричал на бегу Шерлок. Джон впервые наблюдал, как его друг добровольно покидает место драки, ведь обычно безрассудство с ним до самого конца, - не спрашивай, просто заводи мотор, они ведь сейчас отправятся в погоню.  
  
\- Ты разве сможешь вести, у тебя все лицо в крови и… - Джон повернул ключ.  
  
\- Нет, у меня все еще двоится в глазах, но это сможешь сделать ты.  
  
\- Единственный транспорт, что я умею водить – это велосипед.  
  
В этот момент из бара вышли пять разъяренных байкеров.  
  
\- Нет, времени препираться, просто представь, что это он и есть, вот те же два колеса, но с двигателем посередине, - Шерлок сел на место предназначавшееся пассажиру, - у нас есть пара минут… нет, уже сорок секунд.  
  
Один из преследователей заметил их, о чем поспешил сообщить остальным.  
  
\- Чтобы я когда-нибудь еще согласился с тобой прокатиться на мотоцикле, Шерлок, - Джон мгновенно оседлал этого железного коня, повторив движения детектива, сначала крутанул ручку, затем открыв подсос до половины, сдвинул кнопку блокировки двигателя вниз, а затем вверх. Двигатель взревел, набирая обороты, вырабатывая энергию, заставляя мотоцикл двинуться в путь (для атмосферности ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/58227087026).  
  
Руки немного дрожали. Джон чувствовал себя неуверенно и совершенно точно не знал, куда ехать и куда свернуть, чтобы выехать обратно на трассу А23.   
  


_I'm a puppet on a string \ Я - марионетка на веревочке  
Tracy island, time-traveling diamond \ С острова Трейси, бриллиант, путешествующий во времени,_

  
  
Ветер хлестал в лицо.  
  


_Coulda shaped heartaches \ Мог бы принять форму сердечных страданий._

  
  
Первый поворот.  
  


_Come to find a fall in some velvet morning \ Пришел, чтобы отыскать тебя, случайно столкнулся одним бархатистым утром,  
Years too late \ Опоздал на долгие годы._

  
  
Свист в ушах.  
  


_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding \ Она - луч надежды, герой-одиночка, странствующий  
Through an open space \ В открытом космосе.  
In my mind when she's not right there beside me \ В моих мыслях, когда ее нет там, рядом со мной,  
I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be \ Я схожу с ума, потому что здесь - это не то место, где я хочу быть._

  
  
Адреналин в крови зашкаливал.  
  


_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory \ Удовлетворенность кажется далёким воспоминанием,_

  
  
Шерлок выглядывал из-за плеча, шепча указание.  
  


_And I can't help myself, \ И я ничего не могу с собой поделать -_

  
  
\- Прямо вдоль улицы и поворот налево, так мы снова вернемся на трассу.  
  


_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" \ Все, что я хочу от нее услышать, это "Ты мой?"_

  
  
Тембр его голоса казался еще более глубоким и восхитительным.  
  


_Are you mine? \ Ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?_

  
  
\- Молодец, не бойся прибавить газу, - волнующий и доводящий до дрожи голос Шерлока.  
  


_I guess what I'm trying to say is I need the deep end \ Полагаю, я пытаюсь сказать то, что мне нужно действовать необдуманно._

  
  
Щекочущее дыхание на коже.   
  


_Keep imagining meeting, wished away entire lifetimes \ Продолжаю представлять нашу встречу, я целую жизнь отгонял мысли в надежде, что все уладится само собой._

  
  
Джон закрыл на секунду глаза и ускорился, стараясь даже не думать, что эта поездка может стать последней…  
  


_Unfair we're not somewhere misbehaving for days \ Несправедливо, что мы не где-то там хулиганим дни напролет._

  
  
Стойкое ощущение опасности и вкупе с риском дурманили.   
  


_Great escape lost track of time and space\ "Большой побег", потерянный след пространства и времени._

  
  
Джон сильней крутанул ручку, разгоняя двигатель до пяти тысяч оборотов.  
  


_She's a silver lining climbing on my desire Она - луч надежды, ползущий вверх по моему желанию._

  
  
\- Отлично, Джон, - ухмыльнувшись, произнес Холмс.  
  


_And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be \ И я схожу с ума, потому что здесь - это не то место, где я хочу быть._

  
  
\- Надеюсь, мы не разобьемся и не умрем, - Джон перестроился в другой ряд.  
  


_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory \ Удовлетворенность кажется далёким воспоминанием,_

  
  
\- С тобой я не против и умереть, Джон, - весело ответил он.  
  


_And I can't help myself, \ И я ничего не могу с собой поделать -_

  
  
Джон искоса глянул на него в зеркало, пытаясь определить шутка ли это.  
  


_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" \ Все, что я хочу от нее услышать, это "Ты мой?"_

  
  
Шерлок Холмс по-прежнему оставался загадкой.  
  


_Are you mine? \ Ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?_

  
  
Они выехали на объездное кольцо, обратно на трассу.   
  


_And the thrill of the chase moves in mysterious ways \ И дрожь от погони загадочно будоражит,  
So in case I'm mistaken, \ Так что, в случае, если я ошибаюсь,  
I just wanna hear you say you got me baby \ Я просто хочу услышать, как ты говоришь: "У тебя есть я, малыш»._

  
  
Джон чувствовал себя совершенно свободно и абсолютно спокойно. Они оторвались от своих преследователей.  
  


_Are you mine? Ты мой?"_

  
  
Шерлок прижался здоровой щекой к спине Джона.  
  


_She's a silver lining lone ranger riding through an open space \ Она - луч надежды, герой-одиночка,  
странствующий в открытом космосе._

  
  
Ему было плевать, как этот жест воспримется.   
  


_In my mind when she's not right there beside me \ В моих мыслях, когда ее нет там, рядом со мной,_

  
  
Он был благодарен за то, что Джон вновь был готов ринуться в бой.  
  


_And I go crazy cause here isn't where I wanna be \ И я схожу с ума, потому что здесь - это не то место, где я хочу быть._

  
  
И за то, что он всегда остается родным Джоном Уотсоном.  
  


_And satisfaction feels like a distant memory \ Удовлетворенность кажется далёким воспоминанием,_

  
  
Списывать эти мысли на последствие удара Шерлок не стал.  
  


_And I can't help myself, \ И я ничего не могу с собой поделать -_

  
  
Он вдохнул еще раз этот едва уловимый запах парфюма Джона.   
  


_All I wanna hear her say is "Are you mine?" \ Все, что я хочу от нее услышать, это "Ты мой?"_

  
  
Отпускать или отдавать его кому-то другому Шерлок не собирался.  
  


_Well are you mine? \ Ну так, ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?  
Are you mine? \ Ты мой?_

  
  
Самым ближайшим и подходящим моментом для признания в чувствах к Джону, будет день, когда он закончит это дело и поймает преступника. Шерлок закрыл глаза. «Пазл» стал складываться и он уже знал, за какую ниточку нужно будет дернуть…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание: данный факт взят из программы «Разрушители легенд», где они проверяли силу и место удара, при котором человек может потерять сознание или даже умереть из-за кровоизлияния. В общем, в спорте, в том же самом боксе, спортсменам ставят удар, так чтобы на ринге не было трагичных исходов.


	15. Похищенный.

Джон слез с мотоцикла. На смену адреналину вдруг пришло запоздалое чувство паники, вызванное рисковой поездкой. Джон все еще не мог осознать, что они живы, относительно целы, если не брать в счет пострадавшее лицо Шерлока, и добрались до Лондона, успев избавиться от «хвоста». Холмс развернулся к нему лицом. По одному только горящему взгляду, Джон догадался, что это далеко не конец сегодняшних приключений.  
  
\- Мне необходимо уехать, - Шерлок сел на место водителя.  
  
\- Я рад, - Джон нервно улыбнулся, - но, кажется, ты не учел, что у тебя разбито лицо и не исключено, что ты получил сотрясение.  
  
\- Все в порядке, зрение нормализовалось, а вот времени у меня не так много. Я должен сейчас же отправиться в Бартс.  
  
\- Это не подождет до завтра? – Джон посмотрел на часы, – сейчас без пяти одиннадцать. Ночь.  
  
\- Я хочу сам сделать анализ ДНК, ждать результаты слишком томительно, - Шерлок снова включил фары.  
  
\- Тебе, правда, плевать на свое здоровье? – Джон сдерживался от порыва накричать на этого гениального болвана, который настолько беспечен. Врачебный долг не позволял так просто отпустить его. Шерлоку не составило труда понять, о чем беспокоится друг, поэтому со свойственной ему поспешностью он сказал:   
  
\- Сегодня смена Молли, она может присмотреть за мной, а в твоих услугах я больше не нуждаюсь. Иди выпей чай, посмотри глупое шоу, пообщайся с дружками, напиши очередной бессмысленный пост в своем блоге и ложись спать. В конце концов, этот день ничем не должен отличаться от сотен других.   
  
\- Ты прав, это совершенно «обычный день», но только прежде чем уйти напомню, что Молли патологоанатом, и я не уверен, что в её практике было много живых «пациентов», - жестко произнес Джон, вспомнив, что Холмс в любом состоянии оставался язвой и уж точно не нуждался в заботе.   
  
\- В любом случае она в состоянии обработать эту небольшую ссадину, - Шерлок завел двигатель.  
  
\- Доброй ночи, - Джон резко развернулся и пошел по направлению к дому, не оборачиваясь и не вслушиваясь в то, как мотоцикл стартовал.   
  
  
Чашка чая, который показался совершенно безвкусным, полная апатия к тому, что транслировало телевидение, и нежелание говорить с кем-либо. До наступления ночи Джон всячески игнорировал чувство беспокойства и старался абстрагироваться от всего. Холмсу плевать на него, так почему он должен думать о нем? Справедливо рассудив, Джон так же предпочел не забивать на ночь голову размышлениями о том, насколько странно вел себя Шерлок. Сначала совершенно безобидное прикосновение в фотостудии, потом во время поездки положил голову на плечо. Слишком много вопросов никогда не обретут ответов. Тишина напрягала. Джон несколько раз пробовал начать писать что-нибудь о результате сегодняшнего расследования, но поскольку единственное свидетелем чего он стал, была драка, заметка не имела совершенно никакого смысла. Устало вздохнув, Джон решил просмотреть объявления о сдаче квартир, он уже сомневался в том, что его выдержки хватит до конца этого расследования, ведь Шерлок раз за разом норовил ударить больнее.   
  
Текст уже плыл перед глазами, Джон совершенно потерял чувство времени и на автомате переходил со страницы на страницу. Браузер показывал около тридцати открытых вкладок, но Джон сам не понимал, что он ищет, а ненужные мысли все-таки нашли выход. Потерев глаза, он встал со стула и направился к себе, ведь сон казался ему единственным спасением.  
  
Эта ночь прошла слишком быстро и оставила осадок в виде чувства опустошенности. Джон почистил зубы и умыл лицо ледяной водой. Левую руку неприятно сводило, он несколько раз попробовал сжать кулак, но мышцы будто одеревенели. Такого с ним давно уже не случалось.  
  
Холодные вчерашние гренки. Все такой же безвкусный чай. Та же тишина. Устроившись в кресле, Джон чувствовал, что вот он настоящий, ни капли притворства и лишь пара часов, когда не нужно соответствовать образу непобедимого человека, с уверенностью смотрящего в будущее. Пара часов, когда он может еще позволить себе побыть немного слабым, немного сомневающимся и сломленным. После чего пришло «второе дыхание», когда уверенно встал с кресла, когда мог позволить себе улыбнутся отражению и вот он снова прежний «ты».  
  
  
Вторник Джон целиком и полностью посвятил поискам жилья, выписывая в записную книжку адреса и телефонные номера агентов по недвижимости. Было несколько заманчивых предложений о сдающихся половинах дома* в районе Кройдона, где в основном жили представители среднего класса или пенсионеры, которые в свое время занимали высокие руководящие посты в компаниях. Вероятно самое тихое, уютное и спокойное место в Лондоне, как раз для бывшего военного хирурга, который вознамерился прожить остаток жизни уединенно и размеренно. Джон даже не придал значения тому, что от Шерлока не последовало ни единого сообщения за весь день. Разум блокировал любую мысль или вопрос, начинавшийся с имени детектива. Уже вечером во время приготовления пасты, и предварительно освободив стол от всего лишнего, того что даже отдаленно не напоминало кухонную утварь, Джон поставил ноутбук на край стола. По привычке заглянул в блог, который вновь был превращен в площадку для споров и обсуждению полученной за эти дни информации. Лента из оставленных за последние сутки комментариев просто превратилась в поток гневных изречений исходящих от фанатов Шерлока в сторону фанатов Джона и обратно. Поводом для очередного волнения на этот раз послужило несколько расплывшихся фотографий, сделанных в кафе рядом с Бартсом.  
  
Джон с неудовольствием отметил тот факт, что синяк Шерлока при дневном свете очень выделялся и, несмотря на качество снимков, была заметна припухлость. Вид у него уставший и несколько осунувшийся. Компанию ему составляла некая молодая особа, которая выглядела не слишком уместно в черном коктейльном платье с глубоким вырезом на груди. Лицо её было еще более смазанным, чем у Шерлока. Предприняв попытку увеличить снимок, Джон лишь еще больше исказил его. Цель этой встречи оставалась загадкой для многих, но еще больший вопрос у читателей и почитателей его блога вызывало отсутствие рядом его – Джона:  
  


20:23 [Jonhlock]

_  
  
Мое мнение о его новом образе – восхитительно, великолепно!!! (*_*)  
Шерлок Холмс – это просто ожившее воплощение моей фантазии, образ рокового байкера, волосы зачесаны назад… и если бы только не разбитое лицо… Кто-нибудь в курсе, что случилось?!   
  
_

20:23 [Owl]

_  
  
Что это у Шерлока с лицом??! Неужели последствие от встречи с кулаком Джона :о  
  
_

20:24 [Winter&CB]

_  
  
Где вообще этот «друг»? У меня, что у одной возникает этот вопрос!!! И кто эта особа и что за одежда на Шерлоке??? Кто-нибудь знает?!  
  
_

20:25 [Mr. Deduction]

_  
  
Нет, Джон слишком джентльмен, чтобы позволить себе поднимать руку на ~~беззащитного~~  друга. Наверняка синяк на пол лица последствие очередного расследования (судя по той же фривольной одежде Шерлока). Девушка, вероятно, имеет какое-то отношение к расследованию :-\  
  
_

20:27 [Sher-lock]

_  
  
Winter &CB, ты права! Где носит Уотсона? Или ему действительно теперь плевать на то, в какие приключения попадает Шерлок :-@   
  
_

20:28 [Kotoko_chan]

_  
Я тоже не понимаю, зачем Шерлоку такой друг, которого нет в случае опасности?! Видимо Джон действительно снял с себя все полномочия и, поджав «хвост», собирает свои вещички :-0  
Разочарована, сильно. А, эта девушка вообще наводит на мысль, что она единственная готова утешить его.   
P.S. Только обратите внимание на то, как близко находятся их руки! очень трогательный и интимный жест (^-^)   
  
_

20:29 [Sherly]

_  
  
Всегда подозревала, что Шерлока никто не понимает и не ценит, вот он и ищет поддержки. Как заметила Kotoko_chan, девушка выглядит подходяще для особой роли настоящего друга ;)  
  
_

20:31 [maggie_umbra]

_  
  
Да с чего вы решили, что она его друг или еще боже упаси возлюбленная?! Между этими двумя нет химии взглядов *на Джона он смотрит гораздо выразительней*, и вообще создается впечатление, что Шерлок смотрит не на её лицо, а за тем, что происходит у неё за спиной (-_-#)  
Про отсутствие Джона, могу лишь предположить, что возможно он пострадал серьезней и не отделался просто синяком *ведь не зря уже четыре дня, нет новых постов в блоге*.  
  
_

20:32 [Crazy_bitch]

_  
  
Поддерживаю maggie_umbra, Джон отличный мужик и вообще не разделяю взгляды тех, кто считает иначе! Если учесть нрав Холмса, как насчет того, что он сам полез на рожон? Такое вполне возможно, он слишком самонадеянный, фанаты Шерлока и дальше могут прикрываться гениальностью оного, но давайте посмотрим правде в глаза! (=_=)  
Та девушка, что составляет компанию действительно больше походит на очередного клиента (обратите внимание на то, в чем она, и не верю я, что даме в таком откровенном платье Шерлок доверил бы свои чувства). И прекращайте нападки на Джона, в конце концов, в чьем блоге вы сидите :)   
  
_

20:33 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
Этот блог посвящен Шерлоку! Что думаем то и пишем. Джон слюнтяй и никогда мне не нравился. Как истинный фанат Шерлока, скажу лишь, что его никто по-настоящему не понимает :(  
  
_

20:34 [Crazy_bitch]

_  
  
Вы, sexy_sherlock, даже не знаете Шерлока, но так уверенно говорите о том, что он остается никем не понятым! Не слишком ли самонадеянно даже для «истинного фаната»? }:- >  
  
_

20:36 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
А не слишком ли Вы, Crazy_bitch, возлагаете большую роль на Джона? Меня вообще раздражает вся эта шумиха вокруг его персоны, заявление на центральном телевиденье, эти танцы, будто многим действительно есть дело до него! Простите, но я не вижу никаких его особых заслуг D-:  
  
_

20:37 [sh2jw]

 _  
  
Если бы не Джон, Вы бы – команда Шерлока, - даже не знали, что этот человек работает, существует и является единственным в мире консультирующим детективом! Проявите хоть каплю уважения!_  
  
  
Джон поспешно встал со стула и подошел к плите, выключив её, и вновь вернулся к ноутбуку. Эти слова незнакомцев были неприятны. Его никогда прежде не волновали подобные высказывания, но, за эти четыре дня, он пересмотрел свое отношение ко всему. Какой смысл позволять кому-то чернить свое имя, если не сделал ничего плохого и уж точно не виноват в том, что Шерлок получил кулаком по лицу. Он не был предателем и уж точно не был слюнтяем. Пододвинув компьютер ближе, он нажал на «Новая запись». Печатал Джон быстро. Он без прикрас писал о тех событиях, свидетелем которых стал. Джон не хотел никому и ничего доказывать, спорить или вступать в открытую дискуссию. Опубликовав эту небольшую заметку, Джон вернулся к приготовлению ужина. Этот вечер он вновь провел в одиночестве, полном смятении и неизвестности, ведь Шерлок так и не дал о себе знать.  
  


Среда, 7:32. Лаборатория Бартса.

  
  
Шерлок ждал результата идентификации отпечатка пальца оставленной на найденной визитной карточке, программа, благодаря которой все это осуществлялось, была несовершенна, и время обработки занимало от трех до четырех часов. А на то чтобы обнаружить улику ушло еще больше времени и затеняющего раствора с добавлением пищевого красителя над приготовлением которого, опять же, пришлось попотеть. Можно с уверенностью сказать, что это расследование полностью поглотило Шерлока. Усиленное внимание к каждой детали, построение логической цепочки, конец которой как никогда близко и совершенно избирательная забывчивость, в данном конкретном случае он откладывал момент написания смс Джону, который наверняка ждал отчета об его самочувствии и местонахождении.  
  
Прошлая ночь принесла огромные плоды для раследования. Личность двух жертв установлена, как и связующий их фактор. Питер Адамс – первая жертва, что найдена в Кенсингтонском парке, оказался вовсе не хастлером и его никогда не привлекали за правонарушения. Однако из сына преуспевающего бизнесмена Джеймса Адамса не вышло толка. За полгода он скатился на самое дно не без помощи своего бойфренда. Его подруга Моник, с которой Шерлок встретился вчера в обед, рассказала о том, что Питер связался не с теми людьми и она была одна из немногих друзей, которые продолжили общаться с ним, после того как его выгнали из дома и лишили денег. Моник заставляла посещать реабилитационный центр, ругала за тот странный образ жизни и беспорядочные половые связи. Она давала ему деньги, хотя осознавала, на что он их спускает. Шерлок только по одному надтреснутому голосу и редким слезинкам догадался, что эта девушка не просто друг и явно испытывала нечто большее. Стандартные слова утешенья. Шерлок говорил их всегда, когда люди вдруг начинали так реагировать и вести себя. Так его теория нашла еще одно подтверждение.  
  
Со второй жертвой, найденной в полурастворившемся состоянии в ванной, вышла некоторая накладка. Шерлок все еще помнил пунцовое лицо Молли и её заикающуюся речь, когда она без привычного стука вошла в лабораторию с кружкой кофе в руках, предназначавшейся ему. Билл Найли, именно так его звали, играл в фильмах для взрослых и не использовал при этом свой псевдоним. Если в базе данных Скотланд-Ярда за ним числилось всего одно административное нарушение за неправильную парковку, то поиск во всемирной сети выдал нечто гораздо более интересное. В момент появления Молли, Найли на заснятом видео самозабвенно делал минет какому-то накачанному стероидами альфа-самцу, а Шерлок внимательно следил за будущим покойником в интересах следствия, естественно без какого-либо сексуального интереса. Молли же интерпретировала все совершенно иначе. Минут десять неловкости и невнятных объяснений, которые просто не хотелось слушать, поэтому Шерлок продолжил смотреть, не взирая на её присутствие. Найли, согласно запросу в Ярд и его твиттеру, так же был пациентом того же государственного учреждения, но его в отличие от Адамса, губил зеленый змий, а не наркота.   
  
Однако новые факты не слишком радовали Шерлока, ведь сопоставить их, проследить связь с предыдущими жертвами было невозможно, они не жили в Лондоне и не посещали реабилитационных центров. А в случайность совпадений орудия убийства Шерлок Холмс никогда не верил.  
  
Именно поэтому, оставив короткую записку на тот случай, если кто-нибудь заглянет сюда и решит сбить программу или выключить аппарат, Шерлок помчался на встречу, которая была назначена в восемь утра на площади Пикадилли с одним из «напарников» Билла Найли.   
  
Спортивный байк выглядел неуместно на стоянке среди всех этих семейных автомобилей марки «Форд» и «Шевроле». Шерлок посмотрелся в левое зеркало заднего вида и отметил, что сегодня он выглядел значительно хуже и искренне жалел о том, что отказался от заботы Джона, чем снова его обидел, пустив в ход свою грубость.   
  
\- Все потом, - прошептал он, заводя мотоцикл. Голова у Шерлока немного гудела и на его организме сказывалась усталость, в виде вялости и какой-то несобранности. Он несколько раз с запозданием начинал тормозить на светофоре, чуть не налетел на впереди ехавший кэб и едва не свалился, заехав на бордюр. Все это плохо могло сказаться на имидже и самомнении. Шерлок Холмс спит на ходу. Кто в это мог поверить?  
  
Бросив мотоцикл на ближайшей парковке, и оплатив стоянку, Шерлок, сдерживая зевки, шел по площади Пикадилли, которая, несмотря на раннее время, уже была оживлена туристами и жителями Лондона. Расстегнув куртку, Шерлок сел на одну из ступенек, ведущих к статуе Антэроса. Веки смыкались. Потерев лицо, он вдруг неожиданно замер, уставившись перед собой. С трех больших рекламных экранов на него весело улыбаясь, смотрел Джон. Изображение тут же сменилось и рядом с Джоном на снимке оказались модели. Алиса в сексуальном белом платье стояла спиной к стене, нежно обхватив за шею Джона, прижимая его ближе, её же взгляд был игриво-зазывающим. В этот раз на его друге был вполне классический приталенный черный костюм и рубашка. Дэнни стоял рядом и томно смотрел в камеру, держа за руку Джона, будто перетягивая его на себя. Пуговицы на рубашке манекенщика не были застегнуты, демонстрируя идеальную фигуру и накачанные мышцы Дэнни. Миккель стоял с противоположной стороны, прижимаясь щекой к левому плечу Джона. Он был в в-образном свитере в полоску и ярких голубых льняных брюках. После чего появился белый фон с яркой полосчатой надписью: «Пол Смит. Каждый день новый». И тут же запустился следующий ролик с рекламой автомобиля Jaguar. Несколько раз моргнув, Шерлок с сомнением продолжал смотреть на экраны, ожидая повтора, разум оказывался верить в увиденное.   
  
\- Мистер Холмс? – прозвучало мужской голос как будто в вакууме. Шерлок, нахмурившись, повернулся к источнику звука, - я вас не сразу узнал с вашей новой прической и... - молодой парень указательным пальцем покрутил вокруг своего лица, не в силах подобрать слов, - и этим.  
  
\- Вас что никогда не били? – ощетинился Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет, - тут же признался собеседник.  
  
\- Так значит это вы работали вместе с Биллом Найли? – консультирующий-детектив с сомнением посмотрел на этого хрупкого юношу, которому на вид не дашь больше семнадцати.  
  
\- Да, - неловкая улыбка, - временный заработок.  
  
\- Давно? – Шерлок припомнил, что действительно видел его в групповом порно вместе с Биллом, где они оба были в позиции пассива, и еще тогда он подметил, что его совершенно не привлекают эти костлявые тельца.  
  
\- Около года, - парень сел рядом, - я - Уилли Трейнор.  
  
\- Очень приятно, - Шерлок нехотя пожал ему руку.   
  
\- Так что произошло с Биллом? – Уилли прищурился, облизнул нижнюю губу, смотря на Шерлока, на которого данное действие вообще не возымело никакого эффекта.  
  
\- Убийство, - коротко и лаконично ответил Холмс, - я вызвал вас, чтобы задать несколько вопросов.  
  
\- С радостью отвечу, - Уилли явно заигрывал с ним, судя по тому, как он норовил продемонстрировать соблазнительные ямочки на щеках, а по его взгляду было понятно, что парень предлагал себя.  
  
\- Что вы знаете про его посещение реабилитационного центра? – Шерлок вновь искоса посмотрел на экраны, стараясь не упустить повтора рекламного ролика.  
  
\- Ничего, Билл не любил распространяться на этот счет, а в последние дни так вообще погрузился в религию, постоянно повторял про страшный суд, - Уилли наклонился чуть ближе к Шерлоку.   
  
\- Религию, - Шерлок усмехнулся своим мыслям, - стал ходить в церковь?  
  
\- Нет, - улыбка на лице Уилли, - при этом центре есть священник, кажется, он понравился Биллу, - он решил предпринять попытку дотронуться до правой руки Шерлока, что была на ступеньке, но детектив резко встал.  
  
\- Мне нужно идти, - произнес он, - спасибо за встречу, - и побежал в сторону автостоянки. Его сонливость прошла, теперь ему было необходимо посетить еще одно место, прежде чем вернуться в Бартс.  
  


15:29. Бейкер-стрит.

  
  
С дебютом Джона уже успело поздравить около десяти человек. Их слова звучали как благословления, будто Джон решил изменить профиль и стать фэшн-звездой. Даже Гарри с потоком брани, восхваляла его работу и клялась повесить снимки из журнала в своей гостиной, хотя Джон не был уверен в такой надобности. Лестрейд даже предложил в шутку сняться в рекламе Скотланд-Ярда, заменив скучные и унылые лица настоящих полицейских, на Джона. Миссис Хадсон тоже не смогла молча отреагировать на то, как его лицо вдруг стало украшением выпуска Fiasco Homme и приветливо улыбалось с витрин магазинов Пола Смита. Джон был все еще несколько обескуражен тем, как эта женщина горячо расцеловала его в обе щеки, будто он двухлетний ребенок и похвалила его работу, упомянув при этом бессердечие Шерлока и то, как он может так легко отпустить Джона. Однако большее удивление, что по праву теперь возглавило топ «Самых невероятных вещей, произошедших в жизни Джона Уотсона», произвело смс от Майкрофта Холмса, который похвалил подобранный стилистами Смита костюм и то, как вдруг с появлением этой рекламы преобразилась Оксфорд-стрит и площадь Пикадилли. Комплимент от Холмса старшего - что может быть настолько же нереальным? Джону только и осталось ждать признания в вечной любви Шерлока, звонка от самой Королевы и момента помешательства всех лондонцев, который по его прогнозам должен произойти этим же вечером.   
  
Джон начал готовиться к приходу гостей. Он не знал, что едят парни манекенщики, поэтому блюда для вечернего ужина были низкокалорийные и принадлежали вегетарианской кухне. Закупив в супермаркете продуктов, без малейшего труда пройдя уровень под названием: «кассовый аппарат», Джон в хорошем настроении приступил к готовке, стараясь по пунктам следовать каждому из выбранных рецептов.   
  
До прихода гостей осталось меньше чем полчаса. Этот вечер Джон хотел быть милым и тем, кто отомстит за эти два дня ожидания и неизвестности Холмсу. Он не собирался убеждать гостей в том, что Шерлок глуп, ведь это просто невозможно, а вот нанести урон по его самолюбию вполне осуществимо. Большинство моделей сплетники и любители сенсаций, с которыми легко можно поделиться в своем твиттере и на этом стоило сыграть.  
  


18:39. Бартс.

  
  
Шерлок выключил компьютер и выкинул в урну бумажный стаканчик из-под кофе. Тело уже сдавалось и едва слушалось разума. Перед глазами все плыло. Он с трудом преодолел лестничный пролет и поймал такси, осознав, что байк в его нынешнем состоянии все равно, что самоубийство. В любом случае он уже встретился с главным и единственным подозреваемым, задержание которого могло подождать до завтра.  
  
Кэб казалось, ехал очень медленно, Шерлок на несколько секунд закрыл глаза, старясь удержать себя хоть еще на какое-то мгновение в сознании, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Грубое покашливание водителя, Шерлок перевел свой взгляд на счетчик и достал из кармана куртки последний полтинник и тут вышел, не дожидаясь сдачи. Он из последних сил постучал в дверь. Не прошло и пяти секунд, как она открылась, и миссис Хадсон буквально втащила его внутрь.  
  
\- Где ты был, Шерлок? – тихо спросила она, с нескрываемым ужасом глядя на его лицо.  
  
\- Расследование, - Шерлок хотел обойти её, но она крепко схватила его за локоть и, судя по всему, явно желала о чем-то предупредить.  
  
\- У вас гости, - деликатно шепчет миссис Хадсон.  
  
\- Если вы хотите сказать, что сейчас…  
  
\- Шерлок, - перебила она, - ты не дослушал, - он поджал губы и, собрав остатки терпения, решил дать возможность ей высказаться, - ваши гости, те парни с афиш и они пришли к Джону примерно час назад и кажется им там весело, - последнее её слово прозвучало уж слишком неоднозначно.  
  
\- В каком смысле «весело»? – Шерлок поднял голову и посмотрел на лестницу ведущую наверх.  
  
\- Думаю в том самом, - она тут же зажала себе рот рукой и достала носовой платок, стараясь вытереть несуществующие слезы, - прости, Шерлок, но кажется, Джон действительно нуждается в большей поддержке и внимании, он ведь достаточно привлекательный мужчина…  
  
\- Я исправляюсь, - Шерлок успокаивающе положил руки на ей плечи, - обещаю, что это будет первый и последний визит на Бейкер-Стрит манекенщиков.  
  
\- Ох, Шерлок, - миссис Хадсон одобрительно улыбнулась, - ты должен немедленно идти туда и, кстати, тебе невероятно идет твоя новая прическа, а синяк придает мужество.  
  
\- Спасибо, - Шерлок тут же пошел к лестнице, в спешке преодолевая пролет.   
  
Дверь, ведущая в гостиную, была приглашающе раскрыта, из кухни доносился веселый мужской смех, Шерлок осторожно вошел, повесил куртку на крючок с оборотной стороны двери и заглянул на кухню.  
  
Джон сидел спиной к нему, а вот Дэнни и Миккель заметили его появление.  
  
-…знаете если бы наравне с его вот таким раздутым эго, - Джон развел руки в сторону, - прилагался хороший, а не крохотный приборчик, жизнь бы Шерлока Холмса сложилась иначе.  
  
Дэнни постарался сдержать смех выразительно глядя на новоприбывшего Холмса. Лицо Шерлока тут же вытянулось, он никогда не наблюдал за Джоном привычки обсуждать с первыми же знакомыми анатомические особенности мужского строения. Тем более то, что Джон увидел полгода назад, когда ворвался в ванную и застал там Шерлока принимающего душ, не было верным представлением о его размере. Джон должен был сам понять, какое губительное свойство на член и яички оказывал ледяной душ.   
  
\- Кхм, - деловитое покашливание, Джон, ухмыляясь, повернулся в его сторону. Шерлоку достаточно было один раз посмотреть на него, чтобы понять – он пьян.  
  
\- А вот и Шерлок! – Джон отвернулся и подлил себе вина, - ты же не собрался присоединяться к нам, верно?  
  
В каком бы сонном состоянии Шерлок не находился, само наличие в доме конкурентов породило «третье дыхание», его второй прилив сил уже был на исходе.  
  
\- Напротив, - Шерлок оскалился и пошел за стулом, что стоял в гостиной, - буду рад поужинать со всеми вами.  
  
Притащив стул, Шерлок поставил его рядом со стулом Джона, невзирая на тот факт, что пространство кухни слишком маленькое, а их бедра и плечи соприкасались.  
  
\- Может, достанешь мне приборы? – обратился Шерлок к Джону.  
  
\- Разве ты у нас Роберт Айронсайд*? – съязвил в ответ Джон.  
  
\- Не представляю даже кто это, - сквозь зубы произнес Холмс.  
  
\- Это герой сериала, прикованный к инвалидному креслу, - смущенно пояснил Миккель. В его сторону мгновенно метнулось два разъяренных взгляда с противоположной части стола.  
  
\- Ты только что сравнил меня с калекой? – прошипел Шерлок, толкнув плечом Джона.   
  
\- Сказал человек, который дает мне поручения будто я его женушка или прислуга, - Джон тут же толкнул в ответ.  
  
\- Значит вы общаетесь так? – вдруг решил влезть в разговор Дэнни.  
  
Шерлок перестал пристально рассматривать Джона и повернул голову в его сторону.  
  
\- Нет, обычно Джон сговорчивей и не водит в дом гостей, - процедил он, отчего Джон тут же встал и громко начал доставать тарелку и вилку для Шерлока.  
  
\- Ты ведь сам обещал мне показать свое жилище, Шерлок, - Дэнни подался вперед, положив руки на стол, при этом стараясь как бы оправдать свое нахождение здесь, - провести тест-драйв кровати, озвучив при этом все мои грязные тайны.  
  
\- Прости, но данная услуга больше недоступна, - Шерлок кивнул в знак благодарности, когда перед ним поставили столовые приборы.  
  
\- Целибат? – Насмешливо поинтересовался Джон, садясь обратно на стул.  
  
\- Что-то вроде того, - выразительно посмотрев на Джона, ответил Шерлок. Уотсон еще больше засомневался в правдивости слов, исходивших из уст Холмса.  
  
\- Вы напоминаете мне моих родителей, - Миккель обезоруживающе улыбнулся, - они вечно так же цапаются.   
  
\- Мы вместе четыре года, естественно я недолюбливаю новых знакомых Джона и вправе ревновать, - Шерлок обнял друга за плечи, как тот тотчас поспешил снять с себя его руку.   
  
\- Вот сейчас был даже тот самый жест, - Миккель наложил себе еще салата.  
  
\- А с каких пор ты вообще стал ревновать, Шерлок? – Джон прищурился. Шерлок открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но его опередил Дэнни и произнес:  
  
\- У Джона сегодня был дебют и его стоит еще раз поздравить с отличной фотоссесией.  
  
\- Ты прав, - Миккель налил всем вина, - Джон молодец!  
  
Шерлок нехотя взял в руки бокал, понимая, что алкоголь его просто добьет, а самый лучший способ избежать этого – испортить всем настроение.  
  
\- Джон был великолепен, - Дэнни начал тост, - и я бы хотел…  
  
\- Постой, - прервал его Шерлок, - все собравшиеся действительно считают, что эти безвкусные снимки с претензией на сексуальность пользуются успехом? – Шерлок старался придать своим словам выразительность и значимость.  
  
\- Конечно, - выпалил Миккель, - фотографом был сам Стефан Гифттхалер! Я даже не стану упоминать, что линия одежды Пола Смита – это…  
  
\- Действительно, не стоит упоминать, - Шерлок ухмыльнулся, - простите, но я не считаю это залогом успеха.  
  
\- Только не начинай, - предпринял попытку остановить его Джон, но Шерлок добивался совершенно другой цели.  
  
\- Общественное мнение, - скороговоркой произнес Холмс и отправился в гостиную за своим макбуком.  
  
\- Шерлок, ты и сам знаешь его, все очевидно, - крикнул вдогонку Джон.   
  
\- Не совсем, - Шерлок вернулся на свое место и быстро перешел на страницу блога Джона, - ты сделал новый пост? Не слишком ли сухо здесь все написано? – Быстро пробежав взглядом по строчкам, озвучил он.  
  
\- В самый раз. Я должен был внести ясность: твой синяк это не моих рук дело и в целом я не такой бесполезный, как они думают.   
  
\- Впервые мне нечего тебе возразить, - сардонически произнес он.  
  
\- Ты хочешь узнать мнение о фотоссесии у фанатов блога? – уточнил Миккель, заставив Шерлока обратить на него внимания.  
  
\- Да, именно это и хочу.  
  
\- Джон прав – это очевидно, - вынес вердикт Дэнни. Шерлок театрально закатил глаза и начал просматривать последние комментарии, не забывая при этом самые «лучшие» озвучивать:  
  


13:36 [sybelle]

_  
  
Пару минут назад только пришла в себя после прогулки по центру Лондона(*_*)  
Газетные киоски. Баннеры. Экраны. Джон Уотсон везде!!! Это просто невероятно… Боже, как он выглядел на этих снимках!!! Правда, не совсем понравилось, как Шварц смотрел на нашего Джона, а второй парень прижимался к нему, но черт – это было круто!   
  
P.S. Хочу больше, больше фотоссесий с Джоном, а лучше еще Джона в компании Шерлока, который бы так же и смотрел детектив и так же прижимался. О, да!!! Моя слэшерская душа жаждет этого }:->  ~~какому редактору с просьбой о такой фотоссесии написать?~~  
  
_

14:02 [Mark_G]

_  
  
Джон просто невероятный, пока все еще не могу не рассматривать его фото в журнале, но я готов идти в магазин Смита и приобрести хотя бы одну вещь, которая красовалась на нем.  
  
Девушка кажется лишней, да и парни тоже, понятное дело, что Джон «всем к лицу», но не нравятся эти перекачанные тела. Я за естественность!   
  
_

14:18 [tacoface]

 _  
  
На тумблере есть уже вот это, такая фотоссесия мне по душе ;)_  
  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся глядя на отредактированное фото, где вместо лиц моделей вставлено его лицо.  
  
\- Тебе это нравится, - тихо произнес Джон, для удобства придвинувшись ближе к нему, Шерлок посмотрел на его лицо, которое было всего на расстоянии одного дюйма, после чего вернулся к чтению блога.  
  
  


15:44 [lostconner]

_  
  
Уверена, что это не последнее появление Джона на обложке журнала!  
Хотелось бы, чтобы в следующий раз подбирали более удачных партнеров *ну вы знаете, кого я имею в виду*, а так я готова украсить свое жилище этими снимками :-)   
  
P.S. Кассир в супермаркете уже косо смотрел на меня, когда я пришла за четвертым номером Fiasco Homme ^_^  
  
_

16:11 [marikaart]

_  
  
Всегда восхищалась работами Пола Смита. Джон как нельзя лучше вписывается в новую коллекцию, ведь за эти дни мы столько раз наблюдали, как этот человек менялся: его характер, лицо, чувства. На свете не найдется второго такого человека, который мог столь наглядно продемонстрировать слоган Смита!  
  
P.S. Модели на снимках выглядят неестественно, глядя на них понимаешь, что снимок постановочный, эмоции Джона намного живее.   
  
_

16:49 [Owl]

_  
  
В последние дни я позволяла себе критику в адрес Джона, однако должна признать тот факт, что на снимках он смотрится органичным, и я никогда бы не поверила в то, что это первая его фотоссесия, если бы не знала этого. Он восхитителен, хотя можно было обойтись и без других моделей.  
  
_

17:01 [Dextral]

_  
  
Вернулась в Лондон, по всем вам соскучилась :-*  
Первое что я вижу в газетном киоске аэропорта – это ослепительную улыбку Джона на обложке журнала в витрине. Естественно не смогла пройти мимо (а кто бы удержался?). Жаль, конечно, что нет интервью, я бы с удовольствием прочла что-нибудь о его жизни :(  
Про фотоссесию уже сказано много, добавлю лишь, что жду еще одной, где непосредственно будет Шерлок и Джон (я до последнего не верю, что они разъедутся), можем, кстати, послать это предложение редактору любого глянцевого журнала, я уверена, у них как никогда возрастут продажи, а у нас уровень обожания ^_^   
  
_

17:22 [sexy_sherlock]

_  
  
Во имя Королевы, кто придумал эту чудную фотоссесию? Кого мне нужно расцеловать!!! :)  
Уже на протяжении нескольких часов не могу избавиться от этого восхитительного чувства окрыленности. Не могу не улыбаться, глядя на Джона, согласна с тем, что остальные модели неестественно ведут себя, однако на них ты совершенно не смотришь, ведь все внимание обращено только на этого удивительного мужчину!   
  
_

18:00 [deareje]

_  
  
На сайте фотографа Стефан Гифттхалер есть и другие снимки в большом расширении и отличном качестве!!! Я же, как выяснилось, не могу спокойно смотреть на крадущегося Джона. Моя фантазия сразу рисует что-то не совсем пристойное, где непосредственно есть Шерлок }:- >  
  
_

18:33 [Jonhlock]

 _  
  
Sherlockbum на tumblr уже нарисовала кучу гифок будущей фотоссесии Шерлока и Джона, есть что в качестве примера отправить редакторам журналов :’-D_  
  
  
\- Всё, я понял, - Джон захлопнул крышку ноутбука, - ты хочешь сказать, что фанаты бы купили, что угодно с моим изображением и назвали бы это «шедевром».  
  
\- Именно, - подтвердил Шерлок.  
  
\- Не правда, - Миккель отодвинул тарелку, - наша с Алисой и Дэнни заслуга в этом есть. Мы все старались, работая на съемочной площадке им просто не понять, что позировать весь день – это тяжкий труд.  
  
\- Естественно, самый сложный, - передразнил его манерную интонацию Шерлок.  
  
\- Эти люди ничего не смыслят в модельном бизнесе, - Дэнни отпил из бокала, - а то, что ты зачитал, Шерлок, лишь их совершенно необоснованные впечатления от снимков, они мало что смыслят в искусстве.  
  
\- Фанаты Джона и есть та публика, которую стремился привлечь к себе журнал и возможно сам Пол Смит, - Шерлок сощурился, - глупо отрицать это.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что ты бы смотрелся лучше нас с Миккелем? – Дэнни сделал серьезное лицо, Джон потянулся за бокалом.  
  
\- Определенно, - без капли самодовольства ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Ты просто невыносим, - Джон встал, - оскорбляешь моих гостей, вновь стараешься выглядеть лучше всех, но это не так, Шерлок. В тебе полно недостатков, как во мне или них, - Джон указал на парней пальцем.  
  
\- Они тебе не безразличны, – сухо констатировал Шерлок.  
  
\- Да, ты прав, - Джон скрестил руки на груди, - они мои друзья.  
  
\- Значит, это мне необходимо делать вид, что я заинтересован в общении с этими двумя, чтобы ты не злился? – тон Холмса стал как никогда грубым и заносчивым, - я такой, какой есть и не поменяюсь. Так же я знаю, что ты никуда не уйдешь, и что в отличие от этих двух, ты можешь терпеть мои выходки и не принимать близко к сердцу сказанное мной.   
  
В этот момент Шерлок старался не слишком прислушиваться к тому, что он говорил, в конце концов, третий день на ногах и усиленная мозговая деятельность – это не шутки.  
  
\- Знаешь, я прекращаю этот разговор, - Джон взял свою тарелку и со звоном поставил её в раковину, - я пьян и могу высказать тебе сейчас столько, Шерлок, что боюсь нашей дружбе, придет конец. Миккель, Дэнни, как насчет того, чтобы завершить этот ужин в другом месте? – Джон дружелюбно улыбнулся обращаясь к ним.  
  
\- Не против, - Миккель встал, - я уже хотел было сам предложить, Дэнни? – парень посмотрел на своего товарища, который украдкой посматривал на злого и едва не плюющего ядом сарказма Шерлока.  
  
\- С радостью присоединюсь, - с кислым выражением лица отозвался он.  
  
\- Пошли, - Джон направился к входной двери.  
  
\- Ты не можешь так просто уйти, Джон. – Жестко произнес Шерлок, а в ответ лишь раздался намеренный хлопок двери.   
  
Шерлок действительно рассчитывал на то, что эти парни уйдут, как раз после чтения вслух комментариев, но что Джон присоединится к ним - вот это было нонсенсом. Встав, он включил чайник, достал из шкафа быстро растворимый и противный на вкус кофе, еще не зная какой опасности обрек Джона и его спутников.  
  
  
  
Джон, Миккель и Дэнни, спустились вниз, сели в машину, которая остановилась возле них, как только они выставили руку вперед, ловя кэб. Водитель улыбнулся и сказал, что-то про ночную подработку. Коротко кивнув, Джон первым же полез в салон. Устроившись на сиденье, ему в глаза бросился большой католический крест, висевший на зеркале заднего вида, и карманный томик Корана в интерпретации имамом, что лежал рядом с коробкой передач. Мозг усиленно заработал, а сам он насторожился. Дэнни захлопнул дверцу.  
  
\- Вижу, вы обратили на нее внимание, - водитель усмехнулся и выключил свет в салоне, - вы ведь служили в Афганистане, верно? – он завел двигатель, - вашему другу не следовало тревожить меня, иначе я бы не обратил своего внимания на вас, Джон Уотсон. Что касается ваших друзей, мистер Уотсон, то им просто не повезло.  
  
Дэнни и Миккель переглянулись между собой, выражая общее непонимание. Закрыв глаза, Джон начал усиленно продумывать план. Этот Коран, что лежал перед ним, был написан так для того, чтобы у террористов никогда не возникало чувства вины за содеянные ими зверства. Те, с кем он когда-то вступал в открытый бой в жарком сухом климате Афганистана, были настоящими фанатиками, искренне верующими, что эти жертвы необходимы Аллаху и всегда носили с собой точные копии этой книги. Проклиная собственную беспечность и притупленную реакцию из-за алкоголя, Джон пытался отыскать в сложившейся ситуации «выход». 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semi-detached house* - особняк, состоящий из двух квартир с отдельными входами и изолированными садиками. Это классическое жилище среднего класса и очень актуальное, ведь недвижимость в столице очень дорогая, аренда небольшой по площади трехкомнатной квартиры стоит от 750 фунтов в месяц, так же платится отдельный муниципальный налог (около 135 фунтов) и большая плата за коммунальные услуги, а аренда двухквартирных особняков от 950 фунтов в месяц и плата за коммунальные услуги меньше. 
> 
> Роберт Айронсайд* — герой одноименного сериала (1967–1975), сыщик, прикованный к инвалидной коляске.


	16. Ты и я.

Шерлок открыл глаза и поднял левую руку над собой для того, чтобы посмотреть на часы. Зевнув, он встал с дивана. Уже было 7:12. Оглянувшись по сторонам, побрел в ванную. Освежающий душ был необходим.  
  
Закончив утренний моцион и облачившись в привычный костюм, Холмс включил тостер. Приготовленный им завтрак для Джона был намного лучше, чем слова прощения за вчерашнее поведение. А он ведь так и не смог дождаться его возвращения.   
  
Спустившись вниз к почтовому ящику, среди новых выпусков ежедневных газет, что выписывал Джон, обнаружился маленький конверт, Шерлок нахмурился, глядя на свою находку. Никаких обозначений и подписей. Он осторожно вскрыл послание. Напечатан какой-то шифр или код.   
  
 ****

8 2 15 М14

****  
  
Шерлок посмотрел на обратную сторону записки - больше ничего. Вернувшись в гостиную, он взял лазерную ручку и посветил ей по всей поверхности, но никаких скрытых посланий не обнаружилось. Внутри возрастало какое-то волнение, его взгляд метнулся к лестнице, ведущей на третий этаж.  
  
«Спальня Джона», - промелькнуло у него в голове. Он тут же сорвался с места и побежал туда. Ворвавшись в комнату и увидев пустующую кровать, желваки на лице Шерлока заиграли. Внутренний зверь вновь проснулся и требовал расплаты.   
  
«Вот ублюдок!», - Шерлок вернулся в гостиную за своим телефоном, настала пора привлекать другие силы, ведь рисковать жизнью Джона и действовать в одиночку было слишком самонадеянно и рискованно.   
  


8:15. Место нахождения не определено.

  
  
Голова нещадно болела. Джон открыл глаза. Последнее, что он запомнил вчера – это то, как машина остановилась, а дальше полный провал, будто кто-то основательно стер его память, хотя такое просто невозможно. Джон посмотрел по сторонам: кругом был мрак и ни единого источника света. Дотронувшись до стены, он ощутил прохладу, подобную той, когда дотрагиваешься до металла. Сделав глубокий вдох, он осторожно сел на корточки и, опираясь руками на стенку, встал. Рядом раздалось мычание. Он насторожился.  
  
\- Кто здесь? - он вытянул правую руку перед собой, стараясь хоть что-то нащупать.  
  
\- Джон, - сдавленный голос, - я… что же так жжет…  
  
Сделав неуверенный шаг вперед, Джон постарался сконцентрироваться и определить нахождение Миккеля, ведь именно его голос он слышал.   
  
\- Моя нога… - учащенное дыхание.  
  
Стараясь не отходить от металлической опоры в виде стены, Джон шел навстречу голосу. Правая нога уперлась во что-то твердое.  
  
\- Миккель? – Джон наклонился, пытаясь нащупать его.  
  
\- Да, на меня что-то капает, и черт, моя правая нога…  
  
Только сейчас Джон уловил этот странный запах, так напоминающий растворитель. Догадка не заставила себя ждать.  
  
\- Приподними немедленно ноги, - приказал Джон, ухватив Миккеля за плечи, оттаскивая его назад.  
  
\- Где Дэнни? – голос манекенщика звучал отрывисто.  
  
\- Я не знаю…  
  
Раздался кашель и сдавленный стон. Джон мгновенно ощутил волну облегчения, они все пока еще живы.  
  
\- Где мы? – спросил Миккель, когда Джон оттащил его на безопасное расстояние.  
  
\- Не имею даже представления, - Джон попытался нащупать карман куртки, но обнаружил, что она исчезла, - Миккель, у тебя есть мобильный?   
  
Шорох ткани.  
  
\- Да, - тут же загорелся экран телефона, его слабый свет осветил измученное лицо владельца, - только нет связи.  
  
\- Главное, хоть что-то, - улыбка у Джона вышла слабой и обнадеживающей, - можешь дать его мне?  
  
\- Конечно, - Миккель протянул аппарат Джону. Тот принял его и, удерживая кнопку, посветил вокруг. Металлический контейнер, в который их заточили, был небольшим, и распростертое на полу тело Дэнни он заметил сразу же.  
  
\- Подожди, - обратился Джон к Миккелю и осторожно направился к Дэнни, состояние которого было самым худшим, - как себя чувствуешь, приятель?  
  
\- Газ, - Дэнни откашлялся, - он использовал газ…  
  
\- Ты что-то запомнил? – Джон постарался придать его телу сидячее положение, удалось это с трудом.  
  
\- Да, то что ты хотел остановить его и выглядел при этом устрашающе, - уголки губ манекенщика поднялись, - однако, вдруг в салоне появился газ и дальше я ничего не помню.  
  
\- Нас отравили. Что ж понятно, откуда эти «черные дыры» в моей памяти, - Джон посветил на него, - чувствуешь какое-нибудь жжение или боль?  
  
\- Только тошноту, меня, кажется, неплохо приложили по затылку.  
  
\- Тогда, если ты не против, я все же вернусь к Миккелю.  
  
Дэнни кивнул, Джон похлопал его по плечу и пошел обратно.  
  
Миккель закрыл глаза, на его лбу выступила испарина. Джон обошел его и внимательно посмотрел на правую ногу. На штанине его джинс остались маленькие прожжённые дырочки, направив свет на них, он заметил покраснение и вспузырившуюся кожу. Необходима вода. В этот момент рядом с Джоном упала еще одна капля кислоты.  
  


9:02. Скотланд-Ярд.

  
  
\- Говорю же, - Шерлок прикрепил к доске магнитом фотографию Эдди Томсона – священника из государственного реабилитационного центра, - вот наш убийца и именно он похитил Джона, поэтому он скрылся и не вышел сегодня на работу. Твои ведь подчиненные обнаружили у него в гараже промышленные цистерны с серной кислотой!  
  
\- Шерлок, я тебе верю, но какая…  
  
\- Я вчера встретился с ним, Лестрейд, и Джон оказался совершенно прав – все дело в психологии и том, что он действительно был привязан к убитым.  
  
\- Именно поэтому он таким образом расправлялся с ними? – Грег встал и подошел к нему. – Это не похоже на правду.  
  
\- А анализ ДНКа, его ведь не оспоришь, - Шерлок достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитную карточку, что обнаружил в клинике, - я нашел её на месте преступления.  
  
\- Ты снова умыкнул улику? - Грег схватился за голову. – Как мне вообще после всего случившегося доверять тебе и привлекать для расследований?  
  
\- Сейчас не время для препирательств, - Холмс уселся на стул, - я могу объяснить тебе его теорию, и зачем он их убивает, если ты готов слушать.  
  
\- Непременно, - Грег сел напротив.  
  
\- Томпсон – фанатик, притворяющийся католиком, только не смотри так осуждающе, на одной из полок в его кабинете я заметил Коран.  
  
\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд старался говорить как можно более спокойно, - священники знакомы со всеми божественными жизнеописаниями, мусульманская библия не исключение, а норма, ничего удивительного в том, что ты обнаружил её, нет.  
  
\- Не перебивай, - как отрезал, произнес Холмс, - Коран, что был у него, является запрещенной версией, ведь он оправдывает любое насилие. Имам, что когда-то написал его, вложил совершенно иной смысл в каждое событие. Все эти убийства есть не что иное, как очищение тела и души. Лицо, что должно предстать на священном суде перед Мухаммедом, должно быть чистым и невинным, а тело непорочным.  
  
\- Хочешь сказать, что наш маньяк «очищает» их? – с сомнением произнес комиссар.  
  
\- Именно, - Шерлок сложил руки перед собой в молитвенном жесте, - поэтому всегда изувечено лицо. Наша последняя жертва вдруг подалась в религию, как раз за две недели до смерти, если верить журналу посещений. Эдди Томпсон был его наставником. Билл Найли – убитый, увидел в нем друга и видимо поделился своими секретами с ним, именно поэтому мы нашли его в ванне почти растворившегося. Найли – был геем и порно актером.  
  
\- Коран не признает этого и призывает карать всех гомосексуалистов, - взгляд Лестрейда прояснился.  
  
\- Видишь, ты уже улавливаешь суть.  
  
\- Допустим, ты прав, но что тогда обозначает эта записка? - Грэг указал на листок бумаги, что лежал на столе.  
  
\- Не представляю, однако у меня есть идея, - Шерлок резко встал, - мне необходима карта Лондона самого большого масштаба.   
  


13:56. Место нахождения не определено.

  
  
Джон, Дэнни, Миккель подобрались к дальней стене. Эта часть контейнера оказалась самой безопасной и с потолка пока ничего не капало. Еще раз, дернув ручку двери, Джон прекратил отчаянно нажимать на кнопку телефона, подсвечивая её. Они были заперты, стоило признать их поражение.  
  
\- Это ведь не конец? – шепчет Дэнни.  
  
\- Конечно же, нет, - весело ответил Джон, понимая как опасно предаваться панике и позволять собственным страхам взять верх. Война много раз наглядно демонстрировала ему то, как полезен трезвый ум и спокойствие, а для них еще не наступил момент отчаянья.   
  
\- Я столько еще не успел сделать, - подал голос Миккель, - какой-то глупый конец.  
  
\- Хватит, - крикнул Джон, - нас найдут прежде, чем крыша контейнера растворится и мы вместе с ней.  
  
Раздался сильный треск и грохот.  
  
\- Может этот момент настанет еще быстрее? – попытался съязвить Миккель.  
  
\- Это доносится откуда-то снаружи, - Джон приставил ухо к двери, - там происходит какое-то движение, похоже на работу двигателя.   
  
\- Машина? – Дэнни тоже прислушался.  
  
\- Что-то более громкое, кажется, там снаружи работает кран, и я слышу голоса, - Джон снова включил подсветку на телефоне и, встав, начал усиленно долбить в дверь.  
  


17:47. Скотланд-Ярд.

  
  
Шерлок еще раз покрутил карту, что лежала на столе в кабинете для собраний. Грег стоял рядом и всматривался во множество обведенных кружков, которые выделил Холмс.   
  
\- Трасса М14, я в этом уверен, - Шерлок провел указательным пальцем по выделенной красным маркером огромной полосе на карте, - однако, что может обозначать восьмерка?  
  
\- Дом, улицу, может в названии где-то есть восьмерка? - Салли встала рядом с ним и начала вчитываться в каждую пометку и обозначение.  
  
Шерлок пальцем указал на самое начало трассы - кольцевую развязку, и начал считать кварталы, по которым она проходила, переходя от одного к другому пока палец не остановился на восьмом, который вел к торговому порту Лондона.   
  
\- Порт как раз обозначен восьмеркой, - Шерлок выпрямился, - Джон должен быть там. Немедленно выезжаем.  
  
  
Шерлок не отдавал себе отчета, он просто несся по улицам города, сидя за рулем полицейской машины, нарушая все возможные правила дорожного движения. Для него было непозволительным пустить какого-нибудь принципиального осла за руль, который благоговел бы при виде комиссара или его самого. Грег - единственный пассажир, уже оставил попытки достучаться до Шерлока, поэтому молча, стараясь мысленно для собственного успокоения читать детский стишок, пристегнулся, максимально затянув ремень безопасности, смотрел прямо на дорогу.   
  
Покрышки заскрипели, когда, не сбавляя скорости, Шерлок въехал в поворот. Машина чуть накренилась, центр тяжести сместился, и это едва не обернулось аварией с переворотом набок. Однако мастерство Шерлока распространялось на все виды воздушного и наземного транспорта, поэтому все обошлось удачно, однако Лестрейд успел дать себе слово, что если они выживут – никогда, даже при самых экстремальных ситуациях, не позволять Шерлоку Холмсу садиться за руль. Второй такой поездки его сердце могло не выдержать.  
  
Выжимая газ и увеличивая скорость, Шерлок вырвался далеко вперед, другие патрульные машины отставали от него как минимум на одну милю. Все внутри Шерлока кипело, в голове звучала секундная стрелка, отмеряющая бесценное ускользающее время. Где-то на краю сознания росла и укреплялась мысль, что ему впервые по-настоящему страшно. Убийцы подобные Томпсону совершенно непредсказуемы.  
  
При виде полицейской машины работники порта отворили ворота. Заехав, Шерлок резко дал по тормозам так, что дорожная пыль создала облако, ухудшив видимость.  
  
\- Иногда я подвергаю сомнениям твою гениальность, - Лестрейд отстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел из машины, - что мы теперь ищем? Двойку? – прищурившись, комиссар поднял воротник пиджака, укрывая нижнюю часть лица, в первую очередь нос, от пыли.   
  
Шерлок хлопнул дверцей машины и побежал в сторону больших транспортных контейнеров, совершенно игнорируя Лестрейда, к которому уже подбежали работники порта и охранники.  
  
\- Мы ищем контейнер. Владелец Эдди Томсон, - Грегори показал всем собравшимся свой жетон, прежде чем вернуть его обратно в карман.  
  
\- Нужно посмотреть в базе. У нас тут, комиссар Лестрейд, около трех тысяч контейнеров - все-таки главный порт страны, - произнес один из работников порта.  
  
\- Конечно, - Грег кивнул. Вдалеке раздался вой полицейской сирены. Шерлок тем временем внимательно всматривался в номера и обозначения железных ящиков.   
  
Две машины спецназа, готовые штурмовать по случаю, и три полицейских машины въехали на территорию порта. Шерлок оторвался от своего малоплодотворного дела и поспешил к Лестрейду, увидев, как один из рабочих передал ему листок.  
  
\- Что это? – обратился Холмс к комиссару.  
  
\- Распечатка местонахождения имущества Томпсона, у него тут три контейнера, один из которых имеет точно такое же обозначение, смотри, - Грег протянул ему листок, Шерлок тут же выхватил его и пробежал взглядом по строчкам. Двойка – секция, где находился сам контейнер; пятнадцать – номер самого груза. Все действительно сходилось.  
  
  
  
Что произошло потом, Шерлок видел, словно в дымке, будто откуда-то вырвался пар, как из душевой кабинки.   
  
Внутри все оборвалось…  
  
Замок взломали. Из контейнера вырвался зловонный запах разлагающегося человеческого тела и высококонцентрированной соляной кислоты. Послышался крик – какой-то приглушенный, похожий на завывание смертельно раненного зверя. Так кричал Шерлок Холмс…  
  
Отрубленные, подвергнувшиеся кислоте конечности, разбросаны по углам. Они выглядели маленькими, будто кукольными. Пол и стены забрызганы липкой кровью, которая со временем свернулась и потемнела. Лишенное рук и ног тело лежало прямо посередине контейнера, укрытое черной курткой Джона. Кислота обнажила череп, проедая теменную кость.   
  
Шерлок не мог шевельнуться. Воздух вокруг него как будто загустел и стал вязким. Жизнь в одночасье лишилась всякого смысла. Ноги подкосились. Он упал на колени, все еще не смея отвести взгляд.   
  
Лестрейд материализовался из ниоткуда и начал усиленно трясти за плечи, что-то повторяя. Звуки полностью исчезли. Секундная стрелка, что Шерлок слышал у себя в голове, окончательно остановилась.   
  
\- Да, послушай же ты, - Грег повернул голову Шерлока, стараясь обратить его внимание на себя, но встретил неосознанный, абсолютно пустой взгляд Холмса.   
  
\- Шерлок, - Грег решил предпринять попытку поставить его на ноги, но тело консультирующего детектива как будто лишилось опоры, - Шерлок, - вновь повторил комиссар.  
  
Кровь застывала в жилах. Сглотнув, Шерлок понял, что к нему сейчас обращались.  
  
\- Камеры наблюдения, установленные на подъемном кране, засекли Томсона. Сейчас он в секции четыре, рядом с одним из своих контейнеров.  
  
Фамилия убийцы возымела на Шерлока эффект. В глазах его загорелся огонь, ярость и жажда мести. Он ощутил стойкое желание почувствовать кровь этого подонка на своих руках, ему хотелось наблюдать, как с каждой секундой, жизнь этого человека будет угасать…  
  
В критический момент человеческое тело способно преодолевать любое расстояние, не чувствовать боли или усталости. Шерлок мчался к амбару, именуемому четвертой секцией. Его пульс стучал в ушах. Организм усиленно вырабатывал адреналин. Увидев спину Томсона, Шерлок подошел к нему вплотную и, обхватив спину убийцы, заломил её назад. Позвоночник хрустнул. Амбар оглушил мучительный крик. Холмс повалил его на пол и нанес сильный удар в живот ногой.  
  
\- Шерлок, - Лестрейд подбежал к Холмсу и, заключив его в стальную хватку, оттащил от задыхающегося распростертого на полу тела Томпсона, - ты не должен садиться в тюрьму из-за таких, как он.  
  
Первая группа спецназа обступила их, вторая же группа вскрывала второй контейнер, который судя по запаху, был облит растворителем вперемешку с кислотой.  
  
Шерлок сделал несколько попыток вырваться из захвата, он с неприкрытой ненавистью смотрел на Эдди Томсона, ведь этот человек не заслуживал такой легкой расплаты за содеянное.  
  
\- Комиссар, - обратился капитан второго отряда спецназа, - здесь пропавшие.  
  
\- Не сейчас…  
  
\- Лестрейд? – раздался до боли знакомый родной голос. Грег повернул голову в сторону открытого контейнера, из которого в этот момент как раз вышли Джон и Дэнни, Миккелю же помогали встать несколько спецназовцев. Вздохнув, Грег развернул Шерлока к Джону. Комиссар понимал, что Холмс по-прежнему в шоке и все еще на грани. Тело Шерлока тут же расслабилось, Лестрейд убрал руки, поняв, что второй вспышки ярости уже не будет.  
  
Холмс медленно шел навстречу к Джону. Ему было трудно поверить собственным глазам, он вообще не доверял уже своим чувствам. Встав вплотную к Джону, Шерлок крепко обнял его, уткнувшись носом в шею, жадно вдыхая аромат его кожи и шампуня. Его Джон был жив… Он еще сильней стиснул его в объятьях, только пару минут спустя начав верить в то, что это правда… Его пальцы комкали рубашку. Джон продолжал молча стоять, его глаза прикрыты. Внутри боролись противоречивые чувства…  
  
\- Я не смог бы без тебя, - опаляя горячим дыханием кожу Джона, произнес Шерлок, после чего отстранился и, обхватив за плечи, осторожно поцеловал.  
  
  
  
За этот день Джон уже несколько раз успел мысленно проститься с Шерлоком и сказать ему те заветные слова, что никогда не собирался озвучивать. Джон еще пару часов назад подумал о том, что это конец. Точка невозврата… Но все же какая-то отчаянная частичка его души, той теплоты и нежности, не хотела верить в это.   
  
Больше не было слов… Только красноречивые взгляды. Крепко переплетенные пальцы. Им было необходимо ощутить друг друга по настоящему.   
  
Возможно, все случившееся - последствие пережитого ими шока, неуверенности или еще чего-то столь тонкого для понимания, напрямую связанного с человеческой природой. Размышлять о правильности собственных действий им совершенно не хотелось. Их было только двое, чьи сердца так отчаянно бились в тот момент.  
  
Шторы спальни Шерлока задернуты. Джон повторял движения Шерлока, пуговица за пуговицей, расстегивал рубашку. Оба, не отрываясь, смотрели друг на друга, пристально рассматривая каждую черточку, морщинку…   
  
Вещи полетели на пол. Шерлок опрокинул Джона на расправленную кровать и лег сверху на него, провел подушечкой большого пальца по его губам. По телу Джона пробежала волна удовольствия, его левая рука легла на затылок Шерлока. Он притянул его к себе.  
  
В этот миг все встало на свои места, словно единственное, в чем нуждался Шерлок - это ощутить тепло знакомых рук, чтобы почувствовать себя живым.   
  
Их второй поцелуй вышел жадным, полным сентиментальности, а отчаяния в нем было больше, чем самой ласки. Джон, как умирающий от жажды, ласкал этот рот, а его пальцы зарывались в волосы Шерлока, путая их. Это было воплощением того, чего он когда-то так отчаянно желал. Шерлок дарил свое тепло, ласку… Джон отстранился и открыл глаза, взгляд Шерлока в этот момент был не просто жадным – плотоядным, в нем отчетливо читалось желание наброситься на Джона снова и снова, утоляя свой внутренний голод; его губы выглядели как никогда соблазнительно припухшими и влажными, а глаза... Джон готов был поклясться, что не видел никого более привлекательного и дразняще–искушающего. Он провел рукой по разгоряченной груди Шерлока, задевая редкие волоски. Холмс заерзал, и его возбужденный член уперся в бедро Джона. Больше не было смысла ждать…  
  
Ладонь Шерлока уверенно легла на тяжелый и горячий член Джона. Большим пальцем он размазал выступившую на головке члена каплю предэякулянта. Джон ответил ему на эти действия протяжным стоном, при этом отчаянно толкаясь в ладонь. Шерлок наклонился и прикусил нижнюю губу любовника, мгновенно лизнул её, порождая тем самым низкие протяжные стоны. Плавные движения руки, ярче выступающий румянец на щеках Джона. Шерлок Холмс впервые по-настоящему упивался осознанием того, что причиной его появления стал он.  
  
\- Шерлок, - хриплый голос Джона звучал, подобно музыке…  
  
Свободной рукой Шерлок пробежался по рёбрам Джона, запоминая каждое прикосновение к выгибающемуся под ним телу, желая познать его целиком, снаружи и изнутри. Он ощущал, насколько сильно и бешено пульсирует кровь в теле Джона, как стучит его сердце.  
  
 _Сердце._  
  
Отчаянно бьющееся и такое живое сердце Джона.  
  
Шерлок отнял руку и облизал ладонь. Его пальцы вновь сомкнулись на члене Джона, трение увеличилось. Движения стали резкими и жёсткими. Джон выкрикнул что-то совершенно неразборчивое, вскидывая бедра вперед и вцепившись в простыни так, что костяшки его пальцев побелели.  
  
Шерлок увеличил амплитуду действия, завороженно наблюдая, как терялся и задыхался от его ласк Джон. Закрыв глаза и выгнувшись навстречу руке Холмса, а затем испустив дрожащий стон, он замер откинувшись назад, излившись в его руку.   
  
Взгляд Джона был несколько расфокусированным, тело все еще было слишком чувствительным и невесомым после пережитого им оргазма. Моргнув, он вновь посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
Один только взгляд на взъерошенного и лохматого детектива вызвал в нем улыбку. Пожалуй, теперь первенство в топе «Самых невероятных вещей, произошедших в жизни Джона Уотсона» было за ним. Этот Шерлок Холмс выглядел как-то по-детски заинтересованным, таким родным и самым прекрасным из всего, что довелось видеть Джону в своей жизни.   
  
Однако теперь Джон уверенно провел пальцами по ягодицам Шерлока, словно пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти этот момент. Шерлок глубоко вдохнул, он сам был не менее напряжен и возбужден. Ухмыльнувшись, Джон подмял Шерлока под себя и оседлал его бедра. С нескрываемым интересом Холмс наблюдал за тем, что Джон собирался предпринять дальше.  
  
Когда губы Джона коснулись головки его члена, в голове Холмса появилась тысяча ругательств от такой неожиданности, и он едва не скинул их обоих с кровати. Шерлок смотрел, как эти плотно сомкнутые губы вбирали внутрь плоть, наблюдал за движением его лицевых мышц и тем, как немного трепещут ресницы. Теперь на него вдруг навалилось осознание того, насколько бессмысленно они прожили вместе эти четыре года, на протяжении которых он всячески отвергал мысль, что Джон для него не просто друг, сосед и личный блоггер. Сейчас же Шерлок хотел растянуть это мгновение единства навсегда.   
  
Джон вытворял своим языком что-то исключительно бесстыжее, отчего пальцы на ногах поджимались, воздуха было мало, уши закладывало, а сам он протяжно стонал имя Джона. Где-то внутри будто взрыв, в голове самый настоящий фейерверк от получаемого удовольствия. Шерлок терялся в этом наслаждении. Джон толкал его к самому краю - пучине блаженства.   
  
Шерлок кончил прямо в рот Джону, содрогаясь от долгих, опустошительных толчков. За доли секунды он разлетелся на тысячи кусочков и снова стал одним целым, и, похоже, мозги вернулись не в том состоянии, в котором были прежде, потому что руки и ноги отказывались слушаться, а веки – приподниматься, и все, на что он оказался способен, это просто лежать, пытаясь отдышаться. (для создания атмосферы ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/59086233359)  
  
Прошла минута, прежде чем Шерлок заключил в объятья Джона. Теперь он осознавал, что не будь Джона рядом - жизнь померкла, никто бы не смог удержать его на земле. Шерлок Холмс бы исчез, полностью растворившись в горе и перестав существовать.  
  


_Qué loco amanecer \ Какой сумасшедший рассвет!  
Mordiendo tu sonrisa \ Упиваясь твоей улыбкой_

  
  
Джон прикрыл на пару секунд глаза, стараясь, отдышаться.  
  


_Y amarte hasta caer \ любить тебя до изнеможения  
Perdido en tus caricias \ и утонуть в твоих ласках.  
Qué bello atardecer Какой красивый закат!  
Sudando entre las sábanas \ Покрываясь потом в простынях_

  
  
Его сердце было переполнено счастьем.  
  


_Volverte a recorrer \ снова предаваться  
Jugando con malicia \ нескромным играм._

  
  
Шерлок начал медленно водить пальцем по краям шрама - навсегда оставшегося следа от пули.  
  


_Embrujados, encendidos \ Околдованные, пылающие,  
Indecentes, escondidos \ бесстыжие, укрывшиеся ото всех.  
_

  
  
Впервые он не мог объяснить, отчего ему так хотелось улыбаться…  
  


_Mis manos como garras \ Мои руки, словно лапы зверя  
Se han prendido de tu piel \ не оставляют твое тело._

  
  
Голова Джона покоилась у него на груди.  
  


_Prisioneros de la luna \ Узники луны,  
Reinventando la locura \ придумывая новые и новые безумства,_

  
  
Сердца бились в унисон.  
  


_Entre gritos y dulzura \ между криками и сладостью  
Tú y yo \ ты и я._

  
  
Шерлоку приятна эта тяжесть.  
  


_Los momentos sin medida \ Бесконечными мгновеньями  
Devorándonos la vida \ наслаждаясь жизнью,_

  
  
Джон повернул голову и коснулся губами груди.  
  


_Enredados noche y día \ вместе ночью и днем_

  
  
Ему просто хотелось дарить и получать нежность.  
  


_Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я,  
Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я._

  
  
Двое, что так давно не могли быть вместе.  
  


_Qué mágico es dormer \ Как чудесно спать  
Al borde de tu cuerpo \ рядом с твоим телом,_

  
  
Веки смыкались, сказывалась накопившаяся за день усталость и напряжение.   
  


_Saber que estás ahí \ знать, что ты рядом,  
Dibujándome los sueños \ раскрашивая мои сны._

  
  
Джон перевернулся на другой бок.   
  


_Y al despertar morir \ И просыпаясь умирать  
Rendido a tu belleza \ ослепленным твоей красотой._

  
  
Шерлок прижался к его спине.  
  


_Llorar hasta reír \ Плакать и смеяться,  
Burlando la tristeza \ обманывая тоску._

  
  
Поцелуй в область правой лопатки.  
  


_Embrujados, encendidos \ Околдованные, пылающие,  
Indecentes, escondidos \ бесстыжие, укрывшиеся ото всех._

  
  
Шерлок почувствовал, что хочет просыпаться и засыпать только с ним.  
  


_Tus labios insolentes \ Твои губы дерзкие  
Y atrevidos piden más \ и решительные требуют еще._

  
  
Джон прижал руку Шерлока ближе к своей груди.  
  


_Prisioneros de la luna \ Узники луны,  
Reinventando la locura \ придумывая новые и новые безумства,  
Entre gritos y dulzura \ между криками и сладостью  
Tú y yo \ ты и я._

  
  
Блаженно закрыл глаза.   
  


_Los momentos sin medida \ Бесконечными мгновеньями  
Devorándonos la vida \ наслаждаясь жизнью,  
Enredados noche y día \ вместе ночью и днем_

  
  
\- Подожди, - прошептал Шерлок и отстранился, укрывая их обнаженные тела покрывалом.  
  


_Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я,  
Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я._

  
  
После чего Шерлок вновь вернулся к нему.  
  


_Dame la sed que el agua no apaga \ Пробуди во мне жажду, которую вода не погасит,  
Dame la sal que el mar se robó \ дай мне соль, сколько есть в море,  
Bebe de mi boca desesperada \ пей из моего ненасытного рта,  
Déjame bañarte con mi sudor \ позволь вымыть тебя моим потом.  
Dame la furia de tu mirada \ Подари мне неистовство твоего взгляда,  
Dame el veneno de tu passion \ дай мне яд твоей страсти,  
Deja tu perfume sobre mi almohada \ оставь свой аромат на моей подушке,  
Para respirar de tu olor \ чтоб я мог дышать твоим запахом._

  
  
Джон не хотел, чтобы утро когда-нибудь наступало…  
  


_Prisioneros de la luna \ Узники луны,  
Reinventando la locura \ придумывая новые и новые безумства,  
Entre gritos y dulzura \ между криками и сладостью  
Tú y yo \ ты и я._

  
  
Эта ночь была самой лучшей.  
  


_Los momentos sin medida \ Бесконечными мгновеньями  
Devorándonos la vida \ наслаждаясь жизнью,  
Enredados noche y día \ вместе ночью и днем_

  
  
Завтра же настанет конец...   
  


_Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я,  
Tú y yo, tú y yo \ ты и я, ты и я,  
Tú y yo, tú y yo, tú y yo… \ ты и я, ты и я, ты и я…_

  
  
Конец для совместного проживания Джона Уотсона и Шерлока Холмса. Пути назад уже не было.


	17. Новый день.

Джон не боялся, что станет всего лишь одним из многих, и утром Шерлок вышвырнет его из своей постели. Ведь Холмс принадлежал к тем парням, которые предпочитали не двигаться дальше секса на одну ночь, не осложняли свою жизнь чувствами и прочей любовной ерундой. То, что Джон проснулся один, было тем, чего он ожидал. Вчерашние события произвели на обоих сильное впечатление, и если Шерлок предпочтет игнорировать его и забыть, что было ночью, его это устраивало. В конце концов, несмотря на хорошую разрядку, Джон не жаждал продолжения или повторения, ему было достаточно изводить себя всю оставшуюся жизнь этим воспоминанием о близости с Шерлоком.  
  
Он встал с постели, собрал с пола свою одежду.   
  
Из ванной доносился плеск воды.  
  
«Вот и прекрасно, смогу уйти, как истинный англичанин – не прощаясь", - подумал Джон. Проходя через гостиную, он для фона включил телевизор и переключил на канал MTV, - если уж уходить, так под музыку. Интересно во сколько начинается рабочий день у агентов по недвижимости?».   
  
Поднявшись к себе, он достал две дорожные сумки и начал заполнять их одеждой, высвобождая поочередно каждый ящик комода. После чего быстро натянул на себя джинсы, надел рубашку и кардиган. Схватив сумки, он начал спускаться по лестнице. Квартира в этот момент была наполнена печальными звуками (ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/59159237087).  
  
«Опять эти сантименты, - зло подумал он, - не буду грустить или «прощаться» с каждой вещью. Это законченный жизненный этап, Джон Уотсон, пора уже «расправить крылья» и двинуться в путь».  
  
Собравшись, он с решительным видом продолжил спуск по лестнице. Несмотря на эту необъяснимую тяжесть, с которой давался каждый шаг, Джон преодолевал ступеньку за ступенькой, оставляя прошлое позади. Жизнь продолжалась.   
  
Джон поставил сумки на пороге гостиной, осторожно вошел, собирая свои вещи: записную книжку, кружку, ноутбук и браунинг, который прятал, вырезав нишу внутри полного собрания произведений Толкина - книге, которую Шерлок бы никогда не взял в руки.   
  
Шум воды прекратился. Джон бросил взгляд на коридор, дверь ванной пока еще не открылась. Быстро закинув вещи в одну из сумок, он помчался вниз. Вдруг откуда-то возникло чувство раздражения. Он бросил ключи от квартиры в чашу, предназначенную для них, что стояла на тумбочке рядом с входной дверью.   
  
«С миссис Хадсон я попрощаюсь позже», - подумал он и вышел из дома.   
  


_No, no te vayas, \ Нет, не уходи  
aún quedan palabras, \ еще столько слов не было сказано,_

  
  
Дверь ванной комнаты отворилась. Шерлок собирался еще какое-то время провести в кровати вместе с Джоном, поэтому на нем были пижамные брюки и обычная хлопковая футболка.   
  


_mil frases del alma, \ миллион фраз из души,_

  
  
Его босые ступни оставляли мокрый след на полу. Он осторожно заглянул в спальню, надеясь все же обнаружить там Джона.  
  


_y entre ellas no estaba el adiós. \ но многие из них не были прощальными словами._

  
  
Улыбка с лица исчезла.  
  


_Espera, por Dios. \ Подожди, ради Бога._

  
  
Джона не было.   
  


_Falta besarte más, acariciarte, \ Я хочу целовать тебя, хочу заботиться о тебе,_

  
  
Он развернулся и пошел в гостиную. В квартире звучала какая-то песня.   
  


_además de promesas \ хочу доказать тебе, что_

  
  
Предчувствуя, что допустил еще какой-то промах, Шерлок настороженно вошел в комнату.  
  


_de esas que hay que cumplir. \ не просто, что то обещаю,_

  
  
Первое что бросилось в глаза – это отсутствие некоторых личных вещей Джона, и книга, служившая «тайником» для пистолета, была на полу.  
  


_No te puedes ir. \ ты не можешь уйти._

  
  
Шерлок подбежал к окну.   
  


_Rompecabezas sin piezas, \ Не разгаданная головоломка,_

  
  
В этот момент он увидел Джона, садящегося в кэб.  
  


_los planes, \ планы,_

  
  
Его необходимо было остановить.  
  


_los sueños que apenas comiezan; \ мечты - это только начало чего то стоящего,_

  
  
Бег по лестнице вниз.  
  


_esto es un error, \ это ошибка,_

  
  
В голове только одна мысль: «Успеть, успеть остановить Джона».  
  


_nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor, \ никогда больше такая любовь не коснется твоих губ,_

  
  
Это нелепость – ошибка…  
  


_no como yo. \ как моя любовь к тебе._

  
  
Он выбежал на улицу. Машина, в которую сел Джон, уже ехала в конце улицы.  
  


_Te amo sin miedo, \ Я люблю тебя бесстрашно,  
te amo cobarde, \ я люблю тебя безнадежно,_

  
  
Шерлок огляделся по сторонам.  
  


_te amo sin tiempo, \ моя любовь к тебе бесконечна,  
te amo que arde... \ Я сгораю в этой любви к тебе..._

  
  
Он был как никогда готов бороться за Джона.  
  


_yo sé, te perderé. \ Я знаю, что потеряю тебя._

  
  
Возле кафе стоял велосипедист, и о чем-то мило беседовавший с официанткой.  
  


_Te amo dormida, \ Я люблю, когда ты спишь,_

  
  
Безрассудство, пожалуй, самая удивительная вещь.  
  


_te amo en silencio, \ я люблю тебя в тишине,_

  
  
Шерлок подбежал к нему, вырвал из рук велосипед и тут же сел на него.  
  


_te amo, mi vida; \ Я люблю тебя, ты-моя жизнь,  
te amo, lo siento, \ Я люблю тебя, прости меня,_

  
  
Вслед что-то кричали. Владелец велосипеда бросился за ним, но быстро выдохся.  
  


_y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. \ ничего не могу с собой поделать_

  
  
Шерлок интенсивно крутил педали, пытаясь не упускать из виду, удаляющийся кэб.  
  


_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder. \ Как только ты закроешь дверь за собой, я потеряю тебя_

  
  
Он уже корил себя за то, что не дождался пробуждения Джона. Все опять получилось не так, как планировалось.  
  


_No, no te vayas, \ Кофе еще не готово,_

  
  
Не было первого сонного и немного ленивого поцелуя,   
  


_aún el café no está listo, \ Не уходи,_

  
  
совместного завтрака...  
  


_yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor. \ Ты еще не знаешь мои лучшие качества,_

  
  
так много еще было не сказано.  
  


_Espera, por favor. \ Подожди, пожалуйста._

  
  
Шерлок объехал машину, водитель посигналил в след, крича: «Придурок!».   
  


_Falta besarte más, acariciarte, \ Я хочу целовать тебя, заботиться о тебе,_

  
  
Однако этого велосипедиста, человека, который вот-вот мог потерять своего любимого, это совершенно не волновало.   
  


_además de mil cosas \ Столько вещей_

  
  
Шерлок оказался на оживленном кольцевом перекрестке.  
  


_que no son hermosas sin ti. \ будут казаться бесполезными без тебя,_

  
  
Машины гудели, резко тормозя, когда их вдруг настигал и обгонял Шерлок.  
  


_No te puedes ir. \ ты не можешь уйти._

  
  
Кеб, в котором был Джон, остановился на светофоре.   
  


_Rompecabezas sin piezas, \ Не разгаданная головоломка,_

  
  
Это был его шанс догнать…   
  


_los planes, \ планы,_

  
  
Шерлок изо всех сил гнал вперед, но не знал, что сказать.  
  


_los sueños que apenas comiezan; \ мечты -это только начало чего то стоящего,_

  
  
Как заставить Джона выслушать.  
  


_esto es un error, \ это ошибка,_

  
  
Он не должен был уходить.  
  


_nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor, \ никогда больше такая любовь не коснется твоих губ,_

  
  
Не после того, что было прошлой ночью.  
  


_no como yo. \ как моя любовь к тебе._

  
  
То, что было вчера – это настоящие чувства. Настоящая любовь.  
  


_Te amo sin miedo, \ Я люблю тебя бесстрашно,  
te amo cobarde, \ я люблю тебя безнадежно,_

  
  
Эти три слова – я люблю тебя, Шерлок готов был повторять раз за разом, чтобы заставить Джона поверить.  
  


_te amo sin tiempo, \ моя любовь к тебе бесконечна,  
te amo que arde... \ Я сгораю в этой любви к тебе..._

  
  
Шерлок любил в Джоне все: от безразмерных свитеров до маленьких мимических морщинок.   
  


_Lo sé, te perderé. \ Я знаю, что потеряю тебя._

  
  
Без Джона - с его мужеством, стойкостью, состраданием, человечностью, добротой и заботой – жизнь Шерлока прежде была пресной и скучной.  
  


_Te amo dormida \ Я люблю, когда ты спишь,  
te amo en silencio \ я люблю тебя в тишине,_

  
  
Он один смог достучаться до его сердца, хотя Шерлок всегда полагал, что у него оно отсутствовало.  
  


_te amo, mi vida; \ Я люблю тебя, ты-моя жизнь,  
te amo, lo siento, \ Я люблю тебя, прости меня,_

  
  
Никто не вызывал такую гамму чувств, желания заботиться и обладать.   
  


_y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. \ ничего не могу с собой поделать._

  
  
Джон полностью изменил его.  
  


_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder. \ Как только ты закроешь дверь за собой_

  
  
Того прежнего самовлюбленного, эгоистичного, заносчивого Шерлока Холмса больше не было…  
  


_Te voy a perder \ я потеряю тебя ...._

  
  
Шерлок на ходу соскочил с велосипеда и бросил его на тротуар, а сам побежал к машине. Махал рукой водителю, чтобы тот продолжал стоять. Дверь машины вдруг открылась. Джон вышел. Шерлок позволил себе остановиться на секунду… По лицу Джона было понятно, что он недоволен и зол.  
  
\- Шерлок, какого черта? – однако в голосе Джона не было никаких эмоций, ни чувства раздражения - ничего. Шерлок непонимающе смотрел на своего друга и по совместительству любовника. Уже в душе он понял, что вдруг, совершенно по какой-то неясной причине, они стали друг другу чужими, и теперь Шерлок вновь оказался на неизведанной и незнакомой территории человеческих взаимоотношений.   
  
\- Джон, я должен тебе сказать, что ты не должен уходить, - Шерлок запнулся, - нет, сначала я должен был сказать тебе, что я люблю тебя. Как бы неразумно ты себя ни вёл, меня это ни капли не раздражает. Твоя забота обо мне тоже не раздражает и в целом, в общем, ты меня тоже не раздражаешь, - выпалил он.  
  
\- Это все? – Джон нервно посмотрел по сторонам. – Я должен ехать. – Джон старался не смотреть в лицо Шерлоку и всячески избегал встретиться с ним взглядом. - И спасибо, это были хорошие четыре года, но я предпочту остановиться на этом.   
  
\- Подожди, разве ты… - Шерлок поежился, его босые ступни озябли из-за стояния на холодном бетоне, - разве ты не любишь меня?  
  
\- Не имеет значения, - резко произнес Джон, - мы оба знаем, что твои чувства продиктованы вчерашним стрессом, иначе ты бы никогда не впустил меня в свою постель.  _Я же тебя не возбуждаю_ , забыл?   
  
\- Согласен, я говорю порой ужасные вещи, но теперь я точно знаю, что это не так. Ты меня очень даже возбуждаешь, - поспешил добавить Холмс.  
  
\- Нет, Шерлок, за эти четыре года ты столько раз унижал меня, топтал и, не побоюсь этого слова, презирал мои чувства, что теперь, когда я ухожу и предоставляю долгожданную свободу, я не верю, что вдруг ты осознал, что мои чувства тебе необходимы, и что я сам тебе нужен. – Джон зажмурился и резко открыл глаза. - Это слишком лицемерно даже для тебя.  
  
\- Джон, но я люблю тебя…  
  
\- Остановись, - перебил его Джон, сделав при этом шаг назад, - я не хочу больше слушать это! Все кончено, хватит, - его голос стал тихим, - я действительно любил тебя, еще в самую первую нашу встречу, ты показался мне интересным, уникальным, восхитительным. Я могу перечислить множество эпитетов английского языка, но они в полной мере не отразят того, что я почувствовал в тот момент. – Его кулаки сжались. - На протяжении всего времени, что мы прожили вместе, ты был моей мечтой, наваждением и, может быть, так бы и продолжалось еще лет десять… Не знаю даже, что со мной произошло и что именно повлияло, но я вдруг осознал - тебе действительно лучше быть одному, - он сделал глубокий вдох, - Шерлоку Холмсу не нужны друзья, ему вполне хорошо живется в одиночестве.   
  
\- Это правда. - Шерлок хотел дотронуться до Джона, но тот снова отошел. – Мне не нужны друзья, только ты, - он проигнорировал фразу про одиночество.   
  
\- Я не вернусь, - Джон усмехнулся, - армия твоих поклонников возликует. Пройдет год, месяц, а может быть неделя, и ты забудешь про меня. Вернешься к расследованиям, начнешь коротать время, убивая скуку за очередным экспериментом; снова найдешь себе новый объект страсти, добившись взаимности - бросишь. Твоя жизнь снова станет такой, как раньше.  
  
\- Я не хочу жить так, как раньше… - пауза, - до тебя.  
  
\- Прощай, Шерлок Холмс, - Джон развернулся и направился к кебу.  
  
Шерлок не мог заставить себя пошевельнуться, сказанные Джоном слова были правдой. Все четыре года он вел себя с ним, как полный придурок, и уход Джона вполне понятен.  
  
\- Я все равно люблю тебя и буду ждать, - крикнул вдогонку Шерлок, когда Джон садился в салон кеба.   
  
Машина вновь продолжила путь.  
  
Джон старался не смотреть в зеркало заднего вида, однако потерянное выражение лица Шерлока, было для него словно наказание. Он действительно рассчитывал уйти тихо, без каких-либо объяснений, постепенно вычеркивая все лишнее из памяти. Шерлок же снова все испортил. Одна скупая слезинка скатилась по щеке. Настала пора вернуться к своей прошлой жизни, возобновить старые связи, отношения.  
  
Звонок на мобильный. Джон полез в карман. На дисплее высвечивался незнакомый номер.  
  
\- Да? – Грубо спросил Джон.  
  
\- Джон Уотсон, - раздался на том конце приятный женский голос.  
  
\- Он самый, - Джон потер глаза.  
  
\- Это Мелисса Натан – звездный агент.  
  
\- Простите, но не могу понять причину вашего звонка, - без капли вежливости сказал Джон.   
  
\- Вы очень популярны и я решила, что вам просто необходим человек, который смог бы помочь. Я беру всего три процента от гонорара.  
  
\- Это очень здорово, однако боюсь, вы что-то неправильно поняли, я не звезда, не певец или актер, - решил внести ясность он на тот случай, если девушка перепутала номера.   
  
\- Вы писатель, - вставила она, - уже несколько телеканалов желают видеть вас в качестве участника программы, так же два крупных издательства начали бороться за вас и ту книгу, которую вы бы могли опубликовать, используя информацию, что размещена в блоге. Молчу даже о том, что после Пола Смита, другие, не менее именитые дизайнеры, хотели бы видеть вас в качестве их модели.  
  
\- Это такая шутка? – Недоверчиво спросил он.  
  
\- Нет, все достоверно.  
  
\- Знаете, если вы не против, я вам перезвоню позже, - Джон посмотрел в окно.  
  
\- Конечно, буду с радостью ждать звонка.  
  
Джон сбросил вызов. Как-то все странно и совершенно неожиданно. Вполне сошло бы за чей-то розыгрыш. Он вернул телефон обратно в карман.  
  
«Может, не так уж это плохо? Мог бы забыть на время обо всем и попробовать научиться получать удовольствие от участия в различных шоу. Какая теперь разница, кем быть и чем заниматься - я безработный и совершенно ничем не обременённый мужчина. Нужно попробовать», - Джон закусил губу и утвердительно качнул головой.  
  
Тем временем Шерлок Холмс провожал тоскливым взглядом машину. Он все еще не мог понять – что же делать дальше? Впервые ответа на этот вопрос у него не было.


	18. Половина от ничего.

Прошло четырнадцать дней.  
  
Шерлок Холмс ехал на машине, взятой на прокат Audi Q5, в Кройдон, район, где за одной из зеленых изгородей идеально постриженных кустов находился новый дом Джона Уотсона, который наверняка во всех смыслах был такой же идеальный, как и растения, тот, о котором в душе мечтал каждый добропорядочный англичанин.  
  
Что может быть лучше приветливых соседей, каждый раз ненавязчиво и совершенно невинно интересующихся, как обстоят дела, или делающих замечания относительно переменчивости погоды? Местный паб, где ты можешь пропустить стаканчик другой, при этом не услышав говор на разных языках - всё это удивительно; дикое смешение акцентов, режущее слух произношение туристов, которые всегда мечтали побывать в настоящем пабе Лондона. Здесь же, в заведениях этого района, только «свои», где каждый обращался к бармену исключительно по имени и всегда мог рассчитывать на личный счет на тот случай, если вдруг в кошельке оказалось не так много наличных. Да и потом, кто мог отказаться от одного из этих бунгало*? Глядя только на один его фасад, невольно признаешь, что тут неплохо бы жилось твоей семье: жене, детям, ведь все кричит о комфорте и безопасности. Наверняка в местах, подобных этому уголку Лондона, неплохо встретить старость. Вся атмосфера пропитана спокойствием и благополучием, а местный парк оборудован пандусами на случай, если дожил до восьмидесяти и вдруг ощутил слабость и необходимость перебраться в супернавороченное инвалидное кресло. Идеальное место, само воплощение мечты благополучного среднего класса, что предпочитали носить Boden*. Джон Уотсон идеально вписывался в это место, в отличие от него. Шерлок всегда знал, что он слишком шумный и неугомонный, что маленький спокойный район – это не для него, что он подобен тискам, вот-вот готовым лишить последнего вздоха, и пока он не был готов покинуть лондонский Сити.  
  
Он смотрел по сторонам в поисках заветного дома - Шерлоку было необходимо самому убедиться в том, что все в порядке, а единственным предлогом, почему он мог появиться здесь – это корреспонденция, что продолжала поступать на имя Джона Уотсона в квартиру на Бейкер-Стрит 221Б. Только благодаря ей Шерлок мог решиться на эту поездку, тем более, что такого особенного в том, что он приехал в Кройдон и опустил все полученные письма в новый почтовый ящик Джона?  
  
  
Так получилось, что все эти четырнадцать дней они не виделись, не созванивались и вообще старались сделать вид, что никогда прежде не были знакомы. Шерлок поначалу пытался отвлечься, однако весь мир и круговорот его интересов вдруг в одночасье остановился на одном единственном человеке во вселенной, который не желал его больше видеть. Как бы это ни противоречило его собственным желаниям, Шерлок впервые в жизни уважал чужое решение, точнее, пытался. Он действительно любил Джона, и если тот посчитал правильным такой поступок, ему просто нужно было найти в себе силы, чтобы принять его или заставить самого себя поверить в его правильность, что было исключительно невозможным. Все в итоге еще больше перемешалось и запуталось. Шерлок не мог понять, в чем заключалась их проблема, ведь он перестал притворяться и отвергать свой интерес. Не смел даже рассуждать о своих чувствах, рассматривая при этом стандартную схему человеческих взаимоотношений – химические процессы, происходящие в головном мозге; не делал прогноза, какое количество дофамина, серотонина, эпинефрина, эндорфина, окситоцина и вазопрессина выделилось в его организме, чтобы он смог ощутить эту привязанность, именуемую любовью. Это был какой-то неведомый прежде рубеж, когда его сухая сущность ученого предпочла капитулировать и не вникать в первопричину испытываемых им чувств.  
  
Шерлок не был похож сам на себя, и он признавал то, что причина этой перемены кроется в уходе из его жизни Джона. Его телефон впервые перешел в беззвучный режим. Он не спешил приниматься за расследования нового дела и вообще отстранился от мира, который стал слишком пресным и скучным. Он даже ощутил потребность высказаться, написав о своих чувствах в письме. Если бы кто-нибудь предложил это Шерлоку еще месяц назад, он бы посоветовал подкрутить этому человеку шестерёнки и обозвал бы его сумасшедшим. Однако, человеческая природа такова, что все в одночасье может измениться, и осознание ценности приходит под самый конец, когда ничего невозможно изменить.   
  
То был воскресный вечер, спустя десять дней после расставания, и выдался он не самым лучшим. Меланхоличное состояние и желание вспомнить, прокрутить время назад, воскресить в памяти те вечера, которые еще недавно считались совершенно обыденными, одолело Шерлока, и везде чувствовалось присутствие Джона.   
  
На тот момент ничего лучше, чем заглянуть в блог, Шерлок не придумал.   
  
Лишь одна новая запись, сделанная в 18:43. В тот памятный четверг, когда, проснувшись тем же утром, искренне поверил в то, что вот оно – счастье. Он отчетливо помнил, как открыл глаза. Его рука собственнически прижимала Джона к себе ближе, и весь мир как будто сжался до этого маленького пространства спальни. Связь между ними казалась неразрывной. Шерлок чуть отстранился, Джон недовольно засопел и повернулся на другой бок, лицом к нему. Шерлок замер, пока дыхание его любовника не стало медленней и глубже, что свидетельствовало о том, что Джон пока не собирался просыпаться. Шерлок наклонился ближе к его лицу и осторожно поцеловал в губы. Джон выглядел во сне совершенно безмятежным. В тот момент Шерлоку казалось, что все будет хорошо, и отныне так будет начинаться каждый день. Однако, их любовная история, в отличие от сотен других, воспетых в песнях, книгах или фильмах, не закончилась на фразе «Жили они долго и счастливо». Уже через полчаса Шерлок понял, насколько опрометчиво было строить совместные планы и думать о будущем.   
  
Последняя запись в блоге Джона не могла похвастаться содержательностью и ограничивалась фразой: «Дело закончено». Больше ничего, ни одной малейшей подсказки относительно того, что на самом деле происходило с Джоном. Однако, прочитав комментарии, следовавшие после этой записи, Шерлок впервые обрадовался тому, что фанаты вмешиваются в частную жизнь и делятся друг с другом информацией.   
  


3:31 [Crazy_bitch]

 __  
  
Я уже ранее высказывалась о том, что, наверное, это самый болезненный поступок, который оставит след на каждом из нас и, конечно, на Джоне и Шерлоке. Не знаю, что там будет дальше, кто придет на смену Джону, скажу лишь, как бы лицемерно не звучало, что счастлива за Джона. Он не пропадет, я уверена. :)  
  
Также добавлю и скажу по огромному секрету, что Джон появится в одном из выпусков Something for the Weekend на BBC TWO. На данном этапе идут активные переговоры. Наконец мы узнаем хоть что-нибудь о его жизни. Предположительная дата назначена на конец месяца, примерно через восемнадцать дней.  
  


3:35 [maggie_umbra]

 __  
Благодарю, Crazy_bitch, за эти ценные сведенья *иногда я завидую людям, что работают на телевидении*, будем с нетерпением ждать. Твои слова как никогда воодушевляют, ведь атмосфера у нас теперь унылая и трагичная, а счастья вообще нигде не предвещается.  
  


11:41 [sh2jw]

 __  
  
Я пришла не с пустыми руками, так сказать. Хочу поделиться со всеми тем, что теперь имею возможность видеть Джона чаще, он живет в Кройдоне, мы уже два раза пересекались с ним в дверях одного и того же кафе (предположительно, Джон снимает половину бунгало, который сразу за углом кафе, оно вроде как сдавалось). Когда я заметила его, во мне загорелось желание остановить его, попросить автограф и сделать совместное фото, однако, глядя на его уставший, измученный взгляд, что он поспешил скрыть за темными стеклами очков, я не решилась подойти к нему. Может, когда-нибудь потом, но… сейчас мне безумно жаль его :’-(  
  


15:41 [lostconner]

 __  
  
А кто-нибудь из команды Шерлока знает, что происходит с их любимцем?  
  


15:42 [sexy_sherlock]

 __  
  
Полная тишина (=_=)  
Хотя, я проходила позавчера мимо дома 221Б, на втором этаже горел свет.  
  


15:43 [Dextral]

 __  
  
Шерлок ушел в подполье, тоже, видимо, переживает, засранец >:-(  
  


19:31 [sh2jw]

 __  
  
Утром я не выдержала и поздоровалась с Джоном, он мне улыбнулся и придержал дверь в кафе, я не буду описывать насколько была счастлива, ограничусь лишь новостью, что Джон выглядел уже значительно лучше. *и я опять не смогла его заснять*.  
  
Этим же днем произошла наша вторая встреча, но на этот раз мы ехали вместе в одном автобусе до Лондона. Знаю, что подслушивать чужие телефонные разговоры нехорошо, но его, похоже, приглашают стать лицом какого-то нового продукта, и он, вроде бы, не против.   
  


19:32 [deareje]

 __  
Ох, я надеюсь, наш Джон не зазвездится, а то потом вдруг окажется, что и Шерлок ему больше не нужен, и сам он у нас мега-мачо :-@ *я все равно верю в то, что они сойдутся!*  
  


19:32 [Helga]

 _  
  
Дайте парню отдохнуть и расслабиться! И вообще, искренне полагаю, что этот человек не может испортиться ни от славы, ни от денег, вот такое мнение.  
  
Кстати sh2jw – второй человек, видевший Джона в Кройдоне. hattersuffa пересеклась с ним в тот самый четверг, когда был опубликован этот пост, и поразилась тому, насколько безликим может быть его лицо, она сказала, что по нему видно, насколько болезненным был переезд для него, и он очень переживает.   
  
А что про Шерлока, так он действительно стал затворником. Никто еще не видел его, что очень странно._  
  
  
Поток оставленных за эти дни сообщений был большим, половину которых Шерлок просто пролистал. Мнения вновь разделились: одни искренне желали Джону новых сил и удачи в его начинаниях, другие же предпочитали мысль, что Джон не сможет без Шерлока и вернется. После чтения блога решение взять листок бумаги и ручку было совершенно спонтанным и, наверное, даже старомодным. Поддавшись этому необъяснимому порыву, Шерлок начал писать:  
  
  
 _Прошло слишком мало времени для того, чтобы попытаться вернуть тебя. Ты можешь сразу же отбросить это письмо в сторону, или, нахмурившись, продолжишь читать. Я отчетливо представляю, как участится твое дыхание, если ты решишь действительно сделать это._  
  
Джон, я не стану говорить тебе о своих чувствах, скажу лишь, что после твоего ухода в моей жизни осталось мало хорошего, точнее, совсем ничего.   
  
Предположу, что мои слова мгновенно вызовут возмущение.   
  
«Как он смеет после всего так говорить?».   
  
Ты действительно вправе так думать и задаваться таким вопросом. Я осознал, что наше знакомство обернулось для тебя новой порцией боли и разочарований.  
  
Возможно, однажды, в один из тихих и спокойных деньков, что наверняка будут в твоей новой жизни, злость на меня утихнет, и ты будешь готов поговорить со мной. Это произойдет не сразу, возможно, через много лет, когда мои кудрявые волосы покроет седина, а сам я утрачу былую активность и переберусь куда-нибудь в Суссекс – графство под стать моему преклонному возрасту, – и посвящу остаток жизни разведению пчел. Я в любом случае всегда буду ждать этого момента.   
  
Даже сейчас я жду тебя, когда раздадутся твои шаги на лестнице. Рациональная часть меня осознает, что это совершеннейшим образом лишено всякого смысла, но жизнь соткана из противоречий.   
  
Не представляю, когда вновь увижу тебя, и поэтому хочу пожелать, чтобы твоя жизнь была насыщенной. Перед моими глазами до сих пор стоит твое лицо, когда ты позировал для журнала. В тебе есть бесстрашие и тяга ко всему неизведанному. Ты улыбаешься на этих словах, я уверен, да сам не верю, что это пишу, но, Джон, я помню, какой это азарт для тебя - бегать за очередным преступником и помогать мне в расследованиях. Нет, в качестве альтернативы я не предлагаю тебе прыгать с тарзанки в горные реки, заниматься альпинизмом, бейсджампингом*, вейкбордингом*, виндсерфингом* или плавать с китами. Просто я знаю, что ты на подобное никогда не согласишься, хотя мне нравится представлять тебя за одним из этих занятий. Хочу лишь сказать: постарайся жить ярко, хотя бы ради самого себя. Ты ведь помнишь, что тебе необходимо испытывать ощущение опасности?  
  
Я знаю, что ты нуждаешься в деньгах. Твоя армейская пенсия не покроет и половину твоей нынешней ренты, и наверняка ты уже снял все свои сбережения. Я против таких действий с твоей стороны, поэтому считай, что мое согласие на выход в печать книги у тебя есть. Ты был прекрасным повествователем и самым лучшим блоггером, который мог бы у меня быть, поэтому прими все полученные гонорары, как благодарность за все, и не смей присылать мне чеки.   
  
Кажется, нужно подписаться, ведь лист уже заканчивается, но, думаю, ты и так знаешь имя отправителя, а если я напишу «целую» или «с любовью», ты изорвешь письмо или сожжёшь, на что я не обижусь.  
  
ХХХ   
  
Шерлок помнил, как положил послание в конверт и смешал его с теми письмами, что пришли на имя Джона и почувствовал, что должен обязательно съездить в Кройдон. Но прежде необходимо было кое-что сделать.  
  
За эти десять дней весь былой лоск Шерлока Холмса растворился. Дизайнерские костюмы пылились в своих чехлах, пальто одиноко висело на крючке, его модельные мужские туфли впервые так долго лежали в коробках, а бритва была забыта. В тот вечер Шерлок посмотрелся в зеркало. Отросшая щетина его вовсе не украшала. Губ не было видно. Закатав рукава и нанеся пену, Шерлок осторожно начал скрести кожу бритвой. Прежде на его лице никогда не успевала отрасти настолько внушительная растительность. После чего прошло три дня тщательного продумывания возможного сценария встречи. Шерлок считал идеальным вариантом просто положить письма в почтовый ящик и немного понаблюдать за Джоном, не приближаясь, ведь Джон мог опять разозлиться и обвинить Шерлока в неуважении.   
  
Сейчас его машина медленно двигалась по самой главной улице. В салоне тихо играло радио (ссылка на прослушивание с картинкой для лучшего восприятия - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/59381245171).   
  
Он внимательно смотрел на вывески и каждый поворот, пытаясь понять, в какой части Кройдона – южной или западной – могло располагаться бунгало Джона.   
  
Свернув с перекрестка, он решил проверить для начала западную часть. Шерлок перевел взгляд на соседнее сиденье, где лежали письма, одно из которых было написано им.   
  


_Che cosa stai aspettando, \ Чего ты ждешь,_

  
  
Это послание делало его в собственных же глазах слабым.  
  


_Non vedi sono qui? \ Не видишь, я здесь?_

  
  
Зависимым от Джона.  
  


_Basterebbe un solo passo, \ Хватило бы одного шага,  
Per raggiungermi... \ До меня._

  
  
И, возможно, это открытие бы произвело негативную реакцию раньше.  
  


_Non è così lontano, \ Не так далека_

  
  
Но не сейчас…   
  


_Il punto tra di noi, \ Точка между нами,_

  
  
Шерлок чувствовал, что ему необходимо хотя бы на секунду увидеть его. 

_Un'eternità, \ Вечность,_

  
  
Это желание преследовало изо дня в день.  
  


_Non tocco la tua mano da, \ Не прикасаюсь к твоей руке  
E questa cosa non mi va... \ И это мне не нравится._

  
  
Становилось все невыносимей.  
  


_Come mai non hai parole per rispondere? \ Как же так, у тебя нет слов, чтобы ответить?_  
Cosa fai? \ Что ты делаешь?  
Ti fermi... \ Остановись

  
  
Шерлок поправил зеркало заднего вида.  
  


_Se adesso manchi tu, \ Если сейчас не хватает тебя,_  
Noi non saremo più, \ Мы больше не будем такими,   
Com'eravamo sempre, \ Какими были всегда.

  
  
Отвлечься от собственных мыслей все труднее и труднее.   
  


_L'amore si fa in due, \ Любовь должна быть на двоих,_

  
  
Каждая мысль только о Джоне.  
  


_Non posso essere io questa metà di niente... \ Я не могу быть этой половиной от ничего..._

  
  
Разделяющее их расстояние было губительным для него.  
  


_Non mi parli più, \ Ты больше не говоришь со мной,_  
Non ti sento più, \ Я больше не слышу тебя,  
Non arrive, \ Ты не приходишь.

  
  
Тишина ему больше не нравилась,   
  


_Poi mi uccidi con la tua distanza, \ И убиваешь меня своим расстоянием,  
E mi lasci senza appartenenza, \ И оставляешь меня без принадлежности,_

  
  
как и чувство одиночества.  
  


_La metà di niente... \ Половина от ничего..._

  
  
Теперь без Джона он чувствовал себя неполноценным.  
  


_A cosa stai pensando? \ О чем ты думаешь?_

  
  
Чувства взяли верх над его личностью.  
  


_Mi dici: come stai? \ Говоришь мне: как ты?_

  
  
Макиавеллевский, опирающийся на логику разум сдался под их натиском.  
  


_Hai ragione sto correndo ma, \ Правда, я бегу, но,_

  
  
Шерлока больше не так привлекала работа.  
  


_Io resto qui, \ Остаюсь здесь,_

  
  
Он даже не вспоминал о ней.  
  


_E questa volta voglio illudermi... \ И в этот раз хочу обмануть себя..._

  
  
Многое потеряло для него ценность.  
  


_Come mai non hai più voglia di combattere? \ Как же так, у тебя больше нет желания бороться?_

  
  
Шерлок проехал кафе, сразу после которого замелькали крыши многочисленных бунгало. Это место больше всего походило на то, что упоминалось в блоге.   
  


_Cosa fai? \ Что ты делаешь?  
Ti spegni... \ Ты должна справиться_

  
  
Шерлок резко затормозил, заметив знакомые лица.  
  


_Se adesso manchi tu, \ Если сейчас не хватает тебя,_  
Noi non saremo più, \ Мы больше не будем такими,  
Com'eravamo sempre, \ Какими были всегда.

  
  
По тротуару, улыбаясь и держась за руки, ему навстречу шли Мэри и Джон.  
  


_L'amore si fa in due, \ Любовь должна быть на двоих,  
Non posso essere io questa metà di niente... \ Я не могу быть этой половиной от ничего..._

  
  
Джон что-то ей рассказывал, она же прижималась к его плечу и что-то отвечала.  
  


_Non mi parli più, \ Ты больше не говоришь со мной,_  
Non ti sento più, \ Я больше не слышу тебя,  
Non arrivi, \ Ты не приходишь.

  
  
Они выглядели непозволительно, до противного счастливо.  
  


_Poi mi uccidi con la tua distanza, \ И убиваешь меня своим расстоянием,_  
E mi lasci senza appartenenza, \ И оставляешь меня без принадлежности,  
La metà di niente... \ Половина от ничего...

  
  
Шерлок не знал, что из этого всего ранит его сильнее: возвращение в жизнь Джона Мэри или то, насколько беззаботным он выглядел.   
  


_Non mi parli più, \ Ты больше не говоришь со мной,_  
Non ti sento più, \ Я больше не слышу тебя,  
Non arrivi... \ Ты не приходишь.

  
  
Джон явно не думал больше о нем.   
  


_Non mi sfiori più, \ Больше не касаешься меня,_  
Non sorridi più, \ Больше не улыбаешься,  
Ti nascondi... \ Прячешься,

  
  
В нем не было ни капли скованности или следа того, что он вообще переживал.  
  


_E non mi cerchi più, \ И больше не ищешь меня._  
Io non ti trovo più, \ Я больше не нахожу тебя,  
Quando torni avvertimi, \ Когда вернешься, дай мне знать,

  
  
Джон забыл, вычеркнул его из своей жизни.   
  


_Se mi uccidi con la tua distanza,/ и убиваешь меня своим расстоянием,_  
E mi lasci senza appartenenza,/ И оставляешь меня без принадлежности,  
La metà di niente.../ Половина от ничего...

  
  
Шерлок почувствовал разочарование. В приступе решительной ярости он проехал мимо них, стараясь не смотреть на эту парочку, остановился рядом с дорожкой, ведущей в бунгало, вышел из машины с пачкой писем и сбросил их в один из почтовых ящиков. Если Джону удалось жить дальше, не оглядываясь назад, то и у него должно получиться. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бунгало* - этот тип жилища считается более престижным у англичан, чем классический домик. Это обусловлено его низкой этажностью, что избавляет от частых походов по лестнице. Как правило, бунгало занимает большую площадь, чем обычный домик, он достаточно удаленно расположен от дороги и за счет этого большой двор, поэтому и стоит гораздо дороже. Не редкость, что подобные бунгало делят пополам и сдают половину дома.
> 
> Boden* - британская марка одежды для состоятельного среднего класса.
> 
> Бейсджампинг* - экстремальный вид спорта, в котором используется специальный парашют для прыжков с фиксированных объектов (высотных зданий и сооружений).
> 
> Вейкбординг* - экстремальный вид спорта, сочетающий в себе элементы воднолыжного слалома, акробатику и прыжки. Представляет собой комбинацию водных лыж, сноуборда, скейта и сёрфинга. Один из наиболее активно развивающихся видов спорта и отдыха.
> 
> Виндсерфинг* - вид парусного спорта и водного развлечения, в основе которого лежит мастерство управления на водной поверхности лёгкой доской небольшого размера с установленным на ней парусом.


	19. Без тебя.

Джон с удивлением посмотрел на содержимое своего почтового ящика и с еще большим недоумением читал адрес, куда должны были доставить эту корреспонденцию. В сущности, появление её означало лишь одно – Шерлок нашел его, он теперь знал, где его новый дом и, возможно, был все еще поблизости. Быстрым шагом Джон шел по дорожке к входной двери бунгало, стараясь не озираться по сторонам. Он был взволнован, и еще больше ощущал необходимость увидеть его… Джону хватило бы одного взгляда холодных серых глаз, чтобы продолжить жить дальше…  
  
Минуло уже четырнадцать дней с того момента, когда он в последний раз видел Шерлока Холмса.  
  
Джон уже точно знал и смирился с тем, что новая жизнь еще не скоро станет приносить хоть каплю удовольствия. Его нынешняя главная проблема заключалась в том, что он не мог до конца адаптироваться к новой, незнакомой ему жизни. По ощущениям это было сравнимо для него с тем, как потерять собаку поводыря, находясь рядом со скоростной трассой и не ведая, куда же теперь идти. Шерлок был его главным ориентиром, а сейчас…   
  
Первые три дня были самыми тяжёлыми. Джон ел, двигался и дышал по инерции, будто собственный организм перешел в режим «автопилот» и он не до конца осознавал, что происходит с ним на данный момент. В глазах стояла пелена. Имя - Шерлок - звучало в голове, подобно спасительной мантре, он был в каждой его мысли, звучал в бесконечном монологе, где Джон пытался оправдаться. Если бы все тот же Джон был капельку слабее, такси бы развернулось, и он вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Однако это не так, Джон стоек, хотя до сих пор мучался, вспоминая тот потерянный взгляд Шерлока, в котором была неопределённость и неуверенность, причиной появления которой был он. Ночи бессонные, но с рассветом, не выдержав пытки и раздражающего слух хода секундной стрелки на часах, Джон вскакивал с кровати, переодевался и выходил на улицу. Утренняя пробежка была долгой и утомительной, ведь продолжалась она до тех пор, пока в голове не оставалось ни единой мысли.  
  
  
Джон с самого начала знал, что будет нелегко. Никогда прежде он не прикипал ни к кому настолько сильно. Непозволительно было в его возрасте и с его жизненным опытом позволять кому-либо читать себя как раскрытую книгу, при этом доверять полностью и безоговорочно. Джону не было ведомо то странное чувство - невообразимая привязанность, возникшая еще в первую встречу, будто они оба знали друг друга всю свою жизнь. Именно в тот самый момент он понял, что что-то не так. До того дня он верил сухим словам психотерапевта, поставившего, как ему казалось, верный диагноз – трудности с доверием, а тут…  
  
Ставить точку сложно. Возможно, умственные способности Джона не так уникальны, но в то утро четверга, четырнадцать дней назад, он для себя понял, что если Шерлок снова ошибается, первым, кто пострадает от этой фальшивой любви, будет именно он. Может, именно поэтому, зная, что в сущности ничего не изменить, Джон согласился на этот «чистый лист», нанял Мелиссу Натан и позвонил Мэри. Как бы это странно ни звучало, но именно Мэри была «подушкой безопасности», той единственной спасительной «пилюлей». Только ради неё стоило попробовать заново жить, ведь она, как и бунгало, так походила на его давнюю, позабытую мечту.  
  
Служа в Афганистане, Джон мечтал по завершению военной карьеры начать строго упорядоченную жизнь. Его новый дом непременно находился бы в каком-нибудь небольшом городке с живописными проселочными дорогами, где стоят в ряд небольшие домики с черной черепицей на крышах. Там он бы нашел покой и ту, что могла поддержать, с которой изредка ссорился бы по пустякам. Они бы совместно копили деньги на учебу детям и были бы счастливы. В тяжелые времена Джон возился бы в саду, который обязательно разбил на заднем дворе, ведь что могло быть столь воодушевляющим, чем наблюдение за круговоротом жизни - расцветающей после унылой зимы зеленью. Порой только эти романтичные мечты были спасением от реальности. Когда достигаешь определённого возраста, принимаешь активное участие в военных операциях, где-то глубоко в сердце должна сохраняться частичка надежды, вера во что-то светлое, иначе сойдешь с ума. Человеческая жизнь хоть и бесценна, но порой она - ничто. Джон хоронил своих товарищей и тех, кого, увы, не смог спасти. От этого веры в светлое будущее становилось меньше, как и надежды, что те, кто дойдет до конца службы - раньше времени, не уйдут в мир иной, что они действительно смогут пропустить по пинте пива в одном из шумных лондонских пабов, обсудить политическую обстановку или же прошедший матч «Арсенала». Чем больше проходило времени, чем сложнее было военное положение, тем больше становилась его боль, отчетливо ощущалось собственное бессилие и одиночество. Нет ничего хуже, чем страх остаться одному. Когда пуля обожгла, пробила плоть и вошла в его тело, Джон думал лишь о тех, кого удалось такой ценой спасти. В тот момент он был даже благодарен снайперу, выпустившему эту пулю, ведь уже ощущал, что устал и просто уже не может жить. Бесконечная боль от потерь разъедала, не давала спать и медленно убивала, а он так устал...   
  
Однако все обошлось. Лежа в госпитале, Джон не желал говорить, больше погружался в себя и те чувства. Мечты и все с ними связанное внезапно утратили смысл. Будущее не имело никакого значения.   
  
Только знакомство с Шерлоком Холмсом вернуло его к жизни. Внутри вновь загорелась «искра» и тело наполнилось энергией. Джон стал прежним, в нем проснулся вкус к жизни: мог улыбаться, не чувствовал такую огромную вину и не нес тот груз ответственности за те жизни, которые не смог сохранить. У него вновь появился смысл мечтать и строить планы на будущее. Джону хотелось в тот момент напомнить самому себе, что мир не ограничивался лишь собственными переживаниями, доказать, как прекрасна жизнь, сам факт того, что вокруг все растет и увядает, меняется на глазах. Джон до сих пор не понимал, что такого особенного он увидел в том высокомерном незнакомце, с его отчуждением и пренебрежением, но это "что-то" молча и где-то между фраз заверило его в том, что будущее будет намного светлее, чем казалось до встречи с Шерлоком. На деле же Джон просто влюбился в Шерлока и открыл свое сердце…  
  
  
Пути назад не было. Неразумное сердце не верило в конец, а Джон до конца не осознавал, что это и есть завершение. Теперь они - два отдельно существующих индивида. Что нет и не будет совместных завтраков, не будет совместных расследований, не будет случайных прикосновений – Шерлока Холмса больше не будет в его жизни.   
  
Джон устало сел в кресло и потер виски. Голова гудела.   
  
Если бы кто-нибудь спросил: «Мог ли он сделать Мэри счастливой?».  
  
Джон бы тотчас четко ответил: «Нет».  
  
В нем больше не было прежнего огня, кто-то опять вырубил в нем «тумблер». Лишь в окружении людей Джон искренне старался вести себя как раньше, но любой, кто был бы чуть внимательней к деталям, понял бы, что это игра. Джон Уотсон умел неплохо притворяться, но он не умел по щелчку пальцев влюбляться. Мэри ему нравилась, ему было приятно, что после его звонка она молча и без лишних вопросов приняла его обратно. Подсознательно Джон чувствовал, что использует её, дает ей ложную надежду, более того - сам старался поверить в правдивость чувств…  
  
  
Джон начал перебирать письма и счета, внимание тут же привлек белый конверт без подписей. Он осторожно распечатал его, вытащил бумагу и расправил её.   
  
Этот почерк Джон хорошо знал, как и ту поспешную манеру написания, эту легкую размашистость и угловатость букв. Он пробежал взглядом по строчкам…   
  
Джон был ошеломлен. Он не знал, что и думать. Поспешно отложил письмо в сторону, поднялся с кресла и отправился на кухню. Вода из графина полилась мимо кружки. Джон вздохнул и снова решительно настроился перечитать это послание. Тон, с которым оно было написано, показался ему насмешливым, в голове сразу начался поток саркастических замечаний, вызванных тем или иным словом. Джон не мог понять, как он смеет говорить так, да и откуда взялась щедрость? Как Шерлок смел рассуждать обо всем этом, упоминая о новой жизни и трудностях его финансового положения? Просто оскорбительно.  
  
Чуть успокоившись, Джон снова вернулся к письму и перечитал его. Теперь, к своему удивлению, он не нашел в нем хамства, даже наоборот: оно было пропитано оттенком сентиментальности, чем-то более светлым и ностальгическим. Еще позже, прочитав его в третий раз перед сном и лежа в постели, Джон уже верил в искренность написанных слов. Шерлок, казалось, действительно чувствовал вину, а этот жест с разрешением выхода в печать книги вовсе не насмешка, хотя что-то Джона все же злило. Задумавшись, он еще больше засомневался в том, насколько он правильно поступал сейчас. Чем больше Джон вспоминал тот четверг и то странное признание Шерлока, тем глупее казались его страхи.   
  
Однако, даже перечитав письмо утром, Джон все еще не был готов простить Шерлоку четыре года грубости. Разрыв казался ему правильным решением. Готовя завтрак, он продолжал думать о тех словах и о самом Шерлоке. Джон тут же почувствовал себя неуверенно, в нем вновь заговорила обида, которая ничего плохого не видела в страданиях Шерлока, если тот, конечно, действительно страдал.   
  
Слишком мало прошло времени. Ему пока не все равно. Единственное, что изменилось, так это появилось желание выговориться, но, вернув письмо обратно в конверт, Джон решительно настроился не вспоминать о нем. Пока что. Возможно, когда-нибудь он будет действительно готов простить и, наверное, вернется. А пока Джон решил подумать о настоящем, взял в руки мобильный телефон и набрал номер Мэри. Тихие гудки.  
  
\- Джон, - радостный женский голос, - ты уже встал?  
  
\- Да, - Джон поправил рубашку, рассматривая себя в зеркале. - Как насчет совместного пикника?   
  
\- Что? – смех. – Знаешь, довольно необычное, но заманчивое предложение. Повод?  
  
\- Новый день, - задумчиво ответил Джон. - Возможно, мое только обретенное желание попробовать сделать первый серьезный шаг.  
  
\- Ты серьезно?   
  
\- Как никогда, мне действительно хочется попробовать, - Джон замялся, - нет, точнее, просто… давай встретимся, я приготовлю сэндвичи, мы устроимся где-нибудь в теньке на травке и просто насладимся солнечным утром.   
  
\- Твой голос звучит как-то необычно, ты чем-то расстроен? – взволнованно спросила она.  
  
\- Нет, все отлично. - Джон положил письмо Шерлока в пустой ящик комода. Он хотел срочно отвлечься и забыть, он не сдастся, не сейчас.  
  
\- Хорошо, во сколько встретимся?  
  
\- Через час, нет, через сорок минут.  
  
\- Понятно, тогда до скорого.  
  
\- Ага.  
  
Джон положил трубку и машинально открыл адресную книгу на телефоне, желая набрать знакомый номер. Несколько секунд он смотрел на имя «Шерлок», не в силах сделать следующий шаг - нажать на кнопку вызова абонента. Поздно было что-то менять. Джон вернул телефон в карман джинсов и попробовал напомнить самому себе, что он не зависим от Шерлока, что он пытался забыть его хотя бы на короткое время. Сердце стучало отчаянно. Джон перевел свой взгляд на настенный календарь. В скором времени ему предстояли съемки в кулинарном шоу, плюс несколько фотоссесий и одно важное светское мероприятие. Джону необходимо было собраться и скрыть от всех, что он чувствовал на самом деле. Никто не должен узнать правды.


	20. Лучшее в моей жизни - это ты!

Шерлок зациклился на своей работе и с головой погрузился в неё, посвящая ей все время, а это не менее двадцати четырех часов в сутки, ведь даже во время короткого сна его мозг продолжал выстраивать логические цепочки, связывая одно событие с другим и ища главного виновного в этом «уравнении». Не было ни одного дня, когда бы Шерлок предавался скуке или унынию, как и не существовало больше дел, которые были не под стать его таланту и не стоящие потраченного на них времени. Ведь с того момента, когда он увидел Джона и Мэри вместе – все покатилось по наклонной. Шерлока больше не раздражали скучные послания ревнивцев, жаждавших разоблачить обман, ни разглагольствования старых дев, подозревающих своих соседей в темных делишках, а все возможные пропажи и похищения с первых строк пробуждали в нем интерес, как бы заурядны ни были обстоятельства этих дел. Данный период по праву был всплеском его работоспособности, что не могло не порадовать Лестрейда, переживавшего за его душевное состояние и, конечно, это произвело впечатление на старшего брата, который до сих пор не мог поверить в то несвойственное шерлоковской натуре дружелюбие, без малейшего намека на снисхождение или насмешку. В одночасье Шерлок кардинально изменился - «сменил кожу». От прежнего тщеславия, равнодушия и надменности не осталось и следа.  
  
Англия вновь ликовала и чтила своего национального героя. О Шерлоке Холмсе писали все газеты и журналы, делая из всего сенсацию и восхваляя его способности, брали интервью у тех, кому он помог или оказал какую-нибудь маленькую, но неоценимую для этого человека услугу. Его имя звучало в новостях чуть ли не наравне с именем британского премьера Дэвида Кэмерона, постоянно повторяющего отношение парламента Британии к Сирийскому вопросу. Интернет же просто взорвался от нового потока фанатов и фанаток Шерлока Холмса, а многочисленные сообщества и блоги вдруг заполнялись множеством свежих фотографий, артов и фанфиков. Вот только никто - ни настырные журналисты, ни фанаты - не сумели поймать своего главного героя и выбить хоть пару слов, ведь детектив был прекрасным маскировщиком и за пару секунд был способен преобразиться, меняя до неузнаваемости свой облик. Шерлок не хотел ничего обсуждать и уж точно не собирался комментировать намеченный выход в свет книги о его жизни и тех расследованиях, которые благодаря его неоспоримой логике обрели финал. Однако, одно небольшое интервью с его участием все же прозвучало в прямом эфире на радио «Говорит Англия» еще до начала новой «волны» помешательства, после которой стало крайне затруднительно выйти на улицу в привычном для него облике.   
  
  
Воскресное утро. Шерлок лениво перелистывал страницы газеты The Sunday Times, сидя за столом. Миссис Хадсон суетилась рядом и пыталась проследить за тем, чтобы её «подопечный» съел хоть что-нибудь. Но казалось, что Шерлок совершенно не замечает пристального взгляда домохозяйки и тарелки с яичницей-болтуньей перед собой. Терпение миссис Хадсон уже на исходе, она фыркнула и с укором произнесла:  
  
\- Ты должен позавтракать, Шерлок. За эти дни ты исхудал и осунулся, и, судя по твоей бледности, вот-вот свалишься от усталости.  
  
Шерлок лишь мягко улыбнулся и отложил газету в сторону.  
  
\- Не стоит так беспокоиться обо мне, - он пододвинул тарелку ближе и взял в руку вилку. - Спасибо.  
  
\- Нужно беречь себя, Шерлок. Твоя работа и уход Джона…  
  
\- Со мной все хорошо, - уверенно произнес он. - Я был бы вам признателен, если впредь вы не стали бы так говорить.  
  
\- Хорошо, - скованно произнесла женщина, все еще не доверяя этой чрезмерной учтивости.  
  
\- Я рад за него, - неожиданно добавил Шерлок, указывая пальцем на разворот The people, где было размещено фото Джона и шло небольшое интервью, посвященное выходу книги.  
  
\- Джон молодец, вот только он ведь больше не навещает тебя, верно? Не представляю даже, что могло произойти между вами, однако я разочарована, Джон всегда был прекрасным другом.  
  
\- Вся вина лежит на мне, - взгляд Шерлока метнулся к карману фартука женщины, из которого выглядывал уголок белого конверта. - Что это у вас? - Шерлок поднес вилку ко рту.  
  
\- Письмо доставили пару часов назад, и я очень удивилась просьбе передать послание лично в руки, но совсем забыла про него, - миссис Хадсон поспешно достала его и протянула Шерлоку. Тот безразлично повертел конверт, на котором не было подписей, после чего осторожно вскрыл его. Внутри оказался билет на одну персону, приглашающий посетить Королевские скачки в Аскоте и прилагалась маленькая записка, гласившая: «Не стоит благодарностей». Шерлоку не составило малейшего труда определить имя отправителя, ведь он знал только одного человека способного точно так же, как и он сам, четко выводить заглавные буквы и чья «t» говорила о решительности, а «a» - о незаурядном уме. Записка была написана Майкрофтом Холмсом, но Шерлок совершенно не понимал, к чему это приглашение и цель своего старшего брата, ведь он ненавидел лошадей.   
  
  
  
 _\- Здравствуйте! Вот и настало время позднего завтрака и с вами я – Луиза Реднапп и шеф-повар - Сайман Риммер в программе Something for the Weekend, - женщина улыбнулась и подошла ближе к разделочному столу. - И наш сегодняшний гость – Джон Уотсон. - Камера мгновенно сфокусировалась на том, кто был в голубом пиджаке и белой рубашке. На лице мужчины была самая добродушная улыбка.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - Джон взял в руки разделочную доску и посмотрел на ведущих.  
  
\- Джон, скажи, а как у тебя с готовкой? – Сайман встал рядом с ним.  
  
\- Неплохо. На самом деле, я предпочитаю готовить простые блюда, где нет никаких ухищрений. Самый верх моих кулинарных умений – это ризотто и курица по-тоскански, - Джон оперся руками на стойку.  
  
\- А Шерлок Холмс? Как готовит он? – поинтересовалась Луиза.  
  
\- Я бы несколько раз подумал, прежде чем съесть хоть кусочек блюда, приготовленного им, - в студии засмеялись. - Шерлок, - Джон задумчиво почесал подбородок, - я не припомню, когда за эти четыре года он подходил к кухонной плите с целью приготовить на ней еду, а не поставить очередной эксперимент. Нет, мой вам совет, если вы оказались в гостях на Бейкер-стрит, лучше закажите еду на вынос в знакомом вам ресторане, - серьезно произнес он.  
  
\- Значит, готовил ты? – уточнила она.  
  
\- Да, мы вроде как разделили обязанности, - Джон усмехнулся. - На самом деле мы даже не договаривались, просто Шерлок несколько эксцентричный человек, полагающий, что сытость отупляет, а дышать скучно, поэтому отвечать за наличие еды в холодильнике приходилось мне.  
  
\- Нелегко вам жилось, - вставил Сайман.  
  
\- Да, - с ноткой грусти подтвердил Джон. - На самом деле, Шерлок увлекательная личность, хватит и пары минут общения с ним, чтобы попасть под его обаяние.   
  
\- Надеюсь, нам когда-нибудь предстоит такая возможность, - камера вновь показала Луизу. - Итак, Сайман, что мы сегодня готовим?  
  
\- Мигас - традиционное блюдо испанских пастухов, но в наше время никто не прочь полакомиться им, - смех зрителей. - Тут все как ты любишь, Джон, - гость с заинтересованным видом кивнул и посмотрел на то, как Сайман берет в руки французский багет. - Рецепт этого блюда достаточно прост, можно всегда экспериментировать с ингредиентами, но основной компонент мигас – черствый хлеб.  
  
\- Домохозяйки, что нас сейчас смотрят, уже побежали проверять свежесть хлеба, - весело произнес Джон. Вновь смех в студии. - Наверное, у многих на завтрак будет сегодня мигас, - Джон подмигнул и снова сделал серьезный вид.  
  
\- Если ты не против, можешь приступать, - шеф-повар обратился к Джону, тот лишь покачал головой. - Тебе сейчас необходимо растолочь багет на крошки, - Сайман пододвинул ближе к Джону глубокую миску, в которой лежал половина зачерствелого багета, - а после ты должен смочить их водой.  
  
\- Кажется, и вправду просто, - шутя, произнес Джон, на что толпа прореагировала улюлюканьем, а он улыбнулся.   
  
\- Мы слышали, что, возможно, будет написана книга о Шерлоке Холмсе, автором которой будешь ты, Джон? - Луиза налила из графина воды.  
  
\- Да. Это правда, однако, я не подписал еще ни одного контракта с издательством, все пока в таком... достаточно подвешенном состоянии, - отвечал Джон, отламывая кусок хлеба.  
  
\- А что насчет этого думает Шерлок? - ведущая заговорщицки посмотрела в камеру.  
  
\- Шерлок дал свое согласие, - тихо ответил Джон.  
  
\- Значит, в скором времени мы сможем скоротать время, читая про ваши удивительные приключения? – Сайман начал нарезать красный и зеленый перец полосками.  
  
\- Как-то так, да, - Джон выглядел взволнованно. – Теперь мне нужно смочить их водой, да?  
  
\- Верно, крошки должны чуть размякнуть, - ответил Сайман.  
  
\- Поделись своими впечатлениями от новой жизни? – Луиза начала нарезать чоризо* кубиками.  
  
\- Впечатлениями? – в этот момент Сайман поручил Джону нарезать лук полукольцами. – Да, - ответил он Сайману. – Сейчас я расскажу об этом со слезами на глазах, - Джон ловко орудовал ножом. - Все довольно-таки неплохо, меня приглашают на телевидение. Я могу, наконец, осуществить свою мечту и побывать на Королевских скачках в Аскоте - я уже приобрел билет, - и в целом я позволяю себе то, что не мог позволить, живя с Шерлоком.  
  
\- Вернемся к теме скачек, на кого будете ставить? – спросила Луиза.  
  
\- На Счастливчика, - Джон улыбнулся. - Не знаю, насколько опрометчиво это будет, но его имя мне нравится. _  
  
  
  
Джон поднялся с кровати, взял в руки мобильный. На экране устройства высветилось несколько пропущенных вызовов от Мэри. В последние несколько дней их отношения вновь стали натянутыми - она слишком многого ждала от него. Сегодняшний день они проведут в Аскоте, но он сомневался в том, что этот день не закончится расставанием. Ведь после письма Шерлока все пошло по наклонной. Джон отчего-то стал избегать общественных мероприятий, если был хоть какой-то шанс, что Шерлок появится там. Противоречивым было и то, что Джон не стремился вычеркнуть его из жизни, он с удовольствием читал про успешно раскрытые им дела в газетах и следил за блогосферой. На свою беду Джон стал понимать, что, чем больше он думал о детективе, тем больше ощущал, что его ущемленная гордость имеет меньший вес в сравнении с тем, что он бы мог приобрести взамен. Ведь достаточно один раз взглянуть на обстоятельства, и Джон мгновенно осознал, что с Шерлоком что-то не так. Работа встала на первое место, из его жизни вдруг исключились светские мероприятия и мимолетные знакомства. Мэри и её постоянное присутствие рядом уже выводило из себя. Они постоянно спорили, она, чувствуя, что он стал потихоньку отдаляться, наоборот еще больше влезала в его жизнь. Мэри не любила Шерлока и не скрывала своей личной неприязни. Она едко комментировала каждую новую статью о нем, ей не хватало даже такта делать это не в его присутствии. Еще две недели назад он искренне хотел быть с ней, а сейчас нет.  
  
Аскот был их последним шансом. Они несколько дней спорили относительно наряда. Это - самое главное светское мероприятие года, где дамы демонстрируют свои наряды и соревнуются друг с другом относительно того, у кого наряд лучше, а шляпка выглядит оригинальней. У них случилось противостояние интересов: девушка хотела выглядеть презентабельно, а Джон просто хотел посмотреть в живую на скачки.   
  
  
Телефон завибрировал в руке, на дисплее высветилась фотография Мэри.  
  
\- Да, - Джон вошел в ванную.  
  
\- Ты не забыл? – судя по голосу, она явно нервничала, а это значит, что всю дорогу ему предстоит выслушивать упреки.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - Джон выдавил зубную пасту на щетку.  
  
\- На фоне твоего синего костюма мое белое платье не будет выглядеть слишком? – в трубке послышались шорохи, сам же Джон в тысячный раз подумал о том, ради чего ему понадобилась компания.  
  
\- Повторяю, Мэри, твое платье великолепно, ты сама выглядишь в нем чудесно, - Джон включил кран. - Мне нужно собираться.  
  
\- Есть слухи, что в этом году королева не изменит традиции и будет присутствовать на скачках, не говоря про аристократию.  
  
\- Это не новость. Если тебе больше нечего сказать…  
  
\- Также вполне возможно, что Шерлок будет там, - Джон рассмеялся, услышав эту фразу. - Прости, но что такого смешного я сказала?  
  
\- Шерлок ненавидит лошадей и все, что с ними связанно. Пожалуй, тебе не стоит верить всем сплетням.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- Мэри, даже если он будет там, напомню, что вероятность встречи ничтожно мала, поскольку есть несколько секций и многочисленные ложи, - Джон уже был раздражен.  
  
\- Я просто волнуюсь за тебя. Кажется, он не собирается отпускать тебя так просто, - Мэри тут же сбросила вызов, а Джон раздраженно положил мобильный на бортик ванны. Её последняя фраза осталась для него загадкой.  
  
  
  
 _\- Вас приветствует Рейне Джеймс на радио «Говорит Англия» и наш сегодняшний гость – Шерлок Холмс.  
  
\- Всем привет, - тут же раздался дружественный баритон Шерлока.  
  
\- Даже не верится, что гроза всех преступников здесь, с нами и готов говорить.  
  
\- Мне тоже в это не верится, - смех.  
  
\- Тебя можно поздравить с успешным раскрытием дела?  
  
\- Да, маньяк пойман, все могут спать спокойно.  
  
\- А как твои дела с компаньоном, уже есть кто-нибудь на примете?  
  
\- Я не нуждаюсь больше в них, - Шерлок прокашлялся. - Просто, зачем лишний раз напоминать самому себе, что Джон был лучшим.   
  
\- Для многих остается загадкой причина, по которой вы разъехались. Можешь что-нибудь сказать об этом или намекнуть?  
  
\- Неумение ценить то, что имеешь.   
  
\- Не слишком ли абстрактный ответ для такого человека, как ты?  
  
\- В самый раз, - вновь смех. - Но я бы попробовал все изменить.  
  
\- Вернул бы его? – хитрым голосом спросил ведущий.  
  
\- Непременно. Он был самым лучшим, кто был в моей жизни._  
  
  
Шерлок прибыл на ипподром раньше. Погода стояла солнечная, что предвещало отличную видимость и высокие ставки. Два больших экрана пока показывали эмблему в виде короны. Холмс огляделся по сторонам: трибуны уже не пустовали и постепенно наполнялись счастливыми и ликующими людьми, сжимающими в руках «выигрышные» квитанции. Некоторые лица были ему знакомы.   
  
Холмс сел в свободное кресло и взял в руки брошюру, внимательно изучая имена участников. Возможно, были какие-то махинации, ведь призовой фонд в четыре миллиона фунтов предполагал наличие интриг и высокого уровня соперничества между жокеями. Шерлок до сих пор оставался в неведении, а на все вопросы, зачем он тут, Майкрофт отвечал абстрактно и совершенно в духе политиков. Он глянул на свои наручные часы и постарался как можно меньше обращать внимание на окружающий его шум.   
  
  
Джон шел по траве, а Мэри хваталась за его руку, ведь никто не говорил о том, что дорога на ипподром проходит прямо по земле и свежей зеленой траве, из-за которой каблуки его спутницы проваливались.  
  
\- Мне нужно сделать еще ставку, - обиженно произнесла Мэри. - Неужели так сложно было заасфальтировать дорогу?  
  
\- Может потому, что хоть где-то должна сохраняться нетронутой природа. Лично мне все нравится.   
  
Девушка лишь фыркнула, а Джон постарался успокоиться и настраивал себя продержаться без ссор хотя бы до конца первого забега.  
  
  
  
К Шерлоку постоянно подходили и знакомились. Он вел себя безукоризненно, за что его стали называть между собой «галантным молодым человеком». Холмс подошел ближе к балкону. В этот момент мимо промчались в трепещущих ярких костюмах жокеи верхом на тонконогих и поджарых породистых скакунах. Перед трибуной, рядом с маленькими белыми досками, размахивали руками букмекеры. Они усиленно черкали на досках комбинации цифр и стирали их манжетами, как только шестерка лошадей, подгоняемых всадниками, стала идти наравне. Удовольствие от происходящего он получал весьма сомнительное, чего не скажешь об окружающих, которые буквально взревели. Толпа внимательно наблюдала, как они мчатся. Возбужденно замерев, люди уже предвкушали свой сегодняшний приз в виде пары хрустящих банкнот номиналом сто фунтов. Чего бы ни добивался Холмс старший, Шерлок не собирался задерживаться здесь до самого конца, ведь общество престарелых графинь и леди порядком ему наскучило. Он развернулся и спустился вниз, рассчитывая выпить чего-нибудь в баре при ипподроме.   
  
Заведение оказалось не пустым, четыре телевизора показывали, что творится снаружи и кто лидирует на этом заезде. Основными посетителями все же были мужчины, причем в твидовых костюмах и с странным йоркширским акцентом. Шерлок протиснулся ближе к стойке и удивленно замер, увидев знакомую спину. Это был Джон Уотсон. Холмс подошел ближе, оперся руками на стойку и подозвал бармена. Услышав знакомый голос, Джон посмотрел в его сторону. Теперь Холмс услышал тихо играющую песню, которая судя по всему звучала по радио(ссылка на прослушивание - http://ahe-shoroh.tumblr.com/post/60628687409).  
  
\- Шерлок, - поприветствовал Джон.  
  
\- Джон, - в этот момент бармен подошел к Шерлоку. - Виски.  
  
\- Не думал, что увижу тебя здесь, - Джон отпил из своего стакана. - Слышал про твои успехи.  
  
Шерлок сел рядом с ним на свободный барный стул.   
  
\- Ты один? – вежливо поинтересовался детектив.  
  
\- Мэри, - Джон усмехнулся. - Хотя, она сейчас общается с каким-то лордом, обращаясь к нему исключительно как «сэр». Забавное зрелище.   
  


_Yo me siento al fin feliz \ Я, наконец, чувствую себя счастливым._

  
  
\- Именно поэтому ты здесь? – ненавязчиво уточнил Холмс, которому не очень пришлась по вкусу эта новость.   
  


_la tristeza no es para mí \ Грусть не для меня._

  
  
\- Нет, просто мне вдруг не понравились соревнования. И, если честно, я уже устал от моей спутницы, да и потом - наблюдать за забегом я могу и отсюда, - Джон отодвинул от себя стакан и оценивающим взглядом посмотрел на Шерлока. - Хорошо выглядишь.   
  


_y qué me importa lo que viví \ И всё моё прошлое мне уже не важно.  
si me regalan el future \ И самое прекрасное будущее  
no lo quiero sin ti \ мне не нужно без тебя._

  
  
\- То же самое могу сказать и о тебе, Джон, - мягко произнес Шерлок.   
  


_ay no me digas no \ Ай, не говори мне "нет"._

  
  
Оба одновременно улыбнулись.  
  


_si escondes algo dámelo \ Если ты что-то скрываешь, доверься мне._

  
  
\- Я поставил сто фунтов на Счастливчика, - Джон указал рукой на экран телевизора.  
  


_porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo \ Потому что настал час быть тебе со мной,_

  
  
\- Нет, я не занимаюсь подобным, - Шерлок сделал глоток виски.  
  


_pues el destino así lo escribió \ и потому что так нам написано судьбой._

  
  
\- У них тут дорогая выпивка, - решил продолжить этот светский разговор Джон. - Тридцать фунтов за скотч.  
  
\- Привилегированное общество, - пояснил Холмс, - но я могу...   
  


_Si es amor abrázame con ganas, \ Если это любовь — обними меня горячо,_

  
  
\- Шерлок, - тут же прервал его Джон. - Хватит говорить так. Этот твой голос и тон, знаешь, сарказм мне привычен.  
  


_si no lo es tal vez será mañana \ если нет, то, быть может она придет завтра,_

  
  
\- Не любишь мягкость? - в голосе Шерлока тут же появилась насмешка и ни следа былой галантности.  
  


_estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz \ когда мы вместе, мой мир наполняется светом,_

  
  
\- Так мне не хочется тебе врезать, - Джон развернулся на стуле, машинально повторил его движение, и теперь они оба сидели лицом друг к другу.  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú \ лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты._

  
  
\- Будем говорить.  
  
\- Именно, - Джон выглядел уже серьезным. - Твое письмо… Я прочел его.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты не думал, что я написал его на полном серьезе, - вдруг затараторил Шерлок. - Я какое-то время был эмоционально нестабилен и…  
  


_Me voy de fiesta si quieres ir (quiero ir) \ Я собираюсь развлекаться, хочешь, едем со мной (я хочу).  
de Buenos Aires hasta Madrid \ Начнем в Буэнос-Айресе, доберемся до Мадрида,_

  
  
Джон подался чуть вперед и поцеловал. Шерлок дернулся, пытаясь отстраниться, но он не позволил, удерживая его за шею. Тело детектива было натянуто, как струна. Джон дотронулся языком до его нижней губы, массируя большим пальцем впадинку на шее. Шерлок чуть приоткрыл рот, ослабляя сопротивление. Чувствуя разрешение, Джон углубил поцелуй, растворяясь в знакомых ощущениях. Ещё в ту ночь Джон понял, без чего, а, точнее, без кого ему будет сложно жить. Вновь вспомнилась та внутренняя паника и то странное осознание, что жизнь висела на волоске от смерти.   
  


_y sin dormirnos acabar con París \ и не ложась спать, финишируем в Париже.  
te juro que jamás te vas a arrepentir \ Я обещаю, ты ни разу не пожалеешь._

  
  
Шерлок не любил, когда поступали нечестно и пользовался его слабостью, успокаивая его прикосновениями к затылку и притягивая за шею. Он не ожидал поцелуя, именно поэтому он замер, не представляя, чем это обернется. На протяжении всего месяца столько раз думал об этом, без конца вспоминая о той единственной их ночи. Шерлок почувствовал сейчас надежду, он не собирался больше пускать все на самотек. Не сейчас, иначе это - просто издевательство над его чувствами.   
  


_ay no me digas no, \ Ай, не говори мне "нет"._

  
  
Поцелуй разорвался, Джон отстранился и ухмыльнулся, а Шерлок насторожился.   
  


_si escondes algo dámelo \ Если ты что-то скрываешь, доверься мне._

  
  
\- Не перебивай меня больше, - пригрозил Джон, понимая, что, прежде чем продолжить начатое, необходимо кое-что прояснить, ведь они уже не подростки и у них есть определенные обязательства. - Мне не хочется больше слушать подобную ложь. Я не хочу продолжать избегать тебя, напротив, давай будем честными друг с другом.  
  


_porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo \ Потому что настал час быть тебе со мной,_

  
  
\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласился Шерлок.  
  


_pues el destino así lo escribió \ и потому что так нам написано судьбой._

  
  
\- Тогда скажи, когда ты понял, что я тебе небезразличен? – Джон сделал еще глоток скотча, понимая, что вновь на грани приступа паники, хотя Шерлок же, напротив, выглядел слишком расслабленно.  
  


_Si es amor abrázame con ganas \ Если это любовь — обними меня горячо,_

  
  
\- После клуба и твоего танца с тем парнем. К сожалению, не припомню его имени, - невинно ответил он. Джон прищурился, чувствуя, что Шерлок лжет относительно последнего с его памятью, подобные упущения практически невозможны в 99% из случаев.  
  


_si no lo es, tal vez será mañana \ если нет, то, быть может она придет завтра,_

  
  
\- Ладно, - Джон нахмурился, - ответ принимается.  
  


_estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz \ когда мы вместе, мой мир наполняется светом,_

  
  
\- А что насчет тебя? – Шерлок скрестил на груди руки. – Что ты испытываешь к Мэри? Почему вдруг опять она?  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú \ лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты._

  
  
\- Мне с ней было комфортно, - промямлил Джон.  
  


_eres tú \ Это ты._

  
  
\- Меня такой ответ не устраивает, - отчего-то его воображение вновь нарисовало картинку, на которой Мэри и Джон идут за руки. Грудной монстр отозвался злобным рыком недовольства.  
  


_dame, dámelo, baby \ Давай, давай, детка.  
lo mejor, lo major \ Лучшее, лучшее —  
eres tú \ это ты._

  
  
\- А что я могу сказать? – Джон чуть повысил голос. – Мы встречаемся с ней чуть меньше месяца, и я вновь чувствую, что это ошибка.   
  


_Suéltate el pelo y juega entre las olas \ Распусти волосы и будем веселиться в волнах,_

  
  
\- Никто не может сравниться со мной? – Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  


_sobre la arena a la orilla del mar \ на песке на морском берегу._

  
  
\- И не надейся, - покачал головой он.  
  


_prepárate que la noche no perdona \ Приготовься, ночь не прощает,  
ven que nos vamos en marcha otra vez \ пойдем, гуляем дальше.  
mañana, mañana \ Завтра, завтра._

  
  
\- Мы договорились говорить только правду. Кажется, это была твоя идея, - напомнил ему самодовольный Холмс.  
  


_Porque llegó la hora de estar conmigo \ Потому что настал час быть тебе со мной,_

  
  
\- Нет, Мэри похожа на мой женский идеал, - оскалился Джон.  
  


_pues el destino así lo escribió \ и потому что так нам написано судьбой._

  
  
\- Специфичный, однако, вкус у тебя.  
  


_si es amor abrázame con ganas \ Если это любовь — обними меня горячо,_

  
  
\- Рад знать, что ты это признаешь. И хватит паясничать.  
  


_si no lo es tal vez será mañana \ если нет, то, быть может она придет завтра,_

  
  
\- Да, мам, - Шерлок подмигнул ему.  
  


_estando juntos mi mundo se llena de luz \ когда мы вместе, мой мир наполняется светом,_

  
  
\- Кажется, у тебя поднялось настроение? – решил наступить с другой позиции Джон.   
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú \ лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты._

  
  
\- Просто догадываюсь, к чему может привести этот разговор после предыдущего поцелуя.   
  


_eres tú \ Это ты._

  
  
\- Будь добр и поделись своими домыслами, - с вызовом произнес Джон.  
  


_lo mejor, lo mejor, lo mejor de mi vida eres tú \ Лучшее, лучшее, лучшее в моей жизни — это ты._

  
  
\- Чтобы ты все испортил? Хватило и твоего «драматичного» ухода, - с упреком ответил Холмс.  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú… \ Лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты…_

  
  
\- Я имею больше прав злиться на тебя, - угрожающе звучал голос Джона. - В конце концов, четыре года весомей одного месяца твоих страданий.  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú… \ Лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты…_

  
  
\- Прости, ты прав, - Шерлок расстегнул единственную пуговицу на пиджаке, - иногда я забываюсь. Мне следует попросить прощения?  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú… \ Лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты…_

  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, что оно мне сейчас нужно. – Джон пристально посмотрел на него, осознав, что как будто не было всех этих дней без Шерлока, что они никогда не расставались и всегда могли найти друг друга, стоило им только захотеть. И не имело значения, был ли это шумный многолюдный Лондон или огромный комплекс ипподрома. В этот момент Уотсон ощутил вероятность, одну на миллион, что он может в этом ошибаться. Нужно действительно попробовать. Пора было расстаться с прежними воспоминаниями. Прошлое всегда приукрашено в человеческой памяти. Правда, сейчас могло оказаться хуже, чем он помнил, что все могло быть ошибочным, однако, если не сработает, у него будет шанс продолжать жить, зная, что он пытался что-то изменить.  
  


_lo mejor de mi vida eres tú… \ Лучшее, что есть в моей жизни — это ты…  
dame, dámelo, baby \ Давай, давай, детка._

  
  
\- А что тогда тебе сейчас нужно? – Шерлок прищурился, глядя на воодушевленное выражение лица своего собеседника, который уверенно взял его за руку.  
  
  
  
 _\- Наш третий, решающий заезд, а окончательный фаворит состязаний пока так и не определился. Вот-вот лошади сорвутся с места. Таймер отсчитывает последние секунды, прежде чем откроют ограждения, головы лошадей вытянуты вперед, жокеи успокаивающе поглаживают шеи скакунов, а зрители имеют последнюю возможность сделать ставку._  
  
  
Джон буквально втолкнул Шерлока в помещение, которое оказалось пустым балконом на самом верху трибуны.   
  
  
 _Лошади сорвались с места, пролетая вдоль белого ограждения._  
  
  
Когда Шерлок подошел к нему, Джон не отстранился, не отвел в сторону обнимающие его руки. Он знал, что не сможет отказывать ему вечно, отказывать себе в Шерлоке.  
  
  
 _— Вперед! — кричали зрители с трибун. Их кулаки были сжаты, глаза неотрывно следили за расплывчатой группой животных, мчавшихся по дальней стороне скакового круга._  
  
  
Шерлок обнял его, привлекая к себе и прижимая спиной к шероховатой стене, Джон приоткрыл губы, встречая поцелуй, запустил руки в его волосы, вжимаясь сильнее. Пиджак Джона терся о стену, марая безупречную синюю ткань.  
  
  
 _\- Так, последний фарлонг*, лошади идут ноздря в ноздрю, многие тщетно пытаются обойти соперников._  
  
Шерлок укусил мочку его уха и рассмеялся.  
  
\- Чувствую себя самым настоящим идиотом, которому просто хорошо из-за того, что ты рядом, - шепчет куда-то в шею детектив.  
  
\- Тогда нас таких сейчас двое, Шерлок, - Джон улыбнулся.  
  
\- Рад знать, что ты не забыл пока мое имя, - Джон в ответ оттолкнул его, Шерлок удивленно посмотрел на него. - Что я такого сказал?  
  
\- Вот и подумай, - Джон поправил воротник, - а я пока…  
  
\- Нет, - Шерлок схватил его за руку. - Я подразумевал, что из-за моей близости ты сможешь забыть обо всем.  
  
\- Как это наивно, даже для тебя, Шерлок, - с недовольным видом произнес Джон.  
  
\- Прости.  
  
\- Ты теперь будешь за все извиняться? – Шерлок решительно второй раз прижал его тело к твердому основанию стены. - Неужели определился? – Джон поднял голову вверх и посмотрел на его лицо.  
  
 _\- Итак, финишную черту преодолел Счастливчик, вторым пришел Огонь, а третьим - Людвиг. Самые неожиданные победители и среди них нет ни одного фаворита состязаний. Однако, эта победа убедительна, как ничто иное, и чудеса в нашем мире все еще возможны. Через пару минут вы увидите обзор игры на экранах и самих победителей._  
  
Они пытались раздеть друг друга, не прерывая поцелуй и вообще не желая отрываться друг от друга хотя бы на дюйм. Шерлок стукнулся с ним зубами, пытаясь стянуть пиджак, сам же Джон сумел справиться всего с тремя пуговицами на его рубашке. На мгновение они отвлеклись, стараясь отдышаться. Джон что-то пробормотал, сильнее прижимаясь бедром к его члену, а сам Шерлок уверенно положил свои руки на ягодицы мужчины и сжал их, жарко дыша в шею. Джон не помнил, когда в последний раз ощущал такое сильное возбуждение и предвкушение.   
  
  
 _\- Так, а вот и наши финалисты. Смотрим на экраны, - в очередной раз обратился комментатор через громкоговоритель к зрителям.  
  
  
Одна из многочисленных камер, установленных на крыше по периметру, показывала достаточно любопытное зрелище. Крупным планом демонстрируя, что творится на балконе A12, где весьма недвусмысленно в данный момент проводили время двое мужчин.  
  
\- Это же Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон, - раздался в громкоговорителе восторженный женский голос. - Господи, так это, наконец, положит конец всем спорам относительно того, кто сверху и когда же они будут вместе!   
  
\- Мисс Свитс, - пригрозил комментатор, - займитесь работой.  
  
\- Конечно, - подтвердила она. - Но прежде я должна придержать запись камеры, установленной на трибуне B.   
  
\- Ой, простите, дамы и господа за такую неувязку, мы приносим извинения за увиденное, – обратился ведущий. - Кхм, вот и наши жокеи вместе со своими скакунами, поприветствуем их бурными аплодисментами._  
  
  
\- Это не самое удачное место для воссоединения, ведь нас с тобой только что засекли, - сдавленно прошептал Джон.  
  
\- Я не против публичности, - развязно ответил Шерлок, - однако кровать все же была бы лучше.  
  
\- Не стал бы так спешить. Разве я простил тебя? – Джон удивленно изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Считаю этот вопрос не уместным, - Шерлок чмокнул Джона в щеку. - Но я могу исправить это.  
  
\- Не представляю даже как, - Джон хитро посмотрел на губы детектива.  
  
\- Мне кажется, ты опять лжешь, Джон, - Шерлок взял его за руку и повел на выход. - Думаю, нам пора подыскать гостиницу и все окончательно прояснить. Мне здесь больше делать нечего, а тебе?  
  
\- Думаю, сейчас не время для того, чтобы разговаривать с Мэри. Она наверняка сейчас очень зла на меня.  
  
\- Ты ей что-нибудь обещал? – резко остановился Шерлок. – Совместный дом, семью, детей?  
  
\- Мы были вместе всего месяц, - вновь напомнил Джон.  
  
\- Тогда почему она злится? - на полном серьезе спросил он.  
  
\- Я объясню тебе это как-нибудь в другой раз, - улыбаясь одними уголками губ, произнес Джон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Чоризо* - пикантная свиная колбаса родом из Испании и Португалии.
> 
> Фарлонг* - это английская единица измерения длины, равная 220 ярдам (примерно 201 метр).


	21. Эпилог. Интервью.

_Шерлок Холмс сел напротив журналиста Ларри Кидмэна, расстегнул пиджак, протянул руку для приветствующего рукопожатия.  
  
\- Рад видеть вас, мистер Холмс, - Ларри быстро пожал его руку. - Мне очень приятно, что после долгих лет молчания вы все же согласились дать интервью и поговорить о своей жизни, а не о работе.  
  
\- На этом настоял Джон - вокруг наших персон слишком много слухов, большую часть которых он не одобряет, - спокойно пояснил Шерлок.  
  
\- Да, но беседа с мистером Уотсоном еще предстоит, поэтому пока сосредоточимся на вас.  
  
\- Хорошо, постараюсь. Хотя, говорить о своей жизни и не думать о нем будет сложно, - улыбаясь, вежливо произнес Холмс.  
  
\- На самом деле все довольно просто: вам обоим предстоит ответить на вопросы, которые больше всего интересуют ваших фанатов, да и нас, простых почитателей вашего таланта. - Ларри взял в руки планшет. - Сразу простите за такой первый и банальный вопрос, но как долго вы вместе с мистером Уотсоном?  
  
Шерлок сделал задумчивое лицо.  
  
\- Очень давно. Честно, я, кажется, забыл, - он наигранно подпер рукой подбородок, изображая усиленный умственный процесс. - Кажется, девять или десять лет, вам стоит уточнить у Джона, я постоянно путаюсь во всех этих датах.  
  
\- Обязательно это сделаем, - Ларри громко засмеялся и провел рукой по экрану планшета. - Вы никогда не комментировали ту ситуацию, когда вас случайнейшим образом засекли камеры в Аскоте во время скачек, где вы были вместе с мистером Уотсоном. Можно ли считать этот момент вашим примирением?  
  
\- Да, с того дня мы начали встречаться, - Шерлок поправил рукава пиджака.  
  
\- Как отреагировали ваши фанаты на это? – Ларри потянулся к чайнику и разлил по фаянсовым кружкам чай.  
  
\- Неплохо…_  
  
  
Джон медленно поднялся по лестнице и встал перед дверью, ведущей в гостиную квартиры на Бейкер-стрит 221Б. Шерлок отчетливо видел на лице своего спутника подавляемую тревогу и неуверенность.  
  
\- Джон, если ты не хочешь, мы можем поехать к тебе, - Шерлок взял его за руку.  
  
\- Пора сменить обстановку, мы и так неделю не выбирались из моего бунгало, - Джон улыбнулся. - Просто вновь вспомнил о прошлом. Я вроде как не планировал возвращаться сюда.  
  
Шерлок в ответ сжал его руку крепче и открыл дверь, а Джон осторожно последовал за ним.  
  
\- Если тебе не хочется и больно тут находиться, - начал было Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет, – Джон остановил его. – Шерлок, пожалуйста, я понимаю, что ты проявляешь свою заботу обо мне, но я не фарфоровая статуэтка и не разлечусь на мелкие осколки.  
  
\- Знаю, - тихо подтвердил Шерлок и развернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- Не стоит, - Джон высвободился из его хватки, - будь самим собой. Дай мне время, все в полном порядке.  
  
\- Я хочу заботиться о тебе, - вырвалось у него, на что Джон только мягко улыбнулся, так ничего и не ответив. - Может, выпьем чаю?   
  
\- Не откажусь, - Джон подошел к окну и, дождавшись того момента, когда Шерлок выйдет из комнаты, облегченно вздохнул. На кухне загремела посуда и заработал чайник. Досчитав до десяти, Джон постарался унять непонятную дрожь.  
  
\- Джон, - теплые ладони легли на плечи и притянули его к себе, крепко прижимая к груди, - ты сам продолжаешь прятать от меня свои настоящие эмоции.  
  
\- Прости, но мне нужно привыкнуть снова. - Джон наблюдал за тем, что происходило на улице. - Как насчет того, чтобы взяться за расследование?   
  
\- Было бы неплохо, - улыбаясь, ответил Шерлок.  
  
\- Нужно еще написать в блог о том, что вопрос поиска преемника уже отпал сам собой, а я вернулся к тебе.  
  
\- Бесполезная трата времени. Думаю, многим и так все стало понятно после скачек, - Шерлок наклонил голову и уткнулся носом в его шею.  
  
\- Мне щекотно, - смеясь, произнес Джон.  
  
\- Я знаю, как и то, что есть более эффективный способ избавить тебя от волнения и хандры, чем смех, - Шерлок положил свою руку поперек его груди.  
  
\- Сейчас только одиннадцать, - протестующе сказал Джон.  
  
\- Вот уж не знал, мистер Уотсон, что вы придерживаетесь какого-то расписания. - Шерлок поцеловал его шею.  
  
  
 _\- Мистер Уотсон, рад видеть вас, - Ларри и Джон пожали друг другу руки. - Мы только что закончили беседу с вашим партнером и теперь желаем задать вопросы вам.  
  
\- С удовольствием на них отвечу, - Джон дружелюбно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Вы вместе с ним?… – Ларри сощурился глядя на него.   
  
\- Девять лет, плюс четыре года были просто друзьями и соседями, - Джон сделал глоток чая.  
  
\- Внушительный срок! Ваши чувства действительно прошли проверку на прочность, - похвалил Ларри.  
  
\- Сам до конца не верю этому, но да, наша с Шерлоком жизнь была и остается насыщенной на разного рода события, - Джон усмехнулся.   
  
\- Однако вы оба не давали интервью и ничего не рассказывали о своей совместной жизни.  
  
\- Да, - Джон перекинул ногу на ногу. - Правда, только сейчас я осознал, какое допустил упущение, ведь в интернете слишком много слухов, которым, увы, верят.  
  
\- Тогда, если вы не против, попробуем развенчать их, - Ларри мельком глянул на экран устройства, лежавшего у него на коленях. - Ваши вопросы с Шерлоком примерно одинаковые, мы задаем их с целью лучше понять вас.  
  
\- Что ж, наверное, это неплохо, - Джон сделал еще один глоток и поставил кружку на стол.  
  
\- Королевские скачки в Аскоте были примирением, но как отнеслись к этому ваши знакомые и фанаты?  
  
\- Все были за нас рады. Наверное, за те четыре года мы всем им потрепали нервы.  
  
\- То есть, никто не сказал вам, что это неправильное решение?  
  
\- Мы оба пытались наладить, точнее, построить отношения заново, нежели прислушиваться к кому-либо, однако фанаты были целиком и полностью на нашей стороне. Лично меня тогда это порадовало…_  
  
  
  
\- Ты все еще читаешь блог. - Шерлок забрался под одеяло и прижался ближе к Джону.  
  
\- Просто интересно, - Джон предпринял попытку закрыть вкладку в браузере, но Шерлок остановил его.  
  
\- Секреты? – насмешливо произнес он.   
  
\- Я так не думаю, - Джон поцеловал Шерлока. - Тебе будет неинтересно.  
  
\- А вот и узнаем, - Шерлок взял ноутбук и положил его себе на колени. - Читатели твоего блога?  
  
\- Верно, - Джон откинулся на подушку, - они рады за нас.  
  
Шерлок открыл ленту сообщений и искоса глянул на Джона.  
  
\- Судя по тому экстазу, которые они испытывают, слово «рады» в полной мере не отражает этот спектр эмоций, - Шерлок указал на экран с кучей мелькающих сердечек в комментариях читателей блога.  
  
\- Шерлок, я не верю в то, что ты действительно собираешься прочитать это, - Джон подпер голову рукой и посмотрел на него. - Разве гению криминалистики интересны подобные высказывания?  
  
\- Стоит признать заслуги наших фанатов, ведь благодаря им я узнал твой адрес, был в курсе того, что происходило в гей-клубе. Да и вообще, все эти люди с их любопытством, желанием узнать о том, как живется их кумиру, не так уж плохи. В большинстве своем они ненавязчивы, искренни и готовы поделиться друг с другом любой информацией. Знаешь, я был рад иметь дело с такими осведомителями. Так, а это у нас что, - Шерлок пробежал взглядом по строчкам.  
  


00:28 [Dextral]

_  
  
Я чувствую себя как никогда счастливой, будто раньше времени пришло Рождество!!! (^_~)  
Это самый лучший подарок, безумно рада за Джона и Шерлока. Они должны быть вместе ^}{^  
  
_

00:29 [lostconner]

_  
  
Dextral права! Пожалуй, после той новости и этого удивительного примирения, я влюбилась в скачки (*^_^*). Это самый романтичный момент и повезло deareje, ведь она была одной из ведущих и заметила эту парочку! Знаете, когда все хорошо так заканчивается, могу лишь поблагодарить вас за то, какой у нас удивительный фандом и эту чудесную атмосферу. Мы с вами пережили многое, надеюсь, это далеко не конец ;)  
  
_

00:30 [Crazy_bitch]

_  
  
О, lostconner, обнимашки специально для тебя и рукопожатия = ><=  
Шерлок и Джон прошли через многое, я все еще не верю в то, что они вместе, но, согласитесь, химия между ними - это нечто, и она никогда не поддавалась сомнению. Шерлок всегда смотрел на Джона как-то по-особенному, ни одна из его пассий не вызывала и сотой доли той теплоты в его глазах. И я искренне рада тому, что Мэри Морстен теперь окончательно в прошлом. Эта женщина - не знаю, какая она личность  ~~не ждите потока грязи~~ , - однако без преувеличения говорю о том, что она явно не вписывалась в их жизнь. Джон, пусть и создает впечатление такого мягкого, домашнего человека *да, я имею в виду его свитера и улыбку*, но мы забываем об одной немаловажной детали – он бывший военный. Сомневаюсь, что он долго бы смог быть с ней, отношения Джона с противоположным полом на протяжении четырех лет нельзя назвать длительными, более того, всегда оставалось странное, не поддающееся объяснению чувство, что эти так называемые «отношения» лишь прикрытие, по-настоящему верен он был только одному человеку.   
  
_

00:31 [Winter&CB]

_  
  
Как представитель команды Шерлока скажу лишь, что никто не вправе указывать ему, с кем быть и с кем связывать свою жизнь. В наших рядах всегда будут те, кто недоволен присутствием в жизни Джона, искренне верящих в то, что они сами превосходят его,больше подходят на роль помощника или полагающих, что лучше бы Холмс был один. Увы, но это правда.  
Я всегда уважала в первую очередь то, что делает Шерлок Холмс - и да, я была одной из тех, кто не видел ничего плохого в уходе Джона. Сейчас же я понимаю, насколько был важен этот человек для него. Несколько раз уже смотрела видео, снятое в Аскоте, мне кажется, Холмс изменился, есть что-то в нем неуловимое, что-то наполняющее его *до сих пор стоит перед глазами картина, где он собственнически прижимает его к себе*. Залезть к нему в голову или в душу я не могу, но Джон Уотсон единственный человек, который смог его по-настоящему заинтересовать.  
  
_

00:32 [Mr. Deduction]

_  
  
От кого я меньше всего ожидала таких слов, так это от тебя, Winter &CB. Прошла неделя, те знаменательные скачки завершены, и мы много раз уже повторяли то, насколько счастливы за ребят. Теперь, кажется, нет смысла плеваться ядом, сарказничать и все такое прочее. В общем, я за перемирие между командами, если Джон и Шерлок нашли общий язык, так почему бы нам не попытаться? (^_^)  
  
_

00:33 [maggie_umbra]

_  
  
Mr. Deduction, предложение и вправду хорошее :-)  
Полностью за! В сложившейся ситуации наши баталии выглядели бы глупо и как минимум неуместно.  
  
_

00:35 [Owl]

_  
  
Принимаю предложение Mr. Deduction, настала пора сложить оружие)))  
  
Хочу действительно, как и Winter&CB, подчеркнуть, что у нас удивительный фандом. Пусть мы все выглядим несколько странно со своей любовью к ним, искренне радуемся их успехам и чувствуем боль при их неудаче. Мы защищаем своих героев, ругаемся или спорим между собой, думая, что знаем, как оно должно быть и что для них лучше :-) Возможно, это нелогично, бессмысленно, однако это - одна их немногих вещей, которые стоит принять и не анализировать. Пора действительно вернуть ту первоначальную, более дружественную атмосферу в фандом ;)  
  
_

00:36 [Sherly]

 _  
Сколько же мы раз ругались!!! Нет, пора положить этому конец))) Я действительно рада общаться со всеми вами, меня воодушевляет наша оперативность и то, скольких творческих и интересных людей объединили Шерлок и Джон. Браво, это удивительно!_  
  
  
\- Кажется, перемены нагрянули не только в наши с тобой жизни, - Джон захлопнул крышку лэптопа, - нам стоит этим гордиться.  
  
\- Возможно, - Шерлок положил ноутбук на пол, - однако в большей степени это твоя заслуга, ведь ты мой незаменимый блоггер.  
  
\- Так уж и «незаменимый»? – Джон хитро улыбнулся.  
  
\- Думаю, это на практике проверять и доказывать не стоит, - Шерлок выключил ночник. - Есть другой способ доказать это.   
  
  
 _\- То есть, на тот момент больше волновали ваши отношения, - Ларри внимательно посмотрел на собеседника, Шерлок лишь коротко кивнул. - Тогда перейдем к следующему вопросу. Мистер Уотсон периодически, как и вы, принимает участие в различных фотосессиях, показах и рекламе. Не возникало ли у вас чувства ревности?  
  
\- Ревность – это одно из проявлений слабости, - спокойно ответил Холмс.  
  
\- Значит, вы не ревнуете? - Ларри откинулся на спинку стула.  
  
\- Нет. Я полностью доверяю ему._  
  
  
\- Будешь сидеть на этом барном стуле? – Шерлок пробежался взглядом по толпе танцующих людей.  
  
\- Я подожду здесь, а ты ищи нашу ненормальную мескалинщицу, иначе этим вечером список её жертв пополнится, - Джон одобряюще улыбнулся.  
  
\- Ладно, это дело не займет много времени, - Шерлок дотронулся рукой до его плеча, сжал его, а после удалился, скрывшись в толпе.  
  
\- Смешные вы - мужчины, - произнесла молодая женщина, сидевшая на соседнем барном стуле.  
  
Джон заинтересованно посмотрел на неё: на вид ей было около тридцати, отличная фигура и умные карие глаза.  
  
\- Почему же? – спросил он.  
  
\- Поскольку не подозреваете, насколько беспечны и глупы, - она закурила сигарету. - Вот скажи мне, почему многие из вас, взяв номер телефона, полагают, что это может послужить началом отношений?   
  
\- Может потому, что многие из нас стеснительны? - ответил вместо Джона парень, сидевший на соседнем стуле.  
  
\- Тогда зачем вам номер телефона, если вы никогда не позвоните? – женщина все так же пристально рассматривала Джона.  
  
\- А если бы мужчины давали бы свой номер, женщины бы им звонили? – Джон покрутил в руках стакан, разговор казался ему весьма забавным.  
  
\- Возможно, но что он может предложить? Ужин – я бы начала доверять ему, а что потом? – она перекинула ногу на ногу, и Джон оценивающе посмотрел на её ножки. – Уже забыл о своем парне?  
  
\- Нет, - спокойно ответил Джон с усмешкой, - просто анализирую.  
  
\- И что же, ты, правда, не хочешь переспать со мной? – она усмехнулась, выпрямившись, продемонстрировав во всей красе свою грудь.  
  
\- Я хочу, - вновь подал голос «сосед».  
  
\- Нет. Хотя, возможно, раньше я поддался бы на подобное поддразнивание, сейчас же меня в сексуальном плане интересует только один человек, но я могу побыть этим вечером твоим другом, - вежливо ответил Джон.  
  
\- Тогда потанцуй со мной, - женщина решительно встала со стула, Джон встал со своего следом. Она взяла его за руку и повела на танцпол, обняла его за шею, и он мгновенно ощутил примесь алкоголя и духов, исходивших от нее.  
  
\- Атталь бросил меня перед нашей годовщиной, - прошептала она. - Твой парень немного похож на него. Когда-то Атталь точно так же, как и он, клал руку мне на плечо…  
  
\- Мне жаль, - только и мог ответить Джон.  
  
\- Надеюсь, я тебе еще не наскучила, - женщина опустила голову. - Это так странно - быть теперь совершенно одной, оставаться в пустой квартире и засыпать в холодной постели. Я была слишком беспечна, ты не должен отпускать и отталкивать его, - она посмотрела ему в глаза. - Будь всегда с ним на «одной волне», иначе он найдет кого-то другого, кто будет чуть менее серьезным, чуть менее требовательным.  
  
\- Я учту, - мягко произнес он.  
  
\- Он наблюдает сейчас за тобой, - улыбаясь, произнесла она. - Я вижу, как он борется с желанием разнять нас и увести тебя подальше.   
  
\- Мы доверяем друг другу, поэтому он выдержит еще некоторую паузу, прежде чем…  
  
\- Джон, - раздался позади знакомый голос, - не хочу прерывать ваш танец, но дело закончено. Ванесса задержана охранниками клуба благодаря моим усилиям, а они уж сами передадут её в руки правопорядка. Можем ехать домой.  
  
\- Прости, пора идти, - Джон отстранился, Шерлок же внимательно посмотрел на эту новую знакомую, прежде чем собственнически обнять за его плечи и потащить на выход.   
  
  
 _\- Шерлок сказал: ревность - проявление слабости, а что на это можете ответить вы?  
  
\- Так и сказал? – Джон, смеясь, покачал головой. – Вы не представляете, сколько лет я потратил на то, чтобы в итоге это стало его мнением.  
  
\- Шерлок Холмс ревнив? – Ларри удивленно посмотрел на собеседника.  
  
\- Он страшный собственник, впрочем, как и я. Не стану ерничать и лгать, но я всегда был небезразличен к нему и, конечно, я не могу спокойно смотреть на то, как мой партнер весело проводит время с кем-то другим. Подсознательно во мне просыпается что-то такое темное, хотя я полностью доверяю ему, - Джон сделал глоток чая. - Трудно объяснить. Однако, эта особая «перчинка» всегда вносит огонь в отношения.  
  
\- То есть, в вас просыпается страсть?  
  
\- В нашем с ним случае она не угасает никогда._  
  
  
Шерлок яростно впился в губы, Джон постанывал в ответ. В огромном зале Альберт-холла никто старался особо не пялиться и не обращать внимание на эту парочку, ведь так называемая интеллигенция и аристократия была слишком хорошо воспитана, хотя многие дамы украдкой с завистью бросали на них взгляды, но Шерлок и Джон были слишком увлечены друг другом.  
  
Причина столь яркого проявления чувств крылась в неком весьма внешне привлекательном человеке - Викторе Треворе, представившимся старинным другом Шерлока Холмса. Встреча приятелей была полной неожиданностью, однако это не помешало этим двоим позабыть обо всем и погрузиться в воспоминания, без конца перечисляя ретроспективы из развесёлых былых деньков. Джон с удивлением смотрел на своего партнера, который дружески хлопал этого холеного щеголя по плечу, улыбаясь, рассказывал и делился своими впечатлениями. К тому моменту, когда собеседники переключились на разговор о своей нынешней жизни, Джон почувствовал, что с него довольно и он уже захлебнулся в исходящей от них лести друг к другу. Именно поэтому он решил отыскать и составить компанию такому же позабытому и одинокому на этом празднике жизни – Грегори Лестрейду, партнер которого, Майкрофт Холмс, если уж решался посетить какое-либо мероприятие, то непременно считал своим долгом обновлять старые связи и, естественно, обзавестись новыми.   
  
Разговор с самого начала у них двоих не клеился. Грег сверлил взглядом спину Майкрофта, облаченного в безупречный серый костюм, а Джон просто старался медленно уничтожать запасы шампанского.  
  
\- Не много ли? – Грег недоверчиво посмотрел на Джона, взявшего с подноса официанта уже восьмой по счету бокал.  
  
\- Просто тут так скучно, а еще эта медленная умиротворяющая музыка... Не думал, что театральные банкеты после премьеры такие удручающие, - Джон проводил тоскливым взглядом одну из актрис.  
  
\- Ты напиваешься из-за Шерлока? – Грег неосознанно крутил свое обручальное кольцо на пальце.  
  
\- Нет, из-за вселенской несправедливости, - выплюнул Джон. - Почему «друзья» Шерлока непременно являются образчиками мужской красоты с заразительной улыбкой и обладателями нимбовидного свечения над головой?   
  
\- Джон, ты забываешь, что только ты один смог заинтересовать его, - Грег выхватил бокал из его рук.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь. Твой Майкрофт всегда обладал безупречной репутацией, в отличие от своего младшего брата. Вспомни, как легко Шерлок умел переключаться с одного объекта страсти на другой, - Джон сел на белую кушетку, стоявшую позади. - Мы вместе уже десять месяцев, вполне возможно, что я успел наскучить ему.  
  
\- Именно поэтому вы продолжаете спариваться друг с другом, как кролики? Не смотри на меня так, об этом не сложно догадаться, да и вы оба не слишком конспирируетесь, - Грег пристроился рядом. – Вы постоянно исчезаете куда-то, а потом возвращаетесь «оттуда» весьма помятые и с искрами в глазах. Даже во время предыдущего расследования вы не могли потерпеть до дома.  
  
\- Убери этот отчитывающий тон, - пригрозил Джон. - Мы успели отъехать от места преступления на один квартал, - оправдался он.  
  
\- Зато благодаря не тонированным стеклам вашей машины и стонам вас нельзя было не заметить.  
  
\- Ты завидуешь? – Джон прищурился глядя в его глаза.   
  
\- Немного, - честно ответил комиссар полиции. - У нас с Майкрофтом никогда так не было.  
  
\- Ни машин, ни душевых, ни подворотен и людных мест? – невинно поинтересовался Джон.  
  
\- Ничего. Мы оба постоянно работаем, а еще и появление ребенка. Знаешь, не думал, что Майкрофт когда-нибудь серьезно бы отнесся к идее суррогатного материнства, однако как только дело было сделано, так он сразу зациклился на детях.   
  
\- Фильмы ВВС и книги для пап? – сочувствующе спросил Джон.  
  
\- Не только, - Грег покачал головой. - Знаешь, мы просто медленно отдаляемся, ведь даже сейчас он игнорирует меня.  
  
\- Подойди к нему сам? – на полном серьезе предложил Уотсон.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты не привлекаешь к себе внимание Шерлока? – Джон тут же нахмурился. – То-то же, - упрекнул Грег.  
  
\- Мы с Шерлоком на другой стадии, вы же вроде как готовитесь стать родителями. Когда у вас будет потом возможность? – Джон оценивающе посмотрел на Майкрофта.   
  
\- Подозреваю, что никогда, - с грустью протянул Лестрейд. – Шерлок и вправду выглядит слишком счастливо, - он указал на широко улыбающегося Холмса-младшего.   
  
\- Он же вновь вернулся во времена своей юности, - поддел Джон. - Наверное, я слишком много от него ожидаю.   
  
\- Да брось, - Грег дружески толкнул его в бок. - Стоит хоть малость увлечься, и Холмс собственнически уведет тебя на безопасное расстояние от неугодного ему объекта.  
  
\- Я, наверное, стал совсем эгоистом, - неожиданнейшим образом подытожил Джон. Грег с сомнением посмотрел на него. - Что может быть плохого в том, что они встретились? Подумаешь, норовят дотронуться друг до друга, улыбаются, отпускают комплименты, разве это плохо?  
  
В этот самый момент Виктор приблизился к Шерлоку на опасное, максимально близкое расстояние, отчего Джон неосознанно сжал кулаки. Тревор положил руки на плечи Холмса и что-то воскликнул. Терпение Джона лопнуло, он вскочил на ноги и решительно направился к парочке, совершенно стараясь не думать о правилах приличия и том, чем в будущем мог попрекать Холмс. Того красавчика необходимо было поставить на место, а Шерлоку дать понять, как не стоит себя вести.  
  
Джон подошел к ним и притянул Шерлока к себе, поцеловав…   
  
  
 _\- Значит, вы с Джоном находитесь в гармонии? – Ларри с любопытством смотрел на Холмса, который продолжал ухмыляться, думая о чем-то своем.  
  
\- Совершенно верно. Я всегда, пусть некоторое время неосознанно, но видел его своим идеальным партнером, в котором пропорционально соотнесены важные для меня человеческие качества, - Шерлок дотронулся указательным пальцем правой руки до губ. - Внешне Джон привлекателен, я люблю смотреть на него, ведь в нем есть что-то особенное, внутренний свет. Порой мне с трудом удается отвести от него взгляд, а по утрам он вечно жалуется, что я пялюсь на него и мешаю спать.  
  
\- Тогда что вы можете сказать насчет слуха, что вы делали ему предложение руки и сердца несколько раз? Насколько эта информация правдива?  
  
\- Процентов на сто, - весело произнес Шерлок. - Я делал предложение три раза, на два из которых получил отказ, хотя доля романтики там присутствовала._  
  
  
 _\- Доля «романтики»? У моего партнера действительно искаженное представление об этом, но я определенно не могу увидеть там романтику, - Джон сцепил пальцы в замок. - В целом первое предложение вступить в брак, исходившее от него, больше звучало как шутка, и я не мог всерьез отреагировать на него.  
  
\- Настолько несерьезным оно было? – уточнил Ларри.  
  
\- Неудачное место и момент - я бы определил это так, наверное, не стоит говорить, но…_  
  
  
Джон крепче уперся пятками в постель и раздвинул ноги. Губы заскользили по его члену в совершенно ином ритме, лениво и неторопливо, максимально заглатывая. Чужое дыхание дразнило и опаляло разгоряченную кожу в паху. Почти ставшее болезненным возбуждение смешивалось с ощущением блаженства. Джон откинулся на подушки, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы он видел темные кудри, слышал чужое прерывистое дыхание, но умелый рот вдруг отстранился, а на потемневших губах скользнула усмешка.  
  
\- По-моему, сейчас самое время обсудить одну важную вещь?   
  
Джон удивленно открыл глаза и непонимающе посмотрел на любовника.   
  
\- Какую? – Джона не радовала перспектива умереть от спермотоксикоза, ведь иногда Шерлок мог только одним словом убить весь настрой.  
  
Видя замешательство партнера, Шерлок осторожно подхватил ногу под колено, забрасывая ее к себе на бедро, его ладони заскользили по гладкой коже, осторожно коснулись шрама на плече.  
  
\- Я думаю нам пора сделать это, - заговорщицки прошептал Шерлок, накрыв губами темный сосок на груди Джона. – Мы ведь давно уже все прояснили.  
  
\- Что же мы прояснили, Шерлок? – Джон все с таким же непониманием смотрел на любовника.  
  
Шерлок пристально посмотрел на него, прежде чем плавно скользнуть внутрь, входя в него до конца. Джон издал в ответ тихий стон, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому ощущению.  
  
\- Я подумал, - Шерлок толкнулся, раз, другой, и, услышав жадные стоны, лег сверху, продолжая вбиваться в желанное тело. - Я… думаю, нам… нам стоит вступить в брак, - сдавленно произнес он.  
  
Джон притянул его к себе. На висках выступили капельки пота, дыхание участилось. Шерлок резко остановился, кровать скрипнула.  
  
\- Что скажешь? – Шерлок посмотрел на его лицо и сразу понял ответ…  
  
  
 _\- Тем не менее, вы не восприняли отказ за личную обиду и неуважение ваших чувств, – Ларри нажал на кнопку планшета и экран тут же загорелся.  
  
\- Конечно, - без промедления ответил Шерлок. - Я понимал, что всего с момента примирения прошло одиннадцать месяцев, но уже к тому времени решение связать с ним жизнь узами брака окрепло, и я был готов ждать столько, сколько ему было необходимо.  
  
\- Не многие мужчины способны открыто говорить об этом, - с уважением произнес Ларри.  
  
\- Попробую выразиться так: в моей голове есть своего рода архивы и файлы, этакий чертог памяти. Там запрятана и рассортирована важная информация, а все, что касается моих чувств... в этих моментах я стараюсь не сильно впадать в анализ, ведь большинство вопросов для меня риторические. Джон исключение для меня по всем пунктам.  
  
\- Вы рассуждаете довольно-таки необычно, будто сравниваете свой мозг с особым механизмом.  
  
\- Раньше меня считали бездушной машиной, ведь я заботился только о себе, а единственное исключение было связано с моим увлечением криминалистикой, - Шерлок усмехнулся. - Цель, которую я всегда перед собой ставил, это найти ответ - разгадку, и мне было плевать, как достичь этого, ведь мой мозг и мои аналитические способности запрограммированы так. Когда я веду дело, погружаясь в мир деталей и строго упорядоченного анализа, то полностью забываю обо всем, стараясь влезть в шкуру преступника, понять его и цели, преследуемые им. Отчасти подобный способ расследования касается только дел от восьмерки и выше по моей же шкале оценок преступлений. С возрастом я несколько изменил данный процесс и стараюсь как можно меньше отождествлять себя с кем-либо, и это полностью заслуга Джона, ведь всегда присутствует риск подвергнуть разрушению свою личность. Сейчас я, по крайне мере, стал осознавать, насколько психика даже такого незаурядного человека, как я, уязвима, – Шерлок сглотнул. - Кажется, я несколько отвлекся от нашей темы.   
  
\- Ничего страшного, - поспешил успокоить Ларри. - Думаю, читателям будет полезно узнать об этом, ведь многие даже не в состоянии представить, насколько тяжело раскрываются преступления, поскольку, наблюдая за вашей работой, невольно складывается впечатление, что данный процесс не труднее разгадки воскресного кроссворда.   
  
\- Слышал нечто подобное и, честно, меня раздражает огромное количество дилетантов, вдруг решивших, что их дедуктивные способности равны моим. Порой они такие кретины, что, доделывая работу за них, я поражаюсь их глупости и тому, как они смогли пропустить или уничтожить улику.  
  
\- Издержки популярности, - с умным видом произнес Ларри, - спрос, как говорится, рождает предложение. Но, пожалуй, мы вернемся к предыдущей теме. Меня интересует, когда же вы решились на вторую попытку?   
  
\- Второе предложение руки и сердца я сделал через две недели…_  
  
  
  
Мимо просвистела пуля сорок четвертого калибра, Шерлок спрятался за колонну, показывая жестом Джону, чтобы тот не смел высовываться из укрытия. События на складе Девоншира приняли скверный оборот, а до прибытия штурмующей группы еще, как минимум, пятнадцать минут, обойма браунинга Джона была полностью израсходована, а вот действующих соперников осталось, как минимум, тридцать, и все они до зубов вооружены...  
  
События той ночи оба никогда не обсуждали, ведь Джон помнил, с каким ужасом, будучи полностью бессильным и парализованным из-за действия мощного по силе удара электрошокера, он наблюдал за тем, как Шерлока подвешивали на стальном крюке. Армированная цепь впивалась в его горло, выпирали вены и синела кожа шеи. Шерлок старался ослабить действие удавки, пытаясь уменьшить давление звеньев, отодвигая их дрожащими пальцами. Его ноги болтались в воздухе примерно в четырех дюймах от пола, а в глазах уже темнело и стояло красное марево. То дело едва не стало последним в его жизни. Когда штурмующая группа спецназа ворвалась в здание, Шерлок был уже на грани, совершенно ничего не различая перед собой. Кровь шумела в ушах, руки сводило судорогой, мышцы на всем теле будто одеревенели, а сердце бешено колотилось в его груди.   
  
Следующие события смутно сохранились в памяти, ведь как только ноги Шерлока коснулись земли, он рухнул на пол и сильно закашлял. Легкие мгновенно обжог холодный воздух вперемешку с поднявшимся столбом пыли. Уши заложило - он ничего не слышал. Попытавшись встать, он тут же свалился. Мысленно Шерлок старался подчинить себе тело, взглядом пытаясь определить местоположение Джона. Лишь с четвертой попытки ему удалось удержаться на ногах, хотя они еще дрожали. Глубокий вдох и медленный выдох. Осторожные неуверенные шаги.  
  
\- Шерлок, - сдавленно произнес Джон, которого к тому моменту уже поместили на носилки.  
  
\- Прости… Я должен был послушать тебя, - голос Шерлока был хриплым.  
  
\- Мы потом поговорим об этом, - ободряюще сказал Джон.  
  
\- Я все еще хочу, чтобы ты подумал над моим предложением, - Шерлока пробил кашель.  
  
\- Сейчас не очень уместно обсуждать это, - тихим и уставшим голосом ответил Джон.  
  
\- Мистер Холмс, вам необходимо в больницу, - обратился один из врачей, увидев багровый след, оставшийся от цепи.  
  
\- Минуту, - раздраженно отозвался он. - Так что?  
  
\- К чему спешка? – Уотсон покачал головой. – Нет, прости, но я не готов…  
  
  
  
 _\- Вы вновь отказали ему? – Ларри поджал губы.  
  
\- Да, - задумчиво произнес Джон. - На тот момент я предпочел все списать на впечатлительность Шерлока.  
  
\- Однако через месяц, в рождество, у вас двоих уже появилось по обручальному кольцу на безымянном пальце. Так все же, что изменилось за столь короткий срок?  
  
\- В сущности - ничего. Мы оба жили так, как раньше.  
  
\- Шерлок долго болел той зимой.  
  
\- Уж не намекаете ли вы, что я дал согласие из жалости? – Джон покосился на Ларри.  
  
\- Нет, просто со слов Шерлока, получается так.  
  
\- У него была одна из легких форм гриппа, которую он выдавал чуть ли не за смертельную болезнь.  
  
\- Ничего серьезного? – вновь удивился журналист.  
  
\- Конечно, нет, - Джон махнул рукой. - Обычный кашель, слабость и температура. Надеюсь, Шерлок не думает, что меня тогда растрогал его шмыгающий покрасневший нос?   
  
\- Вы не правы, - поспешил добавить Ларри. - Мистер Холмс считает данный факт немаловажным, ведь вы увидели его слабым и нуждающимся в вашей заботе.  
  
\- Если вспомнить его специфическую манеру говорить, то я все же сказал правильно, - Джон недовольно посмотрел на ободок своего обручального кольца, - однако об этом я поговорю с ним позже.  
  
\- Вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Почему вы ответили согласием?  
  
\- Сейчас я могу сказать, а вот тогда... Все дело в том, что я люблю его, мистер Томпсон._  
  
  
  
Шерлок Холмс повалил Джона Уотсона на кровать.  
  
\- Ты хочешь меня заразить? – недовольно прозвучал голос Джона.  
  
\- Не одному же мне предписали постельный режим, - игриво ответил он.  
  
\- У тебя еще температура, и я молчу про щетину, - Джон поцеловал кончик носа Шерлока. - Я бы повременил с сексом.  
  
\- Раскрою тебе маленькую тайну: подобные просьбы и пожелания совершенно бессмысленны, тем более, это - единственное, что может занять меня во время болезни, - капризно подытожил детектив.  
  
\- Ты весь горишь, - Джон откинулся головой на подушку, - тебе нужен покой.  
  
\- Терпеть его не могу, - Шерлок тут же слез с него и пристроился на соседней подушке.  
  
\- Я могу побыть с тобой, - Джон дотронулся до его руки.  
  
\- А как насчет моих пожеланий? – Шерлок повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
\- Думаю, что на правах больного ты можешь рассчитывать на их выполнение, - Джон пододвинулся к нему ближе.  
  
\- Тогда, ты не против почесать мне спинку? - саркастично произнес Шерлок. – Подать стакан воды или рассказать сказку?  
  
\- Для больного не слишком ли много? – тихо спросил он. Ладонь Шерлока легла на его щеку, большим пальцем он погладил чуть шершавую кожу.  
  
\- Говорил ли я тебе, как я рад тому, что ты простил меня? - Шерлок провел рукой по волосам Джона, - не знаю, что со мной происходит, но в последнее время я постоянно думаю только о тебе.  
  
\- Если болезнь – это очередной повод признаться мне в любви, то… - начал было Джон.  
  
\- Ты прав, - перебил его Шерлок, дотронувшись пальцем до его рта. - Как бы я раньше негативно не относился к этому слову и его определению, но, глядя на тебя, мне, правда нечего сказать, кроме этой банальной и избитой фразы: я тебя люблю.   
  
\- Мне лестно, - спокойно произнес он.  
  
\- Ты всегда так поступаешь. – Шерлок убрал руку. Джон мгновенно ощутил эту потерю, а выражение лица его любовника стало серьезным. – Ты никогда не говорил мне, что любишь меня, вечно ухитряясь всячески обойти слово «люблю».  
  
\- Люди всегда вкладывают слишком большой смысл в данное слово, - с трудом ответил Джон.  
  
\- Тогда я не понимаю, почему ты со мной? – ни один мускул на лице Шерлока не дрогнул. Джон сразу почувствовал напряженную атмосферу, воцарившуюся в комнате, и это ему совершенно не нравилось.  
  
\- Ответ кроется здесь, - Джон указал на область своего сердца. - Все дело в том, что я не представляю свою жизнь без тебя - Шерлок Холмс, ты тот, кто заново научил меня чувствовать.  
  
\- Нет, - Шерлок высвободил свою руку, - ты просто не хочешь до конца раскрыться передо мной, оставляя себе «подушку безопасности» на тот случай, если в итоге я обману тебя, верно? – Шерлок прищурился. – Я могу многое понять, прочитать между брошенных тобой фраз и слов, на самом деле, не трудно догадаться, о чем ты думаешь и чем обеспокоен. Все передо мной, - Шерлок с грустью улыбнулся. - Как бы мне не нравился настоящий ответ, но я озвучу его. – Джон сглотнул, удивляясь этой завораживающей способности своего любовника - поглощать и концентрировать все внимание на нем. Тембр голоса Шерлока стал ровнее и глубже. -Ты все еще не доверяешь мне, и, сколько я не пытаюсь тебя переубедить, это бесполезно.  
  
Джон замер, ведь сказанное было правдой, стопроцентным попаданием в самое яблочко.  
  
\- Прости, Шерлок, - Джон закрыл глаза. - Я, правда, не могу пока сказать эти три слова вслух, но мне кажется, что озвучивать эту очевидность для тебя - глупо.  
  
\- Это не очевидность для меня. Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня, - с прежней теплотой прозвучал его голос, и Джон открыл глаза. - Мы оба с тобой не идеальны, да, в нашей жизни полно ошибок, было бы еще большим идиотизмом отрицать это.  
  
\- Шерлок, насчет того предложения, - Джон вдруг замялся и решительно произнес. - Я согласен.  
  
\- Что? – выдохнул Шерлок. – Ты не можешь сказать: «Я люблю тебя», но отвечашь «да»?  
  
\- Разве это имеет значение? То есть, нет, конечно, это важно, как и клятва супругов, однако мне думается, что для такой странной парочки, как мы с тобой, не существует нормы.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы вступили в брак? – Шерлок задумчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
\- Да…  
  
  
 _\- Довольно необычная история, - присвистнул Ларри.  
  
\- Порой в наших с ним взаимоотношениях и поступках напрочь отсутствует логика, - философски подытожил Холмс, - но эти тринадцать лет совместной жизни, когда он появился в моей жизни в качестве компаньона, а в итоге стал мужем, поверьте мне – самое лучшее, после появления детей.   
  
\- Мы еще вернемся к теме детей, сразу после того, как вы ответите на вопрос, почему вдруг вы сделали свадьбу тайной, никого не предупредили, а просто поставили всех перед уже состоявшимся фактом?  
  
\- Джон не любит шумиху и излишнее внимание, я же считаю, что это событие касается только нас двоих.  
  
\- Но вы не предупредили об даже свою семью, родственников и друзей.  
  
\- В интернете есть и такое?! – удивленно воскликнул Шерлок. – Мне интересно, в каких это таких местах вы искали информацию и как подбирали вопросы к нашей встрече? Даже не представляю, откуда фанатам об этом может быть известно…_  
  
  
  
Джон проснулся в постели совершенно один, хотя обычно Шерлок вставал значительно позже его. Пустота под боком после первой же брачной ночи напрягала, Джон вылез из-под одеяла и, зевая, направился на кухню, надеясь отыскать там своего супруга. Глаза Джона были прикрыты, поэтому он не сразу заметил компанию, собравшуюся в их гостиной.  
  
\- Кхм, - покашливание Холмса старшего, - с добрым утром, Джон.  
  
Уотсон открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел сначала на Майкрофта, а затем перевел взгляд на Лестрейда, стоявшего возле окна.   
  
\- Рад вас видеть, - скованно произнес Джон, прикрыв руками свое достоинство, ведь предстать перед своими теперь уже родственниками обнаженным не самое лучшее начало.   
  
\- Отвернись уже, Майкрофт, иначе я решу, что ты испытываешь физический интерес к моему супругу, - хладнокровно изрек Холмс младший, сидевший в своем кресле. Грег же сразу предпочел отвернуться, прежде чем Шерлок сделает замечание и ему.  
  
\- Не думал, что у нас с утра будут гости, - нервно произнес Джон и выразительно при этом посмотрел на Шерлока, на что тот лишь пожал плечами.  
  
\- Как поживает мой племянник? – неожиданно решил перевести тему Шерлок.  
  
\- Неплохо для ребенка, который родился двенадцать часов назад, - Майкрофт прикусил нижнюю губу.  
  
\- Вас, значит, тоже можно поздравить? – Джон достал из холодильника молоко, после чего поспешил скрыться за дверьми спальни.  
  
\- Верно, Джон, - Холмс-старший продолжал пристально смотреть на брата.  
  
\- Мы не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь присутствовал на церемонии, - безапелляционно заявил Шерлок, - ты ведь это прекрасно знаешь, Майкрофт, - сделал сильное ударение на его имени.  
  
\- Могли бы хоть намекнуть, - влез Грег. - Я даже не сразу поверил в это, - он нервно прошелся по комнате, после чего сел на диван.  
  
\- Он все еще волнуется, - констатировал Шерлок, искоса посмотрев на Лестрейда. - Роды, я думаю, пошли не так гладко.  
  
\- Схватки длились пять часов, она была слишком упряма и не соглашалась на кесарево, - маска с лица Майкрофта спала, теперь он выглядел как никогда обессиленным и уставшим.  
  
\- Прости, но я не дам тебе срывать свою злость на нас, - Шерлок встал и застегнул пиджак. - Поздравляю вас с пополнением, но, поскольку у нас сейчас медовый месяц и через семь часов самолет…  
  
\- Да у вас весь год медовый месяц, - громко произнес Лестрейд, перебивая. - Мог бы для разнообразия поддержать своего брата, - Шерлок непонимающе посмотрел на комиссара, - да к черту вас, Холмсов, разбирайтесь, как хотите, - он встал и быстрым, резким шагом покинул помещение.  
  
\- Перенапряжение, - Шерлок прищурился, провожая Грега взглядом. - Однако я все еще не понимаю, к чему этот визит, ведь ты не собираешься предложить мне новое дело.  
  
\- Мы семья, Шерлок, - Майкрофт встал и поравнялся с Шерлоком, - пора бы принять этот факт.   
  
\- Кровного родства, как неопровержимого факта, мне достаточно, - колко ответил он.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты увидел своего племянника.  
  
\- Это маленькое скукоженное и орущее существо, причиной появления которого стала твоя прихоть? – Шерлок насмешливо посмотрел на брата.  
  
\- Это «маленькое скукоженное и орущее существо» - мой сын, - гордо произнес Майкрофт.  
  
\- Надеюсь, он не станет таким же напыщенным и тучным, как ты.  
  
\- Боюсь, мы и вправду никогда не сможем найти общего языка, если ты и дальше будешь держаться за свои детские обиды. Пора бы тебе научиться смотреть на мир открыто, думая не только о прошлом, но и хоть раз задуматься о будущем.  
  
\- Я не такой, как ты, и мы оба понимаем, насколько отличны друг от друга, - Шерлок усмехнулся. - Смотря на одни и те же детали, мы анализируем их по-разному. Мне подвластно лишь движение назад, я ищу предпосылки их появления в прошлом, создавая цепочку умозаключений, ты же на основе этих мельчайших подробностей способен предсказывать все возможные события будущего.  
  
\- Вечная обида, хотя, чего я ожидал от тебя, – Холмс-старший взял в руки свой зонт-трость, - я надеюсь, наши взаимоотношения не коснутся Грега или ребенка - я бы не хотел быть причиной того, что ты вдруг решить взаимоисключить их из своей жизни?  
  
\- С чего такая забота? Неужели, тебя вдруг стали волновать не только судьбы мира, но и простые смертные?  
  
\- Я все же сделаю ставку на твою зрелость. Когда-нибудь ты поймешь меня, братец…  
  
  
  
 _\- У Шерлока всегда были довольно натянутые отношения с семьей, но я никогда не спрашивал его о прошлом. - Джон поправил часы на руке, выглядел он при этом немного взволнованно.  
  
\- Тогда перейдем к другой теме, - понимающе сказал журналист. - Спустя три месяца после свадьбы вы решились на появление ребенка с помощью суррогатного материнства, – журналист поерзал, стараясь удобней устроиться на стуле.  
  
\- Идея принадлежала мне, - Джон кивнул, - пусть это звучит эгоистично, но у меня был только один шанс уговорить его стать донором, ведь я так и не получил свое свадебное путешествие, - улыбка. - Я всегда хотел иметь семью и детей, в отличие от моего партнера, который был совершенно не готов к такому повороту._  
  
  
  
\- У нас примерно полчаса до заседания, - страстно прошептал Шерлок, расстегивая рубашку Джона, - если мы поторопимся…   
  
Ненужный предмет одежды полетел на пол, Шерлок повалил партнера на диван, в солнечном свете блеснули два ободка обручальных колец. Рука Джона привычно зарылась в кудрявых волосах.  
  
\- Скажи мне что-нибудь дико сексуальное, - эротичный шепот детектива.  
  
\- Я хочу от тебя ребенка, - вырывалось у Джона. Шерлок мгновенно слез с него и выжидающе посмотрел. Видя замешательство, он нетерпеливо произнес: - Хочешь быть сверху – я не против.  
  
\- Ты не понял, я хочу ребенка, - Джон тут же принял сидячее положение, - от тебя.  
  
\- Как врач, ты же понимаешь, что мужской организм не предназначен для этого, как ни старайся, а природой подобного не предусмотрено, - с умным видом произнес он.  
  
Джон улыбнулся и притянул Шерлока к себе ближе, тот все еще недоверчиво смотрел на супруга.  
  
\- Я думаю над тем, что в качестве подарка и компенсации за испорченный отдых ты бы мог пожертвовать своим семенем, - шутливо сказал Джон.  
  
\- Чтобы ты «осчастливил» им кого-то другого? – Шерлок нахмурился, явно не одобряя эту идею.   
  
\- Верно, - Джон облизнул нижнюю губу, - я хочу воспользоваться услугами суррогатной матери.   
  
Шерлок фыркнул и сел рядом. Его сексуальный настрой определенно сошел на нет.  
  
\- Зачем нам ребенок? - с хмурым видом изрек Холмс.  
  
\- Ты разве не завидуешь семье твоего брата? - Джон пододвинулся ближе. - Ребенок очень сблизил Майкрофта и Грега, знаешь, я просто в восторге от их малыша.  
  
\- Он только спит, срыгивает и плачет, о каком «восторге» речь? – брезгливо спросил Холмс.  
  
\- Просто я подумал, что после того, как наша жизнь наладилась, было бы неплохо подумать о продолжении рода.  
  
\- Джон, пойми, я и ребенок звучит как-то слишком противоречиво, - Шерлок положил свою руку поверх его. - Ты любишь детей и легко находишь с ними общий язык, но не я…  
  
  
 _\- Я всегда считал, что гордость, умение отстаивать свое мнение и жизненную позицию – это кредо. Только с годами я научился прислушиваться и к чужому мнению, уважать позицию других, близких мне людей, - вид Шерлока был задумчивым. - Согласитесь, глупо, будучи гордым и умным, быть одному. Джон всегда хотел полноценную семью, теперь я осознаю, насколько это действительно важно. Я благодарен ему за то, что первые два года жизни Хэмиша он не винил меня и не попрекал, - тон его голоса был сдержан. - Я действительно упустил многое: первые шаги, первые слова - все то, что я наблюдал и чему радовался, когда в нашей жизни уже появилась Виктория - дочь Джона.  
  
\- В тот период вы погрузились в работу, тогда вновь объявился маньяк в Ричмонде, появление которого наделало много шума в прессе, а на его счету было семь жертв, - подтвердил Ларри.  
  
\- Нет, на самом деле, причина одержимости работой крылась в том, что, оставаясь дома с ребенком, я подсознательно боялся сделать что-то не так, - Шерлок улыбнулся, - моя уверенность подвела меня. Я во всем сомневался и паниковал по пустякам.  
  
\- Это проблема касается всех родителей, заботящихся о своих детях.  
  
\- Мой случай несколько иной, ведь первым младенцем, которого я держал на своих руках, был мой племянник – Артур. Стоило мне только дотронуться до него, как возле сразу оказались дающие наставления родители. К стыду признаться, но я испытывал самую настоящую панику и непонятную дрожь.   
  
\- Такое бывает, - Ларри взял в руки кружку, - меня тоже первое время пугали дети.  
  
\- Я всегда отставал от сверстников в эмоциональном плане, поэтому только через год-два у меня проснулся родительский инстинкт._  
  
  
\- Пап, - маленькая ручка схватилась за штанину и потянула вниз, - пап.  
  
Шерлок поставил пробирку в штатив и посмотрел вниз. Рост Хемиша был всего два фута и шесть дюймов, что вполне соответствовало его возрасту. Малыш задрал голову вверх и с интересом смотрел на него.   
  
\- Что случилось? – как можно более спокойно поинтересовался Шерлок, которого в четвертый раз отвлекли от работы.  
  
\- Я хочу кушать, папочка сказал, что ты меня накормишь, - пробормотал ребенок.  
  
\- Тебе почти три, ты в состоянии сам приготовить себе хлопья, - хотел было отмахнуться от него Холмс, но Хэмиш еще раз дернул его штанину.  
  
\- Папочка сказал, что я не должен завтракать, обедать и ужинать ими, - протестующе сказал Хэмиш. Шерлок в очередной раз удивился тому, в кого ребенок такой упрямый и непослушный.  
  
\- Как твой отец, скажу, что это неправда, - Шерлок встал из-за стола. - Что еще он передал?  
  
Хэмиш задумчиво посмотрел на носки своих новых лакированных ботинок, после чего постарался передать интонацию Джона.  
  
\- Не позволяй ему забывать про тебя, напомни, что он должен отвезти тебя к педиатру и позаниматься, - после чего Хэмиш вскарабкался на стул, который еще совсем недавно занимал отец, и встал на него, держась за стол.   
  
\- Он не сказал, во сколько у тебя прием? – Шерлок достал пакет с кашей, на котором была прикреплена записка, оставленная Джоном. Хэмиш только отрицательно покачал головой и потянулся к своей фарфоровой кружке, на которой ярко был изображен алфавит с животными в виде букв. Малыш с нескрываемым интересом посмотрел на её содержимое и указательным пальчиком дотронулся до насыпанного в нее белого порошка, напоминающего кристаллы сахара.   
  
Шерлок поставил кастрюлю и опустил пакет с кашей, после чего обернулся и заметил ребенка, облизывающего свой палец, после перевел свой взгляд на кухонный стол, обставленный результатами своего опыта, и с нескрываемым ужасом взглянул на сына, все еще держащего в руках кружку. Холмс подскочил к нему и тут же выхватил её из рук.  
  
На протяжении часа он проводил анализ появления небольшого количества безвредного оксалата кальция в почве из гликоля, обнаруженного вместе с покойным. Вывод напрашивался такой, что сам гликоль образовался из гликоль альдегида, при помощи альдегид гидрида генеза – этиленгликоля, яда безвредного вне человеческого организма, очень сладкого на вкус и при длительном применении кристаллизирующегося в почках, приводящий к летальному исходу.  
  
\- Хэмиш, сколько раз я тебе говорил не пробовать ничего на вкус, даже если оно кажется тебе знакомым и съедобным, - Шерлок взял его на руки.  
  
\- Это же был сахар, - невинно произнес он, видя взволнованность отца, тут же обнял его за шею. - Я больше не буду так делать.  
  
Холмс прижал к себе сына и в очередной раз удивился тому, почему он не способен наказать или хотя бы отругать этого маленького манипулятора.  
  
  
 _\- Первое время мне было тяжело, - Джон закусил нижнюю губу, - я видел, насколько нелегко Шерлоку, как он напряжен из-за новой для себя роли и одновременно под боком был Хэмиш, который требовал много внимания и заботы. Я переключился, естественно, на ребенка, когда же появилась Виктория, в процесс воспитания уже был вовлечен Шерлок, поэтому было значительно легче.  
  
\- Шерлок очень любит дочь, это так?  
  
\- Оба ребенка любимы им, даже не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос. Возможно, такое впечатление сложилось из-за того, что Шерлок посвящает ей много времени, ведь Виктории только исполнилось три, а Хэмишу уже семь лет и он у нас во многом самостоятельный._  
  
  
Хэмиш вошел в гараж их нового дома, расположенного в районе Холланд-парка. Он подошел к архиву отца, упакованному в большие коробки. В связи с переездом и гиперактивностью детей картотека преступников и совершенных ими преступлений, давно потеряла свою упорядоченность и хоть какую-то логичность, газетные вырезки порой просто выдирались и служили очередной поделкой из бумаги, а скрупулёзные пометки, написанные неровным угловатым почерком, украшались забавными рисунками. Папка же с самым толстым делом, на которой маркером было написано «Мориарти», благодаря единоличным усилиям Виктории служила рисунком их семьи и, увы, не пробуждала былые воспоминания у взрослых.  
  
Хэмиш оглянулся по сторонам в поисках предмета, который в целях безопасности был отобран родителями. Он подошел к столу, встал на цыпочки, стараясь дотянуться до индукционной катушки старого форда, которую он нашел в том самом архиве. Из разговора взрослых Хэмиш понял, что пока не достаточно вырос для игр с ней, но, будучи в душе Холмсом, он не признавал слова "нет".  
  
Взяв катушку в руки, Хэмиш достал из кармана заранее приготовленную цветную бумагу, которую взял у сестры, и начал искрами прожигать маленькие отверстия, проверяя диапазон её действия. Медленно двигался подобно фокуснику Стивену Фрайну*, как вдруг бумага загорелась. Огонь подбирался к пальцам, так что он не в состоянии был её удержать. Горящая бумага приземлилась как раз в раскрытую коробку. Газеты, как известно, горят очень быстро. Глаза Хэмиша удивленно раскрылись, наблюдая за внушительным пламенем. Однако мальчик не растерялся и тут же побежал к своему портфелю, достал из него первый же плотный учебник, после чего вернулся к коробке и начал тушить её. Огонь быстро потух, зато помещение начало наполняться дымом. Открыв максимально створку автоматической двери, ребенок тут же был пойман с поличным миссис Хадсон, которая присматривала за ними, когда родители отправлялись на очередное дело. С того дня Хэмиш Холмс решил отложить опыты с огнем и бумагой и сконцентрироваться на более простых – батарейках и радиоприемниках.  
  
 _\- Хэмиш у вас изобретатель? – уточнил Ларри.  
  
\- Если самодельную охранную сигнализацию, представляющую проволоку, батарейку и звонок можно назвать изобретением, то да, - устало сказал Шерлок. - Если открыть дверь, она тут же прижимает проволоку к выводам батарейки, цепь замыкается и включается звонок. Мой сын гиперактивный, поэтому представьте, сколько раз за день он заходит и выходит из нее.  
  
\- Почему же вы не уберете её?  
  
\- Я не хочу повторять ошибку своих родителей, - без промедления ответил он.   
  
\- Разве вы не боитесь того, что это плохо может сказаться на воспитании?  
  
\- Ничуть, - Шерлок усмехнулся, - когда проводишь время с ними и видишь их открытость и непосредственность, неожиданно ловишь себя на мысли, что ты им завидуешь. Мое детство было полно правил, вечных нравоучений, попыток приучить к порядку и научить как можно меньше проявлять свои эмоции. _  
  
  
\- Можно они побудут сегодня у вас? - нервно сказал Шерлок Грэгу.  
  
\- Конечно, - он пропустил в дом детей, - что-то случилось?  
  
\- Нет, - зло ответил детектив.  
  
\- Папочка вчера ушел, - поспешила объяснить Виктория, - они поссорились.  
  
\- Джон не ночевал дома? – удивленно спросил Лестрейд.  
  
\- Просто присмотри за детьми, - Шерлок развернулся и пошел на выход.  
  
Хэмиш бросил свой рюкзак у порога, после чего поднял голову вверх и произнес, обращаясь непосредственно к Грэгу:  
  
\- Им просто нужно сексануть в одиночестве, вот они и избавились от нас, - пояснил мальчик.  
  
\- Что? – щеки комиссара полиции покраснели.  
  
\- Сексануть, - повторила Виктория. - Это когда папа наклоняется к папочке, они перешептываются, краснеют и дотрагиваются друг до друга.  
  
Лестрейд сглотнул и взял девочку на руки.  
  
\- Возможно, им действительно не помешает, - хрипло произнес он. - Вас покормили?  
  
\- Хэмиш сделал сэндвичей, - Виктория обняла за шею Лестрейда, - а Артур у себя?  
  
\- Конечно, вы можете подняться к нему и поиграть…   
  
  
 _\- Так и сказали? – Ларри засмеялся.  
  
\- Да, - Джон не смог не сдержать улыбки, - вот она - детская непосредственность, однако сын не в первый раз заставляет нас покраснеть, ведь он достаточно смышлёный.  
  
\- И что же такого он сказал? – не скрывая своего интереса, поинтересовался журналист.  
  
\- Ему было четыре, и он только начал посещать подготовительную школу…_  
  
  
Джон вышел из машины и направился к входу в постройку викторианской эпохи, которая после капитального ремонта больше походила на пряничный домик с красными ставнями, низким белым забором и выбеленными наружными стенами, откуда доносились пронзительные детские вопли. Он вошел в здание и завернул в коридор, после чего заглянул в большой класс, где дети бегали по какой-то понятной только им траектории. Несколько девочек шептались, рассматривая рыжего мальчика, вытирающего в этот момент липкие испачканные в шоколаде руки прямо об одежду. Джон посмотрел внимательно по сторонам, пытаясь отыскать во всем этом разнообразии знакомую кудрявую макушку.  
  
Завидя Джона, одна из молоденьких учительниц мгновенно поспешила к нему, по пути убирая телефон в карман джинсов. На золотом бейджике под логотипом школы было написано её имя – Аманда, а по загоревшемуся взгляду было понятно, что она знала, кто этот человек.   
  
\- Здравствуйте, Аманда, - Джон дружелюбно улыбнулся, - я отец Хэмиша Холмса – Джон Уотсон.  
  
\- Рада с вами познакомиться, - Аманда улыбнулась в ответ, и на её щеках тут же появились восхитительные ямочки. Раньше бы Джон счел её симпатичной и не упустил возможность пофлиртовать с хорошенькой учительницей, но теперь эта затея лишена всякого смысла.  
  
\- Где я могу найти его? – Джон еще раз пробежался взглядом по присутствующим в комнате детям.  
  
\- Он решил не ходить в общую комнату для игр и остался в классе, - весьма деликатно сообщила она.  
  
\- Хэмиш кого-то обидел, верно? – Джон прекрасно знал повадки своего сына и специфическое чувство вины, когда он наказывал себя одиночеством.   
  
\- Одна из девочек назвала его аппликацию из цветных кусочков бумаги великолепной, после чего чмокнула в щеку, а Хэмиш тут же назвал её глупой и начал усиленно тереть щеку рукавом рубашки.  
  
\- Никаких драк, - облегченно произнес Джон, ведь ему уже порядком надоели ссадины и вечно разбитая нижняя губа Хэмиша.  
  
\- Я провожу вас, - Аманда указала на выход. Они вместе прошли в самый конец коридора и вошли в просторный класс заставленный множеством поделок, увешанный яркими рисунками. Хэмиш сидел к ним спиной за партой и что-то раскрашивал в своем альбоме синим карандашом.  
  
\- Хэмиш, посмотри, кто к тебе пришел, - обратилась к ребенку Аманда.  
  
Мальчик чуть повернул голову, после чего закрыл альбом и слез со стула. Один взгляд на сына и Джон понял, что его мальчик вновь расстроен.  
  
\- Привет, - Джон подхватил его на руки, - как твои дела? – чуть покачивая в руках, спросил он.  
  
\- Одна из девчонок поцеловала меня, - с неприязнью ответил Хэмиш.  
  
\- Ты ей небезразличен, разве это плохо? – спросила Аманда, стараясь найти подход к мальчику.  
  
\- Не хочу, чтобы меня кто-то целовал, - начал свое рассуждение Хэмиш, подражая манере Шерлока. -Я считаю, что Кларе нравится целовать мальчиков так же, как мой папа любит целовать папочку. Сам же я не хочу пока никого целовать, особенно её.  
  
\- Никто не заставляет тебя делать это, - смущенно сказал Джон.  
  
\- Знаю, но она расплакалась, - Хэмиш выглядел неловко, - я не хочу, чтобы моя сестра была такой же плаксой.  
  
\- Не будет, я обещаю…   
  
  
 _\- Переходим к последним вопросам, мы продуктивно поработали, - Ларри улыбнулся. - Так, - он внимательно прочитал информацию, отображавшуюся на экране планшета, - думаю, в заключение вы могли бы рассказать последнее самое яркое пережитое вами событие, и на этом все.  
  
\- Любое, я так понимаю, - Шерлок задумался, - самым запоминающимся было совместная стряпня. Дети решили сделать подарок ко дню рождения Джона, я же просто не мог отказать им, хотя мои кулинарные таланты далеки от идеальных… _  
  
  
\- Я хочу испечь торт для папочкиного дня рождения, - произнесла Виктория. Шерлок перевел взгляд на сына, который лишь кивнул головой, давая понять, что отговаривать бесполезно.  
  
\- Тогда зачем вам я? - Шерлок прищурился, глядя на них.  
  
\- Хэмиш сказал, что я слишком маленькая, а сам он думает, что это плохая затея, - прощебетала Виктория, после чего улыбнулась. - Ты же поможешь мне?  
  
\- Хорошо, - Шерлок встал с кресла, понимая, что не в силах отказать этому созданию, что унаследовала улыбку Джона. - Но я не знаю ни одного рецепта.  
  
\- Я уже выбрала его, - ответила девочка по завершении фразы, который Хэмиш протянул отцу поваренную книгу, что прятал у себя за спиной.  
  
Шерлок открыл книгу на той странице, уголок которой был аккуратно загнут. Виктория предсказуемо выбрала тот рецепт торта, где было больше шоколада. Пробежав взглядом по указаниям, Шерлок понял, что это будет не самая простая затея, однако через пять минут на их просторной кухне собралась большая часть их семейства, готовая приступить к, казалось бы, невыполнимой миссии – испечь торт. Виктория была поставлена на стул, Хэмиш надел фартук, который был ему явно великоват, Шерлок же разложил на столе все необходимые продукты.   
  
\- Думаю, каждый возьмет на себя определенную работу, - с важным видом произнес Шерлок, положив перед глазами книгу с рецептом, - ты, Виктория, будешь натирать апельсиновую цедру, а тебе же, Хэмиш, предстоит взбивать сливочное масло в пышную белую массу вперемешку с сахаром.  
  
Сын кивнул и потянулся к большой миске, а дочь хлопнула в ладоши. Холмс быстро срезал шкурку с апельсина и протянул её Виктории, после чего взял в руки другую чашку, куда положил несколько плиток шоколада, а затем поставил её в микроволновку. Родитель начал поочередно помогал каждому из чад выполнять поставленную перед ним задачу. Судя по восторженному настроению дочери, для нее весь процесс представлялся игрой, а по сосредоточенному лицу сына создавалось впечатление, что это - самое главное задание в его жизни.  
  
\- Молодцы, - похвалил детей Шерлок, достав из микроволновки растопленный шоколад.  
  
\- Можно чуть-чуть, - тут же потянулась к миске с ложкой в руках Виктория.  
  
\- Это на торт, - Хэмиш потянул чашку на себя подальше от рук сестры. - Он все равно горячий!  
  
\- Вредина, - обиженно сказала она и скрестила руки на груди.   
  
\- Теперь мы должны все смешать, - Шерлок забрал яблоко раздора - чашку с шоколадом, и вылил его в сливочную смесь, приготовленную Хэмишем, а затем добавил натертую апельсиновую цедру, - кто из вас хочет сделать это?  
  
\- Пусть это делает Хэмиш, вдруг я попробую немного, - все еще обиженно причитала маленькая девочка.  
  
\- Вот и сделаю, - Хэмиш взял в руки чашку.  
  
\- Папа, а что теперь делать мне? – Виктория внимательно посмотрела на него.   
  
\- Тебе предстоит смешать какао, муку, разрыхлитель, - Шерлок достал еще одну чистую глубокую миску, - держи, - он протянул её ей, две маленькие детские ручки тут же подхватили её. Шерлок, сверяясь с рецептом, насыпал необходимое количество муки, Виктория же искоса посмотрела на старшего брата, приложила ладошку к муке и тут же дунула в его сторону, засмеявшись. Хэмиш мгновенно бросил помешивание и опустил руку в чашку с мукой...  
  
  
 _\- Так что же было дальше? – Ларри улыбался.  
  
\- Вернувшись с работы, я застал эту троицу в гостиной, где они всячески старались не пустить меня на кухню. Выглядели они при этом очень довольными, кажется, мой партнер тоже приложил руку к тому бардаку, обнаруженному мной там, ведь и его волосы были в муке, хотя он, как обычно, хотел всю вину свалить на детей.  
  
\- А что насчет торта?  
  
\- Неплохо для первого раза, - Джон мягко улыбнулся. - Но в итоге было решено купить еще один, ведь их оказался с отпечатками ладоней детей, оставленных для украшения, сухим и сильно подгоревшим, ведь Шерлок с роду не пользовался водяной баней.  
  
\- Даже кусочка не попробовали?   
  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - признался Джон. - Мне, правда, было очень приятно, но, к сожалению, этот эксперимент не удался.  
  
\- Что ж вкратце расскажите о том, что вас больше всего удивило за эти дни.  
  
\- Первое, это то, что сказала мне дочь во время болезни - я простыл и несколько дней пролежал с температурой. Виктория подошла ко мне, взяла меня за руку и проникновенно сказала: «Папочка, пожалуйста, не умирай, мне без тебя будет скучно». Я, правда, был впечатлён, и не знаю, почему, но эти слова вызывают у меня улыбку и поднимают настроение. А второй момент, удививший меня - это Шерлок, начавший рассказывать детям сказки на ночь, хотя я против того, что он завуалированно и с помощью метафор рассказывает о раскрытых преступлениях.  
  
\- И как же это выглядит?  
  
\- Назовем это цикл рассказов про дракона и его храброго друга, - весело произнес он. - Кажется, ему и вправду понравился этот процесс, он уже рассказал про злого тролля Мориарти, обещавшего выжечь сердце мудрому дракону.   
  
\- Кажется, ваша жизнь идеальна, - подытожил Ларри.  
  
\- Возможно, честно, никогда не задумывался об этом. Я просто рад тому, что имею сейчас, - Джон пожал плечами, - в нашем доме всегда есть гости, будь то Артур, который внешне так похож на Шерлока, или наша бывшая домохозяйка. Мы уладили все свои конфликты, продолжаем раскрывать преступления, я веду блог, пишу книги. Все сложилось самым прекрасным образом.  
  
\- Как в сказках, - Ларри отложил планшет в сторону.  
  
\- Да, как говорится: «Жили они счастливо, и было у них много детей».   
  
\- Так и запишу, - Ларри встал со стула, - спасибо за встречу, благодарю за такой местами откровенный разговор, был рад познакомиться с вами.  
  
\- Мне тоже было приятно с вами поговорить, - Джон отодвинул стул и встал, - до свидания…  
  
  
\- Прекрасная история, - Ларри пожал руку Шерлоку.  
  
\- Я тоже нахожу свою жизнь прекрасной, - улыбаясь, сказал он.  
  
\- Рад был лично встретиться и познакомится с вами, просто не представляете, насколько я счастлив.  
  
\- Ничего, надеюсь, следующее мое интервью не пройдет еще через десять лет, - сострил Шерлок.  
  
\- Скажу сразу, вы очень изменились, мистер Холмс. Мне редко удавалось вести настолько легкую беседу.  
  
\- Возраст, наличие семьи - невозможно вечно держаться образа высокомерного и самоуверенного парня, знающего себе цену. Я сам чувствую в себе перемены, изменилось все: начиная от манеры поведения и заканчивая моей жизненной позицией. Мне ничего не стоит теперь признать свою неправоту, я могу идти на уступки и не вижу в этом каких-либо противоречий. Я по-настоящему счастлив в этой жизни, а причина этого кроется в самом главном для меня человеке – Джоне Уотсоне, без него она была лишена хоть какого-нибудь смысла. _  
  
  


Конец (точнее, начало или продолжение их семейных будней?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Стивен Фрайн - широко известен публике, как фокусник и иллюзионист Динамо.


End file.
